Another World
by Spacebabie
Summary: Yoshi had failed in saving the babies, but instead of being killed they were turned into Koopa Hatchlings and raised by Kammy. Now years later they are Bowser's top generals. Mario was willing to follow his king, until he came across a princess.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Mario, Peach and related characters belong to Shiguru Miyamoto and Nintendo. 

**OC**'s such as Pickles the Stork belong to me.

**Setting**: Alternate Universe, Covers several of the games.

Another World

Chapter 1: Plans of Attack

_Dark Land 28 years ago_

* * *

They have failed. He and the other Yoshis had taken up the great and nobles task and they have failed, correction. He was the one who failed. Out of all the Yoshis why was he chosen to have been the one to carry the infant to the castle to rescue the baby's brother and the stork that had flown overhead?

It was during the battle with that odd creature that was shaped like a ball covered with spikes and had a large red and round nose and seemed to tap dance. He didn't know how had slipped up. He was firing several eggs at the thing and then something rolled under his foot and he tripped. The infant was floating in that large bubble, wailing his head off and just as was about to get up the spiked creature overcame him. Darkness had enveloped his mind and the next thing he knew he was in the dungeon.

"You were brave," the stork had said to him. 

"No," Yoshi shook his head. They shared the same cell together in the grimy dungeon. After the Magikoopa and the spiked had defeated him. He most likely ran off with the baby and sent several of the strange henchmen with the whirling hats had carried him down to the dungeon.

"You shouldn't be blaming yourself," the stork shook his head. "If anyone should be blamed it should be me." The bird lowered his head and closed his eyes. "Their mother trusted me. She asked me to take them someplace safe. It was a place called Brooklyn."

"I have never heard of this place." Yoshi said.

"Neither have I, but I was supposed to go there. Mrs. Segali trusted me. She told me to go to the warp pipe in Boo's Woods, but I made a wrong turn. I made several wrong turns. I get lost very easily. That is how I met the Segali's. I was lost and it was raining and I crashed near their home and broke my wing. Mrs Segali fixed my wing and gave me a name. I never had a name before."

"What is your name?" Yoshi asked.

"Pickles," the bird's smile was brief. "I am Pickles the failure. I couldn't save Crimson from the vampire."

"There was a vampire?" Yoshi stared at the bird.

"Crimson was a Yoshi like you. This vampire came and he wanted one of the twin sons born from a woman from another world, one that can take on a reptilian form. Crimson and I attacked him. I pecked his ear before he gave me a concussion. When I woke up Crimson was dead." The stork sighed. "I failed him too. I failed everyone."

"I failed my people," Yoshi pat the stork on the head. He wasn't sure if he could stand up against something like vampires and formed a bit of admiration for Pickles. "We came across one of the babies. The one named Mario. We promised we would reunite him with his brother and return him to you and make certain you both have returned home, but I have failed."

"Maybe your friends will figure out you have been captured," Pickles said. "Maybe they are on their way right now."

"They could be," Yoshi nodded. A part of him did not want his people to know about his failure, but a new part, a growing part hoped that they have. "Maybe they are on their way right now. That means there is hope. We can rescue the babies and send you on your way."

"And I am here to dash those hopes," the same Magikoopa stood before them. He had a henchman on each side of him, floating in the air. "I have come here to the release the two of you."

"Why?" Yoshi's voice creaked. He felt a part of himself detach and fall to the bottom of his stomach.

"Seeing that those brats are now dead, there is no reason for you to perform a rescue." The Magikoopa continued to gloat.

"They are dead?" Yoshi asked. They couldn't be dead. Not even this dark wizard has it in his heart to kill defenseless babies.

"No," Pickles cried out.

"I killed them myself," the Magikoopa folded his arms across his stomach. "Slit a knife across their throats. Their cries were cut off by a mere gasp. I had thought it was going to be even messier, but then when they are so small they don't have as much blood."

Yoshi was silent. All he could hear was the saddened howls from Pickles. His body shook until he felt soft wings grab onto his body before he could no longer hold it in, broke down and wept.

-

"I wish I had a video camera," Kamek chuckled as he skipped up the stairs to the hallway that held Kammy's room. "I never knew an overgrown lizard and a bird could cry like that." He paused to catch his breath. "That was beautiful."

The two toadies said nothing. Their mouths were closed and mood less and it was hard to tell their expression in their eyes, not when they wear those thick glasses.

"What?" Kamek placed his hands on his hips. "You two are not going to tell me that you feel bad for those dumb animals?"

"No," one of the henchmen shook his head. "What you did with the babies."

"Oh for the love of," Kamek slapped the side of his face. "I didn't kill them. They are still alive. Kammy and I permanently changed them into Koopas, and Kammy has decided to adopt them. Don't you remember some of your cohorts were heating a couple of bottles?"

The two Toadies stared at each other for several minutes before they nodded. Kamek could have sworn he saw a pair of flash bulbs appear over their heads.

"Great you two grew some brains, now hopefully you will get off my back. In fact I think the two of you should make yourselves useful, and do that somewhere away from me." He waited until the two Toadies to fly off before he knocked on Kammy's door. "I hope you are decent."

"Don't be a fool," Kammy answered him. "You can come in."

"I delivered the bad and yet untrue news to those animals," Kamek stepped inside. He ignored the usual decorum of the Koopa witch's room. "You should have seen their faces."

"That's nice," Kammy stood in front of a wooden crib. "My widdle boys are sleepy yes?"

"Where did this crib come from?" Kamek was certain that it wasn't there before. 

"I made it with a wave of my wand." Kammy did not remove her gaze from what was in the crib. "Lower your voice. They are falling asleep."

"Taking this mother thing seriously?" Kamek whispered as he approached the crib. He looked inside and stared at the two Koopa hatchlings. Both of them had large snouts, brown hair and were still wearing the over size hats they had when they were human. The one with the red hat had a red head and shell and the one with the green hat had a green head and shell.

"Motherhood is serious," Kammy said. "Aren't they adorable?"

"I guess," Kamek said as the green one yawned and the red one grabbed onto the end of his tail. "They certainly are cuter than before. Are you going to give them different names?"

"No. I looked up their meanings. Mario means warlike and Luigi means warrior. They are perfect names."

"I see. You are going to raise them to be Prince Bowser's bodyguards?"

"Something like that," Kammy tucked in the twins. "They are going to make their mother and their Uncle Kamek proud."

"Uncle Kamek?" He smirked at the name. "I kinda like the sound of that." He yawned. "I'm going to help myself to a glass of the good Scotch." After defeating the Yoshi's and a successful transformation, he felt like he deserved it.

* * *

_Dark Land Three Years Ago_

Mario Koopa entered the throne room of his good friend and king with an assured smile on his face. The plans have been drawn and the troops have been sent out. Unless something drastic happens they will have taken over the neighboring Mushroom Kingdom within a few days. He grinned at the thought of those toads quivering and wetting their pants in fear when they are attacked .It serves them right for what they did to his brother and himself, and every other member of the Koopa Draconis breed who had suffered at their racisim.

"Your majesty," Mario's twin brother, Luigi was the first to address Bowser and kneeled down before him.

"Good morning, King Bowser," Mario followed suit and dropped to his knees.

"My friends," Bowser smiled at them. "You two may rise. Luigi, how many times have I asked you guys not to address me like that? Your majesty this, your highness that? Let the grunts call me that."

"Sorry," Luigi smiled sheepishly. "I just felt that considering what we are about to do I should be more formal."

"Relax," Bowser removed himself from his throne. "Everything is coming together as planned. "The borders have been magically blocked off. That is correct, Kamek?" He turned around to face the elderly Magikoopa who stood behind him.

"I have sent several soldiers along with the magic spheres," Uncle Kamek had explained and held up something that resembled a bubble. "Once they reached their target they broke their spheres, releasing the magic in the air and creating a wall. No one in the surrounding kingdoms, save for those of us from Dark Land, no one can enter the Mushroom Kingdom, not that they will notice anything out of the ordinary. A little extra something."

"Excuse me?" Mario and Luigi's mother asked.

"Which we can thank Kammy for," Kamek scowled at her. "The visual block was her idea, but the force field in general is mind."

"You two don't need to bicker about it," Bowser said. "It is a great idea. Mario, Luigi, what preparations have you made?"

"We'll show you," Mario turned around to the two Hammer Bros standing behind him. "You can put that map on the table."

"Yes general, sir." The Hammer Bros said and unrolled the map across the surface of the table.

"As you can see here," Mario touched a large blue area on the map. "This place is mostly water. There is also a great bridge, which I have to admire in the archeological sense. I have already sent several Bloopers and Cheap Cheaps there. Any means of trying to fight back in the water will be thwarted and since these fish can fly there will be little to no counter attacks across the bridge."

"Great," Bowser rubbed his hands. "What about in the air?"

"Several Lakitus have been armed with spiny eggs," Mario explained. 

"There are several underground labyrinths," Luigi pointed out the area on the map with a claw. "You can travel to them via warp pipe. I have already ordered several soldiers to go into these underground dwellings; some have been carrying piranha plants to put in the pipes. We will have cut off all means of escape."

"Did you make sure all of your soldiers are carrying the powder pouches?" Uncle Kamek asked.

Luigi nodded. "I am curious, Uncle. What does this powder do?"

"It transforms toads into bricks, rocks, and horsetail plants," Uncle Kamek's smile grew wider.

"Come again?" Mario asked. "Do you mean to say we are conquering a kingdom by turning everyone in it into inanimate objects." This was not how he wanted to conquer the kingdom.

"Mario has got a point," Bowser frowned. "It will be hard to have the Mushroom people bow before me, if they are just a bunch of rocks and plants."

"And bricks." It appeared that dear old Uncle Kamek was losing his sanity.

"This idea was entirely his," mother stepped back away from Uncle Kamek.

"We'll figure out what to do next, after we have conquered the kingdom."

"We have a bit of a flaw," mother approached the table and placed a picture in the middle of the map. The picture was of a young human woman with bright blue eyes, long golden silky hair, a pert little nose, and lush lips. "This is Princess Peach Toadstool."

"The princess is human?" Mario couldn't remove his eyes from the picture. She was cute for a human, probably would look better if she lost that pink get up.

"My sources have claimed that she is mostly human," mother nodded. "A little too human for Kamek's magic powder."

"Crap." Uncle Kamek gulped.

"She's kinda cute," Bowser studied the picture.

"She also has a special voice. If she sings then she will be able to undo Kamek's magic, but it will only work if she is in her kingdom."

"Where did you find this out?" Uncle Kamek asked.

"I do my research," mother said in a proud tone. "I have read up on the Mushroom Kingdom History. It has been stated that girls born to the royal bloodline have a special power, fueled by their love for their people. Their voices can undo any spell, but only when they are within their own kingdom."

"Then we will capture her and bring her here," Mario said.

"Let me take care of that," Bowser picked up the picture of the princess. "You two ready the troops. We leave within an hour."

"C'mon," Luigi grabbed onto Mario's shoulder. "I need to get my hat."

"Yeah," Mario nodded. "Ma, can you make sure everyone has enough powder?"

"There will be plenty," their mother nodded. "Kamek, I want you to make sure my sons have several pouches with them."

"I may have to make some more," Uncle Kamek said.

"Then do it," their mother held onto her stone like expression before she turned them. "Good luck, and I want you to know, that no matter what happens. You have always made me proud."

"Thanks Ma," Mario said along with Luigi as they left the room.

* * *

Their hats were exactly where they had left them, hanging of the hooks on the door inside their room. They had their hats since as long as they could remember. Their mother said they were a gift from Uncle Kamek and given to them on the evening that they had hatched.

"Is it wrong that I feel a little giddy about this?" Luigi asked as he put on his hat. "I mean it is about time that we conquered that kingdom of smug racists."

"Yeah," Mario turned to the mirror. Like his brother he had his hair styled in the same fashion, bangs that sprung up into a cowlick, sideburns and the backs were skating dangerously close to mullet territory. He put his hat on, careful enough to slide his horns through the holes. "I'm not kinda keen on the way though."

"What do you mean?" Luigi raised an eyebrow. "Don't your remember the one time we tried to visit that place?" He placed a hand over his stomach. "I can still feel their fists."

The firsts were not the worst even when they struck their knuckles against his unprotected arms and legs it still did not compare to the words:

"Coldbloods" "Cannibals"

"_Fat ass reptile"_

"_Midget monster"_

"_Look how they wish they weren't sub creatures. They even try to grow their own facial hair."_

"_That isn't real." _

"Don't mention it," Mario rubbed his moustache. He had always wondered why his poofed out more while Luigi's was sleek and more manageable. It was probably the same reason why Luigi was taller and his head and shell were a different color. "I want to take over that land as well as others for the Koopa Empire. I just think Uncle Kamek is starting to lose his marbles."

"I agree. That idea to transform everyone is kinda odd. I rather seem them bow before us."

"Bow before Bowser you mean?" Mario asked. "I just want to go to the Mushroom Kingdom and not be assaulted. I want to see the Toads and the Koopa Troop living together peacefully. Like what mom dreamed about."

"That does sound nice," Luigi sighed.

A second sigh was heard and the two brothers turned around in time to see a pink shell and two bows, one large and polka dotted, the other on the tail of the Koopa Princess duck behind the corner.

"Was that Wendy?" Luigi swallowed.

"Yeah," Mario smiled. "I was right. She does have a crush on you, and now you are blushing."

"I'm not," Luigi stared at the ground and tapped his fingers to each other. "I think she is cute and all, but she is the princess, not to mention what Bowser would do if he found out."

"He might be cool with that. You should ask her out."

"No," Luigi shook his head. "I can't. I mean, you know I suck at this kind of thing."

"You do not suck."

"It is easy for you to say. Look how many dates you have had."

"Single dates," Mario frowned. "I haven't had a steady girlfriend since Lola and I broke up."

"You'll find another girl, you always do. What Koopa gal doesn't want to be with the greatest general of Dark Land?"

"One of the greatest," Mario held up his hand. "You are the other and you are right. They want to be with the general. I can't find anyone who wants me for me."

"You will probably meet several nice girls at the victory party."

"I might," Mario tightened the spiked bands around his wrists. "But first we have a kingdom to conquer."

* * *

**A/N:** Oh dear, what have I done? Mario and Luigi are the bad guys? 

As mentioned in A New Man, Kammy had also seen the future and she saw the Shroobs, Smithy, and Bleck. All three ended up as threats to Bowser as well as everyone, and she saw the twins help fight against those other threats. She had to find some way to make certain Mario and Luigi would live to save Bowser, while not becoming a threat to him.

According to the instruction manual it was said that Peach was able to undo the spell. Didn't explain how or why. Since her voice is very special in Superstar saga I figured it had something to do with that and I made up the part about the bloodline, but only girls of the royal bloodline.

So who is gonna rescue Peach, and save the kingdom?

Stay tuned for the next chapter: Down the Rabbit Hole


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole

Chapter 2: Down the Rabbit Hole

* * *

Mario had always wondered what the smell of success was and every time he had visualized it, he had never imagined it would smell like the combination of sweat, dirt and blood, but that stench could not have been labeled anything but as it burned the interior of his nose on the way back home and carried by several Hammer Bros and Paratroopas. All of them were praising his name.

The take over was easier than he had hoped. It was almost too easy. Many of soldiers just had to walk up the Mushroom people and throw the powder at them. The soldiers who fought managed to cause several injuries for Mario and his soldiers, but they were quickly subdued. Then came the regular police officers, then the civilians, including the children. Mario almost felt sorry for the children, until they called him a monster and a coldblood.

"I'm gonna dump Koopa-aid all over the general at the party," one Troopa said.

"No you are not. I'm gonna be the one." A Hammer brother said.

"What makes you think he would want to have a chilled sports drink poured on top of his head?" Someone else asked.

"Because I don't want to waste any of the good beer and wine," Mario said. "And you can all pour Koopa-aid on me."

The cheers and woops continued towards the castle where another group of soldiers carrying Luigi, were waiting for them.

"Hey bro," Luigi waved towards him. "I don't think we expected this. I knew we were going to win, but not this."

"The two greatest generals of Dark Land history deserve the best," a Goomba said.

"We do deserve the best," Mario said as he was lowered to ground. "We all deserve the best. We need to alert the kitchen staff to prepare the best foods, and the best drinks for the party."

"We did it," Luigi pulled him into an embrace.

"It still feels amazing," Mario stepped back and held up a hand.

"Better than sex?" Luigi slapped his hand in a high five.

"How would you know?" Mario asked.

"You are not the only one to have a few one night stands," Luigi winked. "Speaking of girls, do you think Bowser captured Peach?"

"Yes I have," Bowser stood behind him. Their king may be taller and slower than the two of them, but he was skilled in stealth. "She has already been taken up to the cell in the highest tower." He pointed to the turret in question.

"Why not take her to the dungeon?" Luigi asked.

"That's what the tower cell is for," Bowser explained. "It is where I keep my special prisoners, Mario, after you get cleaned up I want you to guard her. Kammy is already with her."

"But sire," a Hammer Brother held up his hand. "We were hoping to have a celebration and honor the generals."

"Oh we will have a party," Bowser said. "And Mario will get to participate, but I want him to watch over the princess first, and the rest of you need showers. You all stink."

* * *

Bowser wasn't kidding when he said he wanted to treat his special prisoners differently. Mario was able to smell the brisket when he was half way up the stairs. A little further along and he was able to inhale the scent of freshly baked dinner roll, and few more minutes went by and he could properly identify the side dishes.

"She refuses to touch her food," his mother was standing in front of the bars to the cell. "I tried to convince her to eat. Used every tactic that I knew, from pointing out how hard the kitchen staff worked to make her this luxurious food to the fact that she won't get any dessert unless she cleans her plate."

"Well you can't say that you didn't try," Mario couldn't help but to smile at his mother's efforts. "Is she at least talking? We don't know if she is traumatized or anything like that."

His mother shook her head. "She is not in any state of shock if that is what you are worried about. She was polite when she refused food. Always said 'No, thank you."'

"How upset is she?"

"She has been crying, but considering what had just happened that is particularly normal."

"I'm here to relieve you."

"There isn't going to be a celebration?" Kammy asked.

"There will be a celebration," Mario said. "I just have first watch over the princess."

"Where is your brother?"

"He's downstairs, getting ready for the event."

"I will make certain someone comes up to relieve you soon." She squinted at his face. "Did you shower?"

"I just got out of the shower." Couldn't she see how wet his hair was?

"You missed something right here," She licked her thumb. "Just right under your chin." She rubbed away.

"Ma," he closed his eyes and stepped away from her. "I can get it myself." He rubbed at where she was cleaning.

"I just want to make certain you look presentable to a princess," Mother chuckled as she left the room.

Mario rolled his eyes and turned to the cell. The princess was seated on the ground with her back facing him, giving him only a view of her long, corn silk like hair and the god awful pink dress she was wearing, as well as the crown on her head. Mario had to wonder if the crown didn't fall off, or if Bowser took it when he kidnapped the princess.

"Hello Princess Peach," Mario said and cleared his throat. "My name is Mario Koopa and I will be your guard, at least for a an hour or two."

"Mario?" Peach's voice sounded dry and croaky. This was the voice that could undo Kamek's spell? How long has she been crying? "You are General Mario?"

"That would be me," Mario puffed out his chest in pride.

"Why do you want to talk?"

"To pass the time," Mario explained.

"Until someone relieves you and you can to your party?" Peach turned to glare at him. Even with her face puffy from crying and set into a glare she was beautiful, at least beautiful for a human.

"How did you know?"

"I heard you talking with your mother. You are going to celebrate after what you did to my people. All of you awful Koopas are the same." She broke down and cried.

"We are not awful," Mario clenched his teeth. "It was a painless take over."

"Maybe for you, but not for my people."

"We are going to release them from the spell."

"And you are going to force them to bow before your rotten king?"

"He is not rotten," Mario snarled. "He was not to keen on the transforming your people either."

"Then why did you do it?" She was now standing and facing him. 

"It was the only plan we had."

"Why did you want our kingdom?" Peach asked. "Because you are jealous of our beautiful and peaceful kingdom while you live in this dark and dreary place. Your kind always has been jealous of my kingdom. You have attacked several times in the past. It's in the history books. You have wanted my home because your once and beautiful land turned dark to match your hearts."

"It is not dreary, maybe it is to a spoiled little princess. You represent your people well, your highness. You are just as stuck up as they are."

"My people are not like that. They are kind and nice to everyone."

"Everyone who happens to be the same species as they are."

"They treat all species the same, humans, moleish, beanish, even those that are in your army."

"Oh really?" Mario asked. "Then how come you never see Koopas like myself visiting your kingdom before?"

"Because you are jealous."

"No, because whenever we attempt to visit we get attacked verbally and physically."

"That is a lie."

"It's not a lie. My brother and I were attacked. We were held down while several of your people pummeled our stomachs, and legs. They tried to break my brother's horn and tear my moustache off." That day reappeared in his mind. They returned home covered in bruises. They had to remove their shells so the medical team could treat them. "I wonder how many of my kind have been tortured and murdered on your precious and perfect land."

"No," Peach shook her head. "That can't be true."

"It is. I would be happy to show you the photos, but apparently you wouldn't be able to see through your rose colored glasses."

"I don't wear any glasses."

"Wow, your are dumber than you look. I wonder if your people are as stupid as they are hateful, and you claim we are the ones with the dark hearts."

She stood up. "How dare you say such words to me, you, you-"

"Come on I can take it. Were you going to call me a Coldblood?" Just saying the word left a sour and bitter flavor in his mouth. "Or a cannibal? It's not like I haven't heard it all before from your people."

"I have never heard of Coldblood. I was going to call you a jerk."

"Unbelievable," Mario smacked the side of his head. "You never heard that word used before? Either you are lying or really sheltered. I take it back. Your glasses aren't rose colored, they are as pink as that god awful dress you are wearing."

"Creep." She stomped her foot and turned to face the window.

"You can believe what you want to believe, princess. That doesn't make it true." He noticed the way she had her hands clasped and had her eyes closed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making a wish."

"You are wishing on a star?" He held back a laugh. "That is ridiculous."

"No it isn't." She pointed outside. A shooting star was falling to the ground. "You see."

"That doesn't prove anything." He pulled out the wooden chair and sat down. He didn't care if he was only going to be there for a few minutes or for a few hours. All he knew was that it was going to be an interesting time.

* * *

_Brooklyn, New York_

"What time does the game start?" Maria Segali flipped through the TV guide. "Lets see, Astros Versus the White Sox? No that's not what I want. Aha- here we are Mets Verses the Braves." She set the guide down and picked up the remote.

"There goes the Baker with his tray like always," Maria's roommate, Pauline came traipsing out of her room carrying her favorite red dress on the hanger. "The same old bread and rolls to sell." She continued to sing.

"Oh man," Maria muted the remote. "It's tonight."

Pauline nodded. "In a few hours." She crossed her fingers. "I hope I get the part. I know I'm just dreaming since it usually goes to someone with some sort of celebrity status, but I hope that I may at least get to be the understudy."

"With your voice and your looks you are a shoe in."

"Thank you," Pauline smiled "Every Morning just the same, since that we morning that we came to this poor provential town." She paused and took a breath. "You are not going to need the bathroom?"

"Nah, the game is starting, it's all yours."

"Thanks, you are a doll."

Maria turned up the volume. She couldn't help but feel some form of jealousy towards Pauline. The woman was born to be in show business in some form. Everything about her was glamorous, from her sleek body to her wavy brown hair and full red lips. She may have started as a small town girl from Iowa who joined the circus to get away from it all, but she had evolved since then, and with her voice and acting talent she was going to go places.

Maria on the other hand was average; at least that was how she felt. She had a small bit of squish in her stomach. She wasn't nearly as fat as her father, but she was no Pauline, or a super model either, but unlike those models she has seen Pauline eat and it was actual food, not samples from a garden either. Maria's brown hair was dull and she usually kept it tied back in either a ponytail, or in braids, or under her favorite turquoise baseball cap with an M made out in rhinestones. She also had dull brown eyes, and wished she had beautiful blue eyes like her mother. At least she had her mother's breasts.

The ringing of the phone wrestled her from her thoughts. "You have reached the insane apartment of the diva and the sporty girl." Maria greeted and turned on the mute button.

"I thought your mother and I raised you to answer the phone properly." The voice on the other end belonged to her father.

"Hello dad," Maria greeted. "Are you watching the game?"

"Of course. I want to talk about this business school idea of yours."

"Did mom tell you about the details?" She had lunch with her mother earlier and she was gushing like a schoolgirl about the fact that she got accepted at Big Biz Institute.

"Yes, and one of the important details is that it is in Tampa Florida."

"I'm not going to turn into a Devil Ray or a Buccaneers fan is that what you are afraid of." She stood up. She always had the habit of walking around when she was on the phone.

"That is not what I am afraid of. I'm just worried about the distance. Tampa is pretty far away from here."

"Not as far away as California, not that I really want to go there."

"I don't really want you to go to Tampa either."

"Why?" She paused outside the bathroom door. "Is it the money?"

"Its not the money. We just don't want you to be so far away. We want you to be safe."

"I'm not a little girl anymore." When were her parents going to cut the apron strings already? She spent hours assuring them that she would attend college within the state and they argued for who knows how long when she and Pauline had an enough money to move into their own apartment.

"We just want you to be safe. We want to make sure you are safe."

"I can take care of myself and I know how to watch out for danger."

"We know. Its just that you are our only…daughter, and we love you."

"I love you to dad, I just wish you would stop busting my balls over this." She could hear Pauline turn off the valves.

"I really wish you would not use that l-"

"Here's where she meets Prince Charming, but she won't know its him till chapter three." Pauline's voice rang out until it was drowned by the sound of the hair dryer.

"Is that Pauline?" Maria's father asked.

"Yeah, she has an audition in a couple hours for Beauty and the Beast."

"Sounds like she has the role in the bag."

The dryer stopped. "Uh oh."

"Pauline?" Maria knocked on the door.

"We got a problem, girly."

"What kind of problem."

"The drain in the tub is clogged."

"I gotta go dad, we have a clog in the tub drain."

"Remember to use all the tricks before you call a plumber."

"I remember, and besides. We will call the super first. Talk to you later." She hung up. "How bad is it?"

"The water isn't going anywhere." Pauline unlocked the door. She had already changed into her dress and her hair was half dry.

"Lemme at it." Maria grabbed the plunger and struck it down on top of the draining. She pulled up and waited. The water wasn't moving. "You dry your hair. I'll try and fix this." She plunged at the drain ten more times and each time she got nothing. "Heavy solution time."

"I already got it." Pauline held up the jug of the solution.

"Thanks," Maria poured the heavy thick liquid right over the drain. It was the kind that sank right down into the problem area without diluting with the surrounding water. "Now we just gotta wait."

Five minutes passed and while Pauline's hair grew nice and dry the water still wasn't moving.

"I need a broom," Maria ran to the kitchen and grabbed the broom that was propped up against the pantry doors. This was a trick she had seen her father use several times and it nearly worked all those times.

"What are you going to do with the broom?" Pauline had slipped into her shoes and was applying mascara.

"This," Maria jammed the hammer down into the clogged drain as far as it could go and begun to stir.

"I thought that only worked on garbage disposals."

"It's good for all sorts of plumbing problems," Maria gave one last stir before she pulled out the broom. "Now for a few more plunges." She plunged at the drain several more times.

"I don't want to just leave you like this," Pauline finished applying her lipstick.

"And I don't want you to miss your audition." Maria tried to pull the plunger up. "Damn, it's stuck." She put her entire back into it and pulled. The plunger popped up and Maria topped back and one foot landed into the tub, soaking her sneaker, sock and the cuff of her blue jeans. "Damn it."

"It worked." Pauline pointed to the drain. The familiar sucking sound was heard as the water level lowered.

"Good," Maria stared at the small whirlpool that formed. "You know for a second I thought that a snake got caught in the drain."

"A snake?" Pauline asked before she finished applying bright red lipstick.

"You know the stories. Someone's pet snake getting flushed down the drain?" Was it her or was that vortex growing, and why the hell did she feel like she was being pulled? She wasn't hallucinating. The vortex had doubled in size and it was pulling her in. 

"Maria!" Pauline grabbed onto her hands.

"What's happening?" Maria watched in horror as her feet were pulled down the widened pipe.

"I got you," Pauline braced her feet against the side of the tub as she held onto Maria.

"Let go, or it will get you."

"I'm not going to let goooo." The force of the vortex pulled Pauline in. Both girls screamed before Maria's mind was filled with darkness.

* * *

**A/N: **Now I have Peach and Mario hating each other and shouting, or course this is the first time they have met and he isn't saving her.

Pauline and Maria. Yes it is that Pauline. The former girlfriend is now in on the action. I can see her as an actress who yearns to be on Broadway. Maria is, well, I'll let you guess.

The Busting my balls line was inspired by the Sopranos.

The lyrics are from Belle/Bonjour in Beauty and the Beast.

Stay tuned for the next chapter: Mysterious World


	3. Mysterious World

**Chapter 3: Mysterious World**

_Mushroom Kingdom_

Maria groaned as she rolled over on the wet grass. Her soaked turquoise colored shirt stuck to her skin, her jeans felt heavy from the extra moisture and she grimaced when she felt the moisture in her shoes. She hated when her socks and shoes became sopping wet and it would be a while before her shoes would be dry and if she had to be somewhere far from home she would have to endure walking around in them, listening to the squish sounds those shoes made, oh yuck.

Wait a second? She was on the grass? "Where am I?" she sat up. It was still nighttime and the only real light was from the moon and the stars. How did she get outside? Then she remembered the clogged drain and the whirlpool. "Oh God, Pauline?"

"I'm over here," Pauline was just getting to her feet. "Are you okay?"

"Besides being wet?" Maria stood up. In front of her was a giant drainpipe. Why hadn't she noticed that until now "I think this was where we came out." She couldn't remember the last time she had seen such a large pipe, the biggest ones she remembered were connected to the sewage system. "The main question is how?"

"Not to mention how one clog could have triggered such a whirlpool," Pauline looked as soaked as Maria. Her hair that had recently been dried was heavy from moisture and dripped even more water across Pauline's shoulders and down her back. Her mascara was running, giving her the appearance of a creepy clown.

"Of course this could be a dream," She pinched her self. "Not a dream."

"Only if this dream had started before the tub got clogged." Pauline grabbed the edge of her dress and rang it out.

"Pauline I'm sorry."

"You didn't create that sucking thing," Pauline ran her fingers through her damp hair.

"No, your audition."

"My audition," her eyes widened. "What time is it?"

"I'm not certain," Maria stared at her wrist. The glass case on her watch was cracked and the hands were not moving. "My watch is broken." She spun around. Bushes, trees, strange trees that resembled giant mushrooms, strange floating platforms and what appeared to have been giant pipes that poked up from the ground, surrounded them. "I don't even know where we are, it certainly isn't Brooklyn."

"No place in Iowa looks like this either." Pauline's voice became shaky.

"And I have a doubt we are in Kansas."

"My audition," Pauline cried out and dropped to her knees. "They won't reschedule. That was my only chance, my only chance. I'm never going to get the role."

"There will be other chances," Maria set down next to her.

"Not at Beauty and the Beast." Pauline wept.

"No, but there are others. You can audition for Rent, The Producers, Cats-"

"Cats?" Pauline gave her an odd look.

"Okay, forget Cats. There is Chicago. You would make an awesome Velma."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, and then there is West Side Story, Phantom of the Opera, Wicked, Grease-"

"Do you see me more as a Sandra D or a Rizzo type?"

"You are talented enough to play both," Maria tugged a one of her two braided pigtails. "I always wanted to be Frenchie. They also have these new musicals. There is Spamalot. We both love Monty Python, and how good are you with puppets?"

"Why?" Pauline raised her eyebrows.

"You could be in Avenue Q." Maria smiled weakly and started to sing. "The Internet is for porn, The Internet is for Porn. Why do you think the web was born?"

Pauline stared at he for the longest time before she broke down and started to giggle. "Thanks, girly. I needed that." She stood up. "We should find some sort of shelter, like a hotel or something."

"I don't see any houses," Maria turned around and sought out some form of shelter. What she found made her jaw drop. " Am I seeing, what I think I see?" She pointed to the opulent white structure, trimmed in red with a stain-glassed figure of a woman.

"It is a start, unless we are in Wonderland. Then we have to stay away from castles. I happen to like my head still being attached to my neck."

"I don't see anything that resembles cards or rose bushes," Maria stared at one of the odd trees. The longer she looked at it, the more certain she felt that it was a giant mushroom. "I see a lot of fungus."

"So we are in some sort of a Mushroom Kingdom?"

"Maybe we can find some fresh portabellas."

"This is not the time for it," Pauline shuddered. "We should get to that castle. I haven't realized it at first, but a lot of stuff around here as eyes."

"What?"

"Look." She pointed to the group of nearby bushes. Each one had two dark spots that resembled eyes.

"It is just a trick of moonlight plus your imagination."

"Then how do you explain that?" Pauline pointed towards the sky.

Maria stared up. The stars and moon stared down at them. "Holy shit."

"Exactly. The faster we get going the bet-" a rustling from the direction of bushes cut her off. "What is that?"

"Maybe it's a rabbit, or a raccoon?"

The creature that caused the rustling stepped out. It was about a couple of feet high and resembled a giant mushroom with definite eyes, framed by thick eyebrows. It also had a mouth with two lower fangs and moved around on a large pair of feet.

"What is that?" Pauline pointed at the creature.

"I don't know, but it's kinda cute."

"Cute?" Pauline blinked and took a second look. "You are right. Hey there handsome fella."

It was hard to tell in the dark, but it appeared that the mushroom creature had blushed for a few second before it ran off.

"He seems kinda harmless, but we better get going before something not so harmless comes our way."

* * *

_Dark Land_

How long has it been since Mario came up to the tower to watch over the princess? He lost track of time and he was certain the party had started by now. He was certain there was going to be music, possibly even dancing. There would be lively discussions on the different battles that his troops have participated in and of course there would be food, drinks and women.

The growls of his stomach were growing louder by the seconds and the scent of the food meant for the captured princess was not helping him. With that tray placed in the cell there was food and drink, and he was in the company of a woman, except it was a human woman who hated his guts, just like every bigoted member of her kingdom.

"I haven't had this lively of a conversation since I was talking to some of the paintings," he decided to try and start up another conversation, even though it would end up in more arguments and shouting.

"Humph," Peach grunted. So that was how it was going to be.

"Now you refuse to talk," Mario sighed. "Some relationship we have."

"We don't have any relationship you monster."

"Well you are not the first to call me that." The memory of the assault on him and Luigi came back to his mind.

"I doubt I will be the last."

He was not going to let it end there. "Well not the last member of your kingdom. I'm surprised you haven't heard of the other terms."

"You mean like coldblood? I don't understand how that can be offensive."

"You just don't get it do you?" Mario shook his head at naiveté.

"But you are cold blooded, aren't you?"

"Yes and we also eat our own. How many of these lies do you believe?"

"I have heard a few stories about your kind being cannibals," She placed a finger under the bottom of her lip. "I never have believed them."

"Good, cause they aren't true and I happen to be warm blooded."

"But I thought all reptiles are cold blooded."

"Think again," he crossed his arms across his chest.

"You are still awful." She turned around back towards the window.

Mario decided to let that one roll off his shell. "You should really try and eat something. You don't have to eat all of it, but at least try the brisket."

"I'm not hungry," Peach turned around to stare out the window.

"You should eat now before it gets funky," Mario warned. "You don't know when you will get another chance to eat again." Great moron, now it sounds like he was threatening her with starvation. "The kitchen staff doesn't have breakfast prepared before seven and I doubt you will get any evening snacks."

"I'm still not hungry." She refused to turn around.

"Don't tell me you are one of those types of girls who think they aren't pretty and want to starve themselves until they look like toothpicks. You have lovely figure for your species."

"I'm immune to your flattery."

"Fine." He snapped his fingers. "That's the problem. You allowed the food to grow cold. You probably can't smell how tasty it is." He turned to the tray and released a small flame from his mouth. The aroma of the food increased and he felt his mouth water.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I'm trying to make your dining experience better."

"It would be better if you hadn't transformed my people or taken me here," Peach frowned.

"You still won't eat it?" He could not believe how stubborn this girl was.

"I told you that I'm not hungry."

"You probably think it's poisoned. Let me show you." He pulled the tray closer to him and removed the lid. Using the fork and knife he cut off a tiny piece of meat and placed it in his mouth. As soon as it had touched his tongue he was in ecstasy. The juices filled his mouth and he closed his eyes as he savored the flavor. "Damn that's good, much better than just bread and water, or bread, broth and water." He took small bite from the noodles and another small bite from the vegetables before he broke off a corner of the roll and ate it. "Fresh baked taste, you can't beat that."

"Since you enjoyed it so much then why don't you eat it?" Peach asked.

"Because I'm free to eat whenever I feel like," he pointed at his stomach. "As you can see."

"I didn't notice." Was she being truthful? She hadn't insulted his stomach, or even made fun of his height.

"You should at least try a bite now that you know it is safe, of course now I've touched it and you wouldn't want it. Why should I be surprised that the spoiled little mushroom princess would want to touch anything that has been touched by a filthy, nasty Koopa?"

"I'm not spoiled." She marched right up to him. "And we don't hate Koopas." She sat down in front of the tray and cut a piece of brisket and ate it. Her eyes widened once she had started to chew and a look of bliss crossed her face.

"It's good isn't it?"

"Yes," Peach took a few more bites from the meat followed by a forkful of vegetable and a bite of the bread before she took a drink from her tall glass of water.

"Guess your stomach lost to your pride, huh?" Mario crossed his arms across his chest.

"Shut up," she continued to eat. Only pausing after a few minutes to stare at Mario. She reached through the bars and touched his moustache.

"Hey," Mario took a step back.

"It is real."

"Of course it is real."

"I never knew reptiles could grow facial hair."

"Some of us can. I told you those hoods tried to rip it off. They managed to tear off some hairs." He could still feel the sting on his snout.

"How bad were the bruises?" Peach asked. "You said that both you and your brother received several bruises."

"The ones on are arms and legs were much worse than on our stomachs." He tapped his chest. "This is our padding. They still punched hard enough to reach under the shell."

"How did you get away?"

"We fought back before they over powered us. A cop came. He gave a lecture to those assholes and then told us to leave and never come back." He could still picture that one overweight fungus in blue, and they called Mario fat. The second that cop stepped out of his car he had to pull up his pants and belt and he turned to spit out his tobacco juice.

"They cop said that to you?" Peach dropped her fork.

"He mentioned something about how my kind were not allowed in Sporeville."

"I will have that order reversed once I am returned and my people are normal."

"It's the same in the other towns and cities," Mario said. "Prince Ludwig wanted to see a concert in Fungiberg but was refused entrance. Princess Wendy went to the grand mall in Toadstoolopolis and received horrible service and was told to never come again. We visited the other kingdoms: Desert Land, Pipe Land, Sky Land and have been treated well there."

"I can't believe my people would do this."

"They have," Mario nodded. He almost felt sorry for her. She was so sheltered she had no idea what was going on in her own kingdom.

"Nobody should beat up on anybody for being what they are." She reached out and brushed his moustache again with her fingers. "I'm glad it grew back."

"Me too, even if it does puff out. My brother's moustache knows how to behave."

"I like your puffy moustache. I think it's cute."

Mario felt his cheeks warming up. "You do?"

"Do what?" Prince Ludwig had entered the room.

"Your highness," Mario bowed before him. "I had no idea you were here."

"You don't have to bow before me," Ludwig smiled. "I'm here to relieve you."

"Are you certain?" Mario blinked. "Don't you want to participate in the celebration?"

"The celebration is not for me, but for you. Enjoy yourself."

"Mario," Peach called out to him.

"Yes?" Mario turned around.

"I'm sorry about what has happened to you."

"Thank you for your concern." He turned around. 'Sorry we had to kidnap you in order to open your eyes.'

* * *

_Mushroom Kingdom_

Maria paused in front of what looked like a graveyard. "Nice."

"This is the royal cemetery?" Pauline asked. "We should try and not walk on any of the graves."

"I just hope this isn't a bad omen," Maria tiptoed around with her. She felt a chill go up her spine as they made their way around the graves. There were several adorned with angels, although some of the angels were wearing hats that resembled mushroom caps.

"Oh no," Pauline gasped.

"What?" She looked at what her friend was staring at. Two small headstones together with the stone image of a cherub carved above them.

"They use cherubs for children don't they?" Pauline sounded like she was going to cry.

"Yeah," Maria felt her heart sink.

"Oh my god, Maria, they have your last name."

"You're kidding," Maria peered over her shoulder and read the names of the stones. "Mario Segali, born August 22nd, died August 26th." She felt a sinking feeling in her body and already knew what the second stone read. "Luigi Segali, born August 23rd, died August 26th."

"Those were your brothers?"

"Yeah," Maria could no longer feel her legs. She was six when they told her about the twins. "But they have their own gravestones back in New York, not here."

"Unless this is where they were actually buried."

"No," Maria shook her head. "That is impossible. Mom was born and raised in New York and Dad is from Italy. I have uncles, aunts and cousins in the city, and also in New Jersey."

"On your mother's side," Pauline reminded her.

"Oh God," she never met any of her family on her father's side. "But if that is true than how did mom get here?"

Her roommate shrugged. "The same way we did?"

"Why wouldn't they have told me the truth?" Maria asked. "They never mentioned this world before."

"Would you have believed them?"

"No, but it still would have been nice if they told me the truth."

"Maybe this place is too painful of a memory. How come they were born on two different days?"

"I think Mario was born a few minutes before midnight." Her mother never explained that reason. "And Luigi was born after."

"Maria, I'm sorry."

"Lets just move on." They continued towards the castle entrance.

The castle was deserted as the rest of the town. There was nothing guarding the entrance except for a few large rocks and small pillars made out of bricks, the same kind of bricks that had formed the strange floating platforms.

There were more bricks and rocks and even weeds inside. Maria would have thought the place would have been abandoned for years, except there were no cobwebs, no thick layers of dust. She couldn't even find any dust. The floors looked like they were freshly waxed.

"Something's not right," Pauline said as they entered the throne room. There were more rocks and weeds surrounding a stone statue of what appeared to have been a king.

"Who…is there?" A deep voice projected from the statue.

"What is that?" Pauline jumped back a few feet.

"Don't be…afraid," the voice repeated.

"We wouldn't be afraid if we know where you are," Maria said.

"I'm…in front…of you." The voice said.

"You are the statue?" Pauline pointed at the king.

"Yes."

"What happened?" Maria asked. "Did Medusa pay you a visit?"

"Who?"

"A scary lady with snakes for hair."

"Maria," Pauline hissed through her teeth. "It wasn't a gorgon. Who did this to you?"

"The…Koopa clan. They used…black magic…transformed everyone…into rocks…into bricks…and weeds."

"You mean those used to be humans?" Maria pointed at the rocks.

"Not humans…toadish…mushroom people."

"Mushroom people?" Maria and Pauline asked at the same time. The statues of the angels with the mushroom caps suddenly made sense.

"I'm half toad…not fully…transformed."

"Is there a way to reverse this?" Maria asked.

"My daughter…has the power…but king Bowser…took her."

"I think I know why we came here," Maria said.

Pauline shook her head. "You aren't thinking of trying to be a hero, are you?"

"Why else would a dimensional whirlpool form in our drain, we were supposed to come here." She turned back to the statue. "We'll find your daughter and bring her back."

"It is…dangerous."

"Magical dimensions don't appear every day," Maria said. "I am going to save this world."

"What do you mean you?" Pauline asked.

"There is no reason for you to get hurt. You stay here."

"No way. It sucked down both of us. I'm going to help."

"Some blocks…will help you…look for…the question."

"We will," Maria wondered what the heck he meant.

"Don't leave…not yet…warm yourselves…by fireplace…there is food…in kitchen…sleep in…any bed."

"Thank you, your highness," Maria and Pauline both bowed before him. "I guess we will start in the morning."

* * *

**A/N:** I can't remember if I have ever found out what the Mario brothers official birth date, but Mario has always struck me as a Leo, and Luigi is more of a Virgo, hence the two different birthdays.

Stay tuned for the next chapter: To Save the Day


	4. To Save The Day

**Chapter 4: To Save The Day**

* * *

_Dark Land_

Mario grumbled as he rolled out of bed, what ever aches and sprains he had received during the last battles in the day before, he did not feel it, not until he woke up. He felt a little stiff and sore even after he did some stretches. Perhaps it would be a good idea to soak in the mud pits after breakfast.

"Morning," Luigi greeted. He blinked his blood shot eyes and sat up, only to grab his head. "Ah man."

"I think somebody went over their limit last night," Mario remembered the sight he received once he had joined everyone during the celebration. Luigi was lying down underneath a keg with the spout directly over his mouth. "We got some pain killers in the bath room."

"I'm already going to hear the lectures from mom," Luigi propped himself up. "What else is supposed to be good for a hangover?"

"Time," Mario flicked his tail. "But that isn't the answer that you want. I know you. You want something you can put on your head or eat and drink."

"I'm not in the mood for any dog hairs," Luigi dragged his legs and draped them over the edge of the bed.

"Toast," Mario suggested. "I know toast that is a little bit burnt and covered with butter and honey is good and tomato juice."

"What about bacon and eggs?"

"You can have em." He made a face. "I rather have eggplant and bacon."

"Eggplant is nasty."

"Not as nasty as eggs." Mario stood up. "I wonder what is in store for us today."

"I have no idea," Luigi forced himself to stand up. "Maybe we will start turning the mushroom people back to normal, just a little at a time."

"Maybe. I wonder if we will get the guard duty of Princess Peach again."

"How did it go last night?"

"Wonderful. We shouted, we argued. She called me a monster and I called her a spoiled brat." Then something else happened. They talked, rationally. She even complimented his moustache.

"I'm not surprised," Luigi dragged himself to their bathroom. "Water on my face and some aspirin."

"That sounds like a good combo," Mario put on his spiked bands and collar. The princess said she would order her people to treat Koopas with respect. He had to wonder if she would keep her word. She did sound so sincere when she had said that and complimented his facial hair. He hoped she was sincere. "Why would I hope that?" Mario asked and stared at his reflection. Was it because he thought she was pretty? He wasn't lying when he complimented her figure.

"Hey Narcissus, we are going to be late for breakfast." Luigi poked him in the stomach. "We know you hate that."

"Lay off," Mario slapped at his hand. Peach didn't even notice he was chubby.

"Somebody is cranky," Luigi opened their door. Someone had left a note taped to it with his name on it.

"What is this?" Mario smirked.

"It's for me," Luigi unfolded it. "My secret admirer wants to meet me at the tennis courts after breakfast."

"I wonder who it is," Mario said in a singing, teasing voice.

"Do you know anyone else who dots their "i"s with hearts?" Luigi was blushing." I wonder what she wants?"

"Maybe she wants to play tennis?" Mario shrugged. "You'll find out after breakfast."

"Are you sure I can do this? What if she wants more?"

"You won't find out unless you show up," Mario grabbed his brother by the wrist. Stop arguing and let's a go."

* * *

_Mushroom Kingdom_

Maria did feel much better after a night at the castle. She and Pauline created a decent fire in one of the fireplaces and the sat down in front of it until they were completely dry before they sought after food. Using several meats, cheeses, vegetables to make sandwiches and they ate them along with chips, fruit, sodas, and ice cream for dessert before they went to bed. Maria had thought she wasn't going to get any sleep considering where they were, but the second she crawled under the covers she drifted off.

Once they woke up the raided the pantry again for cereal and coffee and used milk from the refrigerator before they were ready to set out in the search of the princess

"It is kind of sad when you think about it," Pauline said as she stared up at the stone platforms above their heads. "These poor guys were just minding their own business when this King Fido came with his coupon troop."

"His name isn't Fido," Maria corrected. She saw something running towards them. "I think it is Bowser."

"It's some dog's name, and I think I got the troop name wrong," Pauline shrugged.

"Something is coming," Maria pointed at the strange red mushroom creature running up to them. It looked like the same kind of odd creature they saw last night. "Hi little guy. Do you remember us?"

"He doesn't look to happy to see us," Pauline said.

The mushroom roared and came running at them faster.

"Get out of the way," Maria ran off the road. "Pauline watch out."

Pauline squealed and jumped up high, higher than any normal human could and landed right on the shroom's head.

"Wow," Maria gasped. " That was amazing."

"Thanks," Pauline gasped. "There is more coming this way."

"I see them," Maria tugged at the brim of her cap as the two shrooms approached. She ran again and jumped, only to quickly jump again once she felt the same strange squishy sensation as before. She didn't pay attention to what was overhead and felt her fist come in contact with something before she landed on the second creature.

"You hit a block with a question mark," Pauline pointed out.

"Yeah and?" She turned around to see an odd red mushroom with eyes pop out and slide across the platform. "So they have prizes inside?"

"Lets get it."

"You get it," Maria noticed something else that was coming for them. It resembled a yellow upright walking with a green shell. "I think this Bowser guy has the Ninja Turtles working for him.

"Transform," the turtle shouted and blew some strange dust at her.

Maria sneezed. "Thanks for aggravating my allergies." She jumped.

"Ah crap," the turtle said right before she landed on him.

"Do you think there is a pattern between mushrooms and turtles?" Maria turned to face her roommate and found to be staring at Pauline's shin. "Pauline?" She had to crane her neck to see her giant roommate.

"I only touched it," Pauline explained. "I didn't eat it, and there was no giant hookah smoking caterpillar to explain what it did."

"I gotta find me a mushroom."

"Maria, watch out behind you."

Maria turned around to see that the overturned turtle had returned to its feet and was running towards them again. Pauline stomped on it and for a good measure gave it a kick. The shell slid across the ground and bowled over several more turtles and mushroom before it struck a pipe and slid back and nearly tripped Pauline. She managed to stay on her feet, but she shrunk back to her normal height.

"I think we figured out some important lessons here." Maria said. "We can jump and stomp on the mushrooms, but we have to kick the turtles."

"And make sure to jump if they bounce off something and come back," Pauline sounded disappointed. "I think its safe to say to not let anything touch us."

"Bingo, We have to climb over that pipe thing."

"How do you know we are going in the right direction?" Pauline asked.

"I'm not certain," Maria shrugged.

"You know this is kind of odd," Pauline bent down and jumped up high she landed at the edge of the top of the pipe. "How often do you hear about stories where a couple of regular girls from Brooklyn go off to rescue a princess?" She did not see the strange plant that was rising in the center of the pipe.

"Pauline jump down," Maria shouted.

Pauline nearly fell off and turned to see an odd Venus flytrap rise up and snap its jaws before it sank down again. "What the hell?"

"Looks like something else we have to watch out for," Maria waited until the plant was completely down before she jumped up on the pipe. "Gotta do this quick." She jumped off the other side and landed in front of another pipe. "This one doesn't have a plant." She jumped on it. There were more of the mushroom creatures next to the pipe and another pipe after it.

"It looks pretty straight forward." Pauline jumped down on the mushrooms and squashed them.

"This kind of fun," Maria climbed down and watched the next pipe until the odd plant had retracted. "Almost like an obstacle course." She jumped up on the pipe and jumped down. There was a gap in the middle of the ground. "Oh I can jump that, no problem."

"You are right about it being an obstacle course," Pauline said after they had cleared a second gap and pounced in a few more of the turtles. "I need a breather."

"Considering how much you sing, your lungs should be in top condition." Maria stared up at another question block and jumped. It wasn't a mushroom, but a gold coin. "It looks like we are also getting paid for this." She put the coin in her pocket and turned to see what looked like a short staircase. "Lets see if you can keep up." She climbed the stairs and jumped to the other stairs on the other side before racing down them.

"I can be quick," Pauline jumped after her "This place is weird."

"I think we established that last night," Maria climbed up another group of stairs. "I told you to stay back at the castle."

"I can't let you do this alone." Pauline climbed up after her.

"Not a bad view," Maria shielded her eyes once she had reached the top. "I see a flag pole and a fort not far ahead, and in the distance I can make out a castle..."

"I wonder if that is where Rover is keeping the princess."

"It's Bowser," Maria stared down. There was a large gap between where they were standing and the steps that lead to solid ground. "Watch your step."

"I think we can jump across this," Pauline gave herself a running start and leapt. She landed on the steps on the other side. "I wonder how this is possible. I could never jump like this back home."

"I have no idea," Maria jumped after her and landed by her side. "We also gotta watch out for pits. Man, I wish we got an instruction book on how to get through this crazy land."

"More of those fungus creatures on the ground." Pauline pointed at the mushrooms.

"I think I see another question block," Maria stared at the platform in front of her. There was another turtle pacing on top of it. She waited until he turned around and walked the opposite direction before she jumped onto it. "Hey Coupon Turtle."

"That's Koopa Troopa," the turtle spun around.

"Thanks. What do you call those little mushroom guys who hang out with you?"

"Goombas," The Troopa answered.

"Okay and those odd plants in the pipes?"

"We call them Piranha plants." The Troopa crossed his arms. "There is a big variety of them as well as Troopas like myself. Some of us have wings."

"Maria what are you doing?" Pauline asked.

"Getting some information," she turned back to the Troopa. "Thanks, but you are not bright." She stomped on him and then kicked his shell. "Now for that block." She jumped and struck it with her fist. Nothing fell out, but a strange flower sprouted from the top. "A flower?" She jumped up and the second she touched it felt hotter around her. "What happened?" She looked at herself. She was the same height, but her jeans had turned white. "Damn flower bleached my jeans."

"What happened?" Pauline asked once Maria had landed next to her.

"My pants changed color and I think I have a fever." Maria frowned. "I wonder if those Koopa guys laid a trap." She glared at the Goombas waiting for her on the bottom step. "You jerks," she pointed at them. "Your trick flower got me sick." A fireball leapt from her hand and singed one of the Goombas.

"How did you do that?" Pauline asked.

"I think that flower wasn't a trap." She held out her arms. "Flame on." Nothing happened.

"I think all you can do is shoot fireballs."

"Works for me," Maria smirked and used her new power to blow the group of Goombas away. "Now what were we talking about, back before that piranha plant sprouted?"

"About how you don't often see princesses being rescued by regular girls? It usually happens to be some knight in shining armor, or a handsome prince, or an adventurer, someone like Aragorn, or Link."

"Or a green ogre?"

"Yeah," Pauline nodded. "I guess sometimes it might even be a regular guy, well a regular teen, not some blue collar guys in their late twenties or early thirties who wears overalls to work."

"And the girls rarely get to rescue the guy."

"Buffy did it all the time."

"You got a point," Maria shrugged. "I guess I kind of wished we were rescuing a prince."

"Maybe it is a prince. You heard how that king talked."

"Hmm a couple of regular gals going off to rescue a handsome prince," Maria tried to picture what the perfect prince would look like.

"I hope he looks like Johnny Depp." Pauline sighed.

"That or Ewan McGregor."

"Or David Boreanez."

"Or John Leguizamo."

"John Leguizamo?" Pauline gave her a look.

"He has beautiful eyes and a great smile, and did you see his body in Land of the Dead?" Maria sighed again. "He clearly worked out for that role. He had great pecs."

"I kind of admit it he was kind of sexy, until he turned into a zombie."

"We are wasting time just day dreaming. Lets a go."

"Why did you say that?"

Maria shrugged. "It just felt like something that I should say."

"I guess," Pauline followed her. "Hey what if this Bowwow turns out to be really hot?"

"We can still kick his ass, and I doubt he would be hot. He probably looks like Dennis Hopper."

* * *

_Dark Land_

Mario didn't get to find out about what had happened with Luigi and his mystery date. He was scheduled to guard Peach a few hours after breakfast had ended. He hoped she ate and didn't have to wait for him to test out her food, for all he knew they could have given her eggs.

"Hello General," the Paratroopa sitting next to the bars stood up and saluted Mario when he had entered. "Are you taking over?"

"As of now I am," Mario said. "Did she eat her breakfast?"

"Every last bit of it," the Paratroopa sneered at Peach. "She was a little bit of a piglet when she ate."

"Show some respect," Mario snarled. He hated that term. "And never call anyone a piglet again."

"I'm sorry, general." The Paratroopa saluted him before he left.

"I'm sorry he called you that," Mario turned to face her. "Did you sleep well?"

"I barely slept," Peach shook her head. "But I did eat."

"What did they bring you?" Mario asked.

"Fried egg toast with strawberries and powdered sugar, a slice of ham, a couple of eggs, hash browns and a glass of orange juice to drink."

"Sounds good, except for the eggs."

"It was delicious and I forgotten my manners again," Peach stared at the ground. "I was a piglet."

"No," Mario didn't care he raised his voice. "Never use that term to describe yourself. Not even Luigi calls me piggy or piglet." He ran his talons over his stomach. "He just calls me chubby and makes fat jokes."

"That's awful. He shouldn't say such things."

Mario shrugged. "He doesn't like it when anyone else calls me those names. He also calls me short, then again I call him beanpole, and wussy."

"Why would you do that?" Peach grabbed onto the bars. "I thought you were brothers."

"We are, brothers tend to do that, Bowser's kids tease each other all the time. Its what we do doesn't change the fact that we love each other."

"I guess," Peach placed a finger under her mouth. "I don't have any brothers or sisters, my mother died when I was real young and my father never re-married."

"I'm sorry," Mario lowered his head. "Luigi and I only grew up with one parent and she isn't even our real blood mother. I guess you could tell."

"I wasn't sure," Peach shrugged. "I didn't know if you received most of your looks from your father."

"She told us when we were kids that she came across our eggs. She tried to find our parents, but couldn't. She raised us as her own."

"She is your mother, doesn't matter if there is a blood relation, all that matters is the love."

"Yeah, but I can't help but wonder what happened to our real parents. They may have been killed or captured by something, or some other reason had to leave us. I have had odd dreams where they are still alive and they had another child and in those dreams it was always a little girl."

"They might be real."

"Maybe. I doubt I ever going to meet this little sister."

Mushroom Kingdom

Maria kicked in the door that lead to the castle dungeon. "We did it." She didn't want to admit it, but she did feel a bit disappointed at Bowser. She shouldn't have been surprised he was a giant turtle, with a spiked shell and a dragonhead and tail, considering what they have been fighting.

"I'm not so sure," Pauline grabbed her shoulder and pointed to the writhing form of the giant lizard creature in the lava. The head flipped back and what appeared to have been a Goomba in an ejection seat sprang out.

"What the hell?" Maria scratched her head. "We didn't defeat Bowser?"

"Sorry gals, you didn't." A small voice said from behind. It belonged to the odd little kid in a blue vest and wearing a white mushroom cap with bright red spots on his head. "Hi, my name is Toad."

"You are one of the mushroom people?" Pauline asked.

"I'm one of Peach's personal retainers."

"Where is she?" Pauline asked.

Toad sighed. "I'm sorry ladies, but our princess is in another castle."

"How many of these castles are there?" Pauline asked.

Toad shrugged. "I'm not certain, but a bunch have been built across the kingdom, most were used as forts in the past."

"Thanks for the tip," Maria frowned. She had no idea how many false Bowsers she was going to have to fight to free the princess.

* * *

**A/N:**

Having the girls go through the land and their reactions to the troop and the power ups is inspired by Nintendrawer's comics at Deviant Art. Go check her gallery out. It is amazing what she can do with MS paint and a mouse.

I couldn't resist the joke about Dennis Hopper, and Maria didn't pick that name out of nowhere. He was also in the Land of the Dead with Leguizamo.

Stay tuned for the next chapter: The Heroines are Coming


	5. The Heroines Are Coming

**Chapter 5: The Heroines are Coming**

* * *

_Dark Land_

Mario had decided to work out in the training room before having a good heated soak in the mud pit. He wasn't alone. Prince Roy and several Troopas were there, begging to hear about how he was able to defeat the golden guard at the heights. Mario took a break from his training to let them know how it went down. Once they were satisfied he finished his exorcises.

"Now lest see what Wendy had planned for Luigi," Mario smirked once he was finished with his soak and rubbed the edge of his moustache. He just hoped that his brother hadn't become so nervous that he threw up, like he did the last time he tried to ask a girl out.

"General Mario," A Goomba ran up to him. The poor little guy appeared to have been exhausted and seem to have a few burns. "General, sir."

"Slow down," Mario held out his hands. "Catch your breath and then tell me. Do you need something to drink first?"

The Goomba shook his head as he regained his breath. "I can't wait. This is urgent news. The first castle has been breached."

"First castle?" Mario scratched the top of his head.

"One of the seven castle fortresses within the kingdom. We were sent to guard to see if anyone might come and try to rescue the princess. The fortresses are used as defense and to possibly throw the would be rescuers off."

"Rescue? We have the barriers set up? Who's idea was it to set these fortresses up?"

"It was lord Bowser who gave the order, but it was Kamek's idea."

"He was the one who created the barriers with mom's help." He rubbed the top of his head. "I was right. He is losing it."

The Goomba nodded. "Several of us have agreed that he is going senile, but that still doesn't change the fact that it has been breeched."

"By who or what?"

"Two girls, sir."

"By two girls?" Mario had pictured two children close to Larry's age attacking the Goombas with slingshots. "Are you certain."

"Well to be politically correct they were young human women. Both had brown hair. One looked like a model from an auto show and was wearing this red dress. The other is wearing blue jeans and a baseball cap. Both of them have big boobs."

"Gee, nice that you are being politically correct," Mario scowled.

"I call it like I see it sir," The Goomba nodded. "They have already freed one of the Mushroom retainers."

"Ah so we have started to turn the Mushroom people back to normal," Mario smiled. He could tell the princess the good news and that might cheer her up. Wait, why does he want her to cheer up?

"Sir?" The Goomba must have noticed that he had appeared to be a bit confused.

"Sorry I will inform our king. You go and tell the others that we have to stay on our toes."

* * *

The king was seated on his throne, looking a bit bored. He had a newspaper across his lap, but instead of reading it he removed a page and folded into a paper airplane.

"Lord Bowser sir?" Mario addressed his king from the entrance.

Bowser threw the airplane across the room. "You may enter." He sat up just as his creation crash-landed on Kamek's head.

"Bowser, we have a bit of a problem," Mario said after he had bowed. "Fortress one had been breached."

"What?" Bowser sat up even straighter. "Could you please repeat yourself?"

"The first castle fortresses had been invaded. The Goomba who stood post had been defeated and the Mushroom Retainer had been freed."

"No," Kamek removed the plane from his head. "Inconceivable."

"So you say," Bowser glowered at the Magikoopa. "Using the old castles as fortresses was your idea was it not?"

"Yes it was," Kamek smiled proudly.

"I have wondered why we needed the fortresses with the magic barriers that have been installed." Mario brought up.

"An excellent point," Bowser rose from his throne. "We wouldn't need these fortresses if your barrier had worked."

"Those barriers work," Kamek snarled. "Maybe some of the troops forgot to invoke them, the only other possibility is that they are from another planet or something."

"They landed their UFO right in the center of the mushroom kingdom?" Bowser flicked his tail. "They came all the way here to rescue the princess?"

"Maybe the came for you." Kamek suggested.

"That sounds like a porno I watched once," Bowser chuckled. "Mario you remember that one?"

"The one with the sexy space vixens kidnap the nerds?" Mario asked. "I have been given a description. Both are brunettes, one looks like a model, and they both are endowed in the chest area."

"Sounds like a dream come true," Bowser's smile grew even wider.

"Yeah, but they are human."

"So is the princess and she is gorgeous."

"So true," Mario nodded.

"There," Kamek held out his arms. "You see?"

Mario wasn't sure his uncle was kidding, either way he still worried about his mental state. "Sire can I have a word with you alone?"

Bowser nodded. "Kamek, could you excuse us?"

"Yes your lordship," Kamek bowed before he left.

"Now what is this about?"

Mario sighed. "As much as it pains me to say this, but I feel Uncle Kamek has gone senile. The troops have also been discussing it."

"I agree, although his odd plans do seem to work," Bowser rubbed the bottom of his chin. "I will have your mother as my chief advisor. Her mind is still as sharp as a whip.

"I also have a few other concerns that I need to address."

"Go on."

"I have only recently been informed off the other castles," Mario frowned. "As one of your top generals, and not to mention good friend I had hoped that I would have been informed of this bit of military action."

"I'm sorry," Bowser sighed. "I thought you have been informed."

"I also wonder when we are going to turn some more of the mushroom people back. It is hard to rule over rocks, bricks, and weeds. Well it's not hard but, kinda dull."

"We are gradually changing them back. We have already turned seven of the royal retainers back into toads."

"Who will be next?" Mario asked.

"I'm thinking about changing the King back," Bowser said.

"Peach will be pleased." Did he just say that out loud?

"We change him back and threaten to not turn his people back unless he signs his kingdom over to me." Bowser chuckled. "Wait a second. Did you say Peach would be pleased?"

"She might warm up to us," Mario had to find some way to save face. "She would understand that we are not so bad, have her people respect us."

"Her people will respect us when I am their king," Bowser said. "Of course that may not happen if these mysterious girls do plan on rescuing the princess."

"I shall keep you notified of their progress sir," there was something about the way Bowser formed his plans that did not sit right with him, but he could not address that issue now. He had to warn his troops and prepare them for the two invaders.

* * *

_Mushroom Kingdom_

"Stupid flying jumping fish," Maria grumbled as she and Pauline left the second castle. They had managed to destroy another fake Bowser and free another Mushroom Retainer. "Stupid little squids." She stomped on the ground. The sickening squish sounds grew louder. "I hope this princess is also able to use her magic and fix my sneakers."

"And my shoes," Pauline pointed at the black flats she wore. "I'm lucky I can get some form of traction."

"Yeah, that plus how we are able to jump so high and so far. I don't even feel any muscle pulls or anything."

"You are the athlete. It makes sense for you to be able to have these new abilities," Pauline flexed. "I'm a weak girly girl."

"No you are not," Maria placed her hands on her hips. "I've seen you on stage. You not just sing and act but you dance. Your body is in great shape because of it." She stared at her hands and her fingerless black gloves. "However none of us warmed up for what we have been facing. We should have pulled something."

"Don't jinx it," Pauline shook her head. "I never was able to hold my breath for that long back there in the water and I was never able to swim like that."

"Neither have I."

"Well you do have the flotation devices."

"So do you."

"Yeah, but yours are bigger."

"I almost wished they had worked like that," Maria rubbed her hands across her breasts. "Good thing we had those flowers. Fried fish and extra crispy calamari."

"Ugh," Pauline shuddered. "I think I am going to lay off the seafood for a while."

"Not me, when we get back home I'm going to have a nice sushi dinner and when I take a bite I shall have my sweet revenge against those fish."

"I thought you were allergic."

Maria shook her head. "Only to shrimp and only if I eat too much of it."

"Maybe I can eat that," Pauline pursed her lips. "The shrimp and the eel sushi."

"Don't mention food," Maria rubbed her stomach. There was only a sliver of sunlight left and she would usually have dinner at this time. "I think the rations we took with us are all soggy."

"Pity we still aren't fire powered. We could cook the snacks over an open flame."

A hammer fell from above and landed right in front of them, just inches from their toes. Maria looked up and saw an odd turtle with a pronounced beak wearing a helmet on top of his head and was holding several more hammers.

"You dropped one," Pauline picked up the hammer and held it up.

The turtle said nothing and threw two more hammers at them and nearly struck Maria on the head.

"You dropped one?" Maria repeated as they continued to try and dodge the hammers.

"I thought he was a repair turtle, or a construction worker."

"Pauline, all we have come across is minions of the mutant turtle king," she wasn't what Bowser was, that is if he did resemble those fakes they had destroyed. Bowser had a shell like a turtle, but she couldn't remember the last time she had seen turtles with spines of their shells and on their tails, and while they did have claws she was positive they didn't have teeth, not to mention flaming red hair and eyebrows.

Another helmet wearing Troopa appeared and also started to throw several hammers at them two of them. Pauline tripped over one hammer and another came close to grazing Maria's shoulder.

"We gotta find a way to get past these guys," Maria scowled at the two minions. "And who throws a hammer, honestly?"

"You distract them," Pauline said. What was she plotting?

"Hey dumb and dumber," Maria called out to the two. "I know what you really wanna hit."

"Oh yeah?" one of the hammer throwers asked. Both he and the other had paused in throwing.

"You want to hit this," she smacked her behind. "Can't you just see that I'm all bootylicious?" Damn it. Why couldn't Pauline be the one to distract these guys? She was the better looking of the two. "You want my milkshake." She put one hand behind her head, the other on her hip and shook her butt and pursed her lips.

To her surprise it actually worked. Both turtles had dropped their hammers as well as their jaws and it almost appeared as if they were drooling.

"Here I go," Pauline squealed as she ran back covered in flashing glitter. She had found another one of those star things. She tapped both of the hammer throwers on the backs of their heads, instantly knocking them out before she ran ahead towards the direction of the flagpole and mini fort.

"Hey wait up for me," Maria ran after her. She knew Pauline couldn't help it. Whenever she grabbed one of those stars she felt like she had chugged a whole pot of coffee, laden with sugar. Too bad they didn't have those stars back when she had to pull an all nighter.

There was another question block a few feet ahead. Maria knew those stars didn't last very long and Pauline was going to need some more help. She struck it and heard the familiar bloop and blip of a mushroom falling out. She caught it and instantly grew taller.

"Uh oh," Pauline paused when the star ran out of power. She still had to cover some more distance before she could get to the pole.

"Leave it to me," Maria stomped on the Troopas. "You get the flag."

* * *

_Dark Land_

Mario was saddled with guard duty again after dinner, and he was actually looking forward to it. The day had been pretty productive with training of his soldiers and he found out from Luigi that Wendy did just want to play a few rounds of tennis. The poor girl was probably too nervous to ask Luigi out for something more.

"I am not happy," Bowser was standing in front of the princess's cell. "Do you know who might be trying to rescue you?"

"I have no idea," Peach shrugged. "There are many brave and noble warriors across the world. It might be one of them. It might be one of the princes of the other kingdoms. I do have many suitors you know."

Mario frowned. Just when he was starting to like her she had to go and become conceited again.

"My sources have informed me it's a couple of brunettes," Bowser placed his hands on his hips. "Now who could it be?"

"I don't know, my best friend forever, Daisy?"

"You mean the princess of Sarasaland?" Bowser raised his eyebrows. "Don't lie. They didn't tell me it was a princess?"

"Daisy is a bit of a tomboy. She sometimes wears plain shirts and pants when she wants to take a break from royal life."

"Then who is the other girl?"

Peach shrugged. "I have no idea. Maybe she is one of Daisy's retainers. I don't even know if it is Daisy or not."

"Is she troubling you?" Mario entered the room and bowed. "I am here to take over guard duty again."

"Thank you, general." Bowser nodded at him. "Ludwig has been working on a new song. I think I shall ask to listen to the progress."

"That sounds like fun," Mario sat down in the wooden chair once the king has left. "So who is Daisy?"

"None of your business," Peach turned away from him.

"So what is with the change of attitude?" They were getting along so well earlier.

"I'm troubling to Bowser?" Peach asked. "You made it sound like I'm a burden."

"Some brave handsome prince will save me," Mario made his voice sound high. "I have so many suitors cause I'm the prettiest of all."

"You heard what I said to that tyrant?"

"He isn't a tyrant," Mario growled. "He is a good king and father, and he happens to be my good friend. We grew up together. When we were younger he, my brother and I were known as The Trio."

"You were probably a trio of troublemakers."

"I won't lie and say we were never up to no good, but it was just basic kid stuff. There was the time we tried to hold our own Olympics."

"What happened?" Peach was standing.

"Lets just say that it ended with us in the infirmary, and then there was the time we tried to sell mud pies. We even covered the tops with whip cream. My mother made us give back all the money we made and made the three of us eat a slice. It was awful."

"Has she ever made you eat soap for using bad words?"

"All the time," he looked at her. "Did they do the same for you?"

"They put a spoon of and soap in my mouth when I used words like crap, sucks, fart, and even darn it."

"That is a little extreme."

"They said a princess should not use such words. I said 'oh knitting it,' instead of darn it and stinky instead of fart."

Mario laughed. "Sorry, but stinky is a funny word when you think about it."

"Oh yes," she nodded. "I would ask 'who made a stinky?'" She started to laugh.

"Bowser has mentioned he was going to free your father." Mario decided to change the subject.

"He has," Peach smiled. "What about my grandmother, Toadette and Toadsworth?"

"He hasn't mentioned them, but I can suggest them. Hopefully we can free all of them and convince them to live in harmony with us."

"And no one would attack you for being what you are." She sat down next to the bars. "I didn't lie when I said I had many suitors, however nearly all of them were because the princes was forced by their parents and or because they wanted to establish a good relationship with my kingdom. Those that were actually interested weren't my type. A few were actual stuck up conceited princes. One of them even carried a mirror around and when he wasn't talking to me he would look at himself."

"Ugh, I hate that type." Mario shuddered.

"They just want to court me because I am a princess. They don't see the real me."

"You too?" Mario pointed at her? "All the Koopas I've dated only wanted to be with me because of my status. They thought they could go to the most glamorous dinners or get front seats to all the shows. They thought my hobbies would include me watching war movies or my interviews, or me plotting strategies. That's not what I want to do on my time off."

"What do you like to do?" Peach asked.

"At the end of the day I would just like to sit in my favorite chair with a nice mug of beer and listen to some music or read a book, sometimes I'll watch TV, or a DVD, and on my days off I like to fix things. I just seem to be handy with tools. I'll fix broken shelves or help out with the plumbing, and I like to play puzzle games."

"I love puzzles," Peach said. "I also like to race my go cart."

"You have a go cart?" Mario asked.

"What? A princess can't have a go cart?"

"No, I have one. My brother, Bowser and I often race around with a few of the troops."

"I usually race around with some of my retainers. I also love to play tennis."

"Me too and golf."

"I love golf, what about soccer?"

"One of my favorites." He couldn't believe how much they had in common and he prayed that Bowser was going to do the right thing.

* * *

**A/N: **

This is the only time I will do a phone text joke, and I could have been really evil and have her say IDK My BFF Daisy? But I didn't.

Stay tuned for: Do the Right Thing


	6. Do The Right Thing

**Chapter 6: Do the Right Thing**

* * *

_Mushroom Kingdom_

"How many castles have we conquered?" Maria grumbled as they left another castle. They had defeated another fake and once again freed another retainer.

"I think four all together," Pauline paused to pop her knuckles. "How are you feeling? Are you all stiff and sore still?"

"I think after running away from Mr. Lakitu and his pets my joints have woken up." They had spent the night in the third conquered fortress. There were no actual beds and they had to sleep on the stone floor, at least the heat from the lava kept the place nice and warm. It was also nice of that toad to stay with them until the morning. He even knew where some fruit was and they dined on that for breakfast.

"This place sure keeps crazier and crazier." Pauline said. She still had fire power as evidenced by the bottom half of her dress being all white. They needed those fireballs. There was no way either of them were going to attempt to jump on the backs of those spiked creatures.

"I know I keep asking you this, but how are you holding up?"

"I'm still good, why do you keep asking?"

"We are facing a huge beast in every castle. I'm afraid of dredging up memories of your old ape."

"This is a big scaly monster," Pauline gave her an assuring smile. "Donkey Kong was a huge hairy beast. We never did find out why he went nuts and abducted me like that. Stanley blamed it on that combination plant food bug repellent he created, not long after they took him away a smaller ape broke him out."

"And they were never seen since," Maria remembered the time when Pauline was taken and carried up a construction site. She watched helplessly from behind the borders the police had set up. "We never did have these cool powers either."

Boom

"What was that?" Maria asked and turned around. A huge projectile was heading straight towards them. "Looks like they wheeled out the big guns, literally."

"I got it," Pauline shot fireballs at the bullets to no effect. They simply bounced off.

"Duck," Maria pushed her to the ground just as the bullet sailed over them. "They seem to have gotten smarter and tougher."

"How do we defeat these things if we can't use fireballs?"

"I'm going to try jumping on them," Maria said. "The fireballs didn't effect the beetles, but we can jump and kick em."

"True but."

Boom

"No time for butts," Maria turned to face the approaching bullet. She waited for just the right moment before she jumped. She didn't try to jump over. The force of her feet knocked the artillery to the ground. "You see."

"And you don't have to kick them," Pauline said.

"Maybe we will find a turtle and use it," Maria suggested. "Or maybe I will find another star."

Boom Boom

"Maybe we should get moving first."

* * *

_Dark Land_

Mario has wished that guard duty had lasted a little bit longer. He and Princess Peach were having several more great discussions. She wasn't spoiled or stuck up at all, just a bit naïve.

"Watch out General," several Troopas ran past him wheeling Bill Blasters. Several Hammer bros, and a few more Lakitu's all were armed with their preferred arsenal followed them.

"Halt," Mario placed his hands on his hips. "Who authorized the Bills?"

"King Bowser did," One of the Troopas said. "Since those girls are getting closer he wanted to pull out all stops."

"Once again I wasn't notified," Mario gritted his teeth. "If you excuse me, gentlemen." He marches straight towards the throne room and kicked open the doors. "Hello King Bowser." He kneeled before his ruler.

"You may rise." Bowser nodded at him.

"May I inquire while you are exhausting our supplies of Bullet Bills and Blasters?" Mario rose to his feet.

"These two mysterious girls are getting dangerously close," Bowser explained. "I can't take any chances."

"Our armies verse two young women seem to be a bit of an overkill, sir." He believed in the saying of all's fair in love and war, but this was a bit on the ridiculous side.

"Maybe if you and your brother have trained the soldiers better then I wouldn't have to call for such extreme actions."

"Excuse me?" Mario growled. For as long as he knew Bowser his king had never said anything critical of his military actions. "I have trained my soldiers to be the very best."

"I'm sorry," Bowser closed his eyes. "I guess it is the stress I am under. You continue your work with the soldiers and I will plan on how I rule over the Mushroom Kingdom.

"How many others have you freed?" Mario asked. He could give Peach the good news when it was his turn to guard her.

"Besides the retainers? None."

"I thought you were going to free the king at least." First he insulted Mario's role as a general and now he was lying to him?

"I'm gonna wait until after we had taken care of those girls."

"What ever happened to them being aliens that wanted us for sexual purposes?" Mario asked.

"Are you agreeing with Kamek?"

Mario shook his head. "No sir."

"Of course I have to think about what might happen if the king refuses," Bowser tapped the bottom of his chin. "So they stay like rocks."

"Don't you want them to bow before you?" Mario started to feel ill. He had promised Peach that Bowser would change her people back.

"Meh," Bowser shrugged. "The kingdom is great real estate. We can vacation there whenever we like and not have to worry about having dirt kicked into our faces, or having our tails stomped on, or our horns broken, or in your case your moustache ripped off."

"I was hoping that we would live together in peace," Mario grabbed onto the end of his tail. "With you as the king. They would grow to know us and to respect us."

"Like that will ever happen," Bowser turned in his attention to the large map on the table. "I need to think about redecorating."

"What of the original plan?" Mario asked. "The others thought you were going to turn everyone back gradually."

"I'll let them know tonight, or maybe tomorrow." Bowser yawned.

"This isn't what we were hoping for." Mario fought with all of his strength to keep from roaring. "Is that what we are going to do with the other lands?" Bowser narrowed his eyes but Mario continued. "Just change all the people and take them for their lands and waters? I thought you wanted other subjects to rule over."

"If you wish that I don't question your military skills then do not question how I rule my kingdoms." Bowser snarled. "Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

Mario stumbled out of the throne room, using every bit of strength to keep from vomiting. Every time he went to watch over the Princess he promised that her people would eventually be freed. They talked about the possibility of peace between the kingdoms. He can see her kneeling in her cell, praying to be rescued or possibly wishing on another star. Mario closed his eyes, he had defended Bowser in front of her, and now he was living up to be the very monster that she had perceived him to be.

"General sir," A red-shelled Troopa grabbed his attention. "We have received word that the mystery women have entered the fifth castle."

"Do what Bowser wishes," Mario didn't have the heart to give the command. His stomach had started out queasy and now it was tightening up into a knot. He wasn't too disappointed with the plan because it meant his soldiers would not receive as many injuries, but now? "This isn't right." Mario fought back the bile that formed in his throat. "This isn't right." He repeated and ran to his room.

Luigi was already there, reading another note from Wendy. "She wants to meet in the Piranha gardens." Luigi explained.

"Not now, weege." Mario paused in front of the door.

"Are you feeling all right?" Luigi just stared at him. "You look like you wanna throw up."

"I do. I think I'm gonna lay down," Mario made his way to his bed.

"I tell everyone not to bother you for the next few hours."

"Thanks," Mario pulled the blanket over him. He was supposed to report for guard duty within a few hours. How could he face her, knowing what he knew. He liked her. He could see the two of them as friends, and this happens?

"What can I do?" He asked as he rolled onto his back. He couldn't just betray his kingdom and release the princess now could he? He had the key, but what would happen after? He would either be thrown into the dungeon or banished. How would he be able to face his brother, or mother? He knew what would happen if the princess returned to her castle. She would sing, her people would return to normal, and then Bowser would have to come up with a different plan, a better one.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," he rolled out bed and draped the blanket over himself like a robe.

* * *

Just as luck would have it, the Buzzy posing as guard was fast asleep. This looked like it was going to be easy. He just had to sneak up and insert the key.

"Who are you?" The Princess noticed him.

"It's a me, Mario," he whispered and unlocked the cell. "Don't say a word and follow me."

"Why are you doing this?" Peach asked once she hid herself under Mario's blanket.

"Guilt," Mario answered. "At first you were just a prisoner, and now you are something more."

"Like a friend?" Peach asked.

"I would like that," Mario smiled.

* * *

_Mushroom Kingdom_

They had made it to the sixth castle before the two mysterious girls had, and managed to free the Retainer who was in there as well as the others.

"The girls don't have to worry about them," Mario said. He still kept the blanket on his body even though the Princess was now walking beside him.

"I feel bad for them," Peach said. "They came all this way to rescue me and you have already done so."

"Either way you would have gotten your wish," Mario saw two women heading their way. "This must be them."

The two women were beautiful, as well as dirty, sweaty and exhausted. Mario couldn't keep his eyes off the girl in red. She was gorgeous, a real knock out. The other one was also cute, but there was something familiar about her.

"Get ready, Pauline." The girl with the cap had her fists clenched.

"Um, Maria. I think this might be the princess we are supposed to rescue," Pauline said to her friend. Wait, the other girl is called Maria? Not only does she seem oddly familiar but her name is the effeminate version of Mario's

"We freed the other Retainers," Peach informed them.

"They did say that you were not far behind," Pauline smiled.

"Are you certain this isn't a trick?" Maria asked.

"No trick," Mario couldn't remove his eyes from them.

"That creature looks like one of those fake Bowsers."

"He is a Koopa, but he is a good Koopa," Peach assured.

"I think he is better looking than the others," Pauline said. "He has a red shell; red is always a good color. He is also a bit smaller."

"Yeah I am a bit short," Mario braced himself for the usual insults.

"He is about short as my mother," Maria said. "Actually I think he his taller, and his moustache is just like my uncle Tony's."

"I think it is a handsome moustache and those two fangs that stick out of his mouth are adorable."

"Thanks," Mario felt his whole face heat up. Pauline thought he was handsome, yet why was he pointing at Maria, more like reaching out to her with his claw.

"Do you want to call home?" Maria touched her finger against his claw.

Mario felt a jolt course through his arm and he pulled back.

"What was that?" Maria asked.

"Static?" Mario suggested.

"What are you going to do now?" Peach asked him.

"I guess return home and face the music," Mario sighed.

"You don't have to," Peach grabbed his hand. "You can come with us."

"No," he pulled away. "I have my family. I have to take responsibility."

"But they will see you as a traitor."

"I will have to live with that," he turned around and wrapped the blanket around him.

"Wait," Peach grabbed onto his shoulder. "Before you go." She kissed him, on top of his snout.

"Thank you," he blinked before he turned around once again and made his way back home.

* * *

_Dark Land_

It was a miracle no one seen him enter and make his way back to his bedroom. He wasn't too surprised. It was in the middle of the night and nearly everyone was asleep. When he entered his room he was could hear Luigi snore in the bed next to his.

"I'm sorry bro," Mario whispered as he laid himself down.

"Mario?" Luigi mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"Where were you? The Princess had escaped, dumb Buzzy fell asleep. She probably stole a key from him. I told Bowser you were looking for her."

"I saw her running and chased after her." Mario sighed. No one had seen him sneaking around with the Princess? "I would have shouted, but I wanted to maintain my stealth. I'm sorry I failed."

"Oh, that is why," Luigi yawned. "I guess we will explain it to Bowser in the morning."

"Yeah," Mario closed his eyes. He should be tired enough to fall asleep, but all he could feel was the same warm tingle through out his body from the kiss he had received from Peach.

* * *

_Mushroom Kingdom_

Maria rubbed her hands together in front of the flames. Toad and the other retainers had a nice fire already burning when the three of them had returned to the castle.

"Father," Peach gasped. Tears were rolling out of her eyes.

"My dear…Peach," the stature of the king said. "You are…safe…thanks to…these young…ladies."

"And Mario," Peach added. "He was a kind Koopa who released me from my cell. We owe him plenty of gratitude."

Maria closed her eyes. Peach had told her the name of the Koopa who gave her the static shock by accident. His name was the same as one of her dead brothers. What was even more eerie was the fact that Peach had mentioned that the Mario Koopa had a twin brother who was also named Luigi. What were the statistics of that?

"Nice Koopa?" Toad blinked. "Those animals don't know how to be nice."

"He seemed nice," Pauline shrugged.

"So it is true," Peach scowled at her retainers. "There going to be some changes around here." She stepped back. "But first to free everyone." She breathed deeply and sang.

Maria could remember the last time she had heard such a voice. She had once said that Pauline had a hauntingly beautiful voice. Peach's voice was downright enchanting.

"She makes me sound like a duck," Pauline gasped.

"Look," Maria pointed at the King. A few seconds ago he looked like carved marble, now he resembled colored plaster a few seconds passed and the glowing statue took on a more wax like appearance, before he became true flesh.

The surrounding rocks, brick clusters, and weeds were also glowing and shifted shape becoming creatures similar to Toad and the other retainers.

Maria looked out the window, as far as she could see everyone was turning back to normal.

The song had come to an end and the soft light that glowed around Peach's body faded away.

"Oh goodness," an elderly toad with a brown spotted cap adjusted his glasses, straightened his thick white mustache, and bright red bow tie before he leaned against his cane.

"Father," Peach ran up to the king and flung her arms around him. "Everything is back to normal."

"Toadette," Toad ran up to a young female toad with a pink cap and what appeared to be bright pink pigtails. "How do you feel?"

"A little stiff," Toadette popped her neck joints. "And pretty hungry."

"Grandma," Peach stepped away from her father and embraced an elderly female toad. "Toadsworth." She hugged the toad with the cane.

"Disney has nothing on this," Pauline said

"Yeah," Maria sighed.

"Everyone this is Maria and Pauline," Toad introduced them. "These two brave gals fought against Bowser's forces to help save the princess."

"Thank you," the king nodded at them. "I don't know how I would be able to express my full gratitude."

Toadsworth hobbled up to them. "Everyone will know about your heroic deeds. You also deserve an award."

"As much as I want to do the humble hero thing and say it was the right thing to do, I could use something to eat," Maria rubbed her stomach.

"Of course," Toadsworth chuckled. "We could all do with something to eat. We will throw a grand banquet in your honor."

"We just need one little thing else," Pauline held up her hand. "We are not from around her. In fact we are from another dimension-"

"And you want to return home," Toadsworth interrupted. "Say no more. After we have eaten we will help you return home.

"Thank you," Maria smiled. Once she returned home she was going to seek the truth about Mario and Luigi without telling her parents that she came to the Mushroom Kingdom.

* * *

_Dark Land_

Word traveled fast and soon everyone knew that Peach had managed to escape and undid Kamek's magic. No one blamed Mario although Bowser had given him a disappointed look before he ordered the Buzzy who fell asleep on the job was given toilet scrubbing duty for a full week Mario was going to see that sentence will be light.

"Steady in your marches," Mario instructed from the battlements during the next evening. "If I see any of you fall out of line I will burn your hides with a fire ba-yeow." He felt someone pulling on his horn and he turned to see it was his mother. "Hey ma, let go."

"I know what you did," mother scowled.

"You knew I freed her," Mario winced. "How?"

"A mother always knows, especially one with a crystal ball. You are lucky your uncle wasn't the one to have witnessed it. How could you?"

"It wasn't right," Mario closed his eyes. "Bowser wasn't going to gradually undo Kamek's spell. It wasn't going to be the world we wanted, not the world you dreamed. We will attack again and do it right."

"You wanted the perfect world for me?" his mother released her hold on him.

"Yes, and the princess knows about the racism. She is going to talk to her people about it. This dream can come true."

"You talked to her?" She waited for Mario to nod before she sighed. "You fell in love with her, didn't you?"

"I don't think so."

"Don't fall in love with her. She will break your heart. I'm going to speak with Bowser about the next course of action."

"I know the next plan will be better," Mario nodded.

"Of course it will. It won't be one of Kamek's." She kissed him on the forehead. "Don't be too hard on your troops dear."

"I just have to give them some tough love," Mario turned back to them. They were marching in a perfect gait. They don't need too much supervision. He stared back up to the tower where Peach was held. Was he ever going to see her again? He wished he would, and maybe Pauline and Maria too. One star seemed brighter than the others before it fell from the sky.

* * *

**A/N: **This is not the end of the story, just the end of the chapter and the end of the first part.


	7. Dream Connection

**Part Two**:** The Seven Worlds**

Chapter 1: Dream Connection

* * *

_Subcon_

"Toad, we did it." Peach turned to her top retainer as he was waving to the crowds of fairies and other creatures below the stone platform they stood on. Several of the strange world's citizen's including the former minions of Wart who no longer had to carry out his evil deeds were cheering for them.

"It feels kind of odd," Toad was using all of his strength to keep from blushing. "To be heroes." He turned towards where the girls from another world stood. "You two should be more used to it."

"Actually we are not," Maria Segali held her cap against her chest. "Just because we did this before, doesn't mean we are used to it."

"Maria and I are just city girls," Pauline added before she blew a kiss to the cheering public. "I'm used to crowds standing and giving applause. It still gives me a giddy sensation in my stomach though."

"She's a performer," Maria chuckled. "And I'm just a business school bound girl who works at a coffee shop to pay the bills. The ones who are used to fighting are these guys." She pointed at the two Koopa brothers.

"This isn't usual method of fighting," Mario shrugged. "Luigi and are more used to just breathing fire on em, and scaring them with our roars."

"Don't forget throwing hammers," Luigi added. Like Maria he was holding his hat against his chest.

"That too," Mario nodded. "We don't throw turnips at enemies."

"We used to when we were younger," Luigi chuckled. "Remember how we used to hate turnips?"

"Turnips taste nasty," Maria stuck her tongue out.

"We used to hate em, but then our mother tried something new." Mario explained. "She had the kitchen staff mash em up and mix in some cinnamon and sugar."

"Brown sugar," Luigi held up a claw.

"I never tried it like that," Maria pursed her lips together.

"I'll ask my kitchen staff to prepare turnips like that," Peach said. Something felt like it was missing, like she was supposed to do something.

"I'm really glad we met again, princess." Mario said. "Even though it was on these terms."

"I want to see you again." Peach grabbed hand. Growing up she had always thought it their hands would be dry, cold and scaly. There hands felt like the hands of any toad or human and just as warm.

"We should kiss," Pauline said. "The guys kiss the girls. The audience would love that."

"Okay," Maria placed her hat back on. "But who should kiss who?"

"I want to kiss Mario," Peach said. She kissed him once and it felt nice. After fighting together on the same side it would feel even nicer.

"Okay," Maria chewed the bottom of her lip. "I'll kiss Toad, no offense Luigi but the fact that you two are twins and you both have the same names as…" She closed her eyes. She couldn't finish.

Peach felt sorry for her. Poor Maria had found out the truth the onetime she and Pauline came to the Mushroom Kingdom that there her infant brothers were buried in the royal cemetery and that her father was once the Kingdom's great hero before he and his wife left. They were too heart broken after what had happened.

"I understand," Luigi nodded. "You do kind of feel like a little sister to us." He held out his hand to Pauline. "I guess it is you and me."

Pauline grabbed his hand and pulled him until his chest met against hers. He didn't get a chance to catch his breath before she locked her lips with his.

"I wish I had platform shoes," Toad smiled sheepishly.

"I don't mind kneeling," Maria bent down and the two shared a short and friendly kiss.

"Our turn," Peach stared into Mario's bright blue eyes until their lips met. She closed her own eyes and felt her head spin as she savored the feeling of his lips on hers and the only sound she could hear was the beat of her own heart, coupled with the sound of birds singing loudly. Where did those birds come from, and why did she feel the edges of grass blades tickling against her skin?

"They are waking up," Toadette whispered.

The world of Subcon melted away and Peach was met with an odd orange covering over her eyes. It only took a few seconds for her to realize she had her eyes closed and she was outside. She could smell the scent of the roses from her garden and she could feel the blanket they used for a picnic under her legs.

"Not too loud dear," Peach's grandmother said. "We don't want to wake them up too fast. They look like they both had some interesting dreams."

"Grandma?" Peach yawned and sat up. "How did we get back here?"

"You didn't go anywhere," Toadette said. "Except maybe in your dreams."

"It was just a dream?" Toad mumbled and sat up. "It felt so real."

"What did you dream about?" Grandmother asked.

"Was it about a handsome prince from far away?" Toadette asked.

"No," Peach shook her head.

"I was asking Toad," the pink-haired girl giggled.

"Very funny," Toad stared at her. "The Princess and I were joined by the two Koopa generals and Maria and Pauline in this strange world."

"That was what I dreamed," Peach blinked. "We couldn't have the same dream."

"Were there odd looking birds that wore masks in your dreams?" Toad asked. "And giant crabs and nasty rats that wore sunglasses and threw bombs at you?"

"And we fought back by throwing bombs at them," Peach smoothed her hair. "And at the end we all kissed."

"You two kissed?" Toadette wiggled her fingers as she pointed at them.

"Mo," Toad shook his head. "Maria kissed me."

"Do you have a crush on her?" Toadette narrowed her eyes.

"No," he was blushing. "None that I am aware of."

"I kissed Mario," Peach smiled. "Again."

"Don't they have bad breaths?" Toadette asked.

"None more than you and I," Toad said. At the start of their dream adventure he was apprehensive in working with the two Koopas, but had grown to respect them.

"Grandma how often do two people have the exact same dream."

"Not very often," grandmother stood up. "Lets go back inside. You have wrinkled your dress."

* * *

_Brooklyn New York_

It wasn't the just the various beeps from several car horns that woke Maria up from her dream. She had slept through car horns all her life. One had to when they lived in New York. What woke her up was the combination of the car horns plus the screech of tires and the crunch of fenders greeting each other.

"Damn moronic drivers," Maria mumbled and stretched out her legs. "That's why we have public transportation. To keep you idiots of the road." Her feet banged against the porch. That was right. It was such a nice day that she and Pauline both decided to have lunch outside on their porch and not after they both finished they fell asleep in their chairs. "Pauline are you awake?"

"Yeah," Pauline yawned. "That is the last time I have the combination of pepperoni, sausage and jalapenos."

"What's wrong?" Maria sat up. "Is it not sitting well with you?"

"Not that," Pauline stretched. "It just gave me an odd dream. We were in this strange world, one even weirder than that mushroom land and Princess Peach was there, and that one Retainer. What was his name?"

"Toad?" Maria felt her voice creek. "And we were also with the Koopa Brothers and we fought against a bunch of odd guys with masks-"

"By throwing vegetables at them." Pauline pointed at her. "No way. Was there a large frog king at the end?"

"Yes," Maria nodded. She had vivid dreams before, ones where she could also smell things and hear things, but never where she was able to feel things, nor even taste things."

"No way," Pauline shook her head. "That happens only in the movies."

"So does two regular girls ending up being transported to some magical world," Maria pointed out. "I have one question."

"You have one? That is funny cause I have several. Okay, what is your question?"

"What is it like kissing a Koopa?"

"Like kissing any other guy." Pauline chuckled. "His moustache tickled my upper lip."

"I thought you liked guys with moustaches," Maria got back to her feet. "You kept complimenting them as we fought."

"Yeah, but I thought Mario was cuter, but he was falling for the Princess and she likes him just the same."

"I wonder if his going to try and woo her."

"Do they have a flower delivery service there?" Pauline popped the rest of her tired joints. "Not too mention that it was just a dream."

"I have no idea," Maria picked up the pizza box that was on the small table between their chairs. "You know what hurts? It's the fact we were working together. We looked out for each other. Before when we fought against that three headed snake, Luigi pushed me to the ground so I wouldn't get hit by the blast and when Mario nearly fell down a hole and I grabbed his hand."

"The way they provided fire to keep us warm and too cook food, not to mention ignite a fuse of those bombs even before those little guys got ticked off."

"The fact they hate turnips as much as I do." Maria couldn't move. "They said I felt like a little sister. You don't know how often I fantasized about what if they were still alive. I have had friends and classmates who grew up with older brothers and I envied them, even when they complained about when their brothers were being jerks. I wanted my brothers. I wanted them to be jerks, to hog the video game systems. To make fun of the guys I was dating, and to threaten to beat them up if they broke my heart or treated me wrong. I wanted them alive to play baseball and tennis with. For me to tease about their girlfriends, complain about their stinky socks and get grossed out when they made sounds with their armpits." She stared at the small water stain from where a tear had landed. She had no idea she had been crying.

"Maria, I'm sorry." Pauline placed a hand on her arm.

"Lets clean this up." She could remember the last time talking about a dream could have made her depressed.

"When you want to talk about it I'll be here," Pauline picked up the two empty glasses from the table.

"I know." She took a deep breath. "When do you have to be at the theater?"

Pauline checked her watch. "I got a few more hours. I better take a few TUMs before I leave as a preventive measure."

"Can't have you throw your performance when you are double over in pain," Maria nodded.

"Might as well get back in character," Pauline took on a southern accent. "I do have to worry about my poor sister, Blanche."

"Work your magic girl."

* * *

_Dark Land_

The kiss did not last as long as Mario had hoped. When their lips had met he had imagined the adventure since it started with him and Luigi arriving in such an odd world. Then they met up with the Princess and the mushroom retainer named Toad, and then the two girls who fought against their forces.

"General Mario," feathers brushed against Mario's stomach. "Wake up sir."

"What?" Mario tried to smack away the feathers, only to end up raking his claws through air.

"General Mario sir. I'm sorry to have to wake up, but our highness, King Bowser wishes to meet with you and General Luigi." It was a Paragoomba.

"Where am I?" Mario yawned. He had asked the same question when he and Luigi had encountered the others and because of the Princess's desire to not fight he held back.

"You are in your bed sir," The Paragoomba gave him a funny look. "After lunch you and General Luigi felt sleepy and decided to take a nap."

"That's right," Mario sat up. "How long have we been a sleep?"

"For about an hour," the Paragoomba explained.

"It felt longer than that," Luigi was sitting up in his bed and rubbing his eyes. "It felt like days."

"You felt like you were asleep for days?" Mario asked.

"I felt like I was fighting several of our forces for a few days," Luigi explained. "The Shyguys, the Snifits, Bomb-ombs, Pokeys, Pidgets, Birdos and Ninji's. There were other strange creatures."

"Like giant ladybugs that climbed up vines and snakes in vases that spat out strange bullet like projectiles?" Mario added. There was no way his brother and him could have had the same dream.

"And a living large flame with what looked like glasses," Luigi shuddered. "How did you know?"

"Cause I had the same dream." Mario rubbed his head. "Did you also dream about the little faeries calling to you and giving you a special song?"

"No," Luigi shook his head. "It was just you, you even said you had this message."

Mario had explained the song in his dream. He told the others about a large and awful king who enslaved a group of fairies and he hated vegetables. "I mentioned that we needed potions to go to a secret level and that we needed keys."

"Yeah, the cherries thing was a bit of a fluke," Luigi tapped the side of his head. "It was that toad, Toad who found the first star man."

"It was kind of odd how we could use them."

"I enjoyed riding on those carpets," Luigi stood on his bed and posed like he was riding a skateboard. "At least until they disappeared."

"I thought getting kissed was your favorite part," Mario clasped his claws together and he pursed his lips, making smacking sounds.

"Lay off," Luigi stuck his tongue out.

"Well how was it? Or don't you remember?"

"I remember. It was kind of nice. I thought it would be odd to receive a kiss from a human."

"They kiss just as well as Koopas," Mario sighed. He had nearly forgotten about that kiss he received from Peach those many months ago when he helped her escape, and he was very thankful that she hadn't mentioned Mario's part in the escape to Luigi.

The Paragoomba coughed, letting Mario and Luigi know that he was still in their room. "I'm sorry if I am intruding on your memories, but King Bowser wishes to see the information you have gathered on the seven kingdoms we are taking over."

"Sorry," Mario felt himself blush. He had forgotten about the Paragoomba. "All my notes and findings are in my office."

"Mine are in the main war room," Luigi said. "They are in a green on the middle of the table."

"Mine are in a red folder," Mario frowned as he tried to remember where they were. "In the third drawer of the right side of my desk."

The soldier nodded before he left.

"I wonder how this take over is going to be," Luigi said.

"Better than what we did with the mushroom kingdom, and for several reasons. The first one is that there are several kingdoms instead of one," Mario counted down on his talons. "Number two is mother found out there is no mention of any princess that can undo any magic used on the various people of said lands. Number three is that we have sent our best soldiers to spy and gather information, number four is that we have these new ships that prince Ludwig and prince Iggy have designed."

"You don't think those girls are going to try and stop us?" Luigi asked.

"I hope not," Mario frowned. "I liked working with them."

"But it was just a dream."

"I know. It was what Maria said, about her brothers who were murdered before she was born. We have the same names as them."

"I know, but that might be a creation of our subconscious."

"I know," Mario sighed. "Ready to meet with Bowser? The sooner we have completed the takeovers then the sooner we get to party."

"I was born ready," Luigi struck his open palm with his fist.

* * *

**A/N:** I want to focus on the games that involved Bowser and the Koopa Troop. This was how I want to do with the second one, include it, but not have it be the focus.

The play Pauline referenced is "A Streetcar named Desire"


	8. The Seven Worlds

Chapter Two: The Seven Worlds

* * *

_Dark Land_

Bowser's throne room was even more crowded than usual. In addition to mother, and Uncle Kamek, there were the Boom-Boom guards, One of the Rocky Wrenches, and Bowser's children.

Mario acknowledged the royal children with a nod before he kneeled in front of Bowser. "Good afternoon, King Bowser."

"Good afternoon," Luigi greeted their king in the same fashion.

Bowser nodded at them. "You may rise. You have brought the information of the seven different kingdoms?"

"I have the notes on four of them," Mario nodded at the Paragoomba who was carrying a bright red folder.

"Here you are sir," the fungus handed him the information.

Mario opened it. The first collection on of stapled papers was about Desert Land. There were a few pictures of the kingdom. "Desert Land is located in the south. It shares a border with Water Land. A man simply known as the Sultan of Desert Land rules them, but I have a few who learned of his name. He is Sultan Imajin. Has been the ruler for ten years after the upheaval of his predecessor. He is not known as a social butterfly. Only meets with the other rulers when they request his presence or when he attends the royal conference once a year."

"Boring," Prince Morton yawned. The brown Koopa was not the only one who did not appear that he wanted to be there. Prince Roy was listening to his headset and prince Lemmy was bouncing a red rubber ball.

"You should all pay attention," Bowser scowled at his children and removed Roy's headset.

"Hey," Roy stared up at his father.

"You are all going to listen to what the generals have to say."

"I have already gave the commands to those who would fare best in the dry and warm environment," Mario continued. "There is quite a rich history with the pyramids. Pile driver Goombas have already been suited up. There are a few things to watch out for. We have to watch out for a few spots that contain quicksand, and when it gets windy to be careful of sand storms."

"We should send some fire snakes," Bowser rubbed his jaw. "And I think that due to its arid nature an Angry Sun will fare well out there."

Mario nodded. "There is a bit more. Due to the borders, Sultan Imajin is in a bit of a dispute with the leader of Water Land." He turned to his brother.

"King Scamander," Luigi explained. "Water Land's economy is supplemented by its fishing industry, tourism and like Desert Land, oil. They have a lot of off seas oil rigs and a few border on Desert Lands."

"I haven't been to the council in a few years," Bowser nodded. "The last time I was there they kept the Sultan and Scamander separated from each other, and they were shooting more dirty looks than King Toadstool was giving me."

"A war is going to break out?" Larry asked.

"Not if we take over those lands first," Mario flipped through to his notes on the next land. "The next land is Giant Land, and like its name everything there is big. This is why I asked my mother and Uncle Kamek to super size some of our troops and weapons. I have also ordered the Sledge Brothers to train for this terrain."

"What about the king?" Bowser asked.

"King Grant the Giant," Mario read from his collection of notes. "Like us he has been training his troops nonstop. There had been a few incidents in the past month where he tried to intimidate visitors to his land. He has missed the last two council meetings."

"So have I," Bowser stood up. "We have to move fast. We can't let this guy take over the other lands before me. I want to see Koopa flags flying across the world not his flags."

"Do you remember him, daddy?" Bowser's youngest child asked.

"I remember," Bowser scowled. "At the last council I attended he had tried to talk down to everyone in a bullying matter."

"The next kingdom is Sky Land," Mario went to the next kingdom in his folder. "Ruled by Emperor Ed. There is not many exports except for the fact they are chief builders in air craft and like Water Land, they happen to also have great tourism."

"I believe we will be sending several flyers," Prince Iggy said. "Any and every creature that has wings will be your main branch of soldiers."

"That is correct," Mario checked his notes. "I have heard the ruler is a bit weak."

"Weak," Bowser laughed. "He is a downright wussy. He wets his pants if you call his name in a loud voice. He is going to be easy."

"Moving on," Mario coughed. "The last kingdom I have notes on is Pipe Land." He stared longingly at the picture of the kingdom. He would love to go there for a vacation and once it is part of the Koopa Empire it will be easy to visit. "It is warm, sub tropical and consists of several islands. There is a great variety of flora living here and the main export is pipes. This kingdom exports most of the warp pipes through out the world. "It is ruled by King Wally-"

"Wally?" Morton laughed. "Is that his name?"

Mario's mother glared at him. "There better be no more remarks from you." She waved her wand around.

"Sorry," Morton rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me either."

"This also should be a bit of an easy take over," Mario read. "King Wally is a bit of a pacifist, also has a lot of things banned from his kingdom, including weapons, and alcohol?"

"Lame," Roy shook his head. "I really want to just punch these pussy kings, see if they would actually try and fight back."

"Luigi you have info on the last two kings?" Mario turned to his brother.

"Since I have already covered Water Land I shall move on to Grass Land," Luigi pulled out a small pack of stapled papers. "It is located on the other side of the mushroom kingdom and it is very similar to the Mushroom Kingdom. They are ruled by King Terrance, and from what my sources told me is that he is a good and noble man, but he also isn't the brightest, caused a few economic disasters."

"It does sound like it will be quite easy to take over," Bowser flicked his tail to the side. "Is there anything else?"

"That is pretty much it on Grass Land," Luigi replaced the papers and pulled out another. "The last is Ice Land and the most northern land we are to conquer. Known for its cold climate. They export furs, seafood, also oil. It is ruled by King Ragnar Windbag. They are also one of the leading exports in snow peas and have a good diamond economy."

"I was hoping they were the biggest exports of ice cream," Lemmy sighed and earned a few pats on the head from Ludwig.

"King Windbag is also a bit of a bully," Luigi read on. "But mostly to his own people. The laws are even stricter than in Pipe Land and the taxes have been nearing a ridiculous level. A few of our newer Dark Land citizens used to live in Ice Land, but moved because of Windbag's rules."

"They should be quite gracious that we are taking over," Wendy sighed. "I wonder which world I will get."

"You will see when you draw," Bowser told her.

"Those who are strongest against the cold will be assigned in that air ship," Luigi placed the papers back in the folder. "Now, mother has a bit of advice."

Their mother waved her wand and several illusions, resembling scepter like wands floated above them. Each wand was made mostly out of silver with clear glass like jewels on the tops. "Each of the seven kings owns one of these wands, they all posses great power. They can levitate, summon, bring objects to life, and have transformation abilities. The kings will the most difficult part. Get these wands and use it to transform the kings into whatever you want."

"Use it on their staff as well," Uncle Kamek added. "Turn the whole populace into trees if you wish." His smile faced when mother struck him on top of his head with her wand.

"No Kamek, we are not transforming everyone, as we have seen that was a bad idea." she smiled at the royal children. "You may change the staff if they threaten to interfere."

"Now to decide who gets which kingdom," Bowser cracked his knuckles. "I need a spare sheet of paper and a pen."

"I've got the paper," Luigi pulled out a clean sheet from his folder.

"I always carry a spare pen," Mario opened his folder and pulled out one of the pens that were in the pocket. "Here."

"Thank you gentlemen," Bowser wrote down several names on the paper before he ripped them off and folded them in half. "We are going to decide things the old fashion way." He took Uncle Kamek's hat and placed the papers inside. "Okay kids grab a name out of the hat."

"Yeah," Bowser Junior squealed and ran up ahead of his siblings.

"Except you," the king sighed. "You are not quite ready to be a ruler."

"But that's not fair," Junior stuck out his lower lip. "Larry is still a kid."

"Correction," Larry crossed his arms. "I'm a teenager now."

"Thirteen is old enough to rule," Bowser confirmed.

"But that isn't fair," Junior's eyes glistened with tears.

"Life isn't fair, son."

"Not fair," Junior stomped his feet. "Not fair. I want my own kingdom too. I want my kingdom. I want my kingdom. It's not fair."

"Kamek, Take Junior out of the room."

"What about my hat?" Uncle Kamek asked.

"You'll get it back later," Bowser said. "Now take him somewhere. I don't know, just get him out of here."

"Yes sir," Kamek nodded and picked up Junior, who immediately begun to whale and drum his fists against Kamek's shell.

"I shouldn't have had him come with the others," Bowser sighed again.

"He has to learn someday," Iggy said while Morton stuck out his tongue at the door where Junior and Kamek had left.

"He is only six years old," Ludwig reminded.

"I'll speak with him later," Bowser shook up the hat. "We are going to do this by age, oldest to youngest."

"I hope I get Pipe Land," Wendy said as Ludwig reached into the hat. "Or Water Land. I bet there is great shopping and beaches."

"Sorry sis," Ludwig read the name that he had drawn. "Maybe you will still get Water Land."

Lemmy covered his eyes with one hand before he reached inside and pulled out a piece of paper. "I have Ice Land."

"Come on Giant Land," Roy pulled out his paper. "Aw Sky Land?"

"I got Giant Land," Iggy said once he read his paper.

"You want a trade?" Roy asked him.

"No," Bowser shook his head. "No one is trading any lands."

"The king of Sky Land is weak," Mario reminded him. "You wanted to punch him, and Iggy I believe a place like Giant Land is a bit more of a challenge."

"Yeah," Roy chuckled. "That wussy is gonna get his ass handed to him when he meets me."

"You do have a point," Iggy nodded.

"Water Land," Wendy squealed and held up her paper.

"I got Desert Land," Morton read his. "It's good I guess."

"So I get Grass Land," Larry shrugged. "Good weather, good land. I can open up my own new tennis courts and golf courses, and stadium for soccer."

"I want you to take plenty of artillery with you," Bowser dropped the magikoopa's hat on his throne. "Arm yourselves with plenty of plants and chomps."

"We will take all necessary precautions father," Ludwig said.

"I would feel safer if General Luigi came with me," Wendy sighed. "After all I am your only daughter."

"Luigi, how do you feel about this?" Bowser asked.

"Well," Luigi gulped and looked over towards Wendy. He was blushing as much as she was. "I guess that it would be the-"

"He would be honored to do it," Mario finished for him.

"I would also like to request a general to accompany me," Ludwig said. "Mario would you journey with me to Pipe Land?"

"If you insist," Mario nodded. He wondered why none of the others had asked. "Are you certain I shouldn't go with one of your younger brothers instead, like Larry?"

"I can take care of myself," Larry tapped his chest.

"Of course you can," Bowser nodded. "If you need any help you will call me. Now go and get your things and meet at your assigned air ship."

"This is it, bro." Luigi tucked his folder off his arm. "New worlds to conquer for the Koopa Empire, not too mention we get to visit some nice new places."

"Yeah," Mario nodded. "Who needs the Mushroom Kingdom when you have a nice place like Pipe Land?"

"Kind of odd that we dreamed that we fought several soldiers and overthrown a king and now we are going to do it for real," Luigi said. "I need to pack."

"Wait," their mother had approached them. "What are you talking about?"

"After lunch Mario and I felt sleepy so we took a couple of naps, and we both had the same dream."

"The same exact dream?" their mother asked.

"Yeah," Mario nodded. "We fought against this frog king in a strange world."

"We weren't alone either," Luigi added. "We were joined by Princess Peach, one of her retainers and those two girls who fought against us before."

"Oh really?" She stared at Mario.

"It's true," Why was her look making him feel so uncomfortable. Was it the mention of Princess Peach? It had been nearly five months since he helped Peach escape and she hadn't brought it up since then.

"It is odd that you both dreamed about this adventure. Does this mean you got along with the enemies?"

"We had to," Luigi shrugged. "We shared food and shelter, and we talked. One of those girls had two brothers named Mario and Luigi and they were also twins."

"Was it Maria?" Mother's mouth twitched.

Mario nodded. "Good guess."

"Where were these brothers now?"

"Dead," Mario sighed. "They died when they were infants."

"That is tragic. I pray that this dream is not a prediction."

"You mean Maria and Pauline might try to stop us again?" Luigi asked.

"No worse," mother rubbed the top of Luigi's head. "I'm afraid for your safety." She kissed him on his cheek. "Don't forget your sun tan lotion when you pack."

"I wont mom," Luigi embraced her.

"Don't forget your lotion," Mother kissed Mario on the cheek. "And bug spray, a place like Pipe Land has a lot of insects."

"I'll pack everything that I need." Mario also hugged her.

* * *

"Kamek," Kammy screeched the name of the other old Magikoopa as she raced through the castle. "Kamek!"

Kamek stepped out of his room with a finger to his lip. "Ssssh. Junior is finally asleep."

"I think we might have a problem."

"What problem?" Kamek rubbed the top of his head.

"The boys entered the dream world of Subcon. They mentioned doors and the turnips, and the frog king."

"Are you certain?" Kamek asked.

"They both had the sane dream, and they were not the only ones. Princess Peach, one of her Retainers and the two girls from another world were there."

"Yes and?" How could he be so dense?

"They talked while in this world. This girl with the cap, Maria has two brothers, correction she would of have two brothers but they were murdered years ago. You know what those names are? They were named Mario and Luigi."

"That is an interesting coincidence," Kamek yawned.

"It isn't a coincidence," Kammy grabbed his shoulders. "Not long after we transformed and took in the boys their parents disappeared." Kamek just blinked with that stupid look on his face. "Are you dense? Maria is Mario and Luigi's little sister."

"Oh," Kamek blinked. "Oh shit. So instead of having to worry about these brothers ruining our kings brother we have to worry about their little sister instead?" He massaged his scalp. "Why didn't we see this?"

"Because she was born in another world."

"She is still human and Mario and Luigi are Koopas, don't matter what they were born as. They are Koopa in heart, mind, and body. They can take care of her and none of them would figure it out."

"How could you be so certain?"

"What are the chances they will find out? A million to one, that is what. They will never find out the truth."

* * *

**A/N:**

In TASMB3 some of the different rulers were given names. Prince Hugo is a prince and was the new ruler as pointed out by Morton/Big Mouth. The Sultan was just called the Sultan. The only one with no significance is king Wally.

King Terrance. It's a merging of terrace and terrain. Both fitting for Grass Land

Sultan Imajin. Imajin was the name of the boy from Doki Doki Panic, who's role Mario took over in SMB2

King Scamander of Water Land. Scamander was one of the river gods and son of Oceanus, and Tethys.

King Grant the Giant. Just sounds right, like Hugo the Huge.

King Ragnar Windbag. For Windbag's first name I used the middle name of the current president of Iceland.


	9. Take Over

Chapter 3: Take Over

* * *

Pipe Land

Mario read over the e-mail he was going to send to Luigi for the third time. It wasn't anything special or grand, just mentioning their airship has come across the border into Pipe Land. He also called mom a few times to let her know how he was doing and wanted to make certain his brother was doing the same.

"Sir," a Boomerang brother approached him. "The castle has been sighted."

"No time to dawdle," Mario hit send and cracked his knuckles. "How are the ground forces?"

"They have crossed over the border a few hours ago and are right below us," the Boomerang brother said. "Are we certain that the enemy will not fire back with any sort of arsenal?"

"There has been a weapon ban for a couple of years, but that has only for the civilians," Mario thought it was ridiculous for an all out weapon ban. He knew the king meant things like guns, swords, arrows and the like, but as a soldier Mario knew that anything and everything could be used as a weapon. He could still remember how he had accidentally cut his palm with a butter knife while trying to slice a bagel.

"Soldiers and officers of the law might carry them?" The Boomerang brother asked.

"They don't even have a real military. They just have soldiers and guards in the castle and officers of the law. This should be easier than the other lands."

Pipe Organ music flowed through the ship, a hunting melody that Mario had never heard before was being played.

"Sounds like the kid just finished another composition," Mario said in an amused tone. "I want you to let him know that we will be attacking soon."

"Yes sir," the soldier saluted him.

"Time to round up the troops."

* * *

The various an odd decks of the ships were filled with soldiers. When Mario had his first glimpse of the air ships he wondered how the heck it was able to fly since not every section appeared to be connected with each other.

"Attention," Mario stood as tall as possible and kept his back straight. He stared into the eyes of his fighters. "They may not have a military that is worth sneezing at, but they have armed guardsmen in the castle. We have also seen a few cannons amongst the battlements, now they may seem to be rusty and corroded, but they may still be able to fire." He turned to the nearest Bill Blaster. "Captain Buster?"

"Yes, General?" One slick black Bullet Bill slid halfway out of his blaster.

"I want you to instruct your men to take out all of the cannons."

Sir, yes sir." Captain Buster slid back inside. There he was able to communicate with the other Bullets.

"Captain Parod, Captain Gumball, Captain Blitz," Mario addressed the leads of the Paragoombas, Paratroopas, and Parabuzzys that came with him.

"Sir," all three addressed him.

"As soon as the cannons are taken out I want all of you with wings to lay attack. Carry several ground troops, starting with the Boomerangs"

"Sir yes sir," All three captains saluted him. Captain Gumball used his wing to salute.

"Captain Rick," Mario had to stare down to address the next captain.

"Sir?" A Rocky Wrench stared back at him.

"When the Bills are attacking I want your men to throw as many wrenches as you can at the cannon balls."

"Sir yes sir," Captain Rick slid beneath his cover.

Mario stared through his binoculars at the glossy green castle; He could see the cannons as well as a small crowd of people. He could see them pointing at the ship. "We've been spotted."

"Sir, shall we attack now?" Captain Rick asked.

"No," Mario held up his hand. "Not yet." He continued to watch the castle. Some of the people did seem to know what was going on. They were shaking their fists, no wait; they were waving at them. "They are saying hello?" Mario blinked at looked again in time to catch a few bright flashes. "They are waving at us and taking pictures."

"What are their motivations?" Captain Rick sounded just as confused as Mario felt.

"Either one of three possible things," Mario continued to watch. "Either they know what our motivations are and they are taking pictures to warn the other kingdoms, or the cameras and flashes are just a clever way to throw us off before they try to attack us, and the third reason is that they have no idea who we are and just think we are making a friendly visit."

"It almost seems wrong to attack them," Captain Rick said.

"Without warning," Mario nodded. "Someone give me my megaphone."

"Yes sir," Captain Blitz of the Parabuzzies went below deck and a few minutes later he returned with Mario's megaphone. "Here you are general."

"Thank you," Mario turned on the megaphone and brought it to his mouth. "Attention residents of the Pipe Land Castle. You are about to be boarded by the Dark Land army. Surrender at once or we will use force. Your kingdom is about to be added to the Dark Land Empire." He lowered the megaphone and brought the binoculars back to his eyes. The crowds that had gathered had immediately vanished, save for those who were gathering around the cannons. "Captain Buster, ready your men."

"We are ready, general," Captain Buster said.

"Attack!"

Captain Buster and several other Bills shot out of their blasters; all were aiming straight for the castle's cannons.

The Castle's guards fired off several cannon balls.

"Captain Rick, order your men to attack now!"

"Wrenches go!" Captain Rick shouted and threw one of his wrenches. It spun straight into a cannon ball and caused it to drop out of the sky seconds before it could hit one of the Bills.

There were several explosions around the castle. Mario glanced through his binoculars again to see how many of the cannons were taken out. He could hear more blasters continue to fire and watched as several wrenches whizzed after them.

Minutes passed and clouds of smoke had started to settle. The end of Mario's tail twitched. There were no more of the castle's denizens milling about, and he could see rubble and battered lumps of rusted metal where the cannons used to be.

"Aerial forces, attack!" Mario gave the command.

The three winged captains lead their forces, each one carrying a Bomb-omb in their hands, or in the Paragoomba's case, their feet. Several others picked up many of the Boomerang brothers who had gathered around the deck.

Mario waited until the last of the aerial squad had made it to the castle before he gave the next command. "Okay bring her in and drop anchor." The ship came in a little bit closer and the anchor shot out, and secured itself into the side of the stone castle. "All remaining Boomerang Brothers gather around and meet on the lowest deck with the prince."

"So this is the Pipe Land Castle," Ludwig said as he joined Mario on the deck and stared out the porthole next to the anchor's chain. "After we clean up the damage it will be beautiful."

Mario had to agree. The castle itself appeared to have been made out of jade. That would explain its color as well as it's polished sheen. The turrets were designed to resemble warp pipes. Several windows were made out stained glass to form pictures of roses and other flowers.

"After we conquer this place I need a tour of the castle," Ludwig smiled. "Considering how the outside appears then the interior must be equally spectacular. I also need to find out where to put my lab and which room shall be used for my music room."

Mario chuckled. "All in good time, but first we are going to need some boomerangs."

"Here you are sir," one Boomerang brother handed him one of his spare boomerangs. "here is one for you your highness."

"I don't believe I have to give you instructions on what to do," Mario said.

"Nope," several of the boomerang brothers shook their heads and the first one climbed out the window, placed one of his boomerangs on the chain, grabbed the other end of it's boomerang and slid down.

A few more followed before Mario slid down after them and was followed by Ludwig.

* * *

After their feet came into contact with the jade floors of the battlements, Mario, Ludwig and several of the Boomerangs ran downstairs to meet up with the ground forces.

"We already know where the king is," one of the Troopas said as he handed Mario a bandolier loaded down with bomb-ombs. "We are trying to break down the doors on the throne room. It's on the first floor."

"Lead us to it," Mario said as he was handed a Chomp.

The Troopa nodded. "This way."

The interior of the castle was built almost like a maze, but the Troopa lead them to a room blocked by two large doors. Several of the kings guards were battling and loosing against Mario's forces.

"This shouldn't be difficult," Mario raised whipped his chomp forward, waited for the fierce jaws to latch on a weapon and pulled back taking the guard's spear with it. "Almost too easy."

The Boomerang brothers threw their arsenal at the guards, knocking into the spears and into the backs of the guard's heads.

Ludwig swung his chomp in the same matter as Mario had a few minutes earlier. The metal bulk of the chomp slammed against the guard's head and he pulled back as the soldier collapsed on the ground.

"Whoops," Ludwig smiled weakly. "I did not want to do that, not like that."

"It was still good," Mario surveyed the scene. The guards have been taken out and were lying across the floor. "Remove them."

"The door still won't budge," A troopa said.

"Then we are going to have to use force," Mario removed a bomb-omb from his bandolier. He waited until every one was out of the way before he threw the bomb at the doors and followed it along with several other bombs. Ludwig added his own until there was a good sized crowd of them.

The Bomb-ombs sparked at once. The explosion was loud, even with Mario covering his ear holes he still felt a small ringing after the explosion.

"Follow me," Mario said as the smoke started to settle. He raced into the room and was greeted by several sharp spears.

"I believe General that now would be a good time for a shake up," Ludwig said.

"Good idea," Mario nodded. He waited until everyone was in their shells before he and Ludwig jumped as high as they could and landed, causing the whole room to shake and the guardsmen to fall.

"They will start moving in a few seconds," Ludwig called out.

The troops came out of their shells and removed the fallen weapons.

"Please stop," the voice came from the direction of the throne. The human king stared at them with sad eyes. His beard was as curled as the few locks of hair that protruded from under his crown. In his hands was one of the wands mother had shown them. The jewel at the top was light blue in color. "We shouldn't have to continue in this matter."

"We don't have to," Mario said.

"Good," King Wally stood up. "I don't want to see any senseless deaths, nor do I want to see any of your soldiers hurt as much as I want to see any harm done to my own soldiers."

"This is what happens in war."

"Which is why I do not like it," the king sighed. "I refuse to attack any of the other peaceful kingdoms."

"What if they tried to attack you?" Ludwig asked.

"I would hope we would come to an understanding first," the king said. "Like how we are doing."

"You surrender?" Mario asked.

King Wally shook his head. "Of course not. I want to know why you are attacking my kingdom when I did nothing to provoke yours, unless there is something I, or my people have done to upset you in any way."

"You have done nothing wrong," Mario frowned. The King was indeed a true pacifist and Mario wished that it hadn't come to this.

"Then why are you attacking us?"

"We want your kingdom to be a part of the Koopa Empire," Ludwig explained.

"I am sorry," King Wally shook his head. "But I cannot allow this."

"Then you leave us with-"

"Father I have arrived," a young man dressed in brightly colored clothes cut off Mario. His slacks were made of dark blue and light blue patches and his shirt was a black and white checkerboard. Even his cloak was made up of bright red and gold patches. His shoulder length hair was ebony on one side and platinum blond on the other. Dark eyebrows crowed bright green eyes. "With reinforcements." Several more guardsmen flanked him. "I have called upon the help of your most elite soldiers. Each has been trained in both weapon skill and hand to hand combat, not only are they skilled but strong as oxen. We shall vanquish these invaders who dare set foot upon our pristine land and launch their projectiles at our elegant and peaceful home."

"Peter, don't." Wally held up his hands.

"Dark invaders, how dare you attack my home," the prince brandished a sword." We are good and gentle people who only wish to live in peace. How dare you storm into our beautiful home lay siege against our loyal guardsmen. My father may not attack you, but I will. Have at thee."

"Lets give the kid what he wants," Mario instructed.

The Troopas fought against the guardsmen and Ludwig took on the prince.

"Ludwig wait," Mario ran after his prince, but was soon surrounded by several of the royal guardsmen. He swung his chomp around in a circle, taking out all of the soldiers.

Ludwig had managed to wrap his chomp around Prince Peter's sword and was pulling at it with his entire might. Peter was clearly no match for the Dark Land Prince. "I give up." Ludwig let go, causing the prince to fall on his backside.

"No," King Wally lost his calm demeanor as Ludwig pounced on his son. "Leave my son alone." He raised his wand. The jewel started to glow.

"I don't think so," Mario ran towards the king and released a burst of fire from his mouth.

The handheld part of the scepter glowed from the heat and Wally dropped it.

"Now, Ludwig."

"I got it," Ludwig rolled off Peter and pounced on the wand. "and I already know what I will change him into." Ludwig aimed the wand at the king.

A magical blast of light shot out and struck Wally head on. The King turned green and shrank. His clothes fell on him as his head grew and his eyes, hair and nose disappeared while his lips grew thicker and white. His mouth widened and filled with sharp teeth like thorns. His arms flattened into leaves and his feet merged together and thickened, becoming a flower pot.

"Father," Prince Peter sat up. "What have they done to you?"

The Piranha plant that used to be the king shook its head. "I'm a plant." He pressed his lips together. "I still have the ability to speak."

"Do not think me to be entirely cruel," Ludwig said. "Your mind has been unchanged as well. I even made sure you would have a place for your roots."

"How dare you," Peter stood up. "Fiendish creature, I demand that you revoke your black magic immediately." He pointed at Ludwig.

"Restrain him," Ludwig commanded and several Troopas grabbed onto the prince. "Take him the dungeon, and make sure you place him in the cleanest and largest cell."

"Are you not going to transform him?" Mario asked.

"No," Ludwig picked up Wally's fallen crown. "I was not ordered to transform the children." He placed the crown on the Wally plant. "But I will use it on you." He pointed at the nearest defeated guardsmen. "If you wish to fight me I will have you transformed into plants as well."

"On your knees," Mario commanded. "Bow before the new ruler of Pipe Land, King Ludwig."

"I prefer to be called Lord Ludwig."

"Bow before Lord Ludwig."

The Troopas, Paragoombas, and Boomerang brothers, along with the former guardsmen bowed before the eldest Koopaling.

"There are going to be some changes," Ludwig sat down on the throne. "First I want to meet with the several ministers and department heads. I need to meet with the heads of healthcare, labor, education and others like them." He pointed to Wally. "I want some one to get watering can and water the former king.

"I am feeling a bit thirsty," Wally sighed. "Will I be drinking through my mouth, or my roots?"

"Both," Mario said before he turned to the royal guards. "While Lord Ludwig is meeting with the delegates I want to meet with your captains. You are now part of the Koopa Troop and as soldiers you will be trained better."

* * *

Mushroom Kingdom

"Hmmm," Peach muttered to herself as she flipped through the cookbook titled _Baking for Beginners_. "I need oil or butter, flour, sugar, milk, eggs, baking powder and vanilla. I think I will use butter. It will make the cake taste even more yummy."

"Sounds like a good idea," Toad nodded. "But why start with a cake, and not cookies?"

"I like cake better," Peach smiled. Once she gets good at baking cakes she will make them for her friends.

"Princess," Toadette ran up to them. "You have a call from Emperor Ed of Sky Land. He said it's an emergency."

"I wonder what it could be this time?" Toad rolled his eyes.

"Now don't be like that," Peach waved her finger at him. "It might be something serious."

"Like the time he thought he was being attacked by Buzzy Beetles and they turned out to be just a few cockroaches?"

"Well in his defense they were really big cockroaches."

"You also have a call," Toadette handed the cell phone to Toad. "It's your cousin in Desert Land."

Toad sighed. "I bet he wants money."

Peach ran to the communication room and turned on the screen. All she could see was an empty throne surrounded by several of Emperor Ed's guards. "Your highness?"

"I'm under the throne," Ed's voice quivered. "This strange ship appeared and flying creatures started to attack my home. I don't know what they are, or where they came from."

"Don't worry your highness," Peach said. "I shall send many of my soldiers as soon as possible."

"Oh please hurry," the screen became static before the scene changed into the throne room of the Ice Land king.

"King Windbag," Peach nodded in respect.

"Sorry if I interrupted another call, but this is important." King Windbag said. His mouth was set in the familiar stone cold scowl that became his trademark but his eyes were filled with worry.

"What is it?" Peach asked. It had to be something devastating if it could affect the dauntless king Windbag in that matter.

"They are trying to break in," Windbag pointed to the doors as a few loud bangs were heard. Several armed guards stood with their backs to the doors.

"Do you know who or what is attacking you?" Peach asked.

"Dark Land," Windbag said as the bang was heard again and splinters flew. "They wanted me to surrender, but I will have none of that."

"We will try to send soldiers to you as well."

"Thank-" he was cut off by the doors flying open and several bomb-ombs followed by large Buzzy's carrying chunks of ice broke in.

"Dark Land," Peach whispered once the screen turned dark. "Bowser is at it again."

"He's already taken over Desert Land," Toad said. "My cousin just told me the bad news."

"How many kingdoms have been attacked?" Peach asked. She tried to reach several of the other lands, only being able to reach Jewelry land, Dinosaur Land, Sarasaland, The Waffle Kingdom and Harmony Land. "Toad, does your cousin know any possibility of any other land?"

"I'm not sure," Toad shrugged. "I will try to call him back."

Peach clasped her hands together. All thoughts of learning how to bake were gone and the only thing she could think about is the other kingdoms.

* * *

**A/N:** Toad's cousin was in an episode of TASMB3. He sold a map to the gang.

I introduced both Wally and his son, Peter, and because of his clothes he is the Pied Prince Peter of Pipe Land. He is quite verbose.

We'll see what kind of Ruler Ludwig is in the next chapter. "Calling the Heroines."


	10. Calling the Heroines

Chapter 4: Calling The Heroines

* * *

_Pipe Land_

Mario read over the list of requirements of enlisting. All of those who wish to seek enlistment within the Koopa Troop must be of at least eighteen years and in good health, they must pass a physical examine from their doctor and a drug test.

"It looks good," he handed the letter to the Blooper standing to wait to post the message.

"We shall be posting them important offices, courtrooms, post offices and other places," The blooper said.

"We need to set up buildings for recruitment," Mario added. "I'm sure many would want to ask questions."

"I was also thinking of putting some of the adds in the phonebook and Internet."

"Good idea," Mario nodded. "I already have some of the new recruits doing pushups. I'm going to check in on Ludwig."

Mario was very cautious, as he made his way to the large meeting room where Ludwig was meeting with the other ministers. He held his breath as he opened the door and stuck his head in. Nobody seemed to notice him. Everyone, and they were mostly toads like the guards were staring at Ludwig. Mario stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"I need to address the various curriculums of the various school-boards," Ludwig was staring at several folders. "I am concerned about the lack of various programs."

"Which programs would that be?" A toad woman with brown hair and a yellow spotted cap asked.

"Not every school has an athletic program," Ludwig read. "I'm talking about middle schools and high schools, elementary at least has the basic physical education, although even the elementary schools are lacking art programs and music programs."

"We are trying to reduce the cost," the toad woman said.

"Mrs. Everett, are you trying to tell me that you can't even afford a single teacher to teach children how to sing popular children's songs or make pictures out of glue and macaroni?"

Mrs. Everett shrugged. "As I have said it is too costly."

Ludwig sighed. "It is too expensive for decent programs for the children, but you still can afford uniforms, since in all schools they are mandatory?"

"That is correct," Mrs. Everett.

"The uniforms are for the children's safety," Wally said. The Piranha plant was placed in a seat next to Ludwig. "No one gets into fights over what they are wearing. Not too mention the richer children can no longer make fun of the poorer children."

"Does it stop fights in general?" Ludwig raised an eyebrow.

"No," Mrs. Everett shook her head. "They have fought over a few other things, such as grades. The richer children still bully the poorer children even with the uniforms, and in the older students case they fight over who is dating who." She sounded like she wasn't happy with the uniforms either.

"We could separate the genders for middle and high school," Wally suggested. "As for grades-"

"Wait," Ludwig glared at the plant. "Are you suggesting we do away with grades, or that everyone gets the same grade, just to prevent fights? My dear former king, I have invited you to this meeting to see how you once ran things and make the necessary changes, not for you to continue ruining things for them."

"I'm sorry," Wally hung his head.

"Let me continue. I am certain you have heard several oppositions to the uniforms, including how it stifles the children's creativity, no that doesn't stifle their creativity. What stifles it is the lack of art and music programs."

"The parents have to pay for the uniforms," Mrs. Everett said. "Not the school."

"And we still can't afford any decent programs, without raising taxes," Ludwig read another paper. "Several things are banned from here. No weapons, no alcohol, no tobacco, no caffeine, no red meat?"

"Weapons cause nothing but pain and destruction," Wally raised a leaf.

"Minister of law enforcement could you tell me how many murders occurred last year?" Ludwig asked.

"There were about a hundred," the minister was toad with a salt and pepper beard and a blue spotted cap.

"How were they killed?" Ludwig asked.

"Several were stabbed by various silverware, some were bludgeoned to death with different blunt objects, some were held underwater until they were drowned, some were poisoned, some-"

"That is enough." Ludwig waved his hand. "Why were the others banned?"

"Because they are bad for you," Wally said.

"Even red meat?" Mario asked. It was the first time he had addressed anyone in the conference.

"I am trying to steer everyone into a nice vegetarian diet," Wally explained. "Animals do not need to be killed for food. I thought to start with red meat and once everyone has gotten used to it then I would move on to poultry."

"I see," Ludwig rubbed his temple. "Just because you are king does not mean you should be everyone's mother, and forcing everyone to give up everything does not make a good ruler."

"I said before that its bad for them."

"Have you ever heard of free will and choice?" Mario asked. "Your people should decide what is bad and what isn't bad for themselves."

"They might make the bad choices," Wally said.

"Everyone should have the right to choose," Ludwig motioned to two Troopas who were carrying in a cooler. "Even if they are the bad choices. How else will people learn from their mistakes?"

"Have you ever asked your people how they feel about these bans?" Mario asked.

"They have never showed any objection before."

"Is this true?" Ludwig asked the ministers.

"We have tried to voice our disproval," one toad said. "But he refused to listen."

"I see," Ludwig flipped open the cooler and removed a flat tray covered in aluminum foil. "We are going to fund the schools and not have to raise taxes, not on any school tax. We will legalize alcohol, tobacco, and caffeine products. Those will have high taxes and those taxes will bring in art and music and sporting teams."

"My soldiers need weapons, sir," Mario said.

"We are also bringing in weapons and building an army," Ludwig raised a finger.

Wally whimpered and tried to scream, but the scream came out in weak coughs.

"Don't wet your flower pot," Mario said.

"We will also bring in red meat again," Ludwig peeled back the foil. "In fact it is already here." He picked up a raw steak. "Meat is a necessity for carnivores such as piranha plants."

Wally shook his head for a few seconds. He was trying to resist but saliva like moisture leaked through his lips a few seconds before he opened his mouth and hissed. His jaw snapped at the air until Ludwig placed the steak into his jaws. Wally gobbled the steak down, licked his lips and belched.

"W-what have I done?" Wally asked.

"You are adapting to your new form," Ludwig explained. "You are a plant now, and wouldn't a vegetarian diet seem more like cannibalism to a plant?"

"Yes, I suppose you are right."

* * *

_The Mushroom Kingdom_

Peach paced around in her room. So far seven kingdoms have been taken over by Bowser's forces, every time she received another message from another ruler that they are safe she felt a little bit relieved.

"I wonder why these lands were the ones that were taken over," Toadette said. She was standing in front of the modeling dummy working on stitching black sleeves and a skirt to Peach's only black leotard.

"That's easy," Toad said as he dialed yet another number. "They are only doing it for oil."

"Only three of those kingdoms are known for their oil," Toadette said. "There are other lands that are rich in oil that haven't been attacked."

"Not yet," Toad held the phone to his head. "Hello Lady Lima? This is Toad of the Mushroom Kingdom. You have also heard the news? You are also strengthening the borders? We haven't been attacked yet either. We will contact you if we hear anything else. Thank you and goodbye." Toad hung up. "No one is attacking the beans."

"Another relief," Peach sighed and crossed off another name on her notepad. "I just hope these are the only seven."

"I'm still trying to find the connection," Toadette said. "Ouch," she placed her index finger in her mouth.

"You have said that only three have oil," Toad stared at his list of numbers. "Grassland also has coal, and Giant Land has gold and the ground part of Sky Land has silver."

"I thought many people in those lands complain about their leaders," Toadette resumed stitching again. "The people in Grass Land are complaining about how their king is always making the worst decisions and the people in Sky Land say Ed is too scared to do anything."

"He is scared of everything," Toad held up his hand. "Hello? I like to speak to the prime minister of Kitchen Island."

There was a knock at the door. "Hello granddaughter, may I come in?"

"Sure Grandma," Peach smiled. She was glad it was her grandmother and not her father or Toadsworth. Her grandmother was always covering things for her in the past. If it was one of the others she would of asked them a wait for a few seconds until she and the toads have hidden the dummy.

"Thank you," Grandma entered, followed by Toadsworth and King Toadstool. She smiled weakly at Peach and mouthed an apology.

"What is this?" Peach's father pointed at the dummy.

"It's a sewing project," Toadette said. "I'm working on a costume."

"Oh that sounds delightful," the king smiled.

Toadsworth did not appear to be quite convinced. "May I inquire what the costume is for?"

"It's for a play," Toadette still had her sugary sweet smile.

"A play," Toadsworth rubbed his moustache. "I am quite fond of theater. I have seen many plays, and those that I haven't seen I have seen the movie versions of, or I have read about them."

"Except for the new ones created in the past twenty years," Toad said under breath.

"What?" Toadsworth narrowed his eyes at Toad.

"I said you haven't seen this play because it has yet to be performed," Toad said. "It's a play that I'm writing."

"Oh really?" Toadsworth studied the dummy. "What is this play about?"

"It's about the daughter of a count," Toad chewed his lip as he tried to continue the lie. "Who is betrothed to a handsome prince, but the prince was kidnapped by a witch and the young noblewoman takes on the role of…of the Dancing Shadow."

"Yeah," Toadette added. "And on her way to the witches lair she stops in towns and helps different people."

"It sounds like a marvelous play," the king rubbed his hands and smiled. "What is it called?"

"The Dancing Shadow," Peach said.

"It does sound like it would be a thrilling play," Toadsworth pursed his lips. "However this costume would not fit a toad, but rather a human."

"I'm going to be staring in it," Peach said. The old man was too suspicious.

"Staring in Toad's play, or staring in a real life version in it?" Toadsworth raised his eyebrows.

"What are you indicating?" Peach's father asked.

"I believe our dear princess plans on donning said costume and sneaking out of the castle and trying to save the seven captured lands," Toadsworth said. "I wouldn't be surprised that the first land she tries to free would be Pipe Land."

"Why Pipe Land?" Both Peach and her father asked.

"Because that is where Prince Peter lives," Toadette said in a dreamy tone and sighed.

"Ah yes Prince Peter," the king smiled in remembrance. "A splendid fellow, and a very fine man indeed."

"Yes he is handsome," Grandma nodded. "And he knows it."

"Not too mention he is a drama queen," Toad added.

"I understand how you want to rescue him my dear," her father brushed his fingers against her shoulder. "But as you understand it is very dangerous."

"I am aware of that," Peach pointed to the costume. "I will be able to sneak in. These other kingdoms also have their share of power ups."

"It is still too dangerous," Toadsworth banged his cane against the floor.

"We will go with her," Toadette offered.

"I absolutely refuse," Toadsworth argued.

"I agree," Peach's father nodded.

"Someone has to save these people," Peach felt her tears form. "Everyone else is strengthening their own borders to protect themselves, no one is going out to save anyone. We don't know where Maria or Pauline are."

"There is that new warp pipe in Boo's Woods," her grandmother said. "Replaced the one that was destroyed years ago. Some of the guards have said it leads to a city that is populated by humans."

"They may be there," Peach gasped.

"We still don't know where they are located," Toadsworth said. "You could be searching for days."

"But I have to find them," Peach turned to her mirror. "I have to do something." She could see the reflection of her window in that mirror. A shooting star fell out of the sky.

* * *

_Brooklyn New York_

"No," Maria flipped through the racks of skirts in the department store she was shopping at with Pauline. Her roommate dragged her to the store in hopes to convince Maria to buy a new dress. Maria hated dresses and wanted to look at the designer jeans, finally they reached an agreement to a skirt and blouse combination. "No, no, no, ugh pink, no, yes." She found a pretty denim skirt trimmed in lace and came with a sparkly blue belt. "Lets see if they have my size." She couldn't find her exact size, but found one that was just a bit bigger. "This might actually work."

"Did you find anything?" Pauline asked.

"I found a pretty skirt," Maria held up her find.

"Uh girly?" Pauline's smile turned weak. "That skirt is made out of denim. We said no denim right?"

"We agreed to no denim jeans," Maria ran her fingers over the cloth. "It has pleats, and its trimmed in lace and has a pretty and sparkly belt." She held up the black blouse she found earlier. "They go together."

"A pretty black blouse like that goes with anything," Pauline said. "I still wish you would at least look at the dresses. You need something fancy to wear to my opening night," her smile faded. "At least when I get a role on Broadway."

"At least you are an understudy," Maria reminded her.

"An understudy to Ulla that was played by Uma in the movie," Pauline said.

"Who was once introduced to Oprah," Maria sought out the nearest changing room. "I'm going to see if these fit." She skipped off to the attending lady. "I just wanna try on these two."

"Here," The woman handed her a number. "It's in the back."

"Thanks," Maria entered the fitting room hall and made her way to the end of the hall. "These better fit." She hung the clothes on the hanger and unzipped her pants.

"Maria?" The voice was coming from the direction of the mirror.

"What the hell?" Maria pulled up her pants and turned to the mirror.

"Maria, I can't believe it," Princess Peach was on the other side of the mirror.

"Um, this is a private room," Maria felt her whole body flush. She didn't care about the fact that the Princess was magically speaking through the mirror to her.

"I'm sorry but this is urgent," Peach said.

"Please don't tell me that some frog king has kidnapped several fairies and put them in a jar.

"No its Bowser," Peach blinked. "Wait, how did you know about the dream Toad and I had?"

"Cause Pauline and I dreamed it as well."

"Bowser has attacked seven other kingdoms," Peach explained. "All the other kingdoms are staying on guard, but no rescue attempt has been made. I wish to go, but my father and Toadsworth have forbidden me from doing so. You and Pauline are everyone's only hope."

"The fate of the world rests on our shoulders?" Maria asked. She was fated to rescue the Mushroom Kingdom. It looks like she is fated to save seven more worlds. "Are you certain it has to be me and Pauline?"

"Please," Princess Peach clasped her hands together. "There is no one else."

"How am I supposed to go back to your world? The drain in our tub is normal again. Do we walk through the mirror?" She placed her hand against the glass and tried to push through.

"I'll send Toad to meet with you," Peach explained. "There is a new Warp Pipe that leads to your world."

"Wow, what are the odds?" Maria asked. She pulled out a small notepad and a pen and wrote down the number to her cell backwards on her paper. "When Toad gets through have him call me. He does have his own phone?"

"Yes he does," Peach wrote down the number. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, although next time try not to call when I'm in a changing room."

"I am very sorry about that," Peach said as her vision faded away.

"Pauline is not going to believe this," Maria said as she proceeded to remove her pants. She was still in the changing room she might as well as try on the outfit, then buy it before Toad calls.

* * *

**A/N:**

I just want to point out that I have nothing against vegetarians, only when they try to force their lifestyle onto others is when I get annoyed, same for political and religious extremists.

The play Pauline is an understudy for is The Producers.

Maria and Pauline will be back in action in the next chapter.


	11. The Return of Maria and Pauline

Chapter 5: The Return of Maria and Pauline

* * *

_Brooklyn New York_

"Just a few more blocks," Maria said as she led Pauline through the bustling sidewalks to where they were going to meet up with Toad. The Retainer called them when he found the street sign closest to the warp pipe he had used. They were still carrying their shopping bags around with them

"Did you give him the best directions?" Pauline asked.

"The ones that were the easiest to follow," Maria nodded. They were to meet somewhere in the middle from the pipe and the store they were shopping in.

"Are you sure we shouldn't stop at home first?" Pauline asked. "Or that he might have taken a cab?"

"Toad won't have the right kind of money for cab," Maria explained. She knew that no one would accept the gold coins from that world. "Not too mention he wouldn't know how to flag down a cab, or if they will see him, and if they did see him they would think he is a kid. Many people assume that kids don't have any money."

"Why don't we take a cab? You could have told Toad to wait where he was and we could have taken a cab to where he was."

"Oh," Maria paused to catch her breath. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"I can't believe how many things tend to slip your mind."

"Sorry," Maria shrugged. "At least we are getting plenty of exorcise."

"Where is this pipe again?"

"At the playground, why no one has run across it before? I have no idea."

"So we are going to travel to the other world again, and then travel to seven other worlds?"

"Seven other kingdoms," Maria corrected. She noticed someone about the size of a child reading something from a notepad in front of a newsstand. He wore not much, save for what appeared to be a pair of white shorts, brown shoes, a blue vest, and a large round white hat, that appeared to have been more fitting on a mushroom than a person.

"Is that him?" Pauline pointed at him.

"It sure looks like him," Maria nodded. "Hey Toad."

Toad stopped staring at the sign and turned to them. "I've found you."

"I hope my directions weren't too difficult," Maria paused to catch her breath.

"This city is kind of confusing," Toad frowned. "And considering there are no others like me, no one seemed to notice."

"Welcome to New York City," Maria said in a deadpan tone. She noticed Pauline was speaking to the newsstand vendor. "You are not too tired from your walk?"

"I've walked further," Toad inhaled deeply and exhaled when he heard his stomach rumble. "Okay, I'm just a bit hungry."

"I'll treat you to a hot dog and soda."

"Great, do you still have money left?" He pointed to the shopping bag Maria held.

"Plenty. I put the clothes on my debit. I'll be using paper for the food?"

"Debit?" Toad scratched his scalp. "Paper?"

"Two forms of currency."

"Thank you," Pauline placed the small bag she received from the vendor into one of her larger shopping bags.

"What did you get?" Maria asked. "A candy bar?"

"No," Pauline shook her head. "I got a few disposable cameras. If we are going to be traveling across multiple worlds, then I want to take pictures."

"Different kingdoms not different worlds," Maria shook her head. "It is kingdoms?"

"Seven different lands," Toad confirmed. "Only one is similar to the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Tell us about it on the way to the warp," Maria said. "But let me get those hot dogs and sodas."

* * *

The pipe in question turned out to be the large green wishing well in the middle of the playground. It didn't resemble a warp pipe, except in shape. Maria wondered if people just covered the pipe in mortar and placed rocks on it to make it appear like a stone well.

"I'm surprised this isn't blocked off," Pauline said as they neared the well. "After all those stories about children falling down wells and stuff, you would think the people in this city would have complained.

"There was a sign that said kids under ten had to be accompanied by an adult," Maria said. "And look at these signs." She pointed to the yellow warning signs around the well illustrating not to climb on, or sit on the edge, or even lean over the edge.

"Kids don't listen and a lot of parents don't pay attention to what their kids are doing," Pauline said.

"Not much of drop," Toad said. "There is a metal grating about a foot down from the top of this warp well. I noticed when I was trying to reach you. It opens it in the middle and folds down."

"You see," Maria climbed over the edge. "No problem."

"Hey!" Someone shouted. "You can't be there."

"I dropped my keys," Maria called. She was pleased that Toad had locked the grating back up after he climbed through. The problem was that it opened on the other side. "It's just a slide lock." Maria reached through the slots in the grating and undid the lock. "Wonderful, come on paisanos.

* * *

_Mushroom Kingdom_

The castle was the same as it was when Maria and Peach had left the kingdom. There were guardsmen patrolling around. A few other mushroom people working inside, some had vacuums, and there were a few others walking around with clipboards.

"I'm back," Toad called. "And I brought them."

"Maria," Peach ran up to them. She was still wearing a pink dress with the blue brooch and blue earrings. Pauline. You both have made it."

"Hello princess," Maria would have hugged back, but her arms were full of hers and Pauline's recent purchases.

"Well they have arrived," the old toad called Toadsworth approached them. "May I inquire about the bags?"

"We were in the middle of shopping when we were contacted," Pauline said. "Is there a place where we can put these?"

"I can take care of them," Toadette said "I'll hang them up so nothing will get wrinkled."

"I just need these," Pauline removed the small bag she purchased from the newsstand from one of the larger bags.

"What are those?" Toadsworth raised his eyebrows.

"Cameras. I want to take pictures of our adventure this time."

"The lands are breathtaking," Toadsworth nodded. "When they are not occupied by Bowser's forces."

"Can you tell us something about these seven worlds?" Maria asked. She knew she would be able to get some more knowledge from the Toads.

"They are known as Grass Land, Desert Land, Water Land, Giant Land, Sky Land, Ice Land and Pipe Land."

"Wait," Pauline held up her hands in the time out sign. "Did you say Iceland?"

"That is correct," Toadsworth nodded.

"He's attacking a part of Scandinavia." Maria asked. Great, it wasn't bad enough that mutant turtle thing was trying to take over some mystic lands, now he was trying to take over countries in their world. "Wait we would have heard something about that on the news."

"You have an Ice Land in your world?" Toad pointed at them.

"Oh it's a place here," Maria felt her cheeks turn pink. "Sorry, I didn't know."

"You don't have to feel embarrassed," Peach told them. "It is natural for you to be concerned about your home."

"I have a feeling this Ice Land is more like our Greenland," Pauline said. "It's covered in a lot of snow and ice?" She waited for Toadsworth and Peach to nod. "Desert Land is a desert, and Giant Land is full of giants?"

"You have guessed it."

"Toad get the packs," Toadsworth instructed.

"I'll be right back," Toad ran off.

"We will be giving you special backpacks to carry supplies such as food," Toadsworth explained.

"You will also be able to carry power ups," Peach added. "There are a few new ones you have never seen before. There are also homes of the top retainers in the other lands. I have managed to contact them. They will have suits for you."

"Suits?" Maria repeated.

"These suits will help you along the way."

"So we are facing more Bowser clones?" Pauline asked.

"Actually the castles have been taken over by his children. They stole the wands from the kings and turned them into various animals."

"Okay we defeat the kids and get the wands back and change the kings back to normal." Maria said. "Sounds pretty straightforward."

"After you free each one contact me," Peach said. "I will have more information for you."

"Ready for some more fun?" Maria rubbed her shoulder against Pauline's.

"As ready as I will ever be."

* * *

_Grass Land_

Maria stared at the border of the place called Grass Land. The land was very green and some of the plateaus seem to be a bit rectangular and came in several colors.

"Gorgeous," Pauline held up the camera to her eye and snapped on the shutter.

"You still don't want to waist your film," Maria told her. "The adventure has just begun and you have already taken about six shots."

"That was why I bought three cameras," Pauline smiled

"Whatever," Maria walked across the border. "Looks like the welcome wagon is here." She pointed at the approaching Goombas and Koopa Troopas. "Time to make bad guys go squish."

"Maria wait," Pauline shouted but Maria didn't here her.

Maria ran up to the first Goomba and jumped on him, followed by a jump on a Koopa before she kicked the shell. The shell slid across the ground and knocked other enemies onto their backsides. She kept her eyes open for any pipes that the shells could bounce off.

"Just like last time." She felt something land on her shoulder. It was a miniature Goomba and it was sticking to her shirt. "Hey get off." She shook her arm with no luck. Another miniature Goomba landed on her hip. "Hey where are these guys coming from?" She looked up too see a Goomba with white wings was flying over head and dropping more of the little mushrooms. "Hey drop of your spawn some where else." She tried to run, but the tiny Goombas were slowing her down. "What is the deal?"

"Leave it to me," Pauline shouted. The bottom half of her dress was white. She found a fire flower. "I'm in the mood for some fried mushrooms." She threw a fireball at the flying Goomba and knocked it out of the sky.

"Great," Maria tried to remove the tiny parasites from her clothes. "But how do I get these little guys off?"

"I have no idea. I could try and burn them off, but I'm afraid I might hurt you."

"Get off," Maria pulled and shook her body. "Get off, get off, get off, and get off." She jumped up and down. One of the little shrooms had lost its grip and fell off. She continued to jump until the other fell off. "What the hell were those guys?"

"New enemies?" Pauline shrugged. "They know how tough we are, so they had to get a bunch of new guys."

"Yeah that would make sense," Maria stared up one of the pastel colored hills. "I think I see another block."

"Be careful."

"We can still jump like last time," Maria jumped up onto the shorter hills next to it before she jumped on top of the larger one.

"Flying turtles," Pauline called out as a small pack of the winged reptiles were heading towards Maria. "I got em." She threw more fireballs at them, singing off their wings.

"Thanks," Maria jumped underneath the block. A bright red leaf fell from the block and floated down to her, as soon as it touched her hat she was surrounded by a brief puff of smoke. "That did something but what?" She felt something on her butt and when she reached up to touch her hat to see if the leaf was still there she felt two fuzzy pointed things. "Um what?" She turned to look at her backside and saw a raccoon tail. "I have a tail."

"Get your tail down here."

"I'm a coming," Maria jumped down and wagged her tail from side to side. She hadn't noticed the winged Koopa until she had struck it with her tail. "So that is what they are for."

"Now that he is on the ground should I take care of it?" Pauline asked.

"Nope," Maria stomped on it, making it retract into its shell. "I got it."

"Plant," Pauline pointed to the piranha plant in the pipe behind Maria.

"I see it," her eyes widened when a fireball was shot out of the plants mouth. "They spit fire now?" She picked up the shell and use it to block the fire.

"Fight fire with fire," Pauline hurled another fireball at the plant.

"Great shot," Maria approached the pipe.

"Hold it."

"Now what?" Maria raised her eyebrows.

"This would make a great shot, you with your ears and tail and holding that shell." She held up her camera again. "Now smile."

"Mozzarella," Maria did not blink when the flash went off. "Now lets go." She climbed the pipe along with the shell still in her hands. There were several more enemies on the ground below them. "Time for a gold ole drop kick." She dropped the shell onto the ground and kicked it. "Lets see how far this will go." She ran after it.

"Are you sure that is wise?" Pauline asked.

"Yeah," Maria watched as the shell bounced against something before it shot back. Just before the shell could hit her she jumped. To her shock and delight she rose higher before and was sailing across the sky. She could feel her tail spin around in circles. "I'm flying."

"You look like you are gliding," Pauline corrected. "You are gradually coming down."

"I can see that now. This is great."

* * *

_Pipe Land_

One of the many duties Mario had in his new home was to take the former king to visit his son in prison, although he wouldn't call it a prison. First of all, each of the cells were even larger than the one Peach was imprisoned in a few months ago. They also had a comfortable bed, a small-personalized television, and a private bathroom. The prison for Prince Peter was decorated lavishly, with potted plants, silk pillows, oak tables and wardrobe for the Prince's clothes. It appeared less like a prison and more like a deluxe suite.

"Hello son," Wally greeted the prince.

"Fasser?" Peter sat up. His crown was located in a crooked place on his head and his hair hadn't been brushed that day. His eyes were bloodshot. "Ish that you?"

"Have you been drinking?" Wally's voice was stern.

"Maybe," Peter shrugged. "They give gifts."

"You see?" Wally snarled. "This is what happens when you let a poison like alcohol becomes legal."

"And as you have seen at the last few dinners and meetings that it can be controlled," Mario said. He shared some beer with some of the new soldiers and portioned it out. Some even refused more after the first glass and there was wine served at dinner the previous night for Ludwig, himself and the ministers, everyone knew how to hold their liquor. "Some can't handle it, some abuse it."

"I can handle it better than you fat lizard," Peter pointed a bent finger at Mario's direction. "Liz-ard, liz hard, liz lard." He fell back onto his bed and giggled.

"Looks like people will now start calling him the pickled pied Prince Peter of Pipe Land." Mario chuckled until Wally hissed. "Sorry about that."

"Now son, you know it isn't nice to insult people's weight." Wally turned back to his son.

"General Mario," A Boomerang brother ran up to him. "You have a message from your brother."

"Where?" Mario asked.

"The screen in the throne room," The Boomerang said.

"Thank you." He handed Wally over to his soldier. "You stay here until Wally wishes to leave, or if Peter falls asleep. That is another thing. When you bring him booze, bring it by the glass for wine and beer and no more than two glasses. Never leave the bottle with him.

"Yes sir," the Boomerang brother nodded.

* * *

Luigi's nervous face was on the screen when Mario arrived in the throne room. "So it's just you?"

"Yeah," Mario nodded. "Ludwig is supervising the move of his organ to what is now the music room. What about you? How is Water Land?"

"It's great. I organized a water volley ball game, I'm improving my swan dive. I'm thinking of taking both snorkel and scuba diving lessons."

"How is Wendy?" Mario wiggled his eyebrows.

"She is also great," Luigi pressed his claws together and blushed. "We've been holding hands and spending more time together. Brother, I think I'm in love."

"That's great."

"No it isn't," Luigi twitched his tail. "It's the age thing. She's only sixteen. I feel like a creep. I told her we shouldn't continue like this, at least wait for a few more years. I told her I will wait for her."

"I understand," Mario nodded.

"This isn't the reason why I called you. Mario. Pauline and Maria are back and have been seen fighting against our soldiers in Grass Land.

"No," Mario shook his head. "Are we being called over to assist Larry?"

"I doubt we could make it in time. I just found out they conquered the fortress."

"Damn it," Mario stomped his foot.

"Those chicks better not harm Larry," Luigi clenched his fists and growled.

"I get the sensation that they won't," Mario shook his head. "Not the ones that we befriended in our dream."

"It was only a dream," Luigi's face turned static.

"Sorry bro I have another message coming in." Mario pressed the button and Luigi was replaced by Princess Peach. "Your highness?" Mario gasped. Seeing her free and in her natural element, Peach was even more radiant and beautiful than before.

"Mario," Peach's eyes widened. "You are a part of this atrocity?"

"By Atrocity you mean taking over?" Mario nodded.

"How could you, after what you did for me, after how we talked, and kissed."

"I told you my home is with the Koopa Troop," He pointed to himself. "It was what I am."

"What have you done to poor King Wally and the people of Pipe Land?"

"We are making sure the schools are funded for music and arts and athletics, we are giving people the choice if they want to drink caffeine, or alcohol, or if they want to smoke and what they want to eat. Isn't that a good thing?"

"It is, but this isn't the way."

"You sent Pauline and Maria after us, didn't you."

"I have to. The kings are friends of my father and their children are my friends. I'll keep praying and wishing that you wont hurt Pauline or Maria, especially after what we did against Wart."

"That was just a dream."

"Is it jus a dream when it is shared by six?" Peach asked. "I can't speak with you." The screen went dark.

Mario sighed and placed his hand on the screen. They were doing what was the best for everyone, then why did he feel like a rat?

* * *

_Grass Land_

Maria paused at the edge of the pipe entrance to catch her breath. "I swear that if you try to take my picture now I will break that thing." There were so many new creatures that attacked them. There were even flying beetles and not only did the plants spit fire, some of them are able to support a spiked ball in the air.

"Not even when we are up here?" Pauline pointed to the deck of the air ship they were on. Behind them were the exhausted and unconscious forms of the wrench throwing moles, even the canons were spitting out smoke.

"No," Maria said. "The first thing I want to do is take care of this kid."

"I can here you up there," a child like voice echoed up.

"That's great," Maria shouted down to him. "Because we are about to come down there. Pauline do we have any power up goodies?"

"Just a mushroom and a flower," Pauline pulled out the power ups from her backpack. "It's your turn for the flower." She handed the fire flower over to Maria.

"Thank you," Maria slipped it into her pocket. "Time to take this kid to school." She jumped down the pipe and landed in a small room. Pauline landed next to her.

"Welcome to the torture pit of Larry Koopa." The kid said. He was a lot smaller than Bowser with large blue eyes, a bright blue Mohawk and for fangs protruding under his upper lip.

Maria blinked. "Oh my god, he's adorable."

"Isn't he just the cutest little thing?" Pauline asked.

"I'm not cute," Larry scowled. "Now batter's up." He waved his stolen wand.

"Tough little guy, aint he?" Maria pulled out the flower and touched the petals. She felt burning hot and her denim turned white, along with the edges of her sleeves. She saw the glowing rings head for her and she jumped out of the way.

"Nice try," Super Pauline said. "Kid you need a kick to the head." She stomped on him.

"Ah," Larry fell backwards but didn't lose his wand.

"I'll get it," Pauline bent down for it.

"Nice try," Larry sat up and shot more glowing rings at Pauline, causing her to shrink back down to her normal size.

Maria threw a fireball at his tail.

"Ouch," he jumped up and nearly let go of the wand.

"Like I said," Pauline jump kicked Larry back in the head. "You need a kick to the head."

Larry fell on his stomach. He wasn't moving. The wand was a few inches from his head.

"He's still breathing," Maria said as she retrieved the wand. "I hate having to hurt someone his age."

"Hopefully he's learned something." Pauline stretched. "Now can I take a picture?"

"You can take one of me and the king once I change him back from being a puppy."

-

**AN**:

Pauline and Maria's reaction was the same as mine as my friend's reaction when we first saw the Koopalings.


	12. Water Hazard

Chapter 6: Water Hazard

* * *

_Pipe Land_

Mario paced around in the throne room. Wally was asleep on his old throne and Ludwig was playing his organ. It helped the eldest son of Bowser think. Mario would either pace or remove his wristbands and put them on again. He hadn't heard anything from Morton recently. After Larry was defeated he had offered to assist Morton when the girls came, but Morton insisted that he did not need any help save for the Boom's and the Sledge brothers that he has employed.

"Greetings General," Iggy appeared on the screen.

"Iggy," Mario ran up to the screen. "Have you heard anything from Morton?"

"That is a negative," Iggy sighed. "I have to let you know I have been having some nice chats with Prince Hugo, the son of Grant the Giant."

"Prince Hugo the Huge?" Mario scratched his head. "Isn't he a toad?"

"He's actually half toad, gets his shroom cap from his mother. Now the thing is he has disagreed with his father's bullying in the past but was too afraid to stand up to him. We are sort of working together to build a utopia."

"You and Ludwig both have achieved that, but isn't Hugo in prison?"

"No," Iggy shook his head. "While he is not pleased with the fact that I have turned his father into a dinosaur he feels that is because his father brought it down on himself."

"So this prince Hugo fellow is going to protect you from Pauline and Maria?" Mario asked.

"He won't assist," Iggy shrugged. "But you don't have to worry."

"Have you talked to Roy or Lemmy?" He didn't have to worry about Wendy with his brother protecting her.

"You know Roy is as stubborn and proud about his brawn as much as Morton," Iggy sighed. "As for Lemmy? I can't reach him."

"You can't?" Mario grew even more concerned.

"I'm always told he is to busy building snow men, or ice skating, or skiing, or having a snowball fight, or drinking cocoa."

Mario laughed. Due to Lemmy's size and immature attitude, many have assumed he was closer to Larry's age instead of being the second oldest. "Good to hear." He turned off the screen.

The image of his mother instantly appeared. "I have band news son."

"Morton," Mario knew. "How is he?"

"They have burned his feet," his mother explained. "And while he was dancing and dodging fireballs he lost his wand. The girls created a small prison out of rocks before they left the air ship." Larry was behind her with a bandaged head and seemed to be trying to sneak past her.

"So now they are headed to Water Land?" Mario guessed.

"That is where they have been spotted." She turned around. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I just wanted some ice cream," Larry pointed towards the kitchen.

"You are to stay in bed until the doctor says you can move freely about, now get back to bed, and I will get you're your ice cream."

"We are all on our toes," Mario said.

"Stay safe, my son."

"I will, mom." Mario waited until the screen turned blank before he removed his wristbands. At least he knew Larry had pretty much recovered.

* * *

Water Land

Maria stood at the sandy beach and stared at the waves below. She shifted her focus across the waves and even when she shielded her eyes she still could not see land.

"These are very water proof," Pauline read off the tag on the slick green material. "They will keep everything dry, including our back packs and the cameras."

"I think you nearly wasted the entire camera on that last place." Maria continued to stare at the sea, watching as the waves crashed into each other. "My name means the sea."

"My name means small," Pauline set the costume down. "I don't think I'm small, but only when compared with you."

"Very funny," Maria picked up the other green suit. "I wonder how everything, including my pack and my breasts could fit inside."

"Magic," Pauline held up a finger.

"That is the answer to everything it seems," Maria stepped into one of the legs and pulled the material until the flipper covered her show before she put the other leg in. "What did that toad say about these suits again?"

"That we can swim faster than usual and we hop like a frog while on land."

"Lovely," Maria put her arms into the sleeves and zipped up the front before she put on the hood, which fit nicely over her cap. As soon as she was completely in the costume she felt the urge to be on all fours. "Ribbit."

"Wait," Pauline clenched her teeth. "Do you think you are a frog?"

"No," Maria shook her head. "Just joking, but lets get this over with before we do find out there is a side effect like craving flies."

"Just let me get one shot." Pauline held up the camera. "Say cheese."

"Ricotta," Maria stuck out her tongue. "Now will you put that thing away?"

"Sure, keep your frog butt on." Pauline slipped into her own frog suit. "Last one in is a French hors d'oeuvre." She hopped past Maria.

"I don't think so," Maria leapt into the water.

It was a bit different than last time. There were certainly more kinds of fish swimming back. Maria has spotted several of the same fish that leapt out of the water to attack them as the last time, but there were also bigger fish. The squids were back. No one seemed to have noticed them yet; maybe it was because of the frog suits.

Pauline seemed to be enjoying herself. She was singing "Part of that World," as she swam. She didn't seem to notice that several of the fish were swimming after her.

"Pauline," Maria said. "We have to swim faster, we have been spotted."

"Aw crap," Pauline increased her speed.

Maria turned around and nearly swam into one of the squids, followed by several of her children. "Dive." She instructed, and swam down.

"I don't think we want to touch that," Pauline pointed towards the several jelly fish things that were lining the ocean floor. Small bolts of electricity sparked off their bodies.

"We just dive and skim," Maria pulled up when she was several inches above the jellyfish she shifted courses and continued to swim.

"I wonder if it would have been better if we had flowers instead," Pauline said.

"What I want to know is what is the deal with bringing in the second generation."

"Huh?"

"Goombas dropping their little spores, Blooper squids with their little bloops, Bowser's kids at each of the castles."

"Sure beasts me," Pauline kept glancing around, looking for new enemies to avoid.

"Did you say beats or beasts?" Maria stared ahead and could see a large structure.

"In their case, it is the same."

"I see land." Maria swam with all her might. "To the surface." She swam up until she was about to reach the surface and leaped out, followed by Pauline. "That was a good swim."

"Yeah, I'm ready to see what is next." Pauline hopped ahead.

* * *

Luigi could not believe how calm Wendy was as she sipped her drink. It was some concoction made out of fruit juice and mineral water and topped with a cherry, one of those virgin cocktails that had heard about. She was sipping it slowly while helping herself to the several chocolate truffles that were in the box next to her as she stretched out on the large pink cushion in the middle of the throne room.

"Wendy, how do you do it?"

"How do I do what?" Wendy set her glass down.

"Stay calm like that."

"I am not afraid of Maria or Pauline," Wendy yawned. "I already know that you and I can both take care of those two. After all I am my father's daughter, and you are one of the best two generals in all of Dark Land."

"Great," Luigi stared at his claws. He could slash at them, or breath fire on them, but it would seem wrong to harm them. Especially after the several times they risked their own necks to save him and Mario, but that was only in a dream.

"I have an idea," Wendy smiled. "We trap them, and then use the wand on them."

"That does sound like a good idea, but how are we going to trap them?"

"I just need some of my fruit ring candy."

"You mean these?" Luigi held up one of the tube shaped pack of candies. "How are they going to help?"

"You will see," Wendy took another sip from her drink. "Are you thirsty? I could ask them to make you an adult one."

"I'm not thirsty and I shouldn't have anything with alcohol in it," Luigi stood up and stretched. "I have to stay sober." He had to be in his best condition, if he wanted to take on those girls. "Speaking of adult, I keep by my promise that when you are eighteen we can begin dating."

"Begin dating?" Wendy got up off of her cushion. "When I'm eighteen I want to get married to you." She brushed the end of her tail against his thigh.

"Uh Wendy?" Luigi gulped.

"I'm sure daddy won't mind if I asked."

"You are going to ask?" Luigi couldn't move.

"I've already talked to my brothers and they seem fine with it, all except for Morton, Roy and Junior. They think I should be dating Mario."

"Heh," Luigi laughed weakly. "What do they know?"

* * *

"Do you feel like you are going to throw up again?" Maria sat down between two knights in the Water Land Castle. All that swimming and hopping and eating did a number on Pauline's stomach, even when they relaxed for a whole day at a nice toad hotel Pauline still felt ill.

"I'm not sure," Pauline stood up and tilted her head. "I think I will be okay."

"I just want to make sure." Maria rummaged through her pack. She only had a flower. "Do you have anything?"

"I have a leaf and a star."

"It would be easier if you used the star," Maria squeezed the blossom and felt the heated effects of the flower.

"The kids are easy. I want to save the star for something hard." She grabbed onto the leaf and gained the ears and raccoon tail.

"If you insist," Maria shrugged. "Lets see what kind of creature this king has been turned into." She kicked open the doors. "Hello, your majest…tee?" There was no animal with a crown sitting on the throne. There were two Koopas, one was female and wore a bow on her head, and the other was Luigi."

"It is nice to see that they know how to address me," the female Koopa opened up a pack of what looked like lifesavers. "My name is Wendy. O. Koopa, the only daughter of Bowser Koopa." She waved her wand over the handful of candy. "And this is General-"

"Luigi," Pauline finished for her. "We met in a dream."

"What?" the green Koopa asked.

"Luigi did you happen to share a dream with Mario?" Maria asked. "Pauline and I were there, and so was Peach and Toad. We pulled up turnips and threw them at these little odd guys in masks, and at the end I told you I hated turnips."

"I remember," Luigi didn't appear to be as determined as before.

"Remember the plan," Wendy had use the wand to make the candy grow into giant rings. "Take some of these." She tossed about half of them to Luigi. "Now as for you." She tossed a ring at Pauline and followed with several light rings from her wand.

"It doesn't have to be like this," Maria said.

"Yes it does," Luigi threw a ring at her.

Maria blasted a fireball at the ring. The heat from the fireball caused it to melt into a sugary blob. "Remember how you said I was like a little sister." She threw fireballs and jumped.

"I do," Luigi jumped. "Wendy." He came down with enough force to cause the whole room to shake.

Wendy had jumped at the last second and threw another ring, striking Pauline on the knee and making her lose her raccoon power.

Maria quickly stood up but didn't have enough time to duck. One ring struck her in the side of the head.

"I'm sorry," Luigi said before Maria blacked out.

* * *

"Wake up," Wendy's screech grated on Maria's ears. "The fun is about to begin."

Maria opened her eyes. She was seated on the ground and felt her wrists bound by something hard and smooth, and just a little bit sticky. She stared at her ankles and saw the same rings the Koopas were using as weapons to keep her ankles bound.

"Hey girly," Pauline was bound right next to her. "How is your head?"

"It's been better," she turned back to the Koopas. "Go on. I've seen enough cartoons to know you are about to gloat."

"I'm not gonna gloat," Wendy smiled. "We are gonna have some fun with you."

"I have an idea," Luigi took her hand into his. "Let me be the one to transform them, and then I will take them to your father."

"Will you come back?" Wendy asked.

"Always for you." He turned to the girls. "Now I never had this done to me, so I wouldn't know if it will hurt or not." He aimed the wand at them. A glowing beam of light fired out and struck Maria head on.

Maria closed her eyes and clenched her teeth. She couldn't hear anything except for Pauline's screams. She wasn't sure if she was being transformed or not, she couldn't feel anything. Her whole body felt numb.

Pauline continued to scream even after the numbness had left. Maria felt cool air on her toes and the familiar sensation of having a raccoon tail.

"Maria," Pauline gasped.

"Pauline?" Maria opened her eyes and felt her jaw drop. Her roommate had been turned into a female Koopa with a light red shell and head. She swallowed and stared at her own feet. Bright yellowish orange Koopa claws had shredded her sneakers. She glanced over her shoulder and saw a turquoise shell on her back with several white spikes.

"Why did you turn them into Koopas?" Wendy scratched the top of her head.

"Well for starters, they smell better." Luigi smiled.

"Excuse me?" Maria growled and froze when she realized that she actually had growled.

"I…have a…tail," Pauline gasped.

"Sorry sweetie but humans aren't the best smelling to us, and our noses are stronger than yours," Wendy gloated. "Or actually what your noses used to be."

"I'll call some troops to help carry them to the air ship," Luigi said. "You might want to call your father."

"I…have…a…shell," Pauline barely spoke between the long and ragged breaths.

"Daddy is going to be so pleased with us," Wendy giggled and clapped. "We stopped Pauline and Maria."

"Good for you," Maria said through clenched teeth. She glanced over at Pauline. Her roommate was lying on her side, eyes wide and unblinking. Her whole body was shaking as she tried to gasp for breath. "Pauline? Oh shit."

"What's wrong?" Luigi turned to them. His eyes widened in fear. "Wendy, I think she is going into shock."

"She hasn't had an attack in years."

"She's prone to attacks?" Luigi asked as he checked to see if there was any tight clothing around Pauline's neck.

"She used to get them, after she was abducted by a large ape, but not anymore. The transformation must have triggered something." She stared into Luigi's eyes. "Please you have to turn her back. Change her back and have an escort take her back to the Mushroom Kingdom. I'll go with you. I'll agree to stay like this forever, marry your king, whatever you want, just please end this nightmare for her."

"Daddy will be happy with just the one," Wendy waved the wand over Pauline, more light rained down and the red Koopa girl was returned back to normal. "We need to elevate her feet."

"Keep breathing, Pauline," Maria said as Luigi removed the shackles from Pauline's ankles and wrists. "Nice and slow breaths. Breath in, hold it and then out, in and out." She watched as Wendy slipped a pink cushion under Pauline's feet and hadn't noticed that Luigi had removed her own shackles.

"We have already paged a medical team," Luigi said as he helped Maria to her feet. "I believe King Bowser will want to see you."

"Okay," Maria kicked off the remains of her shoes. "Can you help me out of my clothes? I guess now that I am going to be like this forever, then I don't need to wear anything." She laughed weakly.

"I still wear nice dresses on occasion," Wendy handed her a mirror. "We can go shopping."

"I have a new shopping buddy," Maria chuckled. She had to look on the bright side of things. "Lets see how I look" She stared at her reflection. She had a turquoise head like her shell. A small pair of horns were poking through her cap. She had two protruding fangs. "I guess I'm cute for a Koopa." She slid off her pants and gave her tail a twitch. "That does feel better." She removed her hat long enough for her to pull off her shirt.

"Wendy dear," A gruff voice came from the direction of the screen. "You have told me that you and Luigi have stopped Maria and Pauline. I don't see their corpses, or them rotting in prison. I do see a lovely Koopa girl, care to explain?

"You must be King Bowser," Maria placed her cap on her head. "I'm Maria."

"What?" Bowser was tall, taller than Luigi, but not quite as big as the fake ones Maria had fought in the past. His body was bulky but by looking at his arms Maria figured it was mostly muscle.

"She said in exchange for her friend's life she is willing to join the Koopa Troop," Luigi said. "She also wants to stay a Koopa."

"Lets see," Bowser rubbed his chin. "One enemy is willing switch sides and I end up with a beautiful Koopa on my team. What about the other one."

"She will return to our world and never return." Maria said.

"Heh heh," Bowser laughed. "I like this arrangement. Luigi arrange for travel for the newest member to our family. I'm going to let the others know about the good news." The screen went dark.

"And that is that," Wendy smiled. "Now you know why I was calm?"

"Wheee," Pauline squealed and ran past them, covered in flashing glitter. She smacked both Wendy and Luigi in the face, rendering them unconscious.

"What the hell?"

"What do you mean what the hell?" Pauline grabbed the discarded rings and used them to bind Wendy and Luigi. "I just saved you from being the bride of Bowser."

"But you were having an attack."

"I'm an actress, remember?"

"Give that girl a golden statuette," Maria laughed.

"Okay medical team is going to be here to treat these two and take them back to their ship, because that will be King Scamander's order once he is back to normal," Pauline picked up the wand. "Now to turn you back to normal."

"Good, I hate to say this, but they were kind of right," Maria twitched her nose. "Humans aren't the best smelling to Koopas." She could smell the cherry scent from the rings and some fruity drink, and chocolate for some strange reason. Wendy had a decent scent and Luigi smelled familiar, but she couldn't put a finger on it. "Let me be as stinky as you."

"Maybe you might want to put on your clothes first. The magic can heal the material when I change you back."

Maria stared down at her naked self. "Good point."

* * *

**A/N:** I have always wondered what those rings were. A friend thought they were her bracelets, but her bracelets are solid gold and not striped. Giant lifesavers seemed logical to me.


	13. Mario Vs Maria

Chapter 7: Mario Verses Maria

* * *

_Ice Land_

The one thing that Maria had noticed about the Raccoon suit was that it was warm and traveling through the frigid climate she did not feel cold. It did not do much for the traction on the slippery ground, but she was warm and she was able to disable some of Bowser's odd traps in the creepy fortress when she turned into a statue.

"We don't know what this kid is like," Pauline was sitting on the edge of the air ship pipe. She was wearing the slick armored shell and helmet off the hammer throwing types. She was also able to summon hammers and throw them.

"They said he is very playful," Maria recalled the descriptions the toads gave her. "He didn't create any new rules or taxes, just declared that every day was going to be a fun day and went to play in the snow."

"We don't know his fighting style."

"He sounds like he is the youngest one. He is just a kid who wants to play in a winter wonderland."

"So what is the battle plan?" Pauline asked.

"We will just talk to him first, and after being transformed, being attacked by robots and fighting against their possibly toughest fighter we could use a break."

"Lets just hope our limbs are not the ones that receive a break." Pauline let go and went down the warp.

"Wait for me," Maria jumped in. She landed next to Pauline. "Now to face this kid."

"Hello," the smallest of the Koopalings greeted her while standing on a large inflatable ball with a star on it. His Mohawk was rainbow striped, like Iggy's. He had no protruding fangs and a couple of red stripes on his head. One eye was focused on them. The other was looking up.

"Hi," Maria waved to him. "What is your name?"

"Lemmy," the Koopaling said.

"Lemmy, did your big brothers and sister put you up to this?" Pauline asked.

"Except for Ludwig they are all younger than me." He made the ball roll back.

"He's the second oldest?"

"I had a lot of medical problems growing up."

"We are sorry," Maria apologized.

"Don't be," Lemmy smiled. "We are going to play." He waved his wand and the ball he was on multiplied into several more balls. "Let's play catch." The balls flew towards them.

Pauline threw several hammers at the balls' causing them to burst like soap bubbles.

Maria waited until the balls came close to her before she turned into a statue. The balls went by her without causing any harm. Maria returned to flesh and ran up to the Koopa kid and kicked the ball he was standing on from under him.

"Oof," Lemmy landed on his feet. "That was kinda fun." He held out the wand. "Here you go."

"Wait," Maria could not believe what had just happened. "What?"

"Fun is over," Lemmy said.

"If you insist," Maria took it. "Actually, thank you."

"If my father asks tell him you defeated me," Lemmy sat down on the floor. "I'm going to take a nap. It will look like I'm unconscious."

"If we see your father we will tell him your were a brave and fierce fighter," Pauline said.

"Thank you." Lemmy stretched and yawned. "You have to watch out with Ludwig. He's strong like Roy, and smart like Iggy, and General Mario is with him."

"Thank you for the warning," Maria said as she jumped to the warp. "Lets change the king back and see what the princess has written to us."

* * *

Pipe Land

Mario paced in front of the rows of troops. "We cannot afford to take any risks or chances, these two minxes have made their way through out the other six lands. They have defeated five of the royal children, and my brother." Mario clenched his fists. They have hurt his brother. Dream adventure or not he will not hold back against them. He will burn them, slash at them with his claws and sink his teeth into their flesh.

"General," Captain Blitz flew towards him. The white feathers in his wings reflected off his red insect shell. "We have received some news from Dark Land."

"Damn it," Mario already knew what the news was. "It's Lemmy, isn't it?"

"They haven't told me, sir." Blitz said

"I'll be right there, Captain Blitz. You are in charge until I return.

Ludwig was in the throne room, waiting for him. The young composer appeared cool and level headed. If he was worried about the situation, he clearly wasn't showing it. Even his tail wasn't moving. It was just resting against the ground.

Luigi was on the screen. "Mario, it's Lemmy."

"I know," Mario snarled. "Those bitches."

"Mario please," Luigi frowned. "Lemmy came back unharmed, just like Wendy and I was."

"They still tried to hurt you."

"They didn't want to," Luigi pressed his hands against the screen. "They were trying to convince me they didn't want to cause any harm. They mentioned the dream of Subcon."

"Screw that dream," Mario couldn't believe how soft his brother was being towards the girls. "It was just a dream."

"A dream that was shared by six people? A dream that was so vivid and all who dreamed it remembered the same exact details? Maybe it wasn't a dream. It could have been one of those out of they body experiences and our souls did get transported to that place."

"That's ridiculous," Mario turned to Ludwig. "Isn't it?" The only response he received from the Koopa prince was a shrug. "So what if we had gone to that world? That still doesn't change the fact they are trying to undo our hard work."

"We almost caught them," Luigi said. "Wendy and I, we almost had them. I used the wand on them and turned them into Koopas. There was something about Maria's scent when she was in Koopa form. She smelled like you."

"What?"

"Well not exactly like you. She smelled a little nicer, but her scent was similar, like she was family."

"Curiouser and curioser," Ludwig raised an eyebrow.

"Are you asking me to go easy on them?" Mario asked.

"No, just don't hurt them too much, and if you do turn them into Koopas and Pauline has a panic attack, keep an eye on her."

"I will," Mario nodded.

"This is an odd turn of events," Ludwig said when the screen went dark. "I am curious to how one of them was able to smell like a relative when she is in Koopa form, when it is apparent that she was always human and never seen you before."

"I know," Mario felt his ire at the girls dribble away. "She said that years before she was born her parents had twin boys who died in infancy and they had the same names as Luigi as me."

"Very odd indeed," Ludwig chewed his bottom lip.

* * *

"Wahoo," Maria shouted as she hopped onward to the castle while riding around in a large shoe. "This is great. I just realized we can really boot the Koopa kid out of the castle."

"I should drop something on you," Pauline was flying overhead via the power of her raccoon tail.

"Drop me some food if you got any," Maria said. She spotted several more Troopas up ahead. "Excuse me while I squash these guys." She used the power of the boot to stomp on the Troopas. "Squish."

"Bad news, Girly." Pauline said as she came in for a landing.

"Let me guess, we are out of food? Don't we at least have some more of those cracker and cheese packs left?"

"Nope," Pauline shook her head. "They are all gone."

"Damn. Well maybe this King Wally will have some food for us."

"Yep, we are completely without food," Pauline pulled out one of her cameras. "I still have about eight pictures left on this last camera."

"Okay take a picture," Maria smiled. "This is probably the only time you will ever get a picture of me riding around in a giant shoe."

"Exactly," Pauline snapped the picture. "Now that we are almost finished you are getting into the spirit of this?"

"If you mean by the adventure, then no." The doors opened and hundreds of soldiers, both of the toad and human variety were waiting for them along with the Koopa Troop. "Hi guys, we are here."

"It's Pauline and Maria. True soldiers of Pipe Land we are here to liberate your king."

The toads and humans stared at her with weak expressions on their faces. They were probably uncertain of their abilities and knew they would be punished if Maria and Pauline had failed them. Maria could not blame the poor guys. Who knows what kind of cruel commands Ludwig has opposed on them.

"They don't understand," Pauline said as several Goombas ran up to her. She spun around, taking them out with her tail.

"Lets show them," Maria stomped on several Troopas while avoiding the boomerangs from the helmet brothers. She angled the shoe to do a round out kick against them before she jumped in the air and kicked a few of the flying goons out of the sky.

"You see?" Pauline asked when they were done. "Now can one of you lead us to the throne room?"

"This way," One of the toads said and ran down one of the halls.

Maria was glad she had the shoe, considering how many twists and turns they had to take through the castle she knew she would have been exhausted and not be able to fight against Ludwig. She admired the stamina of the toad guard. Pauline was able to save her strength by flying most of the way.

"The throne room is past these two doors." The guard said. "The others are now rallying against the Koopa troop by now, and freeing the prisoners in the dungeon."

"Thank you," Pauline opened the doors.

Ludwig was waiting for them. He had a physic similar to Roy and was crowned by a thick cloud of blue hair, a green head and shell and a single bucktooth fang. He was not alone.

"Lord Ludwig get to your ship," Mario commanded. "I will stop them."

"Good luck," Ludwig raced towards the window were an anchor and chain lead to the airship.

"I don't think so red," Maria stomped forward in her shoe. Mario growled and breathed fire at her direction. "Pauline, you go after Ludwig." She jumped over the flames.

"I'm on it," Pauline ran to the window and used her tail to fly towards the withdrawing anchor.

"Oh no you don't," Mario ran after her.

"Too bad she is," Maria used the shoe to jump on Mario's head. The Koopa general withdrew his limbs into the shell. The second the bottom of the shoe landed on the spikes it disappeared.

"Not so tough without your shoe?" Mario asked before he leapt in the air.

Maria waited until he was about to land before she jumped. "I learned from your brother."

"You attacked him," Mario tackled her.

Maria grunted when her back struck the floor. She had expected them to be heavy but the weight was nearly crushing her.

"You could have hurt him."

"But we didn't," Maria opened her eyes and stared at the mouth filled with sharp white teeth. "Pauline had a star, she just tapped them. I don't want to hurt you or Luigi and apologized to him and he apologized to me when hey caught us.

"Why are you doing this?" Mario asked.

"Because you are doing this. Brutal takeovers are never the answer."

"Isn't that what we did. We took over Wart's kingdom?"

"We were freeing the people," Maria was able to move her legs. "Like how we are freeing the people in the seven kingdoms after you took over, like Wart." She shoved her knee as far as she could up into Mario's crotch.

"Ouch," Mario grunted and rolled off.

"Sorry, I couldn't breath." She sat up. "But it is a good thing you had padding right?"

"Not as good as you would think," Mario kept massaging his crotch. "We got bruised under here before."

"You told us while we were in Subcon. I'm sorry the toads were racist towards you. I know how that can hurt."

"No you don't," Mario shook his head.

"I never felt it physically, but I have heard the names." She remembered some of the terms she had heard from both children and adults. "They called me names because I'm Italian. I have seen it done to other people because of the color of their skin, or the shape of their eyes, or what languages they can speak, or their religion."

"But you are all the same species," Mario blinked.

"And thinking about it makes it even more sad." Maria closed her eyes. "People have been making changes though. We receive education from schools, even adds in television and magazines. Television shows and movies are based on teaching how wrong it is."

"But humans still hate because of minor differences?"

"Yes, but our nation has gotten better. You read about things were different hundreds of years ago, and fifty years ago, and even twenty years ago. We are getting better, at least I hope and believe we are."

"Twenty years from now your children will look back and think how awful things are now?"

"Yeah," Maria nodded. "That's called progress."

"We are not fighting," Mario said.

"I rather we just talked, like how we are doing now."

"Lord Ludwig needs my help," Mario turned to the window. The air-ship had returned

"And Pauline needs mine." She watched as the anchor returned and a battered and bruised Pauline climbed down the chain. "Or maybe not."

"One of the spells bounced off the wall." Pauline said as she climbed through the window. "Struck him in the back and turned him into a duck. I turned him back and escaped."

"Sorry you got hurt," Maria smiled weakly.

"All in a day's work." Pauline aimed the wand at the plant on the throne. A beam of light struck it in the middle and turned him back into a human what are we going to do with him?" She nodded towards Mario.

"Let him go," Maria said.

"I agree," King Wally nodded. "We will show him our mercy and hoped he will learn from it."

"Father," the doors opened. "I have been freed by from the dark prison and came to overthrow the vicious monsters who have enslaved our land and reduced your form to a snarling plant beast." The man was gorgeous. He had silky shoulder length hair, bright green eyes, a perfect nose, high cheekbones and teeth that were like pearls.

"Holy," Pauline blushed.

"Yeah," Maria felt her heartbeat increase.

"I have already been changed back," King Wally stood back.

"By who?" the prince pointed at them. "These common girls?"

"C-c-common girls?" Maria choked.

"Arrogant little snot, aint he?" Mario chuckled.

"Peter, you will show these ladies the respect that they deserve." King Wally said. "General Mario, you may leave."

"Father you are just simply letting him go?" Prince Peter scratched his head. "This fowl creature who is part of the dark empire that has over thrown you, who has thrust me and several others into the dark depths with be are prison. Oh how can we allow this great atrocity go unnoticed, un punished? Nay, for we shall bind the beast in shackles and allow swift justice to befall him."

"What the hell" Pauline asked. "Is he auditioning for a Shakespeare play?"

"He always talks like that," King Wally said. "Except when he is drunk. We are allowing the Koopa General to leave and offer accommodations for Maria and Pauline before they return to the Mushroom kingdom."

"Where did Mario go?" Pauline asked. The Koopa was standing there a few minutes ago.

"There," Maria pointed towards the window. The Air ship was departing and Mario was hanging from the anchor and chain. He must have left during the Prince's long-winded speech.

"They weren't as bad as my son made them out," Wally accepted the wand from Pauline. "They have opened up my eyes. People do have the right to live unhealthy lives, or what I deem to be unhealthy."

"Father," The prince pointed to a glowing pink button next to a large screen on the wall. "It is a call from our neighbors in arms, the great and beautiful mushroom kingdom."

"It's probably a message from the Princess," Maria said. "We usually speak to each other after we save another castle."

"Ah the fairest princess of them all," Peter swooned. "Just the sound of her enchanted voice be stills my heart."

"Maria, Pauline." Toad's face appeared. "Something horrible has happened. The Princess has been kidnapped."

"Again?" Pauline raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, by-" The imaged faded.

"By me," Bowser's image appeared. "Ludwig just told me how you defeated him. I may not have the seven kingdoms under Koopa rule, but I will have her and her kingdom. You can try and stop me again if you wish."

"Looks like we are on our way to Dark Land," Maria sighed.

"I wonder if he still wants you," Pauline said.

"I doubt it, and I don't really care either."


	14. Into the Darkness

Chapter 8: Into the Darkness

* * *

Dark Land

"Welcome to Mordor," Maria said as soon as they had climbed the first dark hillside. She had kept her tongue still when they had crossed the official Dark Land borders, and didn't say anything, even has the grass and most of the other green had waned into nothing but dark and hard Earth.

"What do you mean?" Pauline climbed up next to her.

"That," she pointed to the dark expanses of land before her. There were dark splotches in the sky, made from various volcanoes. "And that." She pointed to the creepy tanks rolling on the ground, flanked by various Koopa Troops.

"This dark and barren void is not the proper place for fair and noble maidens," the third member of their team stared down at the soldiers.

"Now we are fair and noble maidens?" Maria rolled her eyes. "I thought we were just mere common women."

"I have said such, and whilst it is true that you two are of common blood compared to my status there is nothing common about you. You have proven such facts by bravely gallivanting across the kingdoms, overthrowing the beasts that have attacked without warning and defeated them, with the simple help from magical flowers, mushrooms, stars and suits."

"What is your point?" Pauline asked. She was as tired as Maria was of the Prince's long winded way of speaking.

"My point as you clearly can see is that while you have come quite far, there is still a great distance to go of rough obstacles that even brave and skilled champions of justices as yourself would not be able to overcome."

"I think he is saying this place is too tough for a girl," Maria scowled. She had dealt with that attitude back home. She was not about to deal with it while here. "I believe that is what you are saying?"

"If we can get across these other lands then we can take on Dark Land," Pauline cracked her knuckles.

"For give me," Prince Peter performed a sweeping bow before them. "I know it is wrong for me to judge you, after all that you have done for my father, for my kingdom and for myself, but those lands were merely occupied by the evil soldiers. This is the dark abyss from which they have spawned. This is their home, thus means it is ten times more dangerous than the other lands." He paused to catch his breath and sigh. "This is why I must do this alone, the great responsibility shall be my burden to weigh down on my shoulders. It is for me to over come. Noble and beautiful heroines you shall wait here for my return."

"Hold it," Pauline held up her hand. "If you think that we are just going to stand aside while you go charging off into danger because you don't think we can handle the terrain, then you got another think coming."

"Pauline chill," Maria sat down. "Prince Peter believes he can do it all by himself then we let him."

"Wha?" Pauline just pointed at her. "Are you serious?"

"Perfectly," Maria yawned. "The Prince wants us to stay here in case something does go wrong."

"So were back up?" Pauline blinked. "I see." She also sat down. "Very smart thinking your majesty."

"You understand my true intentions for this grand mission." Prince Peter pointed his sword at the volcanoes and mountains up ahead. "Do not worry for long fair Princess Peach. Your loving Prince shall triumph over these creatures and bring you back to your home in the mushroom kingdom, with out a single golden hair on your elegant head being harmed." He sheathed the blade and turned back to the girls. "Wish me well pretty and powerful Pauline and magnificent Maria. The task ahead of me will not be quick, nor shall it be simple."

"Good luck," Maria said. She knew he was going to need it.

"Ditto," Pauline added.

Peter bent down on his knees, gave them each a kiss on the back of their hands and climbed over the side of the hill. Maria peered over and watched as the prince slid down towards the bottom and run off towards the soldiers.

"You think he is going to make it far?" Pauline asked as she picked up a pebble.

"I doubt it," Maria answered. "I have a good feeling he was the one who went gallivanting up to Mario and Ludwig and tried to bore them with his big and fancy words."

"They did imprison him." Pauline threw the pebble down the side of the hill. "So what is your plan for getting past all the guards?"

"The same as always. We use the goodies we have to fight them in our own way."

A distant clang was heard on the ground. Maria peered over the side to see what is going on.

Prince Peter was leaping over the heads of the enemy forces and used his sword to block several boomerangs. His steel deflected every weapon that was fired at him.

"He's actually kind of good," Pauline sat back. "But then again Mario was a general."

"Give them time," Maria wondered if they should start a bet on how long it will take when they heard a scream. "Crap. I didn't count on him getting hurt." She looked over the edge again.

Several Troopas were carrying a bound and tied Prince Peter to the nearest air ship.

"You were right," Pauline nodded.

"Damn, I could have won some money."

* * *

Mario sighed. "It feels like déjà vu." He glanced over his shoulder at the cage placed behind him. "Sorry about meeting like this."

"If you are sorry then let me go," Princess Peach said from the cage. "I had thought you really were different. I thought you were good and noble."

"I am good," Mario inhaled. "I keep wondering if letting you go the last time really was a good idea."

"Did your heart answer the question last time?" Peach asked

Mario brushed his tail against the floor. "Yes."

"Then it was the right thing, and releasing me again will be the right thing."

"I can't," he refused to look at her. "I will not turn my back on my home, my king, my family again."

"Mario, please look at me," Peach asked. Mario turned to her. She was reaching through the bars. "Nobody knew the last time."

"My mother did. I cannot disappoint her again."

"Was it right the last time? Was kidnapping me the right thing to do?"

"The take over was wrong," Mario nodded. "But at least you now know how your people treat my people. I am not saying the ends justified the means in that sense."

"I have made new laws. Friendly Koopas are allowed to visit my world. I still don't know how this hate was generated. Toadsworth remembers his grandfather also hated them." She pulled her arm back. "Was taking over those seven lands and transforming the kings the right thing to do?"

"You would be surprised if I said yes?" Mario asked. Her shocked expression answered for her. "Lets see we have two kings who were about to go to war with each other, one who intimidated the other kingdoms and was about to take over himself, one who was too cowardly, one who wasn't the brightest, one who bullied his own staff and people, and another who while was pacifist ran his kingdom in a fascist way."

"There were other ways."

"Like that council?" Mario raised his eyebrows? "Sorry dear, but that council wasn't changing anything."

"You wouldn't know," she crossed her arms.

"Then how were things changing?" Mario asked. Peach refused to answer. "Very well."

"I hope I'm not intruding on any conversation," Bowser entered the room. "I received a fun bit of news, guess who is coming and guess who we just captured."

"No," Peach gasped.

"That is right Princess," Bowser chuckled. "We captured your boyfriend, Prince Peter."

"Prince Peter?" Mario gagged. "You have got to be joking."

"He isn't my boyfriend," Peach said.

"I say we send that pretty boy packing right to daddy," Mario suggested.

"Not this time. I put him in a different cell," Bowser's smile faded. "The reason why I'm here is Pauline and Maria are about to enter." He clenched his fists. "Sneaky girls disguising themselves as hammer brothers. New order is that if they don't have tails then arrest them." He smacked one fist against his palm.

"So those humans are on their way," Mario cracked his knuckles. "Any idea on when they will get here?"

"No," Bowser stared at the doors. "But they are the reason why I kidnapped Peach. Time to defeat them for once and for all."

* * *

Maria ran as fast as she could. She did not focus on the thwomp sounds caused by the large block things behind her. She saw how two the ones ahead of her were and she ducked to the ground and rolled across until she had reached the wall.

"Ya missed," She smiled at the scowling and grumbling rocks. She would have done the whole mantra of "Missed me, missed me," but she had no idea if it would have caused such creatures to blush or pucker up in the hopes that she would make good on that promise.

The strange rocks were rising and Pauline was rolling underneath.

"Behind these doors is the big bad Bowser," Maria opened her pack and started to rummage around. "Lets see what I got. I have leaf and that is it."

"The leaves are good," Pauline pulled out another. "Okay leaf you are our last hope." The leaf exploded in a small cloud of smoke, leaving her with the fuzzy ears and tail of a raccoon. "I do have one question."

"What is that?" Maria asked as the leaf transformed her.

"I wonder what friends are going to say when they see the pictures?" She pulled out the camera.

"They will probably think it has been photoshoped," Maria could not believe her roommate had pulled out that camera again. "That were sized just right and printed on glossy paper. Now lets save the Princess." She pushed the doors opened.

Princess Peach was being held in a cage guarded by Mario who did not appear fierce at all. His expression was a mixture of shock, confusement and that pained expression Luigi had when he found out he was going to have to fight them.

"Look out," Peach shouted. "And look up."

Maria stared up to see something large was about to land on them. She ran to the side of the room and jumped. Using her raccoon tail, she was able to hover a few feet in the air.

"Naughty Princess," Bowser snarled. "Keep your lips sealed."

"Oh King Bowser," Pauline held up her camera. "Say cheese." She pressed the flash.

"What the?" Bowser blinked repeatedly after the flash.

Pauline put the camera away and jumped on the Koopa King's head.

"Mario," Bowser cried out. "Help."

Maria sighed and turned to face the general. "You know I have to do this."

"Same for me," Mario said before he shot out hot flames from his moth.

Maria jumped when she realized Mario was shooting to miss without trying to look like he was trying to miss. Maria landed next to him and tried to trip him with her tail.

"The keys are with Bowser," Mario whispered into her ear. "Now tackle me."

Maria pounced on him, forcing him down on his spiked shell. "Now for those keys." She launched herself towards Bowser's head, using her tail to give her extra lift. "Hello." She draped her legs over his shoulders and covered his eyes with her hands. "Guess who?"

"Game time is over." Bowser reached for her.

"Pauline," Maria nodded towards the keys hanging from Bowser's spikes.

Pauline nodded and swiped the keys. Just as Bowser had grabbed onto Maria and threw her down.

"Crap," Maria heard the familiar bloops of her loosing her abilities. She watched as Pauline and Mario continued to pretend fight each other.

"Now what do you have in store?" Bowser grinned at her. "You were cuter when you were a Koopa."

"Heh heh," Maria stood back up. "Are you planning on changing me again?"

"I might," Bowser's grin grew larger.

Pauline fell on her butt, her raccoon transformation faded from her. The keys that were in her hand flew straight up into the air. On their decent, Mario swung his tail and sent the key's towards the Princess.

"So that is your plan?" Maria smiled weakly. "You used Peach as bait to lure me here so you can defeat me. Turn me into a Koopa, and then make me your queen?"

"Hmmm," Bowser tilted his head. "Now that I think about it, it does sound like a great idea. Too bad I'm not exactly interested." He opened his mouth wide and a huge flame shot out.

Maria jumped to dodge the flames. "Good, cause there is another world that I am apart of. Where I have dreams and you being a dick kinda puts them in the salad shooter." She jumped again and landed on top of his head. She jumped repeatedly on top of Bowser's head until the mutant turtle passed out.

"I think you over did it," Mario said. He was lying on his stomach with his arms and legs spread out.

"He did it again," Pauline pointed to the Princess. Peach was standing next to her. "He freed her again."

"It didn't feel right," Mario said.

"You can still come with us," Peach kneeled by his side. "You don't have to pretend to be knocked out."

"A part of me wants to go with you."

"Whenever you decide," Peach kissed the side of his face. She stood back up. "We have to save Prince Peter."

"We've already rescued him," Maria said. "Now lets just hope he remembers to stay in his hidey hole and not get captured again." She glanced down at Bowser. The Koopa king's chest was slowly rising and falling with each breath. He still appeared as buff as he had through the screen.

"Maria?" Pauline called to her.

"I'm coming," She gave Bowser one last look before she joined the others.

* * *

Mushroom Kingdom

As soon as Maria stepped inside the castle Toad pulled her into an embrace. "I wasn't quite expecting that." Maria said once the hug had ended.

"What were you expecting?" Toad asked. "A kiss?" He blushed as soon as he had said that. "That isn't what I mean."

"It's okay," Maria felt herself blushing. "The feeling is mutual."

The rest of the castle denizens were hugging the others. Both Peach's father and grandmother were hugging her. Toadsworth was hugging Pauline and Toadette was hugging Prince Peter

"You should have seen her," Pauline pointed to her. "She jumped on Bowser's head over and over until he fell."

"Mario freed me again," Peach sighed. "I wish he would come with me."

"We will take note of his deeds once again," Toadsworth nodded. "But we need to move on to more pressing issues. It is a bit late-"

"The sun is only starting to set." Toad protested.

"Please do not interrupt me again." Toadsworth raised his cane. "Seeing how it is a bit late I believe it would be best for Pauline, Maria and Prince Peter to spend the night here."

"Yay!" Toadette squealed.

"Since it is hours until average and decent bed times I believe it we can arrange a nice little festivities."

"Another banquet?" Maria asked. She was feeling a little hungry.

"More than just a banquet. There will be a little bit of music and dancing."

"Oh splendid," King Toadstool clapped. "I will have the herald announce to everyone who wishes to attend."

"There is only one problem," Maria raised a hand. "I don't have anything to wear."

"Actually you do," Pauline smiled. "Toadette can I see our bags?"

"I'll be right back," the pink mushroom girl left.

"What did you do?" Maria crossed her arms.

"You will see," Pauline smiled.

Toadette returned carrying the plastic bags. "Here you go." She handed them to Pauline.

"And of course for my friend and roommate," Pauline rummaged through the bag and pulled out a turquoise colored sleeveless dress. "It is your favorite color."

"You bought me a dress," Maria gasped.

"It's pretty."

"I guess it's nice to have," Maria swallowed. "And for events like tonight."

* * *

Dark Land

Mario grumbled as he waited for his mother to check him out before he could put his shell back on. "Ma, I'm fine really. Can I slip into my shell?"

"One last check," his mother gave him one last look over.

"I still think you should remain focused on Bowser."

"Your uncle Kamek is checking him out," she clucked her tongue. "There I'm done."

"I'm going to get them," Bowser growled as Kamek finished bandaging up his head. "I am going to get those bitches."

"They are at Peach's castle sire," Kamek said.

"I know that."

"And we can see what they are doing," Iggy entered the room with a remote in his hands. "Bring it in here guys." Two Spikes brought in a large TV. "Hook it up."

"What are you showing me?" Bowser asked.

"I have set up some cameras out in the peach trees surrounding the castle," Iggy explained. "Well I had some swoopers and pidgets set them up. No one will notice them because they look like peach blossoms and during the fall they petals will close up around and form a peach shape."

"What about winter?" Bowser asked.

"By then the cameras would have expired and I would have thought of something else." He pointed the remote at the TV. "Now lets see. I must remind you sound doesn't work."

The first image on the television was of Peach's castle. The second shot showed some windows and people walking around, a third looked through the windows and revealed the people were dressed up and dancing, even Maria and Pauline.

"Wow," Mario gasped at the images of Peach and Pauline as they twirled around with their toadish dance partners.

"They certainly cleaned up well," Bowser said. His eyes widened as Maria twirled into view. "She looks very different in a dress."

"Yeah they do," Mario couldn't remove his eyes from Peach, and wished he were the one dancing in her arms.

* * *

**A/N**: And that is the end of part two, part three chapter one is coming soon. I plan on using another running gag, like Pauline and her camera.

Pipes have been laid down. I am setting up for some twists in the upcoming parts.

I may use Prince Peter again.


	15. The New Game Plan

**Part 3**: **Prehistoric **

Chapter 1: The New Game Plan.

* * *

_Dark Land_

Mario woke up to the sound of rain falling outside. The downpour against the window sounded like bacon frying and caused his stomach to growl. His head was nestled in the pancake like stack of pillows and part of the soft and comfortable cotton sheet was tangled around his leg. Just listening to the rain and considering where he was, he didn't want to get out of bed.

A yawn next to him was followed by a pale arm draping across his midsection, giving Mario another whiff of Ashley's sweet and a bit spicy perfumed wrist. "Morning general, did you sleep well?" She spoke in a silky voice.

"Yes," Mario sighed and stared at her glittery pink painted claws. He had hoped this one was going to be different than the others. She also like to play golf and she was a mechanic who works on cars and go-carts, but instead of addressing him by his name she called him general, like she had when they first met.

"I love a guy who can take charge," Ashley sat up causing what little coverings on her body to slide off. She was a beautiful Koopa with a lavender head and glossy purple shell. Her white wavy hair that usually fell past her shoulders was a tangled mess. "I should make us some breakfast." She removed a few of her white locks from in front of her jade colored eyes.

"Sounds good," Mario placed his hands behind his head. Three months ago he freed Peach from her cell while his king was busy fighting Maria and Pauline, and once again he couldn't stop thinking about her. He forced himself back into the dating pool to try and get his mind off her, but no one clicked, except for Ashley and they have only dated a month.

"I don't want to delay you for anything," Ashley slid out of bed. Her manicured toes clicked against the hardwood floor. "I know you have a busy day." She stretched, making herself appear taller and her chest to stick out even more.

"Busy day," Mario rubbed his eyes. He had sent some scouts to Dinosaur Land to bring back notes and samples from the various places. "I'm not scheduled to meet with Bowser until this afternoon."

"Do you think Dinosaur Land would make a good addition to Dark Land?" She slipped into her shell. The spikes were duller than the other girls Mario had dated in the past. She had said that she finds bleaching spikes to be pretentious. It was one of the small details that made her appeal to Mario. "I have never been there, but I have been told it is full of actual dinosaurs."

"More of our fellow reptiles." Mario sat up. He couldn't remember the last time she was this curious about his job. It made him a bit more suspicious about her motivations. "Ashley, why did you start dating me?"

"Well you are smart and brave and handsome." She ran her claws through her hair and glanced out the window. She frowned at the sight of rain.

"You think I'm handsome?" Mario raised his eyebrows. Not many listed handsome as one of the first choices of why they dated him. Several have even said because he was one of the best generals in the land before they said he was handsome, not that he should date them based on their opinions of his appearance alone. He hoped they liked the way he thought, were interested in his hobbies, loved his sense of humour and cared about his feelings.

"You have a great smile, and beautiful blue eyes and you have the cutest hairstyle and moustache." She ticked the reasons off her claws.

"Thank you," not many complimented his moustache besides his mother. One of the girl heroes from another world, Pauline, said she loved his moustache. The only other person who thought it was adorable besides them was Peach. He could still see her reaching through the bars just to touch his moustache. He could hear her laugh when they were talking about interests and he could feel her kiss.

"Mario?" Ashley tried to get his attention. "Were you listening?"

"Sorry," Mario grinned sheepishly. "I guess I'm still amazed that there are women who think I'm handsome."

"Aww, don't sell yourself short," Ashley kissed the top of his snout. "I asked what attracted you to me?"

"Well you are smart and beautiful," Mario started. "Plus you know a lot about cars and karts and you like to play tennis. You also have a great knowledge of poetry and poets and you have a good and caring heart."

"Great," Ashley gave him a small lick on the side of his head. "You go and get into your shell. I'll make us some breakfast."

"No eggs please," Mario said.

"I'll make sure there is no eggs."

* * *

Mario met with his soldiers an hour before he was to meet with Bowser. He was not going to let his mood get to it. All though breakfast Ashley had confirmed his suspicions. She went on about how her parents approved of her dating one of the best generals in the land and how her friends were jealous. If he was just an average Joe who had a job of selling TV's, or fixing the plumbing would he still attract as many women? He sincerely doubted it. Even though he shouldn't be so self conscious about his weight, he had a feeling they would have looked right past him.

"Sir, we have returned with some of the samples that you have requested, sir." One of the new soldiers said. He was one of the groups of fighters called Charging Chucks. They were tall and buff Troopas drafted from various football teams. They even were still dressed in their jersey's shoulder pads and helmets. This one was originally one of the members of the Dark Land Dragons football team.

"Good work," Mario nodded, while he stared into the beady eyes of the Chuck. "Have you kept them fresh?" He still had no idea why Bowser would want to draft in football players, unless it was for Larry. The second youngest prince loved sports. The kid had his room wallpapered in posters of various athletes. He had shelves filled with trophies. His piggy bank was shaped like a basketball. His lamp resembled a bowling pin. He even had the football phone from when Bowser signed him up for the Mushroom Sports magazine, except Bowser kept the swimsuit issue for himself.

"I have a folder for you," a small purple Ninji hopped up to Mario and handed him a folder. "It has all your notes, sir." The small member of the Troop blinked its tiny eyes and wiggled its pointy ears.

"Thank you," Mario flipped through the pages and looked at the pictures. In a way it was a little like Pipe Land, beautiful with various tropical growth. There were so many forests and emerald green grasslands. There were ponds and lakes filled with sparkling water. It would be the perfect place for a nice vacation. It was also a huge land, a little bit bigger than some of the seven kingdoms they had tried to take over before. "Go about your business until I request all of your presences.

"Yes general," both soldiers saluted him before he left.

"Now lets see who is going to be waiting for me," Mario opened the doors to the throne room. Not everyone was there this time. Both his mother and uncle Kamek were with Bowser, but Luigi wasn't and there were only six out of the eight children. Mario had a feeling that the new plan was going to involve the koopalings and junior was still far too young to be involved, and this time Bowser kept him out of the room to avoid another emotional meltdown. He had no idea where Luigi or Wendy was.

"Hello daddy," Wendy skipped through the door. The bow on her head was a bit lopsided and she had forgot to tie another one on her tail. She was also wearing her new silver bracelets, a gift from Luigi. "I hope I'm not to late."

"There is still a few more minutes till two," Bowser did not seem to notice anything different about her. He sank into his throne and placed his hands behind his head. "We still have to wait for Luigi."

"Oh," Wendy held up her mirror. "I didn't have to rush through my beauty routine then." She adjusted her bow

"Beauty routine?" Roy asked. This was going to be trouble. Mario could already sense a small argument was about to break out amongst the royal children.

"I have to make sure my bow is on just right," Wendy didn't remove her gaze from the mirror. "I forgot the one on my tail. Oh well. I also had to put on my mascara, and eye-shadow, and lipstick, and spray on just a little bit of perfume."

"Just a little bit?" Roy curled up his mouth in disgust. "It smells like you took a whole freakin bath in that stuff." He stepped back away from her while pretending to dry heave.

"Yeah Wendy," Morton grabbed his nose and fanned the air. "Pee-yew. What do you call that stuff, Eau De human butthole? That stuff is worse than Ludwig's chemicals. I'll probably won't be able to breath through my poor little nose ever again."

Wendy's face gradually turned red through Morton's tirade. Her nostrils were fairing while her left eyelid twitched. "You can't talk like that, Morty. I've walked past your room every day. You should talk about odors. When was the last time you cleaned up in there? It smells like rotting milk."

"Ahem," mother walked up to them and clapped her hands. "This is unacceptable behavior." She grabbed Morton by the shoulder. "You will not insult your sister like that." She grabbed one of the developing horn buds on Roy. "You too. I want the both of you to apologize."

"Sorry sis," Roy rubbed his head once he wrenched himself away from Kammy's hand.

"I'm sorry," Morton pouted. "Now will you make her apologize for insulting my room?"

"Sorry Morty," Wendy said in her sweetest voice.

Bowser was silent through out the whole situation, but his face was set in a scowl. "You know the reason why your youngest brother isn't here. He is too young and couldn't handle what we are about to do. I thought the rest of you would be old enough and mature. I may be wrong. Only two of you are paying attention." He pointed to Ludwig and Iggy who stood with nonchalant expressions on their faces; both of them were facing their father. Larry was reading his sports magazine and Lemmy was standing on one hand.

"Yo, sorry, King Dad," Roy apologized and stood at full attention.

"The meeting hasn't even started yet," Lemmy said. He did not break concentration or lose his balance. "I thought we were going to wait for Luigi."

"That's right," Wendy put her mirror away. "We have to wait for Luigi."

"You have to wait no longer," Luigi entered, followed by a couple of Hammer bros with a cooler. Mario could swear he smelled some of Wendy's perfume coming from his brother's direction. "I have arrived."

"With one minute to spare," Kammy reminded him in her disapproving mother's tone of voice.

"Now that everyone is here we can start," Bowser pointed to the back of the room. "Someone pull down that screen."

"I got it," Larry set down his magazine on the floor and ran to the screen wall. He had to jump to grab onto the cord but he managed to grab it and pull down the white screen.

"All right," Morton danced around. "We get to watch a movie."

"Not a movie," Ludwig plugged in the slide machine that two other Troopas had carried into the room.

"Don't tell me it is going to be a boring old slide show," Morton winced and received a small smack on the back of his head from Iggy.

"This isn't boring," Bowser pointed a claw at him. "This is about your future, young man. You need to shape up your attitude. We are going to be taking over a new world, adding it to the Koopa Empire.

"You mean like last time?" Morton asked and stared at his toes. The blisters from the second degree burns he received when battling Pauline and Maria had long healed. "I can still feel the heat from those fireballs on my feet."

"This time is gonna be different," Roy cracked his knuckles and puffed out his chest. "Now we know what we are up against. I'm gonna wail on those girls." He smacked his fist against his palm, causing Mario to wince. "They don't know what they have coming if they try something on me."

"Roy," Bowser snarled and stood up. He did not bat an eye at Roy gulping. "While I do admire and respect your self confidence. I do not like the idea of you hitting girls."

"Don't worry king dad, I aint gonna touch them in the face. I was just gonna hit their arms and legs."

"No," Bowser shook his head.

Mario agreed with Bowser. Beating on Maria and Pauline with just their fists is far from right and not just because of their gender. He liked them. They were smart young women who were skilled fighters. He wished that the circumstances could be different and that they had fought on the same side.

"Roy you are right on one account," Luigi turned on the slide projector with the remote. "It will be different because there are no kings, no human kings, no humans at all and no toads. It is inhabited by dinosaurs."

"Let me get the light," Mother turned off the light. "Go on dear."

"Creatures such as these," Luigi clicked on the machine. An odd upright purple dinosaur with and orange underside, sharp teeth and claws and a spike on the snout appeared. It had a pair of vestigial wings on its back. "This is a Rex, one of the inhabitants of this lovely land. Mario and I have already recruited this species to the Troop."

"Good work," Bowser grinned. "A creature like this appears to be pretty strong. I would love to have them on my side." Several of his children had also nodded in approvement.

"We also have these creatures," Luigi pressed down on the remote again. The image changed to reveal odd four legged creatures that also had a spike on their noses. The smaller ones were able to reveal fire. "Some of the troops have decided to call these guys Dino Rhinos and the little ones we call Torches for obvious reasons."

"Excellent," Bowser grinned. "Go on."

"We were not sure about these things," Luigi clicked on to the next creature. It resembled a large snake like beast made out of lava swimming around a lava pit." These things were able to scare even me, but Mario managed to convince them to join us some how."

Mario chuckled. He remembered speaking to the lava beasts. He had to convince them to join. He used the usual tactics of complimenting them, explaining the benefits. They asked to show them how powerful he was and he displayed his talents. He roared, lifted several boulders, did an earth-shaking jump and breathed fire. They were impressed.

"The Boos had managed to get these guys to join," the next image was of ghostly little dinosaur creatures. "They call themselves Eeries. I am not going to argue with that name."

"Are there any creatures that may prove to be an opposition?" Ludwig asked.

"Let me take over for this," Mario said. "There are about three that refused." He pressed down on the button. "These things call themselves Reznors." He stared at the image of triceratops like creatures on the screen. "These brutes are strong, tough and very powerful, but they do not want to join our group. I don't know why exactly. Maybe it is due to lack of faith in us, or maybe they are not at all impressed. I cannot imagine why they would get that idea. The problem is that we want them."

"I can get around that problem," Uncle Kamek chuckled. "Kammy and I are going to be sending in our best crop of Magikoopas. They will be very convincing." Their uncle did not have to explain what he meant by that. A little bit of wand action and the Reznors will be under their sway.

"Moving on," Mario clicked on to the next slide. There were several blue dolphins leaping and swimming about. Each one was wearing swimming goggles.

"Dolphins," Wendy squealed. "They are so cute."

"And they are amazing," Lemmy said. His smile had grown as wide as Wendy's "You can teach them so many tricks. They are one of the smartest breeds of animals in the world. That is what Iggy said."

"It is true," the young genius frowned. "Considering their intelligence they may try to stop us."

"They are water bound," Mario pointed out. "Even if they could actually fly out of the water and try to attack us they wouldn't be able to. They don't have any fighting skills, no brute strength and no powers. I say that in their case we let them be."

"What of the last type?" Bowser asked. "You mentioned there were three intelligent creatures."

"The third kind is the problem," Mario switched images. The screen was now filled with several odd upright walking dinosaurs in several different colors. They had large heads, very large round noses and red spines down their backs. Many had their long tongues sticking out. "These are Yoshis. They eat anything and everything and use their long sticky tongue to get food. I'm not sure if they have genders, cause all of them can lay eggs, and it isn't always a baby Yoshi in those eggs. They use them to store stuff and launch them at their enemies."

"They don't look so tough," Morton said. "I wonder how they taste."

"Trust me they are tough," Kamek said though clenched teeth. "I had to deal with these creatures before. They are very resourceful. They tried to carry a threat to king Bowser to safety many years ago, but I stopped them."

"What happened?" Larry asked.

"None of your concerns," mother grabbed Kamek's beak and kept it shut. "We will use our armies of Magikoopas to deal with them. How would you kids like a treat?"

"What kind of treat?" Lemmy asked.

"The kind that you can eat." Mario opened up the cooler and pulled out a handful of bright red berries. "Here you go two berries for everyone." He handed the large berries out to the koopalngs. "I wouldn't call these things berries though."

"They do look more like fruit," Iggy said before he took a bite from one. "But they taste like cherries."

"Huh?" Roy asked after he had taken a bit out of one of his. "Mine taste like raspberries." He finished eating his.

"Mine taste like strawberries," Wendy said.

"They don't taste the same for everyone," Luigi reached into the cooler and pulled out seven cookies. "Now here is some cookies."

"Hey I like this," Morton said when he received his cookie. "All of our meetings should end like this, with snacks to eat."

"This is delicious," Ludwig said after taking a bite. "I thought there was more to this meeting."

"Oh," Bowser nodded but there is. "You are just receiving some samples."

"Samples of what?" Larry asked after he finished his cookie.

"We got these treats from Dinosaur Land," Mario explained as he pulled out several donuts. "Who wants some donuts?"

"Me," Morton ran up to them.

"And we have soda to drink," Luigi handed them bottles that were filled with the fizzing drink from the lake.

"How is it that you were able to get these treats from the lands," Iggy asked. "I think I can understand the fruit."

"The fruit did come from Yoshi's island and the Forest of Illusion," Mario selected seven ice cream cones. There were was one cone left as was one cookie, one donut, and a couple of berries, and one bottle of soda. Those would be given to Junior when he wakes up from his nap. "The donuts are from the donut plains, the soda is from Lake Soda is full of carbonated water. Mom added some sugar and a little citrus juice to it. The cookies come from Cookie Mountain and the ice cream is from vanilla dome, and chocolate from Chocolate Island."

"I like this world," Lemmy said when he received his ice cream. "I don't think I ever want to leave."

"Smart idea, king dad," Roy said before he took a lick from his cone. "Didn't you also say chocolate?"

"Right here," Luigi brought out the seven pieces of chocolate. "Put the rest in the fridge."

"The rest?" Morton raised his eyebrows. His mouth was covered in ice cream. "There is more?"

"Those are for Junior," Bowser said. "Ludwig and Iggy, I know you have something to add."

"I have completed the construction of both your clown copter and the flying platforms," Ludwig said in between licks from his cone. "The copter is equipped with several weapons. I have made it into the perfect chariot for you father. The flying platforms are for the Hammer Brothers to ride around on."

"Good," Bowser nodded." And Iggy?"

"Ow," Iggy rubbed his head. "I went a little too fast." He had eaten his ice-cream too fast and felt the familiar jolt of pain in his head.

"Iggy?" Bowser raised an eyebrow.

"Right," Iggy chuckled. "I finished building the army of Mecha Koopas. These small robots wind up with a key, but they last for quite a while. They are ready for your dispatch."

"Have these things been tested?" Bowser asked.

"Repeatedly," Ludwig assured them.

"Great," Bowser rubbed his hands. "Pack your stuff kids we are going to take over this world in a about a week."

"I have a feeling this time it's going to work," Luigi said as he pulled up the screen.

"What makes you so sure this is going to work?" Mario asked. He needed to wash his claws. The food samples had made them sticky.

"No one to contact Princess Peach," Luigi smiled. "She won't be able to contact Pauline and Maria and that means we won't be stopped. Wendy and I will get a nice section of land to ourselves. By the way, I forgot to ask how did it go with Ashley?"

"It was great," Mario lied. "We are going to meet for coffee tomorrow." He had a bad feeling the coffee date was going to be one of the last.

* * *

**A/N:** Originally was going to have samples of cheese based one the cheese bridge, but I checked the Mariowiki and it said the bridges were not made of cheese or butter.


	16. Prehistoric Paradise

Chapter 2: Prehistoric Paradise

* * *

_Mushroom Kingdom_

Peach applied the last bit of creamy pink frosting to the recently cooled chocolate cup cakes before she ran her finger across the remains of frosting that had stuck to the inside surface of the bright yellow plastic bowl. "This is one of the best parts of baking." She licked the frosting off. It tasted a bit like strawberries and wasn't too sugary, it was just the right amount of sweet.

"I thought the best part was decorating them," Toadette shook a small jar of sprinkles over the cupcakes, showering them in rainbow glitter like sprinkles. She set the jar like shaker down and placed a finger under her mouth. "Or would it be eating them."

"I prefer to see the face of my friends when they eat them," Peach used the butter knife to scrape up the rest of the leftover frosting. She already knew what her cupcakes have tasted like. She has eaten them before in the past. The cakes were soft and sweet. They were not too rich or dry. "I like eating the leftover batter and the frostings."

"Those are yummy," Toadette nodded and stared at the back of her hand where some of the sprinkles had stuck to it.. "Are these going to be any specific gift?"

"Right now these are for anyone who wants them, but I plan on taking some with me when I go on my vacation to Dinosaur Land."

"I almost wish I could go," the pink-haired girl placed maraschino cherries on the cupcakes. "But I already promised my aunt and uncle that I would visit them in Rougeport."

"I'll take plenty of pictures." Peach promised. The trip would not seem the same without her shopping buddy. She had also invited a few other royal children from some of the neighboring kingdoms. Daisy mentioned something about a rematch at tennis with a very tall man. Prince Peasley had to help his mother plan the upcoming Beanalympics. Prince Hugo was meeting with Prince Kudzu of Grassland and Princess Marissa of Water Land and Prince Peter was stricken with the flu.

"Will Toad and Toadsworth be going with you?"

Peach shook her head. "There are a lot of flowers there that Toad is allergic to, and Toadsworth said he has to many things to do around the castle."

"I'll ask Toad if he wants to come with me," Toadette's smile grew larger. "Why don't you invite Maria and Pauline?"

"That's a great idea," Peach smiled. It had been months since the last time she had seen them, and they came to her world to fight against Bowser again. "It would be nice of them to just come to our world for a visit, without them having to fight anyone or performing any kind of a rescue."

"I hope they arrive before my ship is scheduled to leave."

"I'll go and contact them right now." Peach placed the bowl in the sink and washed her hands.

* * *

_Brooklyn New York_

There were only two things that Maria wanted to do once she arrived home. The first was to take a shower, running around the café for over eight hours had tired her out and made her sweaty. She wanted to get out of her stinky clothes and climb inside the shower and left the refreshing warm water sluice down her body. She didn't know if she wanted to use the cinnamon apple scented shower gel, or the mango scented sugar scrub that exfoliates her skin. The second thing she wanted to do was have a nice dinner with someone and be able to gripe about her day, or more on spot, about that one pretentious customer she had a few hours ago.

"Hey girly," Pauline greeted her. She was dressed in pale blue designer jeans and deep red velvet shirt. She had her flowing brown hair tied back. "Dinner is ready, everything is on low on the stove." She was on the couch with a large book on one side of the coffee table and envelopes of pictures on the other end. She had roll on glue stick in her hand.

"Thanks," Maria placed her cap on the hook. "What's for dinner?"

"I put one of those family size things of Salisbury steaks in the oven." Pauline removed a picture from the envelope. "And I cooked up one of those bags of frozen veggies and made some macaroni and cheese."

"Sounds great," Maria removed her apron. She didn't care if her roommate had made a gourmet dinner of if she went out for take out. She wanted something that was more than the junk food she snacked on during her breaks. "Whoever said the following about the longer the coffee order equals the bigger the asshole is right."

Pauline looked up from what she was doing. "What happened? Did some old lady give you a hard time?"

"Not really old, mid to late thirties dressed to the nines had a Gucci handbag and she ordered a grande almond half decaf cappuccino made with soy milk, two spoons of sugar, two shots of chocolate and topped with soy whip cream and a dusting of more chocolate." She could still see that woman in her mind. The woman had a bit of tan and Maria couldn't tell if that was fake spray on tan, or if it was an actual tan, and if it was actually it was probably from some over priced tanning bed. The woman's hair was bleached and permed. Maria could still even smell that woman's perfume.

"Wow," Pauline blinked. She set both the glue stick and the picture down. "Whenever I go in there I just get an iced coffee drink, and I thought the customers added the sugar themselves?"

"I kindly informed her of the location of the preparing station where you can add sugar and get napkins are but we can add the sugar this time. Then I also had to tell her that we don't have any soy whipcream. She then asks for fat free whipcream and then I tell her all we have is low-fat whipcream."

"So she wasn't a vegan?"

"She was very skinny and when I told her what we had she just rolled her eyes and said 'very well,' I mean who says that? Then it came to her telling us we didn't put enough chocolate dust on top and then she bitched that it was too cold and we had to remake it and then she complained the we charged a few cents per shot. I mean hello. It's on the menu."

"Ouch," Pauline cringed. "If I ever think about doing retail or food services I have to remind myself why that is a bad idea."

"They are not all bad," Maria headed to the shower. "I have a bigger share of nice ones than the sucky ones and all of my regulars are nice ones." She paused to turn around and watch as Pauline used the roll on glue stick to apply an adhesive to one of the pictures and placed it on the open pages of the book. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making a scrap book of our adventure," Pauline selected another picture. "I'm going to be taking plenty of pictures of our trips whenever we go to that world."

"Well maybe the last time was the last time," Maria said and stepped into the shower.

The warm spray of the shower calmed her down and made her forget about that one woman. She thought about what Pauline had said and remembered the last two times they were in that other world. Each time they battled against strange turtles and mushrooms. The last time also had ghosts and skeletal turtles and there were those odd kids of Bowser. She also thought of Mario and Luigi. She still felt connected to them for some reason and she wondered why Mario continued to stay with them.

"Maria," Pauline called out to her.

"What?" Maria had just lathered up her mesh poof. "What's going on?"

"You are not going to believe this."

"Is Johnny Depp on our doorstep?" The only thing she would end her shower would be for him.

"It's not him."

"Then let me finish showering." She continued to scrub herself.

"It's Princes Peach."

"She better not be joking," Maria worked in a little shampoo. "Tell her I'll be there in a few minutes." She didn't care if Bowser had set Peach's castle on fire. She was not going to just run out of the bathroom covered in lather. She rinsed off as fast as she could and dried herself off halfway before she put on a clean change of clothes.

"She's in the mirror," Pauline pointed to the oval hanging mirror in the middle of their hallway.

"Hello Maria," Peach was wearing a pale yellow apron over her pink dress. "Sorry I interrupted your shower."

"I managed to finish it." Maria's hair was still wet and she left the towel in the bathroom. "At least we aren't meeting like we had the last time."

"I'm still sorry about that," Peach blushed.

"Don't sweat it," Pauline said.

"Yeah, what's Bowser doing this time?"

"Nothing," Peach smiled. "Things have been quiet and there as been no signs from Dark Land."

"Wait," Maria blinked. "You mean there is no emergency? Bowser isn't trying to take over the Mushroom kingdom or any other kingdom?" Maria had to wonder why Peach was calling them if there was no attack from Bowser. She hated to admit it, but she was kind of disappointed that she would not have to face off against Bowser, or have to find against Mario and Luigi.

"None at all. I called to give you an invitation."

"Is it an invitation to a ball?" Pauline asked. Maria hoped if that was the case then she wouldn't decided that would both need brand new invitations.

"It's not a written invitation. I want to invite you to go on a small vacation trip with me to Dinosaur Land."

"Dinosaur Land?" The place sounded like a theme park. She imagined rides like a volcano themed rollercoaster, a waterfall log flume where they would get wet. There would be cute places to get food, names like Stego stake. There would be kids with dinosaur shaped balloons and stuffed animals and people dressed up as the cute and colorful mascots. "What are the rides like?"

"I was just about to ask," Pauline said. "How much does it cost to get in. Maria and I still have our stash of gold coins at the Mushroom City bank."

"There no rides and it doesn't cost anything," Peach seemed confused and she laughed. "Oh I see. It's not a theme park. It's another land like Pipe Land and Desert Land."

"Wait," Maria blinked. "If this place is like the other lands then that means…" She couldn't finish. Ice Land was covered in ice, Desert Land was nothing but desert, and Giant Land was filled with giants. If Dinosaur Land was like those lands, then that would mean dinosaur land would be filled with real dinosaurs.

"Real dinosaurs?" Pauline gasped. "Are you telling me there are real dinosaurs in your world?"

"Yes but only on Dinosaur Land," Peach said. "We'll travel there by balloon, we'll have a picnic and go exploring. There is this one real friendly species called Yoshis."

"Are there any velociraptors?" Pauline asked. "Are there any kind that spit poison?"

"What about Rexes?" Maria asked.

"There are Rexes there."

"There are tyrannosaurs rexes at this place and you want to go?"

"They are just called Rexes," Peach explained. "And I don't think they are like the ones in your world."

"What are the ones in your world like?"

"They are about seven feet tall, purple and orange, have small, useless wings and a big spike on their noses."

"These are different." Pauline was relieved.

"As long as we don't provoke them then they won't attack us."

"Sounds good," Maria wasn't too convinced. The Rexes were smaller but that still didn't mean they going to be a hundred percent safe from the beasts. "I hope we pack some power ups for just in case."

"There are plenty of power ups on the island."

"Maria," Pauline poked her in the back. "We have got to do this. When will we ever get another chance to see real dinosaurs?"

"You just want to take pictures of them," Maria gave her a look. She had a feeling her friend's hobby was going to land them in a boatload of trouble.

"I do," Pauline nodded, "But don't you also want to go?"

"I do have the next three days off," Maria nodded. She had planned on doing the usual when she was off. She would sleep in, do some laundry, and to the batting cages. Going on a picnic in a magical word would be a nice change of pace, not to mention when was she going to get another chance to see dinosaurs again? "A picnic does sound nice and I am not lying when I say I want to see a few dinosaurs."

"Great," Pauline turned to the mirror. "When do we leave?"

"You can come by tomorrow."

* * *

Dinosaur Land

Mario rested on his shell in the hammock next to Larry's castle. There was not much to do. Dinosaur Land belongs to the Koopa Empire, and has been for a month and no one tried to overthrow them. Luigi lives at Wendy's castle on Chocolate Island and he occasionally visits. Mario has visited the other kids. He also made routine patrols, made sure his soldiers were in top shape and visited Dark Land twice to check on mother, uncle Kamek and see little Junior. He also came by to see Ashley, at least for a few dates before he finally broke things off. He had to be honest with her. He just didn't feel the love.

"Goal," Larry shouted as the football soared between the two trees and landed in one of the mud puddles. "Larry's super squad scores another touch down."

"Who's winning?" Mario asked when Larry ran up to retrieve the ball.

"My team is," Larry said. He didn't care where the ball had landed. "You want to play?"

"I've been feeling a little down," Mario sat up, causing the hammock to weave back in forth. In any other circumstance he would have jumped at the chance to play football with one of the royal children.

"It's about that girl you were dating?" Larry asked. He shook some of the mud off of the ball.

Mario nodded. "I thought she would be different, but when we got serious she just talked about me being the general." He didn't want to think about it. He tried to push out the forlorn image of Ashley when he told her their relationship wasn't working out.

"But you are a general," Larry pointed out.

"I'm more than just a general. It would be me like calling her mechanic. She's more than that."

"Were you certain she only saw what you were and not who you were?" Larry blinked. "There is nothing wrong with the person who are in love with being enthusiastic about what you do."

"It isn't just that," Mario sighed. Was it that reason? Ashley was different from the others. Maybe he was just trying to find a flaw in her, but why? It couldn't be because of Princess Peach. Sure she was beautiful and kind and has a good heart, but there had to be more. He wasn't in love with her, and even if he was, she wouldn't feel the same about him. They were two different species.

"Let me guess this is one of those things that I probably won't understand until I'm a little bit older?"

"No," Mario shook his head. "I think you understand it perfectly well .It's that I don't understand myself sometimes. I think my mind and my heart want two different things."

"Oh," Larry chewed is lower lip. "Is there any way for them to compromise?"

"I can try, but it will take a lot of deep thought."

"Until then, how about a game of football?" Larry held up his football. "It will take your mind of what you are thinking about, at least for an hour."

"Whose side would I be on?"

"Well since my side already has me then the other side needs a good superstar."

"Sounds right," Mario rubbed the top of his head. "Now lets see do I want to think about my lack of a love life, or do I want to get down and dirty and play football in the mud." He smiled. "Larry Koopa, I hope you are prepared to lose." He could dwell about Ashley later.

* * *

The ride in the balloon was exhilaration. Maria held onto the edge of the basket and felt the wind in her hair. She had wanted to go for a ride in one of these things for so long, but she could never find anyone to ride with her. She didn't know what she had enjoyed the most about the ride. The sudden lift when they rose into the air, or when they flew over the land, or was it when they flew over the sea. She couldn't put her finger on it.

"Dom dom ,da dom dom, da de dom dom de dom," Pauline started to hum the theme to Jurassic Park.

"What?" Maria opened her eyes and looked down. They were nearing a large island. "So this is it."

"Welcome to Dinosaur Land," Peach stood up to weaken the amount of heat and caused the balloon to go lower.

"Let me help with you that," Maria said. She was going to allow her roommate to continue providing a soundtrack for their adventure. "I'm surprised your father and Toadsworth didn't send some guards with us, or anything."

"They think I'm safe when I'm with you," Peach said. "They have a lot of faith in you two."

"Time for a couple of photos," Pauline took a picture with her digital camera followed by a picture with the disposable. "One for the computer and one for the scrap book."

"You ever think about getting one of those things that prints out digital pictures?" Maria asked.

"They cost a lot of money," Pauline said. "I get the people at the photo lab to do that."

"I would love to visit your world," Peach said as the basket and balloon lowered even a little bit more.

"It's kind of boring compared to here," Maria said. "There are no magical creatures, no dinosaurs, no power ups."

"It still sounds like a nice place to visit," Peach said. "I want to see how paper and plastic money works."

"I guess what seems boring to us is exciting to you," Pauline said. "We will take you to all the touristy places, show you all the landmarks."

"I want to do it all," Peach sighed.

The basket touched the sand and the three of them killed the heat before they took care of the balloon. Several dark blue dolphins were leaping about in the waves, crying out their clicks and squeals. When Maria looked at them she wore they were wearing snorkel masks.

"I have to get a picture of these dolphins," Pauline brought held up her camera. "Smile guys."

"Dolphins always look like they are smiling," Maria said.

The dolphins cries grew louder and several were jumping and dancing. Many others had reared up and were waving their fins at them, revealing their white bellies.

"They are trying to tell us something," Peach said. "But I have no idea what."

"Maybe they are saying so long and thanks for all the fish?" Maria shrugged.

"Maybe they are warning for bad weather," Pauline suggested.

"That might be it," Peach frowned and stared at the sky. "Although it doesn't look like it is going to rain."

"Maybe they are warning for hours or days in advance?"

"We can find out later," Maria felt her stomach rumbling. "Lets set up for the picnic and if we see so much as a cloud we will move inland and find suitable shelter."

"I suppose you are right," Peach pulled out the blanket from the basket. "I do wonder where the Yoshis are. They tend to be a curious race."

"Maybe they have an event inland?" Pauline suggested.

"I guess," Peach said.

Maria shrugged. She didn't feel as worried as Peach, but then again she were hungry. Once they have eaten she will think about the possible warnings from the dolphins.

* * *

**A/N:**

Maria's quote about the dolphins is from the Hitchhiker's series.

Next chapter, chaos theory will come into effect.


	17. Vacation Interrupted

Chapter 3: Vacation Interrupted

* * *

_Valley of Bowser_

That football game was the thing that Mario had needed the most. He had forgotten about his troubles for a few minutes when he was rolling around on the soft muddy ground trying to catch a fumbled ball or when tackling one of the players on the opposing team. After a quick shower to remove the dampened earth that had stuck to his scales he was ready for duty again. He plopped on his crimson monogrammed hat and headed for Bowser's castle.

On the way his thoughts returned to Ashley and why did he end their relationship. During the game he had pushed the thoughts out of his head, but now that it was over it returned to gnaw at is his brain. Was Ashley exactly like the others? No, she did seem to be a bit giddy about him being a general but only weeks after they had started to date. The others were talking about his status right off the bat. It could have been normal behavior. Then why did he end it? Why was he trying to find an excuse to end it? He couldn't have been doing it for Peach. As much as he cared about her and thought she was beautiful he knew he could never be with her in that way an she would never want to be with him. He jumped back into the dating pool to forget her.

"Good afternoon General Mario," two of the Monty Mole guards saluted him. They were much larger than the average mole, about the size of a Goomba in height. Their fur was tawny in color and they tend to wear black sunglasses.

"Thank you gentlemen," Mario nodded. Something had just entered his head. The moles were one of the few creatures enlisted to the troop that were not reptiles, and what was more they belonged to the same class as Peach. "You two are mammals. Would you ever find a reptile attractive?"

"Um," one of the moles adjusted his sunglasses. The little guy was clearly uncomfortable and Mario questioned himself on why he asked it when he knew that he shouldn't have.

"Maybe in the long run," the second one said. He didn't appear as awkward as the first, although by his tone, Mario could tell he was bit confused.

"She had to be special," the first one added. "She has to be intelligent, and kind, has a great sense of humor and the prettiest and most glossy shell."

"Glossy shell?" the second one asked. "Mugsy, are you already going out with one?"

"Yeah," Mugsy sighed. "She's a Troopa back in Dark Land. I should send her something nice, there are a lot of pretty flowers around here."

"There also seashells on the beach," Mario added He and Luigi had walked along the sandy shores and found several shells in unique shapes and in several brilliant colors. Luigi had collected several for Wendy. "And some of the best chocolate ever to be found on Chocolate island."

"Those sound like good gifts" Mugsy smiled. "When I'm off duty I'm going to find some of these gifts for her."

"Keep me updated," Mario smiled and entered the castle. At least some one was satisfied with their love life, or at least not confused about their feelings.

When he entered the throne room he could see that he came at a bad time. Bowser had scratched deep gouges into the arms of his throne. The tip of his tail was flicking back and forth and smoke was trailing out of his nostrils. His pale yellow fangs were grinding so hard Mario could hear them from where he stood see sparks jumping from Bowser's mouth.

Mario took extra caution as he approached his king. He did n't want to startle him, not when he was in his mood and kept his toes on the thick red and velvet soft rug runner, so his claws would not click on the hard stone floor. "King Bowser," Mario bowed before him.

"You may rise," Bowser snarled.

"May I ask what is troubling you sir?" Mario stood back up. He kept his eye in contact with his king's. Even if he had feared Bowser's wreath he was not going to show it. Showing fear was a sign of weakness and a general does not show any sign of weakness.

"This is what is troubling me," Bowser pointed at the TV screen in front of him. "Let me rewind it. Iggy had brought more of his cameras with him."

"Oh?" Mario turned to the screen. All that was being displayed was the sky over the beach at Yoshi's island.

"Now watch." Bowser pressed play.

A small dot appeared in the horizon and as the speed jumped with a few flashes of static in between it came closer, revealing itself to be a bright pink hot air balloon. Mario thought it was just someone who's balloon had drifted off course until he saw who was in the basket. It was both Maria and Pauline, along with Princess Peach.

"It's them," Bowser growled and grabbed onto the rounded edge of one of his throne's arm wrests with so much force that Mario feared he would break it off.

"Yeah," Mario couldn't take his eyes off Peach. The wind was blowing through her blond hair and teasing at the edges of her dress. Her pert lips were pulled back into a smile and her beautiful blue eyes were wide with wonder.

"They must know that we are here."

"Really?" Mario asked. He studied the girls again. They did seem to be determined to fight anyone. They were smiling and laughing. "They look like they are enjoying a nice ride."

"They have landed over an hour ago" Bowser pressed a different number on his remote and the screen changed to the beach. The basket had indeed landed and the three women were seated on a red and white-checkered blanket with a hand held whicker basket on one corner, a white cooler with a blue lid and handle in another and various plastic dishes spread out. The three women were seated in the middle and were eating sandwiches.

"They look like they are having a picnic."

"I can't take any chances," Bowser stood up.

"You want me to notify the troops?" Mario asked.

"I need to gather a group." The Koopa king continued to glare at the screen. "We are going to capture them."

"I have a feeling that they just came here to relax," Mario studied the screen. The three women seemed to be oblivious to what they had done. "I think it might be better to just leave them alone this time."

"Are you questioning my commands?" Bowser snarled.

"I'm just giving advice. They won't know that we are here unless we try and capture them."

"They won't be able to fight us if they are in the cell," Bowser said. "I'm going to gather some troops and we are going to capture them. You are going to stay here and watch my castle. That is an order."

"Yes sir" Mario nodded. He had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

_Yoshi's Island_

Maria popped the last bite of her cupcake in her mouth and finished the last sip of lemonade from her can and stretched out on the blanket. "Stick a fork in me. I'm done." There was no way she would be able to handle another bite of food

"Are you sure you have had enough?" Pauline asked in an almost teasing tone.. "You only had two courses."

"I've had enough," Maria rubbed her stomach. She had a couple of the cream cheese sandwiches that Peach had prepared along with the lemon herb chicken wings, a couple of miniature pizzas that were no large than a breakfast biscut, and several helpings of potato salad, macaroni salad, fruit salad, baked beans, and corn on the cob, as well as a couple of cupcakes. She did have a bigger appetite than Pauline and she blamed it on the scent of the sea air. Once she had a nice nap she planned to work off some of the gained calories with a game of frisbe and of course a hike through the jungle terrain while seeking out the elusive Yoshis

"All three of us have nearly picked this basket clean," Peach rubbed her mouth with a napkin. It was obvious by the way that she ate that she was a princess. She took small and dainty bites through the meal, always used a napkin after each bite, and after each sip, and never belched, not even a suppressed belch with her mouth closed and her hand over her mouth.

"I'm just going to rest right here for a bit," Maria placed her hands behind her head. The sand under the blanked as soft and they chose a spot far away from the shoreline to not have to worry about high tide. She could nap in peace. "And then I'll be ready to burn those calories and explore." She stared at the sky. There were still no clouds, not even a single dot of white was to be found in the sky. A part of her wishes there were at least a few puffy white clouds. She could try and see if there were shapes inside. "The weather still seems fine. I wonder what those dolphins were clamoring about earlier.

"They are still trying to get our attention" Pauline said. "I don't like this."

"Neither do I," Peach stood up.

Maria sighed. They were going to have to find someway to understand what the dolphins were trying to say to them. "Okay." She sat up. "We'll speak with the dolphins and then-"

"A feather," Pauline pointed up. A white feather tipped in red was floating towards them. A second feather followed behind. The way the wind tossed them about in the air made them appears as if they were flying. "I'm going to get one." She leaped from the blanket and ran after one of the feathers.

"Does she collect them?" Peach asked.

Maria shook her head. "She believes that if she catches a floating feather then one of her wishes will come true." She had considered herself a skeptic on those matters. She never made wishes on rainbows, or blowing on an eyelash that fell out. The only time she would ever make a wish was when she blew out candles on a birthday cake, or if she got the bigger section of the wishbone during holiday meals.

"I would never laugh at someone's belief when it comes to wishes," Peach said. Her tone was serious, almost scolding to Maria. "If she believes her wish will come true if she catches one of those feathers then I believe it will."

"I already know what her wish is," Maria said. She could read Pauline like a book. "She wants to star in a Broadway play. She has the talent. She's a skilled actress and an excellent singer."

"What about you?"

"As for me. I want to go to this business school in Tampa Florida. My parents don't want me to go, basically it is the distance and they are worried sick about me, even though we both live in Brooklyn. We already made a compromise. I will go to a small one in Brooklyn for two years and then transfer to Tampa."

"The other feather" Peach gasped.

"Huh?" Maria looked up in time to see the second feather as it had landed on top of her hat. Smoke appeared around her. Once the smoke had settled Maria noticed a golden cape was fastened to her shoulders. "I don't think I wished for this."

"Hey Maria," Pauline was also wearing a cape. "I think that was a power up."

"I wonder what this does?" Maria stood up.

"I have read about those capes," Peach said. She did not sound envious of being the only one without a feather. "You can fly with them."

"We can fly?" Pauline leaped into the air and landed without actually flying. Part of her cape draped over her head. "I think mine is broken."

"Maybe it is more like the Raccoon tail," Maria ran along the length of the beach and leaped. The strength of the wind and the cape kept her in the air. "This is great. Pauline you have got to join me."

"I'm coming," Pauline ran along the beach and leaped. The cape caught an updraft and soared upwards in the sky. "Whoa."

"Steady as you go," Maria cautioned as Pauline rose higher. "You have to watch yourself and the winds. Just keep things steady."

"I am keeping it steady."

"And whatever you do, don't start singing the theme to Smallville." She just wanted to enjoy the new power up without having dodge our fight members of Bowser's troops or listening to a song from a play, movie, or television show.

"I wouldn't have thought about it until you mentioned it," Pauline chuckled. "You know we should find another feather for Peach. She would love this."

"Who wouldn't love this?" Maria felt herself descend. "Lets find out what happened to the Yoshis and then get those feathers." She held out her legs and moved her feet around, ready to land. Her toes brushed against the sand before she ran a few feet. "I still have my cape."

"So do I," Peach flicked her cape to the side.

"These are a lot like our old tails," Maria turned back to their picnic site. Peach was nowhere to be found. "Princess?"

"Princess Peach?" Pauline called out.

"Princess Peach?" Maria shouted. "Where did she go?" She turned to the sea. The dolphins were even louder than before and they were pointed towards the dense jungle like copse with their fins. "They saw what happened."

"There has to be some clues," Pauline ran up to the beach blanket. "Maria." She pointed at the sand.

"What is it?" Maria joined her. She stared at what Pauline was pointing at. There were several tracks in the sand. The smallest shoes shaped tracks belonged to the princess. There was also several other shoe shaped tracks all of them were shaped the same and a large pair of footprints. They had three toes each, all ending in sharp claws.

"Who do we know that might have tracks like that?" Pauline asked.

Maria turned to the dolphins. "Did a huge turtle like creature with wild red hair kidnap the princess?"

The dolphins squealed at the same pitch and nodded.

"Did this same creature and his cronies try and take over this land?" Pauline asked. The dolphins nodded again. "I think that was what they saying when we arrived."

"And we ignored them," Maria sighed. She felt like a rat. How could she ignore their urgent cries for her own selfish needs? "Sorry guys. I wish I knew how to speak dolphin."

"We can apologize later," Pauline pointed to where the tracks lead into the mainland.

"Here we go again." So much for the fun filled vacation that she had hoped for.

* * *

_Valley of Bowser_

Mario stared at the spiked bands in his hands. This was the third time he had removed them and in a few minutes it will be the third time he had put them back on again. His king was defiantly changing. Bowser was always ambitious. He had known that since forever when they were growing up and playing together. He also used to be intelligent with his plans. He always thought them through. Why was his friend and king not thinking rationally.

"Someone is going to get hurt," Mario mumbled. He didn't want to see his king come into any harm. He felt himself cringe when Maria jumped on his head until he collapsed the last time. He worried that Bowser was going to receive similar injuries again, or even worse. He also didn't want the girls to get hurt, especially Peach. Then there was also that odd connection with Maria.

"We're back," Bowser entered the throne room with several Chucks and Magikoopas in tow. He had a squirming Princess Peach in his arms, who kept screaming and striking her fists against Bowser's shell.

"Peach," Mario gasped. She wasn't hurt. She wasn't even dirty, just upset.

"Mario," Peach stared at him with that pleading look in her eyes. The same look that had drilled into his heart and soul the last time they had met. She mouthed a help me to him.

"Yes Princess," Bowser gloated. "I have one of my best generals with me, and he is going take you to your cell."

"What about the others?" Mario asked. If Bowser came back with only the princess then did that mean he had killed the others. He didn't want to assume the worst, or think the worst had happened. "What happened to them?"

"They were flying around in the sky," Bowser said. "We'll send the soldiers to go after them until them you can escort Peach to her cell."

"Yes sir," Mario bowed before him. "This way, princess." He grabbed her by her wrists and slipped on a pair of handcuffs.

"You won't be able to catch them," Peach shouted as Mario led her away. "They will stop you. They always do. They are stronger than you, but I bet you can't stand that."

"That is where you are wrong. There is nothing like the appeal of a woman who can kick my tail, and Maria did last time." His gin grew wider and couple that with the gleam of lust in his eye made Mario want to punch him, except Mario didn't know why.

"Maybe you are the one who is bothered by that," Mario said once they had entered the halls. "I bet it bothers you that those two are strong enough to best my men while you are a weak little princess."

"How could you?" Peach tried to lunge out of his grasp. "After the last time. Why do you insist on staying with Bowser?"

"Why do you insist on staying in the Mushroom Kingdom?" If she was going to ask a stupid question, then so was he.

"Because its my home," Peach answered.

"Exactly. Dark Land is my home. You have your friends and family at your castle. I have my friends and family at my castle. You don't want to betray your family now do you?"

"No," Peach shook her head. "But my father doesn't do evil things. He doesn't try and overthrow kings and have them turned into animals."

"Those other kings were terrible rulers," Mario unlocked one of the cell doors and opened it. "Scamander and Imajin were the only decent ones of that group and they were a thread away from declaring war on each other."

"They created a peace treaty," Peach said.

"Now they have." Mario pushed her inside the cell. "Prince Hugo is a good kid, nice to know this council of yours and his people decided to make him regent, and King Wally is running things the way Ludwig was." He removed Peach's handcuffs. "What about the others?"

"Emporer Ed is getting therapy for his fears," Peach said. "King Terrance has finally hired an advisor. King Ragnar is also treating his people much better."

"Which you can thank us."

"It still isn't right."

"Your idea of right has been working wrong." Mario closed the door.

"You are going to leave the key aren't you?" Peach had that look in her eyes again. "You are going to lock the door but leave the key so I can escape."

"No," Mario closed his eyes as he locked the door. "Not this time." He placed the key on the ring and turned around.

"Is kidnapping me always right? What will that accomplish?"

"I have no idea." Mario did not turn around once as he left the dungeon.

* * *

_Yoshi's Island_

Maria was angry with herself. How could she have been so careless? They had been making good headway though the land, running along raised levels of ground, sliding down platforms and jumping on the heads of the few minions of Bowser they came across. After she had defeated a few Goombas she should have looked up to see if there were more enemies on the platform above. Instead she had to be reckless and end up losing her cape when one of them landed on her. Now she was with out a power up.

"You did get a bunch of those monsters," Pauline said as she jumped on another dinosaur creature.

"These lizards must be the Rex's," Maria said. She had no idea if they were attacking on their own, or if Bowser had employed them. "I'm going to find another power up."

A sharp whistle was heard and a Troopa in a Football uniform was racing towards her.

"Watch out," Pauline shouted.

"I see him," Maria jumped on him and launched herself to a hillside. "He's attacking us with football players. I wonder what's next." Where they going to encounter hockey players in snow filled land, or will they be trying to outrun Troopas with skates or on skateboards. She wondered if there were those who dressed as cowboys or pirates.

Some of the dirt on the hillside was loose and popped out, followed by a small creature covered with golden brown fur and wearing sunglasses. By the size of its claws she can tell it was a mole.

"Oh crap," Maria jumped back to keep from being attacked by it. Several more moles popped out in the same way. She jumped into the shrubs. She needed to find some kind of power up. She just hoped those moles haven't followed her.

"There she is," one of the moles squeaked. "Bowser wants all three of them."

"I don't think so," Maria whispered. She continued to crawl through the bushes until her hands came across solid stone. "Great." She rubbed her fingers against the surface. She wasn't certain, but she could have sworn she felt a large question mark carved into its surface. No way that could be a question block.

Several twigs crunched behind her. The moles were getting closer. She had no choice and punched at the block with all her might. A white egg covered in green spots popped up.

"An egg?" Maria had no idea what kind of abilities she would receive from an egg.

The egg formed several cracks and a strange green creature hatched from the shell. "Who?" the creature yawned, "who released me from my prison?" It grew in size until it was a couple of feet taller than Maria. It was the oddest dinosaur she had seen. He had a white belly and jaw, reddish orange spines down the back of its head and neck. Its cheeks and nose were large and round and it appeared to have been wearing a saddle and a pair of shoes.

"There she is," the moles have caught up.

"Crap," Maria prepared herself to jump on them.

The dinosaur scowled at the moles and opened its mouth. A long pink tongue shot out and grabbed one of the moles and pulled it into the dinosaur's mouth. After it had swallowed the mole it ate the other two in the same fashion.

"Wow," Maria stared at it. She had never read about a dinosaur that could do that. "You are not going to eat me, are you?"

"No," the dinosaur shook his head. "I just want to know why you freed me from my prison."

"Because it was the right thing to do?" Maria raised her eyebrows.

"You shouldn't have done that," the dinosaur said.

"Why, you are not going to turn into a huge nasty beast and try to eat me, are you?"

"Of course not." The dinosaur seemed to be alarmed that she had asked such a question.

"Then why shouldn't I free you?"

"Because I killed two babies."


	18. Along Came a Yoshi

* * *

Chapter 4: Along Came a Yoshi

* * *

_Yoshi's Island_

Maria stared at the odd dinosaur for several minutes. She never removed her gaze from his large and dark soulful eyes. The green creature looked like it would cry any second. "You ate two babies? You ate two human babies?" It was hard for her to believe that this creature that had recently saved her from a trio of moles could do something so awful.

"I didn't eat them," the dinosaur said softly. He had his eyes closed as he spoke. "I killed them. It's my fault they are dead."

Maria wondered how could this creature be responsible for the deaths of those babies. It didn't have any sharp claws on its hands. She wasn't even sure if there were any claws on it's round tipped fingers. She wasn't sure it had any teeth. It ate the enemies in such a rapid matter that she couldn't see the inside of its mouth.

"Maria," Pauline called out. "Help."

"Pauline," Maria leaped out of the bushes, ignoring the small scratches she received when her arms brushed against the twigs and leaves. Pauline was on the ground, surrounded by several of the Troopas without shells, dressed in white undershirts and red or yellow capes, moles, football players, and Rexes. Even if she spun around as fast as she could she wouldn't be able to take them all on. "I'm a coming, girly." She ran up to the group and jumped on the heads of three of the creatures in a leap frog matter. "Lets see you try and catch me."

"Thanks," Pauline used her cape to spin around and knock out about five more.

"Lets play a game." Maria jumped up on a hill and turned around. Only two Rexes and a football player was after her. She jumped down and landed on their heads. "That was too easy. Where are the rest of them?"

The answer to her question came in the form of the strange green dinosaur. Maria watched as the odd creature swallow one last Super Troopa, cape and all. She had no idea the dinosaur had followed.

"I didn't know you were bring a secret weapon, Maria," Pauline said when the last of the creatures was devoured and took a picture of the dinosaur with both the digital and Polaroid camera.

"I didn't know he was going to follow me." Maria stared at the dinosaur. She wasn't sure if she should be thankful of it, or back away in fear. A creature with an appetite like that and the ability to eat like that should be feared, even if it had helped. There was still the question of the two babies it had claimed it killed.

"Can we take him home with us?" Pauline asked. Her hands were clasped together and her eyes were wide like when she noticed an attractive guy at the mall, or walking past them on the sidewalk. "He's so cute and we never have to worry about rats or roaches, or even pigeons on the deck."

"Did you just see how much he ate?" Maria pointed at the beast. She could not believe what her roommate had just requested "There won't be enough vermin to satisfy him." Who knows what else it would eat, possibly clean them out of their refrigerator, then it might go after the neighbor's pets, and then the neighbors.

"We do live in New York City," Pauline crossed her arms.

"Where are the others?" The dinosaur looked around. "Did they leave the island? Or maybe the have been killed while I was trapped. I don't even know how long I've been trapped."

"What do you mean by the others?" Maria asked. This dinosaur was a complete enigma. First it claimed it killed two babies, but never explained why and now it seemed to be the only one of its kind.

"The other Yoshis. When I sealed myself in that egg there were several of them. The whole island had hundreds. I'm surprised they didn't come out to help you." He rubbed the top of his head. "Or why are the Rexes here? They usually never stray past the plains this time of year. Is it Spring?"

"Autumn had just started," Pauline said.

"You are a Yoshi?" Maria asked. "The princess mentioned your species was very friendly. All three of us were going to look for them, before she was kidnapped by Bowser's forces."

"Bowser?" the Yoshi furrowed his brow. "I've heard that name before."

"He's the king of the Koopas," Pauline added.

"Koopas," the Yoshi frowned. "They were the ones." It clenched it's teeth and growled.

"They were the ones?" Maria blinked. What was this dinosaur talking about? "That doesn't really make a lot of sense. They were the ones who did what?"

"Don't be hard on him," Pauline held up her hand. "He seems kind of depressed."

"I know," Maria pet the Yoshi on the back of his head. His skin wasn't dry. It was smooth like leather and just as soft. "I'm sorry if I seem too harsh."

"You don't," the Yoshi gave her a weak smile. "I remember the name of the troop. They were sent by the wizard, Kamek, to retrieve the babies from the stork."

"Huh?" Pauline asked. "Storks deliver babies?"

"I met that stork in the dungeon. He was sent to take the babies to a place called Brooklyn." The Yoshi didn't notice how the girls shivered. "He managed to get the one named Luigi but me and the others found the one named Mario."

"My brothers," Maria gasped. This is what happened to them. She was finally going to know the truth. There would be no more lies.

"What?" the dinosaur blinked.

"Nothing," she shook her head. "Please continue."

"We think that since they were twins that there may have been a link between them. We carried the older brother through the lands, using our abilities, we even made it to the castle where Luigi was, but during a battle I tripped and the enemy overtook me. I woke up in the dungeon with the stork. We were talking about a plan to rescue them, but Kamek told us he slit their throats and released us."

"You lied," Maria was shaking The dinosaur had told her was the one that killed her brothers. She wanted to hit him for lying. She knew that any second and she was going to start crying. "You told me that you were responsible for their deaths."

"I am. I failed," the Yoshi closed his eyes. "One clumsy maneuver and I caused their deaths."

"You didn't kill them," Maria felt the warm tears travel down her cheeks. "You didn't kill them. You tried to save my brothers."

"They were your brothers?"

"It happened before I was born," Maria closed her eyes. "I had no idea my parents once lived in this world. When I asked about them they would always mention that they just died. I once asked my aunt Sophia and she said that it that some horrible beast killed them at least that was what my mother told them years ago not long after it happened."

"Maria," Pauline placed her hand on the back of Maria's shoulder.

"Don't blame yourself, you did everything you could" she wiped away her tears. "At least you didn't have to bring the bodies back, unless you went with the stork."

"There were no bodies," the dinosaur said. "He just told us and several of his soldiers threw us out of the castle. The others told the stork how to get home and I sealed myself in an egg as punishment."

"You shouldn't keep blaming yourself," Pauline gave it a pat on the head. "We are going to find out what happened to the others."

"I wish you luck."

"You wish us luck?" Pauline widened her eyes.

"You shouldn't be surprised," Maria said. She was still too shaken up from the revelation to even think why her roommate was acting surprised. "When we have arrived we planned on finding out where the Yoshi's were and rescue the princess ourselves."

"But he can fight," Pauline pointed at Yoshi while staring Maria in the eyes. "You saw what he can do with that tongue. His stomach is like a bottomless pit."

The Yoshi shook his head slowly. "You don't want me. You don't want a failure." He turned towards the bushes. "I need to seal myself again."

"But-"

"Pauline," Maria crossed her arms and tapped the end of her toe against the ground. "Don't badger him. He's been through enough. He told me enough." She now had a name to go with the murderer that is if this Kamek had done what he claimed he had done. Yoshi said he didn't see any bodies.

"Yeah we don't need you," Pauline poked the dinosaur in the chest. Her tone had switched from soothing to grating within seconds. "We can do it just fine on our own, we are going to find the rest of your kind and save the princess all by our own selves. If you actually cared about the rest of your species you would come and help us, but since you rather be all emo about something that wasn't your fault then you can go and reseal yourself in that egg."

"Pauline," Maria had never seen her friend act this bitchy before.

"Forget him," Pauline grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her along.

"I can't believe you did that," Maria said after a few minutes of half walking on her own and half being dragged. "What were you trying to prove?"

"You saw what he could do?" Pauline said in a determined tone. She seemed to be quite pleased with her recent actions. "It would make things easier if we got this guy to come with us, and the old reverse psychology usually works."

"You didn't have to be so mean to him." That was why she got on Yoshi's case? After all the dinosaur had been through and she was trying to perform reverse psychology?

"Sometimes that is all that will work," Pauline said rubbed her hands together. "I'm sorry that he had opened old wounds but it had to be said."

"Old wounds weren't just opened. He gave me this little spark of hope when he said that he didn't see the bodies."

"You can't think that they are possibly still alive?"

"Like I said, the tiniest little spark of hope." She made the sign of the cross over her chest and made a silent prayer that her brother's were still alive.

"Hey," the dinosaur shouted. He was running towards them. "Wait for me."

"You see," Pauline winked.

"I still think that was horrible," Maria whispered to her.

"I know I failed before," the dinosaur said. "You can tell me that it wasn't my fault, but I know that I have failed, but I will not allow the same thing to happen to their little sister." He curtsied before Maria. "I Yoshi, will protect you with my life."

"Thank you," Maria hugged him.

"Thank you Pauline for giving me that kick to the head that I deserve," Yoshi hugged Pauline.

"Thanks," Pauline said and hugged him back. "Wait, your name is Yoshi?"

"That is right," Yoshi nodded.

Maria shrugged. "We know a toad named Toad." She gave Yoshi a pat on the head. "Thanks for helping."

"No problemo and while Pauline can fly with her cape you can ride my back." He bent his knees.

"Give it a try," Pauline said.

"Okay," Maria placed her hands on the saddle like growth on Yoshi's back and hoisted herself up. She placed one leg over the other side and sifted till she fit comfortably on Yoshi's back.

* * *

Valley of Bowser

Mario had guard duty for that evening and knew that Peach would try to reach him, try to talk to him and convince him to let her go, but he was prepared. He brought with him a folding chair, a book, and a bottle of a beer. He didn't so much as look as Peach when he arrived and propped up his chair and prepared himself for a long and relaxing evening.

"Mario," Peach greeted after a few minutes.

"I'm not listening," Mario settled back into the plot. Molly Toadson had just found a vital clue in the office of Tad Tuna, the media mogul, and someone was about to walk in on her.

"What are you reading?"

"Nothing you would be interested in," he already knew what kind of books she enjoyed. Sugary romance novels that had pictures of handsome strong men with their shirts open to reveal their chests, and long flowing hair.

"You think I only like to read romance novels do you?" Peach asked. Her question caused Mario to sit upright. How did she read his mind. "I only read romance if it is involved in adventure or fantasy. Why won't you talk to me?"

"Because I am not going to let my guard down and allow you to trick me." He took another sip of beer.

"I didn't trick you, you tricked yourself. You listened to your heart."

"Not listening," Mario continued to read. "Don't hide there. That is the first place they always look."

"Is it a thriller or a suspense novel?" She was not about to give up.

"It can be," Mario said.

"It's not a psychological horror novel is it?"

"No. I prefer the horror novels that have actual monsters and ghosts. Luigi can't stand them." He remembered how he had tricked his brother into reading one a few years ago. It was hard cover copy and Mario switched the dustcover on the book with that of a literary classic.

"I have a friend who loves them, the more detailed in the blood letting the better."

"That's nice." He didn't give a damn about what her friends like to read, at least he shouldn't give a damn.

"Is it a mystery novel?"

"Maybe?" What was it going to take for him to tell her to shut her yap and mind her own business?

"I don't really read those much, unless it involves my favorite detective, Molly Toadson."

Mario placed his thumb inside to hold his place and closed the book. "You saw the cover didn't you?"

"Not true," Peach shook her head. "I'm a big fan. You can quiz me."

"Who's her boyfriend?" Mario decided to start with something light.

"Chester Chisto," Peach answered. "That one is too easy."

"Molly's father nearly died in which one?"

"_The Flower Shop secret_. I almost cried in that one."

"Okay," Mario thought hard. Peach did know her stuff. "What is Molly's greatest fear?"

"The deep sea, and she had to face it in _On the S.S. Coffeepot_."

"You do know your stuff."

"Which one is that one?" Peach pointed at the book.

"_The Message from Twilight Town_," Mario glanced at the cover. "Have you read it?"

"I finished it a couple of weeks ago," Peach held up a finger to her lips. "Don't worry I won't tell you how it ends, but I would like to know how you like it so far."

"It's pretty good," Mario said. "It won't edge out _The Glowing Ring_ as my favorite but still far better than _Artic Beast Cometh_."

"What was she thinking when she wrote that one?" Peach asked. "Having the crook dress up as a monster to scare people away is something out of a cartoon series."

"Tell me about it." Mario rolled his eyes. He wanted to blame it on the fact that the author was recovering from surgery when she wrote it and was under the influence of heavy painkillers.

"You see," Peach reached through the bars and grabbed his hand. "We are talking."

"I admit it is nice to talk with someone about the books, besides Iggy," Mario said. "He's the only other person in the castle who likes the series."

"Maybe this why I keep insisting on you to come back with me," Peach said. "My grandmother and I are the only ones who love the series and it's not just that. I want you to come, so we can get to know each other better, and to become friends."

"I'm flattered," Mario stepped back away from the cell. "But I can't."

"General, Mario sir," One of the chucks had run down the steps to greet him. "King Bowser wishes to see you."

"Watch her until I return," Mario instructed as he headed for the steps. "And don't touch my beer."

* * *

Bowser had his teeth clenched and a chunk of one of the arms of his throne in his claws. "Those bitches."

"What happened?" Mario asked when he had arrived.

"I'll show you what happened, but Iggy why don't you tell them what had happened first?" He held up a large phone in his other hand.

"I was attacked by Maria and Pauline," Iggy's voice came through amongst a sea of static.

"There," Bowser clicked off the phone. "But you get to see this." He set the piece of throne down and picked up the remote. "Now watch this." He turned on the screen. The image on the screen was of a distant castle. The sound of an explosion rumbled through and the castle crumbled down into rubble.

"Looks like they are up to their old tricks," Mario held out his hand. "May I speak with Iggy?"

"Here."

Mario clicked on the button. "Hey Iggy, it's a me, Mario."

"Hello Mario," Iggy greeted on the other end.

"Can you tell me how you were defeated?"

"They shoved me off my wobbling island. They were not alone. One of the Yoshis had evaded us and joined up with them."

"I'm going to hand the phone back to your father. I have to go back to guarding Peach."

"You mean Princess Peach?" Iggy asked. He sounded shocked when he heard that bit of news. "Father had decided to kidnap her again?"

"That would be her." He handed the phone back to Bowser. He knew Iggy would figure out the reason why he was attacked was because of Bowser's idea to kidnap Peach. "I will increase the amount of soldiers being sent out."

* * *

Yoshi's Island

"I wonder if that was overkill," Maria stared at the rubble. The clouds of dust had just finished settling down.

"We want to tell Bowser that his kind isn't welcome here." Pauline said. "Am I right Yoshi?"

"Right as rain," Yoshi carried the last of the five Yoshi eggs and place it with the others. "You guys can come out now."

The five eggs hatched and five more baby dinosaurs in several different colors crawled out before they grew to the size of Yoshi. They all looked around before they cheered and kept repeating the name of their species.

"They are thanking you for rescuing them," Yoshi said. "Not all Yoshi's can speak your language."

"Oh," Maria blinked. "That does make sense, I guess."

"Now what is the next place we are going to?" Pauline asked.

"The next piece of land is the donut plains." Yoshi pointed to the land ahead.

* * *

**A/N:**

I did put a classic line from the "Mama Luigi" episode in here.


	19. Into the Woods

Chapter 5: Into the Woods

* * *

_Cookie Mountain_

"Watch out," Maria shouted as more of those odd pillars came crashing down towards the three of them. "Everyone get down."

"I got you," Yoshi shoved them into one of the gaps before scrunching his body up.

Maria curled into a ball and covered her head with her hands. She can easily handle the different types of ghosts, the turtle skeletons and hollowed out beetle shells, the bats and blocks that fall from the ceiling, along with the smaller ones that just merely jump. The pillars were a pain in the butt. She couldn't destroy them with a flick of a cape or by throwing fireballs at them. They were unable to be destroyed.

"It's rising," Pauline said.

"Good," Maria slid off her hands and looked up as the pillars were being drawn. Being turned into a human pancake was not on her agenda. "Lets keep moving. Yoshi, how is your appetite?" She had never seen anyone eat as much, or as fast as friendly green dinosaur.

"I'm still a little hungry," Yoshi said as they climbed out of the gap. "And remember what I don't digest I can turn into ammunition." He has laid several eggs that he threw at the enemies

"That is something we could use about now." Maria said as they continued to run. They had nothing, they were not powered up by anything. There was one thing that she wondered about. "What happens to eggs that don't get used as weapons?"

Yoshi shrugged. "My guess is that they either go bad, or even possibly hatch into new Yoshis."

"Okay," Maria wondered if she should have asked that question. The fact made it seem like the enemies were being reincarnated into new Yoshis reminded her a bit of the story of Talysin

"I see a couple of question blocks," Pauline pointed to the two blocks hanging over the entrance to what they assumed, and hoped would be where they would find Ludwig.

"Please have some goodies," Maria rubbed her hands and jumped. Her fist struck one block and a fire flower sprouted on the top. "Thank you."

Pauline's block was filled with coins, ten of them considering how many jingles Maria heard when she retrieved the flower and was powered up. She felt the wave of heat wash over her as her pants and the blue trim on her shirtsleeves turned white.

"Is everyone ready?" Yoshi asked.

"I'm ready," Maria said. Enchanting organ music had started to play from inside the room. "Looks like he is inside, don't know if this means that he knows we are here or not."

"Beautiful," Pauline gasped and started to sing.

"Pauline, now is not the time for that," Maria placed her hand over Pauline's mouth.

"We have to be quiet," Yoshi brought his finger to his mouth and pushed open the doors.

The room was as large as the others, but more lavishly decorated. There were fine rugs covering the ground and paintings and tapestries on the wall. There were even potted plants and a few sculptures on pedestals. Maria had to admit that Ludwig had refined tastes.

Ludwig was seated in front of his large pipe organ. The brass pipes snaked across the walls. The young Koopa's fingers danced across the keys as he played. His eyes were closed, he was so into the music.

Maria felt herself mesmerized by the music. She hadn't even noticed Pauline had started to sing again and was swaying to the notes.

Ludwig paused in his playing and turned around. "Please miss Pauline, don't stop."

"What?" Maria was ready to blast him with a fireball.

"We will fight, that is inevitable," Ludwig said. "But I want to finish playing my song first, and I know miss Pauline would want to finish singing. Let us make music together, before we fight."

"It sounds fair," Maria shrugged.

"Thank you," Ludwig turned around and started to play again and was joined a few minutes later by Pauline. The combination of her voice and his skills were beyond elegant, beyond beautiful. Maria did not have any way to describe it.

Pauline sighed when it was over. "It's a pity we have to fight."

"It is," Ludwig slid off his stool.

"There can't be any other way?" Maria asked.

"I'm sorry," Ludwig sighed.

Maria nodded sadly. The fireball was not about to go to waste anytime soon.

* * *

_Valley of Bowser_

Mario ignored the delicious aromas wafting from the tray he was carrying and the various rumbles from his stomach. He had told himself he was going to eat after he had made sure the Princess had been fed. That had been the arrangement for the past few days. Mario would bring the Princess food, even if he wasn't on guard duty, then he would eat. If it were a change of guards then Mario would have brought his tray as well.

The Ninji on guard duty was in the middle of playing jacks when Mario had arrived. "Good afternoon, General. I thought prince Morton was going to be taking over in a couple of hours.

"He is," Mario said. "I'm just here to bring food for the Princess." He paused in his steps. "Are you hungry?"

"I ate something before I went on duty," the Ninjii said. "And I'll eat something later, after my shift is over." He bounced the red ball and managed to pick up four jacks. "I'm in the zone today."

"That is good," Mario shoved the tray through the slot. "Hello Princess."

"Hello Mario," Peach glanced up from the comic book she had been reading. Mario had been giving her books, newspapers, magazine, comics, just about anything to read when he was with her.

"Lunch time your highness," he smiled boldly.

"What is for lunch?"

"Grilled chicken with crinkle cut fries, veggie noodle soup, a roll, and a brownie for dessert oh and water to drink."

"That sounds delicious," Peach set the comic down. "Thank you for lunch."

"I'll see you again around dinner, when I go on guard duty again." Mario wanted to say more to her, and he had a feeling she wanted to say more to him, but that was impossible with the other guard around.

* * *

_Forest of Illusion_

"Nice," Maria said as soon as the two of them had stepped inside the mist-shrouded woods. "This is the type of place that would have ghosts, or psycho camp counselor killer, or the Blair Witch."

"Gee thanks," Pauline deadpanned and gave her an icy stare. "As if I wasn't a bundle of nerves already."

"There are no ghosts in these woods," Yoshi said as they continued on. "None of that other stuff you had mentioned. There is a lot of fruit." He pointed to the large berries in the tree above. "Let me get you some." He jumped up and used his tongue to grab two of the berries. Upon landing he spat them into his hands. "Here you go."

"Thank you," Maria used a cloth and water from her canteen to clean hers. "No offense or anything. It's just that, this has been in your mouth."

"No offense taken," Yoshi jumped up and ate some more of the berries.

"I'm not really that hungry," Pauline stared at her fruit. "It would seem wrong to refuse it, because he gave it to me as a gift."

"I just feel slightly hungry," Maria took a bite out of hers. "I think I like these ones better than the ones on Yoshi's Island."

"We should eat these now," Pauline took a couple of bites out of hers. "Who knows when we will get to eat again?" She swallowed. "Then again there were all that sugary sweet stuffs we came across at those other places. I kind of wish those bridges were made out of cheese and butter instead of just smelling like it."

"You can that again," Maria spied several Goombas and Super Troopas heading their way. "We have been spotted." She ran up the mushrooms.

"Wait for us," Pauline called out.

Maria didn't listen. She leaped and hop scotched on the Goombas, the last one gave her an extra boost to leap into the air and land on one of the Super Troopas. "You guys really need to improve your skills." She saw a question block ahead. "Great, this makes up for the fire I lost when fighting Ludwig." She punched it and a feather floated down.

"Nice cape," the creature was not one of Bowser's usual flunkies. It was a giant caterpillar like creature with a flower on its head. "Can I eat it?"

"Um no," Maria grabbed onto the edge of the cape and pulled it to her.

"Okay. I'll use it as a napkin after I eat you."

"I don't think so" Maria spun around. The edge of her cape removed the flower from the caterpillar's head.

"You made me loose my flower," the caterpillar turned red. It's once large round eyes had narrowed and it bared its teeth. "Wriggler angry, Wriggler smash." It charged her.

Maria jumped and spun around before she landed on the Wriggler's head. "Nope, I smash you."

"Maria, Yoshi," Pauline shouted before she let out a scream. She was surrounded by several more of the caterpillars.

Yoshi arrived first and with his tongue he gobbled them down. "I love Wrigglers." He belched.

"How many times are you going to allow yourself to be surrounded?" Maria asked. This was what, The third or fourth time?

"I don't know," Pauline shrugged.

"Let's keep moving."

* * *

_Valley of Bowser_

Mario took a sip from his bottle of beer. "I only have a couple of chapters left. Molly has figured out it was Tad Tuna's secretary who was sleeping with him is the one behind the murders. She couldn't risk getting her boss fired since she loves him so much."

"People often do almost anything for love," Peach said.

"That is true," Mario sighed. He was falling in love with Peach. He couldn't help it. He had never felt this way about anyone before, not even Ashley.

"I can understand why you want to stay with the Koopa Troop," she ran her fingers through her hair. "Even more than before. You care about your soldiers. You care about them a lot. I have seen the way you talk with your guards and the way the talk with you. They respect you."

"A general is only as good as his soldiers," Mario said. "I have to make sure they are in proper shape and well trained and I have to make sure they are well cared for. My brother is the same."

"I never really got to meet your brother," Peach sighed. "Although from the way you describe him, I can picture him to be as sweet and caring as you."

"I'm not that sweet," Mario took another drink. "Luigi is a bit sweeter. He is a little bit shy, more timid, but much more sweeter than I am. I can see why Wendy was attracted to him." He stared at his book. "I'll be lucky if I ever find the right person."

She reached through the bars and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Once they get to know the real you, once they see what a good and kind and caring person that you are, they will fall in love with you."

"Yeah," Mario sighed, except he keeps on pushing them away.

* * *

_Forest of Illusion_

Maria was panting. Her lungs were burning and begging for her to stop running and she knew her legs were feeling the same. They had just finished swimming past a large groups of strange fish, several that had decided to stay asleep unless they got to close, now they were being chased by one of the Hammer guys while riding on a flying platform.

"I got an idea," Pauline said. "He can't go in three directions."

"Great idea," Yoshi said. "I'll take the left." He darted to the left. Pauline darted to the right and Maria continued on ward.

So did the Hammer thrower. "I'm going to get one of you, and then one of the generals will give me a promotion."

"Good for you," Maria gasped. She had hoped that either Yoshi or Pauline would return.

A green shell shot out from the left, but had missed the Hammer Brother. "Darn," Yoshi called out.

"Don't worry," Pauline said. "I'll get him." A fireball shout out from her direction and struck the hammer bro in the back with enough force to knock him off.

"Thanks," Maria stopped and leaned against a tree to take in a nice long breather.

"That platform is still here," Pauline pointed at it. "I wonder." She took a flying a leap and landed on it. "Onward." She pointed forward. The platform kept going in the same path. "You can hop on Yoshi."

"Good idea," Maria climbed on Yoshi's back when he rejoined her. "We can find shelter for the night if we travel a little faster."

* * *

_Valley of Bowser_

"Not too bad," Mario yawned and stared at his book. There was plenty of suspense, but not enough surprised. The series was addictive and he was going to check out Koopazon dot com to see when the next one will be out in paperback.

"Mario," Bowser growled and grabbed Mario by his horn as soon as he stepped into the room. "Ludwig returned about an hour ago."

Mario winced. "They defeated him?"

"Yes they defeated him," Bowser glared. "Your soldiers can't defeat those two girls and bring them to me, and what's more you told Iggy that it was my fault they were attacking us in the first place."

"Wait," Mario wrenched himself away from Bowser's grip. "When did I say anything like that?"

"You mentioned that I had kidnapped the Princess. It wasn't difficult for Iggy to put the clues together, now he has told his brothers that because I kidnapped Peach I had made them lose their castles."

"Are you sure you are not blaming yourself?" Mario asked. "I remember just telling them that the Princess was here."

"Don't you start that again." Bowser shoved him against the wall. "I have told you not to question my orders, and I don't want you to ever blame your failures on me."

"My failures?" Mario asked in a low voice.

"If you had trained the soldiers to fight better then we wouldn't be in this mess." He snarled. "Get some rest. You are waking up early tomorrow for training." He turned around.

"Yes sire," Mario glared at the back of his head.

* * *

_Forest of Illusion_

They had made it through another castle, and once again they had to climb across a fence to avoid lava, avoid having pillars and thwomps land on them and duck around other creeps while jumping on others.

Maria had lost her cape again. She didn't mind. They still had Yoshi with him and he had several eggs. Pauline still had her firepower. All Maria could think about were the blisters on her fingers and the Magikoopa in front of her.

"We are only going to be nice and ask this one time," Pauline said. "Are you going to let us in, or do we have to get nasty?"

"You can try and get as nasty as you want," the magikoopa said. "I am not going to let you inside."

"Can't say that we didn't try." Maria threw an egg at the wizard, while Pauline threw a fireball.

The Magikoopa jumped and avoided being burned while he waved his wand at the egg. The magic rained down it had turned it into a Goomba, which Yoshi immediately ate. He waved his wand at several blocks and turned them into more flunkies.

Maria jumped on them while Yoshi gobbled them up and laid even more eggs for ammunition.

"Yeowch!" The Magikoopa's foot was on fire. He stomped around trying to put it out.

"Here is egg in your eye," Maria threw an egg at the wizards face before she jumped on his head. "That should be it. Ready to see if Roy is as tough as last time?"

"Tough?" Pauline retrieved the Magikoopa's wand. "Or is he as tough as he had once thought he was?"

"What are you doing with that?" Maria pointed at the wand.

"A little extra help."

"Do you even know how to use one?" Yoshi opened the door for them.

"I read how to use them in books," Pauline said. What did she mean by that?

Maria just gave her an odd look. "Let's just find Roy." She stared around the room. "Except where is he?"

"Up there," Yoshi pointed at the pink Koopa kid as he was climbing up the wall.

"He thinks he's Spiderman now," Maria said.

"I'll distract him." Pauline pointed the wand at him. "Expecto Patronum." The Ghostly image of a gorilla appeared causing Pauline to scream and drop the wand. The gorilla disappeared.

"Wha!" Roy screamed and fell down. He landed belly first on the ground.

"It worked," Maria jumped on his head.

"You broads are going down." Roy got back up on his feet and climbed the wall again. This time he reached the top before he let go and was trying to land feet first on them.

Maria and the others ran around in circles to avoid being landed on.

"I hate it when some arrogant loud mouth decides to throw his weight around." Pauline threw a fireball at his feet.

"I'm not done yet," the Koopa climbed the wall again.

"Yoshi think you can hit him?" Maria asked.

"I know I have a shot." Yoshi picked up one of the eggs. When Roy had nearly reached the top he threw the egg at the back of the Koopa's head, and struck him.

Roy grunted and fell to the floor. He did not get up. "Ouch."

"Pack him up and send him home to daddy," Maria rubbed her hands. "Lets find the other Yoshis and blow this place."

**A/N:**

Sorry for the delay. I did post this chapter and the following two at DA. I will post the others now.


	20. Hot Chocolate

Chapter 6: Hot Chocolate

* * *

_Forest of Illusion_

Maria stared watched as the myriad of Yoshis squeal and delight and started to head back for their home. She wondered if Bowser hadn't kidnapped Peach would she and Pauline known about the trapped Yoshi's and would they have released their new friend from his prison?

"I wonder if they will ever forgive me for what I have done," Yoshi sighed.

"These guys seem pretty young," Maria said. Then again she didn't know to tell the difference in age with Yoshis. "They may not placed the blame on you and if they had then they would have forgotten it by now."

"The only one who needs to forgive you is you," Pauline said to their green friend. "I don't think I have ever apologized for what I said to you when I first met."

"You don't have to," Yoshi said. "Your words were a kick in a tail, and I needed that."

"Pauline's right, you are the only one blaming you," Maria gave him a hug. "They were my brothers and I forgive you."

"Thank you," Yoshi hugged her back.

"What's the next island?" Pauline shielded her eyes as she stared ahead. A cool breeze blew across the land. "Ah the scent of the sea."

"Yeah," Maria sniffed." Nothing like the stink of dead fish and pollution to get you going."

"You never have been to any other seaside," Pauline raised an eyebrow.

"You're one to talk. Iowa is land locked."

"I have been to the Carolina's, Maine, Florida, and California," she closed her eyes and inhaled. "This smells even better."

"Oh yes" Yoshi closed his eyes and wiggled his nose.

Maria inhaled again. The salty tang in the air did smell cleaner, and there was a hint of something else. Another breeze blew and the scent was stronger. "Wait, why do I smell chocolate?"

"Because we are heading towards Chocolate Isle," Yoshi explained.

"Chocolate isle?" Pauline repeated. "Is Chocolate isle anything like the Vanilla Dome?"

"Oh yes and it's even better," Yoshi smacked his lips. "The volcanoes erupt hot melted chocolate."

"This sounds like my kind of place," Maria started to run. "Last one there is a rotten egg."

* * *

_Chocolate Isle_

Luigi flicked his tail as he stood in front of the lines of Dino Rhinos and Torches. "All right ladies and gentlemen I am only going to say this once and you better listen. Those girls have cleared through most of the land they have destroyed the other castles and freed the rest of the prisoners. We are not going to make that mistake. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, General Luigi." The beasts nodded.

"Right," Luigi nodded. "You are going to attack with all your strength. Torches, they will try to jump on your head, make it certain that they cannot clear over your fire."

"Sir, yes, sir," the Torches nodded.

"No more dawdling. Its time to move out. Move, move, move, I want to see your legs move people."

"Sir, yes , sir," the dinosaurs ran out of the training grounds.

"You certainly have motivated them," Wendy brushed her hip against his.

"Wendy," Luigi swallowed. She was still under age. He still couldn't date her and he kept asking himself why he agreed to stay with her on Chocolate Isle, and the reason was always because she asked.

"Did I surprise you?" She brushed her tail against his. "You know I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"I hate to say this but you are," Luigi closed his eyes. "You don't know how much strength I need to keep from grabbing you and giving you a kiss."

"Oh I am sorry that I am such a temptress," she batted her eyelids at him.

"Did you come watch me train the troops?"

"No, I came to tell you that you have a message on the screen."

"A message?" Luigi headed for the castle. "From who?"

"My brothers, and I am not sure what they want."

Ludwig, along with Morton and Iggy were on the screen when Luigi and Wendy ran inside. All three appeared to be disappointed, and Morton was gritting his teeth.

"Let me guess," Luigi sighed. "They defeated Roy?"

"I can't believe it," Morton shook his head. "Roy is the strongest and most undefeatable of them all. You have to be a nasty storm to defeat someone like Roy, or even dad. Why do you think I copied my style after him?"

"Easy little bro," Iggy grabbed onto Morton's mouth. "We think we may have found out how Pauline and Maria found out about us."

"I checked on the surveillance videos," Ludwig said. " Maria, Pauline and Princess Peach arrived on the island and proceeded to have a picnic. We don't have audio but it appears they were just here to relax."

"Then why did they start attacking us?" Wendy asked.

"They went after us because our father kidnapped Princess Peach" Iggy said. "Both Maria and Pauline were just playing around with their capes when father and several soldiers came and nabbed Peach and returned to his castle."

"Oh daddy," Wendy slapped her head. "What does he see in her anyway?"

"Why didn't Mario try and convince him that was a bad idea?" Luigi asked.

"Mario did," Ludwig sighed. "But father refused to listen, Mario brought up the point and was berated for it. Father blames him and you for not training the soldiers better."

"What?" Wendy screeched. "Luigi is one of the best. How could he say such things? He must be blind."

"We have to go," Iggy said. "Roy is about to arrive and we need to be briefed by him. We wanted to warn you about Pauline and Maria. Before I forget they are joined by a green Yoshi."

"I can't believe daddy has to mess things up by Kidnapping Peachy" Wendy curled her fingers into fists. "Luigi what are we going to do?"

"We are going to fight," Luigi said. "Maybe I can reason with them try to convince them that your brothers will convince King Bowser to release Peach. Then they will return to their balloon and leave. We rebuild the castles and life will go on as usual."

"Oh Luigi," Wendy embraced him.

* * *

Maria removed one of the large berries from her pocket and tied a long piece of string to the stem.

"What are you doing?" Pauline raised an eyebrow.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Maria lowered the berry into a small depression that was filled with hot bubbling chocolate.

"You know this is not the time or place for this."

"There is always time for chocolate," Maria waited until the fruit was completely coated before she pulled it out. "How about a picture of this masterpiece?"

"Okay, but I'm only using the digital for this one," Pauline took a picture.

"I never had fruit dipped in chocolate before," Yoshi said. "Is it good?"

"Never?" Maria raised her eyebrows. "You have never lived." She blew on the fruit for a few seconds before she removed it from the stem. "Try this." She tossed the fruit towards Yoshi.

Yoshi gobbled it up. "Wow, that tastes wonderful."

"I'm seeing something that isn't so wonderful," Pauline pointed at several strange creatures that were heading their way. They were grayish green in color and looked like a hybrid between a dinosaur from the triceratops family and a rhinoceros. "I think there is way to stop these guys from charging."

"You take away its credit card?" Maria asked.

"Now it's not the time," Pauline said. She had crouched down and was ready to leap. She jumped on one, which shrank, and she jumped on it again, knocking it out.

"I got your back." Lovely these dinosaurs had ruined her chocolate covered snack.

Several of the smaller ones had lined up in between Maria and Pauline. As soon as Maria tried to jump the dinosaurs tilted their heads back and opened their mouths. Several different flames shot up from their mouths.

"Whoa" Maria stumbled back. "Hey Pauline, do you still have some fire?"

"Sorry," Pauline had one of her feet was in one of the beasts mouths.

"Great." Maria glared at the little fire breathers. How the heck was she going to get past them?

"Rhino's are nasty," Yoshi said. His tongue lashed out and he gobbled one of the torches. "Torches are yummy."

"Thanks," Maria skipped and jumped ahead until she caught up with Pauline. She jumped on the Rhino that had Pauline pinned with its mouth and jumped on it twice.

"There is a lot more," Pauline jumped on the next one. There were hundreds more following it.

"Son of a bitch," Maria gasped.

"I think I see a row of question blocks," Pauline pointed ahead to a platform.

"Time to play hopscotch," Maria jumped on the heads of the dinosaurs in a neat path towards the platform with Pauline following behind. The avoided the fire from the torches until they made it.

"Lets see what we got," Pauline smashed at both blocks. The first had a balloon float up. The second contained a star. "I got it." She jumped for the star and tripped.

"You can have the balloon," Maria grabbed the star."

"Maria," Pauline gasped. She was surrounded by more of the Rhinos.

"Not again" Maria cringed and grabbed the star. She felt her caffeine and sugar levels rise. She ran back towards the crowd of Rhinos and ran around in a circle defeating the beasts and then proceeded to plow through the onslaught of dinosaurs until she felt the star power fading.

"Why did you have to defeat all of them?" Yoshi asked as he finished eating the Torches.

"Sorry," Maria placed her hands behind her head. "I got a little carried away."

"Speaking of being carried away," Pauline had caught up to the power balloon. She was inflated and floating in the air. "Can we continue?"

"Right," Maria climbed on Yoshi's back.

* * *

_Valley of Bowser_

Mario's whole body felt stiff and sore as he made his way to the dungeon and Peach's cell. He had done what he was ordered and put his soldiers through rigorous training. He made them march, practice attack and perform target practice until they started to shed some tears because they were in pain.

"Man" he groaned as he rubbed the back of his neck and shoulders. "Maybe I should have had a nice soak before I came down here."

"Hello General," a Paratroopa was guarding the Princess. "Ready to take over."

"For a few hours," Mario nodded at him. "Make certain that you take care of your drills."

"Yes sir," the Paratroopa saluted him before be left.

"Finally," Mario yawned. He sat down with the chair facing the cell and felt his muscles and joins groan. "ow."

"Are you okay?" Peach mumbled. She had just woken up.

"I have been better," Mario stretched out his arms and stuck out his legs. "I'm just a little sore, that is all."

"Mario?" Peach blinked her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"How long have you been here?"

"I just got here," he moved his legs in circles. "Sorry I couldn't bring your breakfast today, Princess."

"You don't have to apologize." Peach said. "You look exhausted."

"Bowser ordered me to wake up early so I can train the soldiers better in fighting against Maria and Pauline."

"He worked you too hard," Peach chewed her bottom lip. "Turn your chair around."

"What?"

"Turn your chair around. I'll make you feel better."

"Oh," Mario turned his chair around and sat back down.

"Now relax," cool finger slid under the shell and grabbed Mario's shoulders. "I've never given someone with a shell a massage before.

"Hmmm," Mario tilted his head back. "This does feel good."

"Why is Bowser making you work so hard?"

"My soldiers are not strong enough. I have to make sure they will be able to take care of your friends."

"They could be your friends," Peach said. "Bowser doesn't blame you for their triumphs now does he?"

"He does, even though if he had never kidnapped you, they wouldn't come after us," he didn't care what Bowser told him. It was his king's fault, even the Koopalings could see that.

"I'm sorry," Peach kissed the top of his head.

* * *

_Chocolate Island_

Maria watched as Pauline ran after the mushroom, half wishing that she had found something that would help them along. At least she could still throw a bunch of Yoshi eggs.

"Time to deal with the little Koopa princess," Pauline said after she had grown several feet.

"You are going to have to deal with me first," a tall Koopa with a green shell and face leaped down. He wore the same spiked bands as the members of the royal family. He also had a moustache and a large green hat.

"Luigi," Maria curled up her fists.

"Luigi?" Yoshi stared at the Koopa.

"Correction Miss," Luigi frowned. "I never got your last name." he cleared his throat. "I am General Luigi."

"I am Maria Segal," Maria introduced. "We don't have to fight. We can try and reach a compromise."

"There is no compromise," Luigi growled.

"Pauline, you get Wendy. Yoshi and I can take care of him."

"I got it," Pauline ran to the door.

"No" Luigi leaped and made his ground pound move while breathing a fireball at Pauline. Pauline had ducked and avoided the fire.

"Yoshi jump," Maria shouted as the Koopa landed and she jumped to avoid the paralyzing effect from the seismic waves. "I have remembered from the last time."

"Luigi," Yoshi repeated.

"Oh god" Maria gritted her teeth. "Yoshi, I'm sorry I forgotten to tell you that the generals share the names of my brothers."

Luigi's eyes held a look of sympathy for a few seconds before he spat out more flames.

"He has the same hat," Yoshi closed his eyes. "He has the same hat as baby Luigi."

"What's he talking about?" Luigi asked.

"He's talking about my brothers that were murdered. He tried to rescue my Luigi. He had Mario with him."

"They both had the hats," Yoshi said. "That is the same hat. I can smell it."

"That's impossible," Luigi shook his head. "Uncle Kamek said he gave us our hats as a gift."

"Kamek?" That name was familiar.

"Kamek was the one who killed them," Yoshi said. "He said he killed them."

Maria pounced on Luigi and pinned him to the ground. "Your Uncle killed my brothers." She grabbed him by the collar. "He took their hats and gave them to you and your brother. Yoshi never saw the bodies. It gave me some hope, but now that I see my brother's hat on your head." She was shaking. "It's gone."

"Uncle Kamek wouldn't have done that."

"Really?" Maria glared into his eyes. "Why don't you ask him? Ask him about the human babies that share your and your brother's names.

"He wouldn't," Luigi rolled out from under her. "He couldn't have."

"You smell familiar," Yoshi frowned. "Your hat smells like Mario's hat, and you smell a little like baby Mario, but just a tiny bit."

"No," Luigi closed his eyes. "It can't be true."

"It is," Maria stepped back. "Now if you excuse me, I have to help Pauline."

"You don't need my help for anything," Pauline stepped out of the throne room. Her hair was out of place and she had shrunk back down to side. "What about him?" She pointed at Luigi.

"Leave him," Maria said. "We are going to allow him to leave."


	21. Following the Heart

Chapter 7: Following the Heart

* * *

_Valley of Bowser_

Mario stood on the battlements of the castle and watched as the incoming miniature clown copter was coming in for a landing. Ever since he the news about Wendy and Luigi losing to the trio of heroes he had to watch for them. He did not speak to the princess about it, nor did he see his king. He did not particularly want to face Bowser at this time, not after what had happened the night before.

He released a sigh when the small copter touched down for a landing. "Excuse me," he shoved past the soldiers to make his way down to the landing. From what he had seen both Luigi and Wendy were not at all hurt. They did appear to be as depressed as the others.

"Luigi, Wendy," Mario paused to catch his breath. "I'm glad that you made it safely."

"Of course we made it home safely," Wendy slid out of the copter. "Luigi was flying us back. He is an excellent pilot."

"Of course he is," Mario tried to give his brother a reassuring smile but Luigi didn't catch his eye. He was staring blankly at him.

"I'm going to have a doctor check me out," Wendy stared her reflection in her hand held mirror. "Then I'm going to yell at daddy."

"Why are you going to yell at him?" Mario had a feeling why she was going to yell, screech and possibly throw a tantrum. Her brothers have told her about Bowser kidnapping Peach and how they blamed him for the fact Maria and Pauline were fighting them again.

"Because he can't keep his hands off that little baby doll," Wendy balled her hands into fists. "He wants that sugary sweet little miss Peach. She is such a girly girl."

"And you aint?" Roy had also decided to come see his sister return. "You are always talking about dresses and boys, and you are putting on make up and you act like a girl."

"That's because I am a girl," Wendy glared at him. "Actually I'm becoming a lady."

"So what is da difference between you and Peachy?" Roy asked.

"I can fight," Wendy smiled. "You won't see me getting kidnapped. Anyone so much as lay a hand on me will find their hands ripped off."

"We don't ever have to worry about finding people with missing hands," Roy said. "Cause who would want to kidnap you?"

"Roy," Wendy's growl was accompanied by Luigi's snarl.

Roy's jaw dropped. "Okay, sorry I said anything. Time for me to start hitting the punchin' bag anyway."

"The princess isn't that girly" Mario said as Roy ran back inside. "She likes to play tennis and go-kart racing." Oh crap, he hadn't said that. He shouldn't have said it.

"How would you know?" Wendy asked.

He had to think of something fast. "I've seen her. The cameras around the castle that Iggy has installed revealed her activities. You know how your father likes to watch her."

"Eww," Wendy shuddered. "Daddy can be a real pervert sometimes. I'm going to yell at him about that too."

"Maybe you shouldn't lay into your father," Mario suggested. He wasn't in the mood to hear another argument from Bowser about how it was his fault that they were loosing to Maria and Pauline. "Maybe you should sleep on it first, do something that will take your mind off of it, and relax."

"You want me to relax?" Wendy raised her eyebrows. "I just lost my castle. I just lost Chocolate Island."

"Mario is right," Luigi grabbed her hand, instantly changing her mood from angry to calm and pleased. "We can soak in hot mud or a Jacuzzi, or we can just sit back and watch some TV."

"The Jacuzzi idea does sound tempting, except I feel too dirty for that. I'll take a nice long bubble bath, then we can watch TV." She gave Luigi a kiss and ran inside.

"You certainly calmed her down," Mario rubbed his elbow against Luigi's arm.

"Are you afraid Bowser will yell at you again?" Luigi raised an eyebrow.

"No," Mario shook his head. "At this point I don't really care what he does. I'm more concerned about you. You look like you have seen a ghost, and I don't mean a Boo either." He was lying about the Bowser part, but he was more concerned about his brother.

"Oh," Luigi removed his hat. "How long have we had these?"

"Our hats?" Mario lifted his hat and scratched the top of his head before he set it down. "Since we've hatched." Why was Luigi talking about that?

"Where did we get them?"

"Uncle Kamek got them for us as a gift."

"Do you know where he got them?" Luigi shuddered. "I've been told by the Yoshi helping the girls that Kamek got them from Maria's brothers."

"How?" Mario felt acid burn in his stomach. The mention of Maria's dead brothers had that effect on him.

"That Yoshi knew them. He was trying to reunite the twins. He had the human baby Mario with him and they went to rescue the human Luigi but the Yoshi failed." Luigi cringed. "He said Uncle Kamek killed them."

The acid doubled in amount. "He saw him do that?"

"No. He said that Uncle Kamek told him that he killed them."

"Uncle Kamek couldn't have done it." The surge of bile had reached the back of his throat.

"I kept saying the same thing," Luigi said. "The Yoshi said my hat smelled similar to your hat, I mean human Mario's hat."

"No," Mario felt his stomach lurch. "I'm gonna throw up." He put his hand over his mouth and ran for the nearest bathroom.

* * *

Mario still felt shaky, even after he had emptied the contents of his stomach and started to throw up just pure bile. He had to remove his hat. He couldn't wear the hat that once belonged to a murdered infant. He still held on to it while he leaned against the wall. Sweat glistened across his forehead and his claws had managed to claw through the stone surface of the wall.

"What time was it?" He was supposed to watch over the Princess again around dinnertime, and he had no idea how long till. When he went to wait for Luigi he had at least three hours to go. "Might as well make my way down there."

The Magikoopa guarding the cell looked like he was about to fall asleep any second.

"At ease," Mario greeted.

"Wha?" The Magikoopa sat up. His glasses fell of his beak. "Who goes there?"

"General Mario."

"Oh," the wizard fell off his chair and fumbled around for his glasses. "Sorry, General." He placed the glasses back on. "I thought you weren't do for another hour at least."

"I decided to relieve you early," Mario said. "Go take a power nap. I need you to be refreshed incase those girls do make their way to here. We need everyone to be in top shape."

"Yes sir," the Magikoopa saluted him and left.

"Man," Mario shook his head and sat down.

"They are getting closer," Peach stated. "It won't be long and they will be here."

"I hope you let them know your confidence," Mario placed the hat on his lap. "Man." He rubbed his scalp.

"What's wrong, are you sore again?"

"No," he tried not to think about what he had just heard. He didn't need his stomach to react again.

"Can you tell me what is wrong?"

"You wouldn't understand," he stared at his hat. He couldn't remember a time when he was without it. He remembered using as a weapon to smack Luigi with when they were younger and Luigi had smacked him back. He remembered the day when he his horns started to sprout and his mom put holes in his hat for his horns. He still couldn't believe this was the same hat that had belonged to Maria's slain brother, who also had the same name as him.

"How would you know?" Peach asked.

"I doubt you have ever been betrayed by someone you have loved. Have you ever discovered a secret about someone you were close to and have it revealed to be something so frightening that it made you literally ill?"

"No," Peach reached through the bars and ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry."

"Then-" he picked up the scent of Bowser. "The king is approaching." He stood up and stepped away from her.

They heard Bowser's growl before the Koopa King entered the dungeon. Bowser's claws were filled with splinters and he was holding onto more pieces of his throne. His red mane had fluffed out into a large flame, resembling Ludwig's hair.

"Mario," Bowser growled at the site of him. "What are you doing down here?"

"I'm guarding the princess, sir." Mario said.

"I can see that, but it is not your turn yet." His scowl faded. "I see, you figured that since our enemies are getting close you felt the princess would be better protected by yourself?"

"Yes," Mario nodded. He didn't have to try and explain himself out of this one.

"We are moving her," Bowser held out a key. "I have a cage set up on one of the turrets. "

"Why are you moving me?" Peach asked.

"They are coming to rescue you," Bowser said. "Once they see were you are they are going to have to get through the troop to rescue you, and if they do get past all that then they will have to get past Mario and me."

"Mario?" Peach had that pleading look in her eyes.

"You heard him," Mario wasn't sure where he stood. He felt like a zombie that was just following basic orders. "We are taking you up stairs."

* * *

Maria was the first one to enter the castle. "Here we are," she ran inside. She knew that no matter what she was not going to lose her fire ability this time. "And Pauline, try not to allow yourself to get surrounded.

"Why do they keep doing that to me?" Pauline asked. "First it was a bunch of them on Yoshi's isle, then those spiked beetles at the vanilla dome, then it was those fish in that lake, then the Wrigglers, then the Dino Rhinos, and those ghosts on that sunken ship."

"I have no idea why," Yoshi said. "Maybe they are attracted to your red dress."

"My dress?" Pauline tugged at the material. "This is my favorite dress. Its pretty and stylish and made of cotton so I can just put it in the washer."

"Now is not important," Maria pointed at what was a head of them. There were several troopas, bony beetles, and dry bones heading their way. Beyond them were more of those Thwomps and the mini thwomps and that lead to the stairs. "Time to jump and cook."

"Time to flick our capes," Pauline smacked her palm with her fist.

"Time to eat." Yoshi added.

Maria ran up to the skeleton creatures and jumped on each one until they were piles of crushed bones before she avoided being hit by a Thwomp. Pauline and Yoshi were right behind.

They made their way up the stairs and into the next room where there was even more lava and long metal grated fence over it, beyond the fence they could see various piranha plants and more of the pillars that would shoot down and smash them if they didn't duck in time.

"Maybe it would be better if we take an elevator," Pauline suggested as they used the fence to make their way across the lava. "Although I doubt there is one."

"I don't think we have ever looked," Maria said. If she had known there was an elevator she would have been able to avoid Bowser's little funhouse. "Once we clear these guys we can check out and see if there is one." She jumped off the fence and onto the stone floor. "Now about these plants." She threw the fireballs at the plants.

Once the plants were cleared they jumped over them and ran towards the pillars, which had already come down. They waited until they had retracted before they ran and when they heard the sound of them about to fall again they curled up in a gap and waited until the pillar had retracted before they continued on.

"Maria look," Pauline pointed at one of the doors in the walls. It had the familiar up and down buttons of an elevator.

"This is one of the elevators you were talking about?" Yoshi asked.

"The one and the same" Maria pressed the button for up. "Lets see what horrors we are going to have to face."

The first horror was near tragic. It was the music in the elevator. Maria couldn't pinpoint the name of the song, but she was certain this version had butchered it.

"Thank God," Pauline said as soon as the doors had opened. They had stepped outside onto one of the parapets. Up ahead they saw Princess Peach in a cage guarded by Mario. "Do you think it's a trap?"

"He has Mario's hat," Yoshi pointed at the red Koopa.

"Watch out," Peach shouted.

Maria looked up to see a large metal ball being dropped on them. "Duck." She flattened herself on the stone floor and covered her head. She heard the crash of steel against stone and felt the castle shake and heard the metal ball roll against the top of the battlements.

"You have a flaw in your plan, Bowser." Peach shouted. "Your car's weapon isn't going to fit in the parapets."

"Not to mention it is causing some damage to the castle." Mario was looking down and shuddered every time there was a crash and the castle shook.

"Comment about the castle later, General." Bowser ordered. He was floating around in a large floating chariot that had the bottom decorated to resemble a clown. "I need your help in dealing with these girls."

Mario growled and charged for them.

"Mario wait," Maria shouted. "Do you know where you got your hat?"

"He won't listen to you." Bowser threw several large wind-up machines at them. "Don't try to tempt him."

"What are these things?" Pauline asked as they landed. The wind-ups marched straight for her. Their teeth were constantly snapping. "The look like giant toys." She jumped on one and it stopped moving.

"You take care of Bowser," Yoshi ran past them. "I'll take care of him."

"So you are the lizard that has been giving us trouble," Mario said.

"And you are wearing the hat of a murdered baby," Yoshi growled.

Mario stopped. "I know, Luigi told me. I had no idea."

"That your uncle could do such evil?" Yoshi asked." Because of some stupid prophesy that he believed in? You weren't there. You didn't hold him, or feel him on your back, or heard him crying." He sniffled. "That is his hat. I can smell it." He sniffled. "And you smell like him." He stopped and continued to sniff. "You smell just like him, except you also smell like a Koopa. You have the same scent, but you can't be him. This is impossible."

"Enough of this," Bowser had two more of the mechanical Koopas in his claws.

"Is that all you are going to do?" Maria asked. She stopped watching Yoshi and Mario. "You just going to throw your toys at us?"

"These are very special toys," Bowser threw the two in hands down. "They reanimate, just like my bony beasts."

"Uh Maria," Pauline had a sheepish smile on her face. The five machines had surrounded her. "I'll take care of it this time." She spun around and used her cape to knock the machines on their backs. "Now for Bowser." She picked one up and threw it at the clown car. It struck the bottom of it.

"Good idea," Maria grabbed another and threw it at Bowser's head. He ducked at the last second.

"You missed," he stuck his tongue out and was struck on the head by another tossed by Pauline.

"Why don't you just give up?" Maria picked up another machine and threw it at him.

"Because I am going to win." He threw two more down as Maria threw another at him. The mechanical Koopas struck each other.

"No you are no," Pauline said. "How many times has this happened? You take over a world and you kidnap the princess and we come and kick your butt. It's always the same. If you don't want to get hurt then give up."

"The only way I will allow Peach to go free is if one of you gives me a kiss," Bowser said.

"Well if that is what it takes then," Maria jumped on another robot and launched herself up to the cart. She grabbed the edge and pulled herself inside. The chariot had begun to wobble.

"What do you think you are doing?" Bowser asked. "A battle car isn't suited for two people."

"Then land, so I can do this." She grabbed his shoulders and hoisted herself up. 'Here goes nothing,' she thought and planted one right on his lips. She could tell he was tense at first, but relaxed after a second. He wasn't a bad kisser. His lips did not feel scaly; they were soft and warm. She felt his hands against her back and she tried to embrace him while avoiding the spikes on his shell.

She didn't open her eyes until the car struck something and the two of them tumbled out onto the parapets. "Wow."

"Yeah," Bowser had a sheepish smile on his face. It faded when he heard the sound of the cage being opened. "What is going on?"

"What does it look like?" Mario had released the princess.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bowser demanded. "Put her back."

"You said you would release her if one of the girls kissed you."

"You thought I would keep my word?" Bowser growled. "Put her back in her cage."

"No," Mario glared. "She shouldn't have been in there in the first place."

"What have I said about defying me?" Bowser snarled. "What have I said about you questioning my commands?"

"Maybe someone needs to tell you that you are wrong, besides your own children."

Bowser growled and swiped at him. His claws cut into Mario's arm before the shorter Koopa had time to duck.

"Leave him alone," Maria threw another mechanical Koopa at Bowser. The machine landed on Bowser's head.

The Koopa king groaned and wobbled to the edge.

"Now," Maria shouted and pushed at the beast. It took the combined effort of her, Pauline, Yoshi and Peach to shove Bowser over the edge. "I think now its time to go home.

"Home," Mario sighed and stared at his scratches.

"My home will be your home," Peach took his hands into hers. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be." Mario said. "We knew this would eventually happen."

"I'm sorry," Maria said before she stared over the edge of the castle. Bowser was unconscious but breathing. She had no idea that kissing such a creature would have been pleasant. He also had a good physique, plenty of definition. She closed her eyes and shook her head. Snap out of it. He's a jerk and a tyrant. "I agree with Peach, lets get out of here."

* * *

Mario sat on one of the rocks outside the large cave entrance that resembled his king, correction his former king. He watched the sky as several Air Ships were leaving to take everyone home. What has he done? He disobeyed his king, this was not the first time, but it was the first time Bowser knew about it.

Peach sat on another stone. She did not say anything. She watched the ships leave before she said anything. "I don't know what to say, but sorry."

"You have already said everything you could," he stared at the scratches on his arm. They stopped bleeding, but were starting to itch. He gave them a few licks to sooth the annoying itch.

"Stop that," Peach said. "I know it might be instincts, but there is a better way."

"There always is," Mario sighed.

"It's done," Maria said. She, Pauline and Yoshi climbed out of the mouth. "As much as I hate destroying architect we had to get rid of it."

"How do we get back to the balloon?" Peach asked.

"Easy," Yoshi whistled. Several dolphins had swum up to them. "We ride on their backs to Yoshi's isle."

Mario wasn't sure how the dolphins would accept him, but they had and he climbed on one and held on as they carried him and the others back. Once he had slid off he thanked them and licked the wounds on his arm again.

"Mario please," Peach grabbed his hand. "We don't want you to get infected."

"Our saliva is very clean," Mario said. "Although I used to get my scratches under a sink and cleaned, had medicine put on it, and bandaged before I even felt an urge to lick."

"I'll be right back," Yoshi ran into woods.

"Let me take care of this," Maria poured a little bit of water from her canteen onto the wounds. "That should keep them clean."

"I'm back," Yoshi returned with a flower and a couple of berries. "This helps with the pain and fights germs." He sprinkled pollen onto Mario's wounds before squeezing juice on them.

Mario grunted. The juice stung his scratches.

"Sorry," Yoshi apologized.

"No, that's okay."

"I know this won't help with the pain inside," Peach had removed a strip of cloth from the hem of her dress. "But this should help with the ones on your arm."

"Thank you," Mario said as she wrapped the cloth around her arm. He could no longer feel the burn from the juice, nor did he feel the itch. That mixture had done the trick. "I guess we going to the Mushroom Kingdom next?"

"I'll tell them what you have done," Peach kissed his cheek. The kiss had felt nice.

"Anyone tries to take you to the dungeon will have to go through us first," Maria said.

Mario lit the fire for them and helped get the balloon going. He held onto the ropes and waited for the ladies to climb inside first.

"My people want to thank all of you for what you have done," Yoshi said as he and a few others of his kind held onto the ropes so Mario could climb inside.

"Don't mention it," Pauline said. "We do this thing all the time."

"Beats dealing with coffee snobs," Maria nodded and frowned. "Aw man, I have to be at work at six in the morning tomorrow."

"Are you certain that wasn't yesterday?" Pauline asked.

"Crap."

"I still don't know why you smell like baby Mario," Yoshi said once Mario had climbed inside. "Unless being trapped in my fortress had done something to my sense of smell."

"That might be it," Mario said. He couldn't think of any other reason. It wasn't like he wasn't the same as that baby. "What if-"

"What if what?" Pauline asked.

"Nothing," Mario shook his head. Kamek said he had the twins murdered. He didnn't turn them into Koopa hatchlings. He felt a hand take his. It was Peach. "How long will it be?"

"A few hours," Peach said and gave him another kiss.

The balloon rose into the sky and Yoshi and his kind were gradually getting smaller. Mario turned away from them and turned towards the direction of the Mushroom Kingdom, his new home.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for multiple chapter posting but the last three have also been posted at DA.


	22. Memories Erased

**Part Four**:** The Invasion**

Chapter 1: Memory Erased

* * *

_Mushroom Kingdom_

The bathroom sink in Mario's new house was clogged. He had no idea how a sink for a place that wasn't that old could clog so fast. Even with the few whiskers he trimmed from his moustache and the few hairs he brushed out in the morning it couldn't have clogged it up that fast. It could have been scales that were shed when he washed his hands and face, but the weather wasn't cold or dry enough to cause that much exfoliation. He didn't use a lot of gunk. He didn't bother with hair gel. He just wet his hair down when he styled it. The only stuff that went down that sink besides hair and dead skin was toothpaste, mouthwash, soap and the dirt he washed off and whatever kind of crap was inside his mouth.

Then again he had no idea how old his house was. It was a good size for a bachelor like him and the price was reasonably good as well. It wasn't too far away from the Dark Land Border. Toad had told him it couldn't be older than five years because of the style. The most distinctive thing about the house was the green pipe that stuck up from the roof instead of a chimney thus earning the name of the pipe house.

"At least I know how to fix a sink," Mario grumbled as he went to fetch his tools. It was kept in the bottom of what Peach had said should be the linen closet. The sight of the tool box made his heart burn. It made him think of his brother, mother and all his friends he had to leave behind after Bowser had marked him as a traitor. He still knew the number of the castle. He remembered that first painful phone call he made a few weeks ago.

"Hello," Mario held the receiver of his new phone in his hand.

"Hello," the voice on the other end belonged to Ludwig. "Mario?"

"Yes," Mario croaked. Out of all of Bowser's children he was closest to Ludwig. "I don't know what to say."

"Neither do I," Ludwig did not sound pissed, just disappointed. "Father is feeling better, considering that he was pushed off a castle."

"I did not participate in that," Mario was still reeling from the pain of being scratched. He had watched as the others, including Princess Peach, push him over the side of the castle in Dinosaur Land. "I did however free Peach from her cage and refuse to put her back after Bowser had promised to let her go if Maria and Pauline would kiss him."

"He had mentioned a kiss."

"I need to speak with my brother." That is if Luigi was willing to talk to him.

"I'll get him."

"Thank you," Mario cringed. He had no idea what he was going to say to Luigi. He had been going over it in his head until Ludwig had picked up, and all the words that he thought of had vanished.

"Mario," Luigi growled his name. They were already off to a bad start.

"Hi Weegie." Mario greeted in a weak tone of voice.

"Don't high Weegie me," Luigi said. "Do you know that mother cries every day. She bawled for hours when we returned and Bowser told her how you betrayed our kingdom."

"I'm sorry," Mario felt his stomach fill with miniature paragoombas that tickled his insides with their wings and chewed the soft squishy parts with their sharp teeth. His mother was one of the last people he wanted to hurt. "I had to go with them."

"Did you have to push our king over the edge of the castle?" Luigi asked.

"Is that what he is saying?" Mario should have known. "I didn't push him. I was too much in pain from the scratches he inflicted on my arm."

"Which in no doubt you deserved."

"He's different," Mario sighed. "He's not the same kid we grew up with. He used to keep his promises. He told me that he was thinking of not changing the toads back to normal when we took over their kingdom a few years ago. He promised he would let Peach go if he received a kiss from either Pauline or Maria and Maria kissed him." He could have sworn that she enjoyed it as much as Bowser, and for some reason that bothered him. "He's gone mad with power. King Rover was never like this."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Luigi asked. "About the Mushroom Kingdom years ago."

"I didn't want you to be as disappointed in him as I was, because I knew his daughter had a crush on you."

"Don't say you did this for me. What about mom? She's too upset to speak to anyone. I don't think she could even talk to you."

"I miss her," Mario flicked his tail. "I miss her already and I want to tell her I wish things could be different. Damn it, you know that I want it to be different, but it doesn't change the facts that our king is power hungry and obsessed with Princess Peach. I can't live with that. I can't live in Dark Land, not with him, nor our uncle who has committed infanticide."

"I can't even look at him," Luigi said. "Much less ask him. I told mother what that Yoshi told us. She had this look of shock on her. She couldn't believe Kamek would have done something like that."

"I can. Something happened all those years ago. We have no idea what had exactly happened but I'm going to find out. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Mario,"

"Bye Weege."

There were several other phone calls since then. Some were arrangements on what to do with Mario's stuff. They had arranged delivery by Paracarry to drop of Mario's things at his new home. He never spoke with his mother. He couldn't bear to hear her weep over the phone. He was just not ready.

"There," he pulled out a glob of something nasty and tossed it the trashcan. Too bad they don't have work gloves for Koopas. "That should have done it." He watched as the water went down the drain before he washed his hands.

There was a knock at the door. "Your lunch delivery is here." The voice belonged to Maria.

"I'm a coming," Mario smiled. He did make new friends. Maria and Pauline were as accepting of him as Peach and Toad. Then again they did share the same dream with him and Luigi. The retainer and the girls had to explain things to the king and Toadsworth and even with their assurance they didn't trust him. Then again why should they? He had led the attack against their people about a year ago. He led the troop against the guards at Pipe Land.

"I hope you like sandwiches," Maria had a paper bag with wire like handles and a couple of drinks in tall paper cups with plastic tops and straws. "I stopped by this one bistro on the way. They make the best meatball subs ever."

"Meatball sub?" Mario raised his eyebrows.

"You never had a meatball?" Maria set the food on a table.

"I had a meatballs but what's a sub?"

"A sub is short for submarine sandwich," She pulled out several napkins from the bag. "They are also called poor boys, hoagies, grinders and heroes, but a true hero sandwich is an Italian sub." She pulled out two long ovals objects wrapped in paper.

"It does smell good," Mario couldn't remember when the last time he smelled food as good as what Maria brought him.

"If you think it smells good then wait until you taste it." She unwrapped one. It was a sandwich made out of a miniature loaf that was sliced in half and filled with meatballs, peppers and onions and slathered in cheese and a rich and heavenly tomato sauce.

"A crocodile snout," Mario recognized the sandwich. "That's what we call them cause they are long like crocodile snouts."

"They do." Maria stared at hers before she took a bite. "Now that is a spicy meatball."

"I love them when they are spicy," Mario took a bite out of his. The meatballs were spicy and the cheese was rich, but the sauce was one of the best parts. It was a bouquet of flavors that made his tongue tingle. "Wow."

"I told you it was good."

"Yeah," Mario ate another bite. "Pauline not coming?"

"She's on a date," Maria chuckled. "I kind of arranged it. His name is Darien and he owns an arcade across the street from the coffee house I work at. He is one of my regular customers. A real nice guy and he went to the same business school as I have."

"So you are good at setting up dates?" Mario asked. He wasn't going to ask her help in asking Peach out. He couldn't.

"I don't that all the time, basically I just invited Darien over for lunch and he and Pauline had hit it off." She slapped her shoulder. "Ouch."

"Is it a mosquito?" Mario asked.

"No," she pulled out a dart. "Mario?" Her eyelids closed.

"Gotcha," Mario caught her before she hit the floor. He set her down, right before he felt a dart strike his flesh.

* * *

_Dark Land_

Kamek chuckled to himself as the two Shy Guys chained Mario up against the wall. It was such a clever plan, ingenious to be exact. He was almost surprised that neither Ludwig nor Iggy had thought of something similar.

"Don't make it too tight," Kamek instructed. "And don't make it too loose either. How long do you think it will be before he wakes up?"

"I have no idea," the red Shyguy said.

"You don't know?" Kamek frowned. "What do you mean you don't know? You work with this stuff don't you? Shouldn't you know the potency of your darts?"

"We don't test them out," the pink one said. "We just load them up and are ready to go."

"You never test it out?" Kamek covered his face." How the hell do you know if it will work if you don't ever test it out? You could of shot the darts and it might have no effect, or killed him."

"But if we killed him then it wouldn't be much of a loss," the red one said.

"Yes it would," Kamek slapped him. "We want him alive, and right now I want him awake." He turned back to Mario. "Wake up kid." He gave Mario a few slaps in the face, but the red Koopa continued to snore. "This should work." He stepped back away from his prisoner and stared up. There was one loose stone in the ceiling. "I don't want to give him a concussion." He pointed his wand at the rock. "Change the state of matter, stone now becomes water." The loose stone became a large blob of water that fell right on top of Mario.

Mario coughed. "What?" He spat out some of the water and coughed again. "Where am I?"

"Hello, nephew."

"Kamek?" Mario sputtered. "What have you done with Maria?"

"I have done nothing. Wait, Maria was there?" He turned to his minions. "You didn't tell me Maria was there. Why didn't you bring her?"

"You told us that you only wanted Mario," the pink one said.

"Yeah," the red one nodded. "You said that to knock out everyone, but only bring Mario. We were following you instructions."

"Oh," Kamek smiled. "You were following my instructions. Do you guys ever think for yourselves? Did you not take the initiative and think 'hey there is that Maria girl who is always a pain in the king's tail. Kamek didn't tell us to bring her, but if we did then maybe we would gotten a nice award.' No, you didn't think that. You guys never think ahead like that."

"You didn't touch her," Mario asked.

"I didn't touch your little-" he quickly covered his mouth. He couldn't believe he was about to reveal something like that.

"My little what?"

"Your little friend," Kamek grinned. "I wouldn't to harm her at all, not when King Bowser wants her alive."

"Neither you or Bowser will lay a claw on her, or Pauline or Peach," Mario snarled. "You murderer."

"Oh that," Kamek chuckled. He turned to the Shyguys. "Tell Kamella I'm ready for her, but make sure you have covered your nose."

"Yes sir," the Shyguys nodded and ran out of the dungeon.

"Now where were we?" Kamek placed a finger under his chin.

"You were about to tell me the truth," Mario glared.

"About what?" Kamek placed the nose plugs over his nostrils.

"About two human twin babies named Mario and Luigi. I've been to their graves. They date of their death just happens to be our birthdays. Luigi and I are wearing their hats. Tell me the truth. Did you kill them?"

"Oh them," Kamek smiled. A part of him wanted to tell Mario the truth. He wanted to see Mario's face when he told him that he and his adoptive mother had transformed him and his brother to their current state. "Let me just state two facts. One is that I did get rid of the human Mario and human Luigi, and the fact is if I hadn't then you wouldn't be here before me."

"You monster," Mario pulled on his chains and lunged for him, but the chains held him back.

"It was for your own good," Kamek said. He heard footsteps behind him. "Great timing Kamella."

"Thank you," the female Magikoopa said. She did not wear robes and instead chose to wear a deep purple dress with a ruffled and lace bottom. The trim on her sleeves and her cuffs were hot pink in color. She also had a bright red brooch on her collar. Her hat pointed straight up. Her long fingernails were painted turquoise and she also wore green lipstick and a pair of nose plugs. "The potion had been brewed." She held up a small pot that had thick clouds of steam flowing out of it.

"What is that stuff?" Mario asked.

"It's a forgetting potion," Kamek explained. "You don't know how much pain your mother is."

"Yes I do know," Mario scowled.

"This will help ease her pain. It will bring you back to us."

"If that gives me amnesia then it won't make her feel better. It will hurt her even more."

"This won't completely erase your memory," Kamella explained. "You will only forget what we tell you to forget." She set the pot down by Mario's feet. "You do have a point. Kammy is not going to like this."

Kamek swallowed. "I will deal with her later."

Mario continued to struggle with his chains and for the longest while it seemed like he was trying not to inhale the steam. He carried on for a few more minutes until his arms dropped to the side. His eyelids closed halfway and his pupils dilated, nearly taking up the entirety of his eyes.

"Mario listen to me," Kamek said. "You will forget betraying your king." He watched as Mario blinked. "You will forget about what the Yoshi told you and what Luigi told you about the Yoshi. You will forget everything you know about the human Mario and Luigi. You will forget about Maria and Pauline, and you will forget about Princess Peach and your time in the Mushroom Kingdom." He nodded at Kamella.

"Just hope he doesn't come across those girls anytime soon," Kamella sprinkled pink powder into the pot. "This will be undone by the right kind of stimulation. It might be a food, or words, or the right kind of smack." The smoke became nullified.

"I thought you said this was permanent," Kamek said.

"The stimulation might not occur until months or years from now. It might not even ever happen."

"Get rid of that," he pointed to the pot.

Kamella picked up the pot. "Yes sir."

"Good," Kamek removed Mario's wrists from the cuffs. "Now what to tell you."

Mario blinked several times as his pupils returned to their original size. "Uncle Kamek?"

"You okay kid?" Kamek feigned concern. "Those toads gave you a bit of a thrashing."

"No," Mario grabbed his head. "I can't remember. I was on Dinosaur Land with the others."

"The heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom overthrew our plans" Kamek sighed. "They abducted you. I don't know what they have done to you."

"I can't remember," Mario trembled. "What happened?"

"My guess is the toads stole your memories."

"Those snot nosed racist toads took my memories." Mario growled. "I'll get them for this."

"I bet it was decided by their princess. She hates us as much as these rest of them."

"That bitch," Mario bared his teeth. "I want to sink my claws into her flesh."

"You will have your revenge," Kamek chuckled. "Bowser wants to see us."

* * *

Kamek caught the eye of Bowser when they walked in. The room was nearly empty save for the king, Kamella and Kammy.

"Mario," Kammy gasped. "My baby."

"Mom, I'm fine," Mario smiled. "Those toads just took my memory that is all. I can't even remember how they defeated us on when we took over the Mushroom Kingdom, or the other seven Kingdoms, or even Dinosaur Land."

"They had sneaky heroes," Kamek said. "Underhanded savages."

"You don't remember?" Kammy ran up to him. "You don't remember Maria or Pauline?"

"No," Mario shook his head. "Who are they?"

"Hired help," Bowser explained while staring at Kamek with a confused expression. "They might be the ones responsible."

"Uncle Kamek told me the princess ordered it."

"He told you?" Kammy asked.

"He was the one who rescued me."

"Oh he did, did he?" she glared at Kamek. "I'm going to have to thank him for that later, and I will see to it that the one responsible for stealing your memories will be slapped so hard that there face will fly off."

Kamek shuddered.

"I can understand how you dislike Princess Peach," Bowser said.

"Dislike her?" Mario snarled. "I despise that bitch."

"You would love to see her suffer?"

"With great intent," Mario's voice oozed pure malice. It almost frightened Kamek.

"Good. I want you to kidnap her from her castle and bring her here," Bowser stood up and held out his hand. "In case you forgot what she looks like. She is about this tall, mostly human. Has long blond hair and blue eyes. She wears a crown and a pink dress. Bring her back to me and I'll take care of her."

"With pleasure," Mario bowed before he left the throne room.

"Great work, Kamek." Bowser smiled.

"Yes," Kammy grabbed Kamek by the arm. "Now about your reward." She pulled him out of the throne room.

"Now Kammy let me explain," Kamek braced himself. "You were upset about him leaving. I did this for you."

"Oh you did," Kammy smiled before she slapped him across the face with enough force to send his glasses flying. "Don't you ever use another spell on any of my sons again, or so help me I will kill you."

Kamek said nothing and closed his eyes and Kammy continued to slap him.

* * *

**A/N:**

King Rover was of course Bowser's father. Just something I made up since Bowser was a name given to dogs so was Rover.


	23. Swords from the Sky

Chapter 2: Swords from the sky

* * *

_Mushroom Kingdom_

Maria woke up with the sensation of her head swimming an her mouth felt like it was sucking on newsprint. She had no idea where she was, or what she had been doing. She opened her eyes and stared at the legs of a kitchen table. "How did I get on the floor?" She sat up almost too fast. Her vision blurred for a few seconds, but she did not fall over. She recognized the table and the only two chairs. They belong to Mario. That's right she was in the pipe house and she brought them some lunch from Silvio's Bistro.

"Mario?" she waited until she had fully come too before she looked around. She was alone and there was something on the floor. It was a small tranquilizer dart. "That's right. We were eating and I got shot with one of these." She picked it up. "Did they get Mario?" She continued to search, and found a second dart on the ground. "They did, but where is he?" She stood up and leaned against the chair. Whoever shot the darts may have taken him, but who were they, and why Mario?

The sun was setting outside. She had to have been out for at least five hours, and that meant that whoever took Mario had him for that long.

"Gotta look for clues." She stepped outside. There were small shoe prints and by the soles they could have belonged to anybody. They might have belonged to some Toads who couldn't stand the fact that there was a Koopa in their kingdom.

"Help," Princess Peach screamed.

Maria turned around. Mario was heading right for her and he was carrying Peach with him, and by the look on her face, Maria could tell Peach was not pleased. "Mario what happened? Who took you and what are you doing with the Princess?"

"Step aside, human." Mario ran past her and continued on his way towards Dark Land with Peach.

"What the hell?" Maria scratched her head. "I got hit with a tranq and I wake up to this."

"Maria," Toad cried out for her. "Maria, don't just stand there."

"Toad," Maria saw how the retainer was gasping for breath. "What is going on?"

"Mario kidnapped the Princess," Toad leaned against Mario's mailbox. "You just saw them ran by. Mario took the Princess, and here I thought we were all wrong about Koopas."

"This does not make any sense," Maria couldn't believe what was happening. "We were attacked earlier. We were both struck with darts and when I woke up Mario was gone."

"You think they might have used some other drug in that tranquilizer?" Toad asked. "He was kinda acting funny, acting like he didn't know us. I'm not going to repeat what he called Peach to her face."

"They had to do something to him," Maria didn't want to hear the insults Mario had used. From the way Mario had looked at Peach, held her hand, and talked about her, she was certain the Koopa had a crush on her. "I'm going to see what's going on."

"You be careful," Toad warned. "We don't need something to happen to your head."

"I won't allow anything to happen."

* * *

_Dark Land_

Maria avoided the clusters of soldiers and everything that looked like it might have been a trap until she made her way to the cliff point that had the bridge. "Okay so far and so good." She heard something running and turned to see several pale Troopas had seen her and were rushing towards her. "Not so good." She ran towards them and jumped. Each jump was well timed and she landed on each one. "You are going to have to do better than that." She ran inside.

"Maria," Peach called out. She was hanging from a chandelier along with Bowser.

"Don't think I can't get up there." She smiled when she saw another pale Troopa followed by two paratroopas flying in at different heights. She jumped on the troopa then jumped on the lower of the winged troopas, then the one that was higher before she grabbed the bottom of a slightly lower chandlier.

"Nice to see that you never lose your determination," Bowser was gloating. "Welcome back to Dark Land, Maria."

"Aw Bowser did you kidnap Peach just to lure me here?" Maria teased as she climbed on top of the chandelier. "You didn't have to. You could have sent me an invite and I would be here with bells on." She felt like she was rising. "Hey what gives?"

"Take a good look at the chains," Bowser pointed at them. No ordinary chain but a small silver chain chomp held up the chandelier. "They are being retracted by my order. Now it really is a long way down. Mario!"

"Yes Bowser," Mario slid down the chain in front of Maria. "I saw her when I was bring you the princess. Is she one of the hired heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"What are you talking about? It's me Maria." She stared into his eyes, looking for some sign of recognition and found none. "We were in your house earlier today. I brought you a meatball sub."

"What are you talking about?" Mario asked.

"She's trying to fool you with her lies," Bowser said.

"You are the only liar here," Peach said.

"What did Bowser do to you?"

"Don't dawdle, General," Bowser instructed. "But don't kill her either."

Mario growled and lunged for Maria.

She jumped over his head. "I don't want to hurt you." She had to find someway to undo what had been done to him. "I have two brothers, older twin brothers named Mario and Luigi. I would have had them if they were not murdered when they were infants."

Mario slowed down. "That's not true."

"Why would I lie about something like that?"

BOOM

The whole castle shook. Mario slid off the edge of the chandelier. Maria grabbed his hands. "I got you."

"What the hell was that?" Bowser asked.

BOOM

Another crash followed the second shook the castle with enough force to cause several stones to fall. The chandeliers were swaying out of control. Maria continued to hold on even though she was losing her grip with her legs.

BOOM

Maria felt the chain snap and she and Mario flew out the window. The force of the crash was enough to send both of them flying. She felt Mario slip from her hands as they flew over the pipe house and she continued to fly until she entered one of the windows of Peach's castle. Darkness enveloped her mind.

* * *

_Mushroom Kingdom_

Mario watches as the frightened girl kept flying while he plunged straight down. She tried to help him earlier. She wasn't going to let him fall and that made no sense. People don't help their enemies do they?

He braced himself as he fell right into the green pipe. It felt like plunging down a warp pipe, except that he entered the inside of the strangely familiar house and got hung up by his spines on the hooks for what might have been for clothes.

"Mario?" the same toad that tried to stop him earlier had entered. "I don't know if you Koopas do things differently, but around here we use doors." He laughed.

"I don't need your attitude," Mario growled as he dislodged himself. "I have to get back home."

"You are home," the toad said. "After you betrayed Bowser, Peach and I bought this place for you."

"What are you talking about?" Mario rubbed his head. "Quit trying to act like you know me." He was sick of the funguses trying preten they were his friens when he knew what they were really like.

"But we do know you."

"Leave me alone." He ran out. He ha to get away from them. He ha to return home an find out what ha caused those loud explosions.

Mario didn't stop running until he reached Vista hill. All thoughts about that mushroom retainer and the girl had vanished when he saw a giant silver sword with a long horned skull for a pommel sticking out of the top of the castle.

"What are you doing Koopa," the sword spoke using a mouth with two lower protruding fangs that was centered on an off white cross-guard, it had large oval eyes, frame by light orange eyebrows right over the mouth

"What the hell?" Mario blinked. He wasn't sure which face was more bizarre, the talking one or the skull one. "Why is there a giant talking sword in my home?"

The sword laughed. "Silly Koopa, this is no longer your home. It now belongs to the Smithy Gang as will this whole world."

"Who the hell is the Smithy gang?" Mario was getting pissed. He looses his memories thanks the to the people of the Mushroom kingdom, he has people act and think like he is a friend and now there is a sword with an attitude sticking out of his home. "Did you cause all those crashes? Where is Luigi? Where are my mother, my king and his children."

"They have all fled, now leave." He vibrated. The power of his shaking caused the stone bridge connecting the hill to the castle to fall apart.

"No," Mario clung to the ends and stared down. He watched helplessly as the parts of the bridge fell down into the lava below. That was his only way across. Now how was he going to be able to get across to the castle and help his brother, mother and king fight against this new threat?

"What the hell is that?" the toad had caught up with him.

"I am Exor," the sword shouted.

"He destroyed the bridge," Mario explained.

"How are we going to rescue the princess?" the toad asked.

"Forget the princess. I need to find my brother and the rest of my family."

"Sounds like you have already forgotten her."

"Thanks to you. I have forgotten what evils your kind has bestowed on my recently. My uncle has tried to help me remember," Mario turned around. "That Exor sword said the others fled. I have to find them."

"What about Peach and Maria?"

"Maria?" That was the girl who tried to help him. "She was flying towards the castle. She kept me from falling. I have to at least make sure she is all right, it's the least that I can do."

* * *

It was dark when they had reached the Mushroom kingdom capitol, and it was very noisy. There were strange bouncing sounds, as if hundreds of metal springs had been rained down on the city. There was also the shouts and screams over various toads.

"What is going on here?" Toad asked.

A toad dressed in blue and green with a blue spotted cap along with a girl wearing red and a pink spotted cap ran past them. Several Shyguys on sword shaped pogo sticks were chasing after them.

"So this is where everyone fled to?" Mario asked. "Halt troops." He placed himself in between the toads and the Shyguys.

"Hey tubby," one of the Shyguys said. "Get out of the way."

"Tubby?" One of Mario's eyelids twitched. "I don' care if I hear that from strangers or our enemies. In fact I tend to expect that to come from our enemies, and I can expect to hear that come from Luigi, when he knows fully well that I can dish it out as well as I receive it, but I will not tolerate such insolence coming from my men."

"What are you talking about?" One of the Shyguys asked

"It seem I'm not the only one with memory problems," Mario sighed. "It's me, your general."

"You're not our general."

"So you are one of Luigi's? That still doesn't change the fact that I am also one of Bowser's best generals. I want to hear nothing but respect fall out of your mouth holes. Now the next thing I expect to hear from you will be sir, yes sir. Do you understand?"

The Shyguys looked at each other. "Yours, up yours."

Mario snarled. "You will be scrubbing latrines with toothbrushes once we get that sword out of the castle."

"We work for Smithy, dumbass."

"Why are you wasting time talking with them?" Toad jumped on top of one of them.

"Hey," the Shyguy jumped with Toad still on his head." Get this fungus off of me."

"Mario, does this look familiar." Toad plucked the Shyguy off of his pogo stick and they both jumped down. He turned to one of the others and threw it at it. There was a metallic clang when the two Shyguys collided.

"That does seem familiar," except he pictured Shyguys without their odd pogo sticks. He heard the crackles of sparks and saw wires poking out of the Shyguys. "These guys are made out of metal."

"Uh oh," the third one said. "I better warn Mack." He bounced away towards the castle.

"Whoever this Mack is he's in the castle with the king."

"And Maria," Mario added. "Let's a go."

They avoided more of the metal Shyguys as they made their way to the castle and through the halls towards the throne room. If any of the bouncing creatures attacked they would jump on them, and pick them up to throw at their brethren.

The throne room was dark as outside. All of the lights had been turned off. In the center of the room was a large broad sword that was as tall as king Bowser. It had a yellow cross-guard just over the blade with a green sphere on each end, eyes on the grip of the hilt and a large red pommel that seemed to have a creepy goblin like face painted on it.

"I may be wrong," Toad said. "But I think that is Mack."

The blade chuckled. "Right you are little shroom. I have taken over this castle and this land, soon the entirety of this land shall belong to the Smithy Gang."

"You know, I'm starting to despise this Smithy Gang," Mario said. He was also getting tire with the stupid words they say, their dialog sounds like it came from a cheap cartoon. "You maybe a big tough knife, but you haven't tangled with one of Bowser's elite." He snapped his fingers.

"Those are bold words, reptile." Mack said. "Lets see how you one of Smithy's best. Shysters assist." Four more of the mechanical Shyguys appeared. "Now attack."

The metal Shyguys sprang forward but Mario and Toad dodged them and jumped on them, knocking them off of their pogo sticks.

Mack screamed and set out a strange wave of fiery heat at them.

Mario retracted himself into his shell to avoid being cooked. "So you like fire?" He breathed a blast of fire straight into the eyes of the monster.

"Great shot," Toad said. He picked up one of the Shyguys and threw it at Mack, striking him in the pommel.

"That's also familiar?" Where had he seen someone throw small mechanical minions at a huge boss creature before?"

"Good," Toad threw another one at Mack. "Just keep fighting him."

"Brace yourself," Mario said before he inhaled deep and roared. The sonic energy of his cry caused the large blade to shake. Mario picked up the last to the mechanical Shyguys and tossed it at Mack.

"This is almost too easy," Toad said.

"More Shysters to me," Mack shouted before he sent several fireballs towards them. Four more of the pogo riding terrors appeared around him. "The castle is filled with my minions."

"Great," Toad jumped on two of them. "That means more ammo for us."

The two of them continued to throw the Shysters at Mack with Mario using his fire or sonic roars in between. Several times they had to duck to avoid being bounced on and braced themselves for one of Mack's fire attacks.

"Shysters," Mack called after Mario and Toad used the last group as his weapons. The knife was in bad shape. One of his eyes was closed and swollen. There were cracks all over his pommel and the rest of him was battered and twisted. "Shysters to me." A few seconds went by. "Shysters?"

"Looks like it is just you," Mario said before he jumped on the knife. He jumped on it repeatedly until the pommel was completely shattered.

"You may have defeated me," Mack said as cracks formed across his body. "But you will have a long way to go before you can even thinking of facing against our leader." He crumbled into several pieces.

"Big talker until the end," Toad said

"Oh goodness," an elderly toad with a brown spotted cap stuck his head out from behind the column. He wore a small pair of glasses and had a large white moustache. He was dressed in mostly purple, save for a bright red bowtie.

"Toadsworth you can come out," Toad said. "Mario and I defeated Mack."

"Oh splendid," Toadsworth stepped out from his hiding place. Several more retainers also emerged from where they hid. "Does this mean Mr. Mario will explain his earlier actions?"

"If you mean kidnapping the princess then it is simple," Mario cleared his throat. "I was following orders from my-" Toad had clamped his hand over his mouth.

"He's not himself," Toad said. "The Koopa Troop kidnapped him and did something funny with his mind."

"Oh dear," Toadsworth frowned. "We should have a doctor check him out, but we still have a problem rescuing the princess from Bowser and that sword."

"That sword claimed that everyone fled the castle when he arrived" Mario said. "If that is true then my king took Princess Peach with him, but I don't know where they went. After Exor, that is what the sword calls himself, landed, it sent Maria and—holy shit Maria. I nearly forgot about her. Is she okay?"

"She is fine," Toadsworth said. "She landed right on Peach's bed. When she got up she looked through the telescope observatory and pointed out the large sword to the rest of us. She also saw the bridge collapse."

"Where is she?" Toad asked.

"She said she is going to try and find out what is happening." Toadsworth said.

"Toadsworth," one of the retainers shouted. "That Mack guy was storing something up here."

"Well what is it?" Toadsworth stared up.

"This," the toads shook something loose and the room lit up with enough light to blind everyone.

"Wow," Mario had to shield his eyes as the object landed. Once the light had dimmed he could see that it was a large star shaped object. "What is it?"

"I have no idea," Toad said.

"Mack must be in here," a female voice echoed from the hall. "Brace yourself, Mallow. These big boss types are strong." Maria ran into the throne room, followed by a small puffy white creature wearing blue and white striped pants, a brown belt and a pink pair of shoes. He had a curl of pink hair at the top of his head.

"Maria," Mario embraced her. "You are all right."

"Mario?" Maria stared at him. "Does this mean you remember?"

"Just that you kept me from falling and I owe you one for that."

"Where is this Mack guy?" the strange puffball asked.

"Mario and I defeated him," Toad said.

"Oh, what is that?" Maria pointed at the strange new object.

"We are not sure," Toadsworth shrugged. "Perhaps we can discuss this over a small and quick dinner?"

"Sounds good," Mario felt his stomach rumble. At least they can get some questions answers.

**A/N:** Another Disclaimer. Many characters appearing in this chapters belong to Square Soft now Square Enix.


	24. What Lies Beneath

**Part 4:**

Chapter 3: What Lies Beneath

* * *

_Mushroom Kingdom_

Mario sat down on the grass outside of the shop while waiting for Maria and Mallow. "I'm wondering if this is all a dream." He ran his claws over one of the clumps of crab grass.

"More like a nightmare," Toad sat next to him.

"I'm not just talking about this whole Smithy Gang situation," Mario sank his claws into the soil surrounding the crab grass. "I have lost some of my memories, and they seem very specific in spots. I remember leading my soldiers in taking over this land over a year ago, and I think there were times when I was sent to guard the princess, but I don't remember guarding her. I remember taking over Pipe Land, but I don't remember how Ludwig and I were defeated, and I remember living on Dinosaur Island, and that was the last I remembered before waking up in the dungeon." He grabbed his head. "Why can't I remember?"

"Maria and I think that you received an odd drug in your tranquilizer along with the regular stuff," Toad said. "That or they did something to you in Dark Land."

"But they said you were the ones who damaged my memory," Mario stood up. "They are my family, my kind. The toads in this kingdom have always been cruel towards my species." He pointed to a few toads that were pointing at him and whispering. "Just like that."

"I would say that you are paranoid, but then you did mention that you and Luigi were attacked when you came to vacation in the kingdom once before, and the local authorities did practically nothing to help you."

"How did you know about that?" Mario remembered the tearing of his moustache and the beatings he took.

"The Princess did after she freed everyone from the spell, she told us about how you did the right thing and released her from her cell and you took her to Maria and Pauline and you and Luigi brought it up several times during our battle in the dream world."

"This doesn't make sense," Mario shook his head.

"What doesn't make sense?" Maria asked. She and Mallow had left the store. The small puffball was carefully placing a box in his backpack.

"His memories," Toad said. "Or his lack there of, what did you get?"

"A cricket pie," Mallow said. "My grandfather loves them and he said the shopkeeper sells the best in the whole land."

"Do you think he might be able to figure out what that star thing is?" Maria asked.

"He should," Mallow nodded. "My grandfather is the smartest frog in the world."

"His grandfather is a frog?" Mario asked.

"Of course," Mallow gave him an odd look. "I'm also a frog. I know I don't look like one, but I am a frog."

"Oh," Mario turned to Toad who just merely shrugged.

"I would take the way I used to get here, but considering what happened I think we should take Kero Sewers," Mallow pointed to a warp pipe.

"Once we figure out what this star thing is we will look for Peach," Maria said. "And also figure out what to do with this Smithy Gang, and help you remember, Mario."

"I'm coming with you," Mario said. "You saved me before. I owe you one at least and I heard those sewers can be haunted."

"Haunted?" Mallow swallowed.

"Those are just rumors," Maria flipped one of her braids. "Right Mario?"

He shrugged. "I'm only going by what I've been told, not to mention those rumors were great fuel for ghost stories."

"Okay, we will all be on our guard," Maria fumbled around in her pack. "Toad, are you coming?"

"I would, but I promised Toadsworth that I would help clean up the mess Mack and the Shysters caused."

"We'll keep you notified," Maria said.

"Follow me," Mario headed straight for the pipe.

"Who put you in charge?" Maria asked.

"I did," Mario did not want to waste time and argue with her. "Don't have time for disagreements. I don't want to hear you whine about you being the hired hero and that is the reason you should be the leader."

"I'm not going to whine, just want to know why you are in charge."

"Because while you may be the hired hero you are still a novice when it comes to fighting and I'm more skilled. I am a general of the Koopa Troop. I'm also older than you." How many times had he used that age argument against Luigi?

"The only argument you will get from me is telling you that I'm not a hired hero."

"Real heroes do it for free," Mallow said.

"Whatever," Mario rolled his eyes.

* * *

If they didn't have the torches Mario had made and lit with his fire, as well as Mallow's flashlight they would be stumbling around in pitch-black darkness. They would have also been lost if Mallow hadn't brought along a map with him.

"My grandfather told me to always be prepared," Mallow explained.

"You are a regular boy scout," Maria said as she walked under some drippy pipes. Some of the dirty water fell on top of her head. "Ugh."

"Yeah," Mario scowled. He hated leaky pipes. He hated getting dripped and dribbled on by strange water. "It reeks down here."

"Are you insulting my home?" A large rat ran out of shadows. "Are you looking for a fight?"

"Are you looking to be burnt to a crisp?" Mario snarled.

The rat gulped. "No." He turned around and skittered away.

"Can you picture that guy to be a little bit bigger, wearing sunglasses and throwing bombs?" Maria asked.

"Not really," Mario tilted his head. "Lets keep going. Mallow let me know if we need to make any turns." A new stench entered his nose, one that reminded him of Cheeps. "There is fish down here. I have heard about a species of fish that live in the sewers."

"Those are gobies," Mallow explained. "I have seen them swimming, but the tide seems low and that means they are going to be extra angry and aggressive."

"Great," Mario said. "Let's avoid them." He tripped over something. "Why didn't I see that?"

"See what?" Mallow pointed the beam of his flashlight on the ground. "Looks like a few bottles of something."

"Hmm," Mario picked up one of the bottles. It was filled with a clear liquid and sealed with a cork. It had a picture of a Boo inside a red crossed circle. "Pure water for all your ghost ridding needs. I wonder who dropped this?" He stared at the others. They were staring past him with wide eyes. Mallow was shaking. "What is wrong?"

"Boos," Maria explained.

"I can take care of them," Mario turned around. There were three boos glowering down on him. "Scram, unless you want to face King Bowser's wrath." The Boos closed their mouths and flew away. "You just have to know how to talk to these guys."

"Great," Maria held out her hand. "Give me the water and lead on."

"Here," Mario handed her the waters. He didn't need them.

"We turn left up ahead," Mallow explained.

They made it through the various twists and turns, only coming across Boos and Rats and even the goby fish that Mallow had mentioned. There wasn't any real haunting, nothing that could scare Mario by any chance.

"I used to be scared of this place," Mallow said. "I have heard stories about ghosts, but those ghosts don't seem to be very scary."

"I work with Boos," Mario explained.

"You used too," Maria corrected. "Or maybe you do. I guess that now that they brainwashed you, you are back with them."

"I'm not sure," Mario said. "I don't know who to believe anymore. I just wish that I can get my memories back, then I will know who is telling the truth."

"Didn't Luigi tell you?"

"No," Mario chewed on his bottom lip. "After Kamek rescued me and explained what happened I was given the order to kidnap the princess. I haven't seen Luigi, not since he came back from Chocolate Island, and he tried to tell me something." He could clearly see his brother in his mind. Luigi was depressed and was trying to tell him something, but no words were coming out. "I can't remember what he said." Another droplet of water fell from the ceiling and landed on his torch. "Damn it."

A deep laugh echoed.

"That isn't funny," Mario rubbed the top of his torch against his stomach until he was certain it was dry enough. Just what he wanted, sewer water and someone laughing, and what's worse, there was the stench of rotted meat in the air.

"That wasn't me," Maria said.

"Wasn't me either," Mallow said and swallowed. The laugh was heard again. "I hope that's not the monster."

"What monster?" Maria asked.

"There were also stories about monsters," Mallow said.

"Probably just a really big rat," Mario breathed more fire on his torch. "There is nothing to be afraid of." He stared at the ground. Up ahead someone had put out the red carpet, except it was wet and that was where the stench was coming from.

"What is that?" Mallow asked. "Did someone leave out a fire hose?"

The laughter came from the fire hose, or rather the large dark gap the hose was connected to. "Finally, I'm starving."

The three them directed their fires and light towards the creature. It was large and yellow beat with four large blue eyes and large mouth filled with sharp teeth. With its ears and nose it looked like a dog possibly a cat or a lion. Mario thought it resembled some kind of animal.

"Who are you?" Maria asked. "Do you work for Smithy?"

"I work for no one," the monster said. "I am Belome and you have entered my home, and just in time for lunch."

"Actually it is kind of early for lunch," Maria checked her watch.

"Then you shall be my brunch," Belome said. "You smell so good. I don't know which would be tastier, you or the puffball."

"No one is eating no one," Mario said. He wondered if he should be insulted.

"You don't look tasty at all." Belome shuddered. "You probably taste awful."

Mario growled and breathed a fiery blast at the monster. His flames were accompanied by a barrage of fire balls.

"I brought a few flowers with me," Maria explained.

"I have a few tricks of my own," Belome sprayed saliva at Mario.

"Ugh," Mario shuddered. "What are you trying to do? Gross me out?" He was feeling itchy and lighter. "If that is the best that you can do then you are going to be one toasted critter." For some reason he couldn't smell the stench from Belome. He couldn't smell anything.

"Mario," Maria pointed at him. "You're a scarecrow."

"What?" Mario looked down. Instead of his segmented belly he saw rags filled with straw. Instead of legs there was a wooden stand. He stared at his arms. They were made out of wooden sticks, rags and straw. "What the hell?"

"You monster," Maria threw more fireballs at Belome while Mallow smacked him with his fists.

"So hungry" Belome smacked both Maria and Mallow with his tongue before using it to pull Mallow into his mouth.

"Mallow," Maria screamed and jumped on Belome's head repeatedly.

"I don't need a headache," he shook her off and sprayed her with more saliva.

"No," Mario grabbed her. "You are not going to turn into a scarecrow too."

"Scary show?" Maria yawned. "You can tell me in the morning." She curled up on the floor and went to sleep.

"You" Mario growled, except his growl sounded more like wind blowing through grass. He inhaled and roared.

"Uh," Belome shook and his mouth fell open. Mallow fell out and rolled next to Maria. "You made me lose my lunch."

"Grandpa," Mallow whimpered and trembled.

"You have to be brave," Mario told him. "I can't jump or scratch or bite. I don't think I can breath any fire."

"My fists won't work," Mallow said.

"You have to fight or a least try and wake up Maria so she can fight."

"Maria," Mallow nudged her. "Come on and wake up."

"I wonder if Maria would fill me up," Belome licked his lips. "You are tasty, little puffball, but not filling." He lashed his tongue out.

Mallow stood in front of her. "Leave her alone." Sparks flashed across his hands before a bolt of lighting struck down on Belome. The attack lit up the whole room and blinded Mario.

"Wha?" Maria grumbled. "Who turned on the light?"

"Mallow did," Mario rubbed his eyes. He paused when he felt his real hands. He didn't feel as light or as scratchy as before. He could also smell again and he felt his tail flicking. "I'm back to normal."

"What did I miss?" Maria stood up.

"You missed Mallow conjuring up a bolt of lightening," Mario turned to the odd looking frog. "You never told me you could do that."

"I'm the only one from my pond who could," Mallow said. "I think I might have scared him away."

"You may have," Mario pointed to the wall where Belome once was. "But he left something behind." There was some odd writing on the wall.

IF YOU DEFEAT ME, YOU STILL WON'T BEAT ME. BEWARE THE FLOOD

"Beware the flood?" Mario asked. "What flood?" He heard a rush of water heading their way. "I spoke too soon." He turned as a tidal wave overtook them.

* * *

Being washed out wasn't all that bad. Mario was an expert swimmer and Maria held her breath for a while until they surfaced in the river. Mallow didn't seem to be having any trouble. Once they were in the river, Mario was content to just travel while floating on his back, but they came across several barrels and they each climbed on one.

"Now I know how Bilbo Baggins felt," Maria said. "Except he traveled inside the barrel."

"Who?" Mario had never heard of someone with such a ridiculous name.

"It's a character in a book." Maria explained. "How close are we to your pond, Mallow?"

"Almost there," Mallow said. "We are about to come up onto the path that will lead us to Tadpole Pond."

Mario expected the place to be a swamp and he was right. There were several marsh pines and mangrove trees as well as several bodies of water all filled with large glossy black tadpoles. There were even a few frogs around.

"My grandfather's pad is over there," Mallow explained.

Mario nodded, but several tadpoles leaping in the air from a pond that was hidden by several bushes distracted him. He couldn't see the water, just the tadpoles when they leapt, performed several somersaults and other flips. After three tadpoles had jumped another figure leapt into the air. He was a small Koopa with a green head and shell. There were bright red stripes on the sides of his head and he was crowned with a Mohawk of bright streaks.

"Lemmy," Mario shouted and ran through the brushes. "Lemmy, you are safe."

"Of course I'm safe," Lemmy stood on a rock in the middle of the pond." Mario, what are you doing here?"

"Long story," Mario couldn't believe his luck. He had come across one of Bowser's children. "More importantly, where are the others. Where are my brother and mother?"

"Luigi and Wendy are over there," Lemmy pointed to a large tree. Luigi and Wendy were seated underneath it.

"Luigi," Mario smiled. His brother was safe. "Wendy.

"Mario," they said his name at the same time.

"Luigi," Mario ran up to him. "I was so worried."

"What has gotten into you?" Luigi asked as soon as Mario had embraced him. "Mom said you were back with us and that you went to kidnap the princess and watch over her incase Maria or Pauline shown up."

"Back with you?" Mario stared at him. "What do you mean?

"Don't you remember?" Luigi asked. "You told me how you let Peach out of her cage and defied Bowser." He tapped the healing scars on Mario's arm. "This was where Bowser tagged you."

"He scratched me?" Mario stared at his arm. "Maria and Toad were telling the truth?"

"What's wrong with you?" Wendy asked. "Did you hit your head?"

"That's the thing," Mario sighed. "I lost a lot of my memories. Kamek said it was because of the mushroom people."

"Kamek?" Luigi frowned. "I thought we were avoiding him until he was truthful about what he had done with Maria's brothers."

"The brothers that had our names?"

"The ones the Yoshi claimed he was trying to protect. He said that Kamek had killed the infants."

"No," the image of Luigi and Wendy returning from chocolate land returned to his mind. The empty words from Luigi's mouth were replaced by what he had just learned. "Could Kamek be the one who took my memories?"

"He might have," Wendy nodded and narrowed her eyes. "That creepy old wizard."

Mario could no longer feel his legs. "Luigi."

"I got you bro," Luigi caught him.

"Thanks, how did you get out of the castle?"

"We all ran," Luigi said. "Once these metal monsters appeared we evacuated. Some of us rode out in the air ships, some of us ran to other parts of Dark Land. Wendy, Lemmy and I were carried out by Lakitus."

"Frogfucis gave them jobs," Wendy explained. "We are not sure what to do, except to lie low for a while. This place is great, and there is a composer here. Ludwig would love to meet him."

"Great," Mario felt relieved. "Luigi you have to stay here and watch over Wendy and Lemmy. I'm going to find out what happened to Bowser." First what he had to do was find Maria and Mallow.

"Mario?" Maria had found him first. "What's going on?"

"I found Luigi" Mario beamed. "Wendy and Luigi are also here, everyone made it out."

"That's great," Maria grinned. "Mallow just found out a lot, about the star pieces and where we should head to next."

"Grandpa is inviting us to lunch," Mallow seemed a bit depressed.

"Good," Mario felt his stomach rumbling. He was starving.

**A/N:** Sorry for the latness. I've been playing Brawl, and I just unlocked Luigi.


	25. Visitor from the Stars

Chapter 4: Visitor from the Stars

* * *

_Tadpole Pond_

"That is pretty much it," Mario said before he took another sip from the beverage called Froggy Drink. To his surprise it actually tasted good like a blend of citrus juices. He had just finished informing the others of what had happened since Exor crashed into the castle and about his Swiss cheese memory.

"Son of a bitch," Luigi frowned.

"Luigi watch your language," Wendy said and pointed to the nearest pond where several tadpoles were swimming around.

"Sorry" Luigi sighed. "But I still can't believe he would do that. I mean if he did kill babies, then he could have erased Mario's memories."

"Let me have him," Maria cracked her knuckles. "Just put me in a room with him." She struck a fist against an open palm

"Me first," Luigi said. "Although I think someone already took care of him. The last I saw was of him running and a bruise on his beak and there were cracks on his glasses."

"Mom didn't sound pleased with him," Mario remembered when he received the kidnapping orders. His mother sounded like she wanted some time alone with Kamek.

"Hmmm," the old frog said. He had a long thick and white beard and wore a purple hat with a golden ribbon around the base. "I believe this journey will help you regain your memories."

"Do you think so, grandpa?" Mallow asked. "I mean frogfucious?" During lunch Mallow had informed Mario about him being adopted by the kind end elderly frog when Frogfucious found the small puffball in a cradle floating along the river.

"You can still call me grandfather," the frog said. "That will not change things."

"He's right Mallow," Mario gave the odd kid a pat on the head. "Our mother informed Luigi and me that she adopted us."

"She found us while still in the shell," Luigi explained. "Never stopped the fact that she loved us from the second we hatched."

"They are correct," Frogfucious said. "I may be old, but I am wise the waters tell me all. I even detect whereabouts of five other Koopalings. They are located on a small island full of Yoshis and in a town of former Troopas."

"You said five," Mario became alarmed. What happened to the eight child and which one was it?

"Larry left a few weeks ago," Lemmy explained. "He said he is going to find a new kingdom for us to take over."

"Oh," Mario exhaled.

"I hate to sound rude," Maria wiped her mouth, "But if we want to find the other six of these star pieces then we have to get a move on. I also need to find the princess."

"And find my parents," Mallow stood up. "And help Mario with his memories."

"I also have to find out where Bowser is," Mario added. He turned to face his brother. "Won't be long Weegie."

"Take care," Luigi embraced him. "I want all of you to come back, even if that means you won't be back."

"I know," Mario gave him another hug.

* * *

_Rose Town_

Mario stared at the map Mallow had loaned to him. "We should be coming up on Rose Town. Does anyone have a travel guide with them?"

"Toadsworth gave me one," Maria unfolded the pamphlet. "Let's see Rose Town. A peaceful rustic town next to the infamous forest maze where you can easily get lost, if you don't have a map."

"They want to advertise that?" Mario asked. He just didn't understand the toads sometimes.

"I bet they have tours," Mallow said. "We have one frog who gives tours around the swamp for visitors. He's visiting his family now."

"I guess that would make sense," Mario shrugged. Morton once had an idea of giving a tour of the castle to the other denizens of Dark Land once, but that fizzled when Ludwig brought up the possibility that the tourists might be spies from other lands. "Is there anything else?"

"They are known for their roses," Maria read on. "I bet they are with a name like that."

"I think we are here," Mallow pointed up ahead. There were several houses and a wooden flower shaped sign that said Welcome To Rose Town. "It looks pretty."

"It does," Mario tensed up. "Not sure how they would accept me."

"Don't worry a thing," Maria placed her hand on his shoulder.

The first thing Mario had noticed about the townsfolk was their mushroom caps were striped. Instead of having caps with large spots they were colorful ring like stripes encircling each one.

"Hello," Mallow greeted a toad woman with a yellow striped cap.

"Why hello there," the woman smiled at him. "Welcome to Rose Town. We usually don't get many travelers this time of year." She nodded at Maria, but her smile faded when she saw Mario. "What are you doing here, coldblood?"

Mario tensed up even further and bit back the urge to growl.

"Huh?" Mallow blinked.

"Is there a problem?" Maria asked.

"The problem is the ugly creature that is with you," the toad woman pointed at Mario.

"The only thing ugly around here is your attitude," Maria said. "The three of us are on a mission."

"Yeah," Mallow flexed his arms. "I don't like people who insult my friends."

"I don't care if the coldblood is your friend. His kind are not welcome here."

"Is this town part of the Mushroom Kingdom?" Maria asked. "Cause I am sure Princess Peach would love to hear how this town kept Mario out, especially since he happens to be a good friend of the princess."

"Harriet Morel," another toad woman shouted from in front of the inn. She was sweeping the floor in front of the door. "I thought you were going to the shop for more flour."

"I was," Mrs. Morel pointed at Mario. "And then I saw this creature trying to trespass into town."

"You mean that Koopa?" the inn woman asked. "Why isn't he allowed?"

"Because of what he is," the racist toad woman continued. "He belongs to that race of-"

"Race of what?" Maria folded her arms.

"Last I checked you were not the mayor in town." The inns keeper said Now Harriet, I think you need to be more concerned with your bakery. You wouldn't want to have to turn customers away because you don't have enough pies and cookies."

"You need to mind your own business, Anna."

"I am and I see three possible customers."

"Trust me when I say that I will go to the mayor with-" an arrow fell from the sky and stuck her in the cap, stopping her from moving.

"What just happened?" Maria touched Morel. "She isn't moving."

"Oh my," Anna ran from the inn. "This has been happening near the woods." She pulled the arrow from Morel's hat. "Harriet, are you okay?"

Morel blinked. "What had happened?"

"You had an arrow in your hat," Mallow explained. "And you stopped moving."

"An arrow?" She glared at the arrow in Anna's hand. "Now they are spreading around town. The authorities need to do something." She gave Mario a disgusted look. "This town is going to hell."

Anna sighed. "I'm sorry about that. She is very set in her ways. I don't understand the Koopa hate myself, but then again I'm from Grass Land. I've only lived her for seven years." She held out a hand. "I'm Anna Buttons. I own the inn here. Let me get you checked in so I can get dinner started."

"Thank you," all three of the heroes said at once.

"Follow me," Anna led them inside.

The inn had a sweet rose scent. There were green curtains hanging around the windows and a single large desk. Anna ran behind it and pulled out papers and keys.

"I think I'll pick some flowers," a small child with a red striped cap was sitting in the corner of the inn. He was surrounded by dolls. One was a plush figure of Bowser, another was a pretty doll that resembled princess Peach and a third doll looked a lot like Maria. It had its brown hair styled into a couple of braids and was dressed in turquoise shirt, blue jeans, turquoise baseball cap and sneakers. The child made the Princess doll walk along the floor. "It is such a pretty day." He picked up the Bowser doll. "Not as pretty as you." He lowered his voice. "Come with me Princess." He grabbed the Princess doll and placed them in the corner before raising his voice. "Oh help me."

"Maria," Mallow whispered. "That one doll looks like you."

"Yeah," Maria nodded.

"I'll save the day," the child picked up the Maria doll. "You should give up now Bowser." He set the Maria doll down and picked up the Bowser one. "You think you can defeat me?" He slammed the Bowser doll down on Maria. "There."

"I don't think I was ever defeated that early," Maria chewed her bottom lip. "So who is going to save the princess now?"

"That's easy," the kid smiled. "It will be Ge-" he did a double take. "Wow you look just like my Maria doll."

"That's because she is Maria," Mallow pointed at her.

"Wow," the kid dropped his dolls and stood up. "You are the real Maria? You are the one who keeps stopping Bowser and rescuing the princess?"

"That would be me," Maria smiled.

"So cool, and you're a real Koopa," he pointed at Mario. "Can you growl for me?"

"Gaz, how many times have I asked you not to bother the guests?"

"It's not a bother," Mario said before he turned back to Gaz." You want me to growl? Okay." He growled.

"So cool," he picked up the Bowser doll. "Do you want to be Bowser?"

"Gaz," Anna sighed. "It won't be a bother for you if you did play with him?"

"We would love too," Maria kneeled down next to him. "Who should I be?"

"Well since Bowser defeated you, you can be the princess."

"I don't know these people," Mallow sat down. "I'll just watch."

"Help," Maria held onto the Princess doll. "Somebody help me and help Maria."

"Don't worry," Gaz pulled out another doll. It was made out of wood and dressed in a blue cap and cloak. "I Geno shall save the day." He put another toy in front of the Geno doll. "I shall defeat you, Bowser."

"Lets see you try, little man," Mario spoke in a low voice and growled.

"Time for me to use my super star shot," Gaz as Geno said. "Take this." A small blast fired from the toy canon, but instead of hitting the Bowser doll it struck Mario, right in the center of his forehead. "Oh no." Gaz stood up. "Mr. Koopa are you okay?"

"You win," Mario said as the world went dark and all he heard was Mallow and Maria call out his name.

* * *

Mario opened his eyes halfway. He had been drifting in and out through that evening. Maria and Mallow agreed to take turns to watch him so he wouldn't sleep for more than 45 minutes because of his concussion. He remembered waking up the first time and Mrs. Buttons apologized and told them they can stay for free as well as give them a free dinner, and Mario could never remember having a roast chicken in rose petal sauce before.

He heard the snores coming from Maria and Mallow. Great, they were supposed to make sure he didn't fall asleep. He had to wake one of them up.

There was a flash of light coming from the floor beneath them. Mario opened the door and looked down the stairs. At first he thought he was seeing things. The Geno Doll was now as tall as him and walking around in circles. He rubbed his eyes to make certain he wasn't seeing things and watched as the doll walked right out.

"Mario?" Mallow called out from their room.

"I'm coming," he'll tell them what they had seen in the morning.

* * *

The scent of ham, sweet rolls, and coffee along with the stench of eggs hit Mario's snout head on in the morning as he and the others made their way down the stairs. They had agreed to go into the forest maze and see what is causing the odd arrows.

"But mom," Gaz pouted. "I did see him. Geno came to life and walked outside."

"Gaz, how many times have I told you not to lie?" Anna was setting the table for her guests.

"I'm not lying." Gaz said. "I really did see Geno. It's the truth."

"Gaz if you are not going to stop telling fibs then you are going to be grounded."

"But mom."

"I did see Geno walk out," Mario said. He was certain he hadn't dreamed it. "There was a flash of light last night. I opened the door and saw Geno walk out, and he is now my size."

"Mario, you are not helping," Anna said. "Are you certain it isn't caused by your concussion?"

"I guess," Mario shrugged. He knew he didn't dreamed it, but there was a possibility that he might have imagined it.

"Lets get some breakfast and find out what is shooting those arrows," Maria gave him a light pat on the head.

* * *

There were several people outside, all as still as statues, including Mrs. Morel. All of them have arrows sticking out of their hats. More arrows were constantly being rained down onto the town.

"I wonder why she stepped out," Mario pointed at the racist woman who was giving her trouble before. "I wonder if she was walking around and trying to find more people to give me a hard time for being what I am."

"You are not thinking of just keeping her like that are you?" Mallow asked.

"Of course not," Mario shook his head. "I have to prove them wrong."

"Should we remove the arrows now?" Mallow asked. He had to jump backwards to avoid being struck by another arrow.

"Not until we stop what's causing it," Maria said. She pointed at the woods. "There is the entrance."

"Except we don't have a map." Mario said.

"We'll just have to take that chance," Maria ducked in the woods.

Mario followed after her along with Mallow. "We don't exactly know what we are looking for."

"There is something we can follow," Maria pointed at the fresh track of small footprints. "We just follow the tracks."

The tracks lead to an empty tree stump. A Wriggler crawled out from the edge of the forest brush and into the trunk.

"Probably an underground path," Mario suggested. "Like a warp pipe."

"It still is gonna be tricky," Mallow said. "Mario can use track the guy who made the steps by scent?"

"Not exactly," Maria rubbed his snout. "I can tell you where stuff is, but it has to be a fresh scent."

"Keep tracking like usual," Maria instructed and climbed in.

"Hey," Mario pulled her off. "Don't forget I am in charge and I go in first."

They ran through the various twists and turns in the underground tunnels and when they emerged they found the tracks again and continued to follow. Whoever made them seem to know where they were headed, even though he or she didn't have a map.

"Ah found it you have," they came a cross a slender red and yellow striped creature with green hips and shoulders and yellow limbs. He had eyes like Lemmy and a shock of wild red hair. Its butt stuck straight up and had a long bowstring connecting the back of his head with his butt. "To me you shall bring." The odd creature rubbed his hands.

"Yes sir," several large arrows like things with the same odd eyes as the creature approached him while carrying in a large glowing star piece.

"Guys," Mallow whispered. "He has the star piece."

"Happy now shall Smithy be," the creature said.

"Too bad he is going to be disappointed," a commanding voice said before a giant Geno doll walked out from the bushes. "That piece belongs with the others."

"Right you are," the bow said. "All of them, Smithy shall have, nyah."

"He isn't going to get a single one," Mario marched out. "We came for that star piece."

"We also came to stop you from your attack on the townsfolk," Maria joined him.

"How can you understand this guy?" Mallow asked. "He talks funny."

"Funny talk do I?" The bow asked.

"Bowyer," one the arrows bounced. "Shall we take care of them for you?"

"Yes, all together we shall."

"You might as well get your team together, Yoda." Maria jumped on top of his head.

Mallow summoned another bolt of lightening onto Bowyer and Mario roared at his direction.

"Nyah," Bowyer shouted and a flash of blue struck them.

Mallow shouted and struck him with the wooden cane Frogfucious gave him. While Maria threw something that looked like a baseball at its face.

Bowyer pointed at Mallow. A large bolt of lightening struck him head on. "Watch this now." One of his arrows was loading into his chord. He pulled the arrow back and let it fly and land on Mario.

"Ouch," Mario roared and removed the arrow. "Hah, you minions don't work on me." He snapped it half. "I can still…move." He felt very tired. He could not keep his eyelids held up. "Why am…I…so sleepy?" The soft dirt welcomed him as he curled up.

* * *

"Mario," Maria poked him. "Wake up, we won."

Mario raised an eyelid. "What?"

"We won," Maria helped him to his feet "Bowyer is destroyed. We got the other star piece."

"How?" Mario smacked his lips.

"Geno," Mallow pointed at the animated doll. "He had this blast."

"I missed it," Mario sighed.

"Do not fret friend," Geno said. "I have a feeling you will be seeing more of my attacks. We have found two of the star pieces. There are five more."

"Grandpa was right," Mallow said.

Geno nodded. "Lets discuss this back in town."

* * *

Gaz was the first one to see them enter the inn. "Mom, come quick. Geno is back."

"Gaz, you need to stop lying," Anna entered the room. "Your imagination is going—oh my."

"You see," Gaz pointed at Geno. "He did come to life."

"Yes Gaz I have," the doll said.

"That is a remarkable costume," Anna said. "So very real."

"Thank you, but this is not a costume," Geno turned to the others. "You are aware of the star road?"

"Only from what Frogfucious has told us," Maria said. "It's a road that catches wishes and sends them to Star Hill so that they can be granted."

Geno nodded. "This creature Smithy is a ruthless figure from another dimension. That sword in the castle connects this world and his. When it fell it damaged the star road into seven pieces. If we don't find the seven pieces then wishes will never come true."

"You mean my wish to be big and strong to be like you will never happen?" Gaz asked.

Geno shook his head. "No, I'm sorry."

"My wish to find my parents," Mallow chewed his bottom lip.

"I wish to find the truth about my brothers," Maria said.

"I wish to regain my memories," Mario finished. They had to find those other pieces.

"I was sent by a higher authority. My goal is to stop Smithy and repair the star road. I took this form because it looked like the strongest dolls."

"Geno is," Gaz nodded.

"I also have another name, but it is one that you cannot pronounce," he turned to face Gaz. "Gaz, I will have to leave now. I want you to be strong for your mother."

"I understand," the boy nodded. "You have to go on a quest. Wait." He ran over to his toys and picked up the same toy that gave Mario a concussion. "Here It's your best weapon."

"Packs quite a punch," Mario rubbed his head where he was struck.

"Where do we go now?" Mallow asked.

"To those hills," Geno pointed towards the hills that were located to the west of them. "I believe there is another star piece there."

-


	26. Rolling Down the Mines

Chapter 5: Rolling Down the Mines

* * *

_Moleville_

Mario had several questions he wanted to ask Geno during their walk towards the hills, but he didn't want to seem too intrusive. It might come off as rude. He knew what it felt like to be asked such questions before. Several young toads in the kingdom had asked him such questions about his species. They wanted to know if he was cold blooded like most reptiles and if he was a carnivore, how strong were his claws and other similar questions. It made him uncomfortable at first, but then he realized that if they knew the true facts about his species then it would be one step into the right direction.

"So that body is still made out of wood?" Mallow asked. He and Maria were asking the questions he wanted to ask anyway.

"This body is pure wooden," Geno held out his arms. "Except for the clothes. They are cloth. Even this hair is a wood shaving." He ran his fingers against the curls that were protruding from under the cap.

"What are you like?" Maria asked. "When you are not inhabiting the body of a doll. What is your true form?"

"I'm a star."

"You are a large amount of plasma?" Maria asked.

"Ew," Mario gagged. The idea of living blobs of blood made him feel ill." Sorry. I didn't mean to insult you, but the fact you're a large amount of the clear stuff in blood-"

"Not that kind of plasma," Maria started to laugh. "The fourth state of matter. It's burning charged gas. It's also a type of the lamp. Those glass spheres with the purple laser streaks."

"Oh," Mario felt his face heat up from embarrassment.

"I am neither," Geno shook his head. "I look like one of the star pieces, but I also have eyes."

"You look like a starman," Maria understood.

"Could you take over any form?" Mallow asked. "Like a stuffed animal, or a statue?"

Geno nodded. "I could have if they were present in Rose Town. I came to that location because of you three. You were already searching for the pieces of the star road."

"Could you possess a living body?" Maria asked.

"No," Geno shook his head." Nor could I reanimate a corpse."

"What about create a clone body from a dead person's DNA, like a sample of their hair?" Maria asked. She had a sheepish smile when everyone looked at her. "He said he was a Starman. Next time I come here, I am bringing some DVDs from my world."

Mario noticed smoke wafting from the hills. "Seems to be fire."

"Could be from chimneys," Mallow read from his map. "We are about to come up on Moleville."

"Moleville," Maria thumbed through her guide. "Home to the Mole people and the Molleville mines. The main source of coal for the entire mushroom kingdom. There is also a mining cart game and they also sell fireworks."

"How will they react to Mario?" Mallow asked. "Mrs. Buttons liked him, but she was from another land."

"Most of the toads I have come across are a lot like Morel," Mario said. He was ready to brace himself against even more racism.

The fear of the inhabitant's reactions changed when Mario and the others saw they were not toads at all. The people were mole like creatures and their town was made out of tent like homes that were halfway buried into the ground.

"Howdy folks," one of the moles greeted them. "We usually don't get much visitors 'round these here parts. If y'all are hungry I recommend Diggers grill. He sho grills up some mean burgers."

"Why thank you," Maria smiled. "We will check it out later. Are those burgers big?"

"Are those burgers big?" The mole laughed. "They are the thickest and juiciest throughout the whole durn kingdom."

"Do they object to serving Koopas?" Mario asked.

"They don't object to serving anyone, less you want and try t' stir up troubles. Now you don't want to cause trouble, now do you?"

"Of course not," Mario shook his head. "I'm just asking cause the toads in this kingdom don't really like my kind."

"Oh heck we don't judge based on species. Now we heard about some of those things the toads mention when regarding Koopas. Don't know why they say such things. Now it might have something to do with that one feller. You know, that one king of Dark Land, but us moles don't judge all because of him.

"Thank you," Mario said. He liked these moles.

"Now I'd help you out with more information, but I'm late for my shift in the mines. Something crashed from above and caused a big ole mess." He ran off.

"That thing that crashed from above," Mallow repeated. "Could that be the piece of the star road?"

"I believe it is," Geno nodded.

"Lets see how we can enter these mines," Maria said.

They looked around for someone else who might offer some information, but they couldn't find any adults. There were two little girls sitting next to one of the tents and from the way they raised their voices they were in the middle of the argument.

"It's not fair," the one little girl with a yellow bow pouted. "You always get to be Maria."

"Because I play her the best," the girl with blue bow said. "Now we don't need no arguments."

"Okay, why do I have to be the princess?"

"Because I need someone to rescue, Glycerin."

"But I don't want to be the princess. Can't I be Pauline instead?"

"If Dyna were here you could be, but I need someone to rescue."

"Can't we use a doll instead, Trini?" Glycerin asked.

"No, now you can be the princess or we can wait for Dyna. Where did she go?"

"She went into the mines," Glycerin said. "She said she is going to find the shooting star that fell there."

"What shooting star?"

"The one she saw the other night."

"You believe what she said?" Trini raised her eyebrows. "She said she saw Princess Peach fall out of the sky near Booster's tower."

"The princess," Maria and Mario repeated.

"Excuse me," Geno approached the girls. "Do you know where the entrance to the mines are?"

"Sure," Trini nodded. "Just go straight ahead. Ya can't miss it."

"Star piece number three here we come," Maria said.

The two girls were right. The entrance was right ahead and there were a few moles leaving it. One of them seemed to be worried about something.

"Pa," a mole lady ran up to him. "Did ya find them?"

The mole man shook his head. "Sorry Ma. I looked everywhere. We are going to regroup and look for them again."

"They are going to get hurt in there," Ma mole said. "Especially if they get too close to where Punchinello has holed himself up. He has a mite temper. I can't believe she took her little brother with her. I'm going in there myself and look."

"No Ma," Pa held her back. "I can't have all three of you getting lost."

"We'll find them for you," Maria said. When she spoke up, all the moles turned to look at her.

"Yeah," Mario nodded. "We were seeking out something that belongs to my friend." He pointed at Geno. "We'll also look for your children." The idea of little kids being lost in the mine frightened him. He couldn't imagine if Bowser Junior was lost.

"We'll we thank you folks for lending a hand," Pa mole said. "But you don't know anything about navigating around mines, now do you?"

"Are you kidding?" Mario placed his hand on Maria's shoulder. "Do you not know who she is? This is Maria, the great heroine of the Mushroom Kingdom. There is nothing she can't do."

"Uh Mario," Maria swallowed.

"Your that Maria?" Ma asked as several of the other moles surrounded them. "Do you think you can find my babies?"

"Don't worry ma'am," Maria grabbed her hands. "We will do our best." She turned to the others. "Lets go."

"Wait up," Mario ran past her. "Don't forget I go in first."

* * *

Mario didn't want to admit it, but he was lost. He didn't know where they were going and he didn't know how to get out either, but he couldn't tell everyone that.

"We're lost," Maria said.

"No we are not," Mario said when found another corner to turn. "We just don't know where we are going."

"Isn't that the definition of lost?" Geno asked.

"No," Mario shook his head. "That just means that we do not know where we are, and I know where we are."

"Okay," Maria folded her arms. "Where are we?"

"We are," Mario looked around. He saw the sign he wanted to find. "We are at the exit." He pointed to the sign. It was in front of a large spring board. "We leave and see if we can get a map."

"Are you sure this is the exit?" Mallow scratched his head. "It looks just like a wall."

"Only one way to find out," Maria was ready to jump on the spring.

"Wait," Mario grabbed her by the shoulder.

"What?" Maria asked. "Let me guess you go first?"

"Exactly," Mario said.

"Let's just jump together."

"Fine," Mario held her hand and the jumped on the spring at the same time. They were launched at the same time. Their heads struck stone and once again Mario felt his mind fill with darkness.

He awoke when he felt someone shake him.

"No money on this one sir," an odd voice said.

"Whatever," a gruff voice answered. "We have enough. Now lets go."

"Huh?" Mario opened his eyes to watch a purple crocodile and several bandits run off.

"They just took our money," Mallow pointed at the crocodile. "That was the same guy who took my wallet."

"He set us up," Maria rubbed her head. "Placed that spring and sign there."

"What are you the narrator?" Mario asked. "Lets get him."

"I'm very sorry," Geno said after they had started running. "Mallow and I tried to keep them from stealing your coins."

"That doesn't matter now," Mario said. "You take care of the bandits. I'll take care of Croco."

"Are you sure?" Maria asked. "Mallow and I have dealt with him before."

"Lets just say that there is one thing that us reptiles understand."

It wasn't long until they had caught up to the thieves. Mario didn't wait for the others to attack the bandits. He leapt with his mouth wide open and landed on Croco's tail. He sank his teeth into the base.

"Yeeeeeouch," Croco cried. "Get off, get off, get off."

Mario refused to let himself be removed, despite all the shaking around from Croco. He was not going to open his mouth until the purple thief agreed to give back what he took from him.

"All right," Croco sniffled. "I'll give it back." He dropped several bags of money. "Please let go."

Mario released his teeth and slid onto the ground. "Don't piss me off a gain," He snapped his teeth. He watched as Croco and bandits had fled. "Yuck. You can tell when someone hasn't bathed in a while."

"I thought there was an understanding between reptiles," Geno said.

"There is one thing to understand," Mario corrected. "The bases of our tails are very sensitive, and I don't have to worry about being bit there because my shell is covering it."

"Great," Maria picked up one of the money bags. "We got our money back, but now we are even more lost."

"We are not lost," Mario lied and looked around. He saw a flicker of light in one tunnel. "There's a light." He ran down the tunnel without waiting for the others.

* * *

The light did not come from outside. It came from something better. It was the third piece of the star road and it sat there in the corner, twinkling and glowing. Mario couldn't belive his luck. Now they just had to find the kids and a way out of the mines.

"We did it," Mallow walked up to the star. "We found the third star piece."

"Star piece?" A large creature landed in front of the star. He was a purple character shaped like a bomb. He even had a fuse sticking out of him. "So this the name of my new treasure."

"That isn't yours," Mallow pointed at him. "That belongs to Geno."

"Technically it belongs to everyone," Geno said.

"It seems you lost it," the odd creature said. "And finders keepers and losers weepers. It is mine now."

"Listen big guy," Mario said. "We just want that piece without any trouble."

"Big Guy," the creature shook. "What do you mean by that? Are you saying that I'm fat?"

"I'm saying you are big," Mario frowned. "You are taller than me." That wasn't saying much.

"Defensive much?" Maria asked. "You must be Punchinello."

"That I am," the creature nodded. "Now leave before I get angry."

"Looks like we are going to have to fight him, Maria," Mallow said.

"Maria?" Punchinello blinked. "The Maria who rescued Princess Peach? Are you the Maria who also saved seven other kingdoms and the Yoshi's of Dinosaur Land."

"I did," Maria chewed her bottom lip. "But I wasn't alone. I wouldn't have gotten far without Pauline."

"The Maria is in front of me," the bomb creature laughed. "If I kill her then I'd be famous. Oh yes. The newspapers will have my face on it. Punchinello, the killer of the Maria."

"Over my dead body," Mario stepped in front of her.

"And you are?" Punchinello pointed at him.

"I'm Mario and you will have to face me, Mallow and Gino before you get to Maria."

"Mario?" Punchinello laughed again. "Aren't you one of King Bowser's generals? I will be double famous if I kill the both of you."

"Why would you want to be famous for something like that?" Geno asked.

"Because he's crazy," Mallow said. "Geno, used your beam."

Geno became illuminated and pointed at Punchinello. A beam of light shot forward and struck the enemy.

"You think that can stop me?" Punchinello pulled out four Bomb-ombs. "Attack."

"These guys are easy," Mario smacked one with his new brass knuckles.

"Yeah," Mallow pulled out a pair of cymbals and struck them together, creating a sound wave that defeated another bomb.

"I got a better idea," Maria loaded up another fire flower and ignited another bomb-omb. "I don't like this purchase. I want to make a return." She threw the smaller bomb back at the larger one.

"Clever," Geno picked up the fourth and threw it at Punchinello.

The enemy was knocked on its butt by the blast. "So you think you are tough? Time to whip out the big guns." He pulled out four larger bomb-ombs. "Attack them."

"This is just too easy," Mario jumped on one. "Almost as easy as taking care of Mack." He threw it at Punchinello.

"I don't know if I should be happy that you got rid of him without me," Maria knocked out another and threw it at the purple bomb. "Or upset that you hogged all the fun."

"You might want to thank me," Mario said. "It wasn't that much fun."

Geno and Mallow threw theirs at the same time. The explosion resulted in not just knocking Punchinello off his feet, but also sent him rolling backwards.

"That's it," Punchinello said after he stood up. "No more Mr. Nice Guy. I'm gonna summon my big bomb he'll blow up the entire mines he is so tough."

"You will end up destroying yourself," Geno pointed out.

"I don't care," Punchinello grinned. "I will still be famous posthumously." He raised his hands. "King Bomb come to me." He waited for a few seconds. He looked up. "King Bomb come." Nothing appeared. "You stupid bomb." He pounded against the wall. "Come down here when I call you." He kicked the wall. A giant bomb-omb fell from above and landed on him and crushed him.

"Wow," Mallow said. "Do you think he is even breathing?"

The fuse on the bomb was ignited.

"Everyone seek shelter," Mario pushed Maria to the ground and covered her with his body. He closed his eyes as he waited for the blast. The explosion wasn't as loud as he had thought it would be, although there was a bit of ringing in his ears after.

"Not that powerful," Geno stepped out from behind a rock. He was covered in soot.

"Yeah," Mario rolled off of Maria. "I guess I still owe you one."

"What?" Maria stood up. "I would say that we are even."

"Guys," Mallow pointed to a hole in the wall. On the other side was a small mole girl with a red spotted bow on her head. She was carrying a baby mole on her back.

"It won't budge," the mole girl was pushing against a mining cart.

"You guys get the star," Mario walked up to the girl. "Are you Dyna?"

"Yeah," the little girl kept pushing. "These carts are fun to ride. I brought Myte to ride with me."

"Lets see if I can give it a push," Mario grabbed onto the back. "This might be our ticket out of here."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Maria asked. "I've seen this movie."

"Another DVD you plan on showing me?" Mario pushed.

"Yeah," Maria shoved along with him.

"We got the star piece," Mallow said.

"Good," Mario continued to push. The cart was still stuck but it could move. "You and the kids can get in the cart. While Maria, Geno and I can push."

"Gotcha," Mallow crawled inside along with the mole children.

"Ready?" Mario asked.

"We are ready," Geno assured him.

"Okay, everyone push." He pushed the cart along with Maria and Geno and once his friends had crawled inside he jumped in after them.

The cart zipped along the rails like a roller coaster. Mario could see why the kids like riding inside them. It was fun, except it's a little risky without safety bars and seatbelts though. His theory did turn out true. The rails did lead outside.

"Uh oh," Maria shouted and pointed to where the rails stopped. "Everyone hold on."

The cart slid shot off the edge and flew through the air. The soared above the town before they fell towards one of the tents.

"We are home," Dyna said before she and Mite fell through the tent first, followed by Mallow and Maria, then Gino and finally Mario. One by one they landed on a bed and bounced off. "Lets do that again."

"No," Mario shook his head.

"Dyna," Pa Mole ran into the room.

"Little Mite," Ma followed him. "Dyna, what were you thinking."

"I wanted to give Mite a ride," she pointed to her baby brother who was laughing. "See? He is happy."

"What is wrong with you?" Ma smacked her daughter. "You are grounded for the next two weeks, young lady."

"Not in front of Maria," Pa said.

"Oh Maria," Ma hugged her first before the others and Mario. "I need to thank you all for rescuing my babies."

"We don't need any-" Mallow started but Mario placed a hand on his mouth.

"We just need a small bite to eat," Mario said. "Directions to Diggers and some information."

"I'll treat you to Diggers," Pa said. "And what kind of information do you need?"

"We need to find this Booster's Tower," Maria said.

Dyna's friends were given names that were also based on explosives.

Glycerin is from Nitroglycerin and Trini is from Trinitroluene aka T.N.T.

The Movies Maria mentioned are Starman and Temple of Doom.


	27. Wedding Day Miss

Chapter 6: Wedding Day Miss

* * *

"So this is Booster's Tower," Mario said when the reached the tall reddish brown tower. The support beams were dark brown and the cross like marks on the second floor and up were beige. He tilted his head back. He couldn't see the top, nor could he see if the princess was in any of the windows. He couldn't hear her crying out for Maria.

"It's huge," Mallow gaped at it. "I wonder what it's used for?"

"Maybe for apartments," Maria pulled out more pamphlets. "I can't find any information about it here."

"The mole people have given us adequate information," Geno said. The friendly moles had told them the direction of Booster Tower, and warned him that the owner is an eccentric man who will sometimes allow people to play with him and his minions, whatever that meant.

"Yeah," Mario nodded, but it wasn't by much. "They said that Booster was an odd human who's family owned the tower and he lives there with his Snifits."

"Snifits," Maria scratched her head. "We came across them in Subcon. They were like Shyguys but also spat out bullets."

"Those are the ones," Mario plowed through the shrubs. "Lets see if we can find an entrance."He found an entrance in the form of an arch shaped entrance with a welcome sign and right in front of it stood King Bowser Koopa. The large Koopa was glaring a the door and twitching his tail. "Bowser." Mario ran up to him. His leader was a sight for sore eyes. That was another person he knew wasn't harmed.

"Mario?" Bowser did a double take. "Where have you been? The last I saw, you were flying out of the window with Maria."

Mario bowed before him. "It's been a long story. I still haven't remembered everything, although Luigi has filled me on some of it. He's at Kero pond with-"

"Wendy and Lemmy," Bowser nodded. "I know. I've already been there. I have also visited Iggy, Roy and Junior at Yo'ster island and Ludwig, Morton and Kammy are at Monstro town. Everyone is safe."

"Where is Kamek?" Maria said in a voice so cold it sent a shiver down Mario's shell. "Where is that bastard?"

"Maria," Mallow stared at her with his jaw hanging.

"What is she doing with you?" Bowser pointed at her.

"The four of us are working together," Mallow explained. "We are searching for the seven pieces of the star road and fighting against Smithy's gang."

"Who is this?" Bowser stared at the the puffball. "Wait a minute, you are battling against the son of a bitch who took my castle?"

"That is correct," Geno said in a tone that sounded like he wasn't sure if they should have told Bowser everything.

"Why didn't you say so, buddy," Bowser gave Mario a friendly slap on the shoulder. "I've also been trying to fight these guys. I lost a bunch of troops when I took that giant sword head on. Then I lost a bunch more when we came across this spear that was heading towards some place called Sea Side town, after that I told the rest to stay with my children until I get a better plan. That's when I heard rumors that Peach was here. One of my Lakitus told me she is at the top of the tower."

"Why didn't you go inside?" Mario asked.

Bowser pulled on the door. It wouldn't budge. "That's the problem."

"It's locked?" Mallow asked.

"No," Bowser shook his head. "Just stuck."

"Maybe if I pulled along with you," Mario grabbed Bowser's shell by the sides. "Now try."

Bowser turned the knob and they both pulled. Mario felt his muscles strain until the door flew open and sent both of them rolling backwards.

"Are you guys all right?" Mallow asked.

"I'm good," Mario stood up. "This beats being put to sleep by an arrow, falling out of the sky and getting concussions and losing part of my memories."

"Okay everyone," Bowser snapped his fingers. "We do not know what we are about to face inside. We need to stay close and be on guard."

"Bowser," Mario tapped his king on the shoulder. "The others are not part of the troop."

"Whoops," Bowser slapped the side of his head and chuckled. "That is my mistake. Let me fix that. You three," he pointed at Maria, Mallow and Geno. "You are all now part of the Koopa Troop. Welcome to the family."

"Wow," Mallow puffed himself up. "Should I be proud?"

"Good," Maria cracked her knuckles. "Does this mean that after this is over I can come to Bowser's castle and snap Kamek's neck?"

"First you are scaring me," Bowser frowned at her. "Second, I would love for you to come by any time."

"You would just love that," Maria rolled her eyes. She was not thrilled.

"Actually," Bowser grabbed her hand. "I would." He ignored her red cheeks and loud gasp and bent down to kiss the top of her hand, but she wrenched it away. "You are right, now is not the time. Koopa Troop, follow me."

"I follow after my king," Mario said. For some reason, he felt like he had to place himself between Bowser and Maria.

* * *

The inside of the tower was surprisingly cheerful. The walls were painted bright colors, mostly in red and yellow and the floor was made out of tiles in a checkerboard style. There were pictures and paintings of clowns, roller coasters, hot air balloons, cowboys, robots, tigers, trains and airplanes. There were also seven portraits of very ugly and hairy men dressed in odd clothing.

"Ugh," Mario stared at the portraits. "Humans can be hideous." He read the inscription under each portrait. "Lets see there is a Booster the first, Booster the second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh."

"More like seven pukes," Bowser said.

"Yeah," Mario nodded.

"I wonder what those train tracks are for," Mallow pointed at the small railroad up on the ledge above them.

As if by answer a train whistle was heard. A large children's riding train came around the corner and at the helm was the most hideous face Mario has ever seen. The man was short and plump with hairy arms, a bushy black beard, large gaping mouth and a large red nose. He had thick bushy eyebrows and the hair on his head was just as wild. He wore an odd red hat with white horns and goggles.

"Isn't that the seventh Booster?" Bowser asked.

"He looks like a totem pole," Mallow said and covered his mouth with his hands. "I shouldn't say things like that. He may be friendly and sensitive, and Grandpa raised me better than that.

The train came to a stop and Booster waved at them. "Hello everyone."

"Hi Dr. Nick," Maria waved back. "I mean hello Mr. Booster."

"There is no Mister," Booster boomed. "I'm just Booster." He stared at Maria. "Is it that time again? I'll take a couple boxes of choco minty wafers, two boxes of choco pb's, two boxes of caramel coconuts and one box of lemon witches. I have to ask my Snifits what they want."

"Huh?" Mario's reaction was echoed by the others.

"I'm not a scout," Maria explained and tugged on the edge of her shirt. "Do I look like a girl scout?"

"Oh," Booster frowned and banged his fist against the side of his train. "Ah pooh pooh, I was craving those cookies. Are you here to play?"

"Actually we are looking for a missing girl," Bowser said. "She is about as tall as my girlfriend here." He pat Maria on the top of her head. "Except she's blond, wears pink dresses and has smaller breasts."

"Nope," Booster shook his head. "I haven't seen her. I'd help you look but my Snifts and I have to prepare for my wedding. Bye-bye." The train kept chugging until it turned another corner.

"What a weirdo," Mallow said.

"Your girlfriend?" Maria narrowed her eyes stepped away from Bowser.

"He said he's getting married," Mario chewed his bottom lip. "He probably means the princess."

"I hope everyone is in good shape," Bowser said and flexed his arms. "We have a lot of stairs to climb."

* * *

Mario was gasping by the time they reached the top of the tower. He lost count of how many stairs he had to climb and felt like his lungs were about to explode. He had to rest against the entrance to catch his breath.

The room connecting to the balcony was filled with toys and there were several red curtains in the back. There were several dolls in the toy box that looked like the ones owned by Gaz, except there was no Geno doll or a Bowser toy. There was a strange action figure in bright orange armor.

"Mario," Peach cried out from behind the locked door of the balcony. "Please help me. Maria, help me."

"Don't worry princess," Bowser inhaled. "Your favorite reptile is here."

"Bowser?" Peach pressed her face against the barred window. "Oh yuck."

"We are all here," Maria assured her.

"You have to be careful," Peach said.

"Are you sure you have this wedding thing down?" Booster was just outside the room.

"Everyone hide," Bowser said and pulled Mario behind the curtains.

"Hey," Mario peered out of the corner. He watched as Mallow hid in one of the toy chests, and Geno squatted down behind another. "Maria, over here."

Maria was running towards the curtains when the door opened.

"I eat get to eat cake and drink punch?" Booster was staring at three Snifits as they entered.

"That comes after you exchange vows," one of the Snifits said.

"Hey who is this?" Another Snifit pointed at Maria.

"Um," Maria swallowed. "I'm the maid of honor."

"Maid of honor?" Booster scratched his head. "What's that?"

"The bride's best friend," the first Snifit said. "She stands next to the minister during the wedding. Sniffle, you be the minister and Snuffy, you can be the princess."

"Okay," the third Snifit placed the princess doll on top of his head while the second one stood next to Maria. "Now what do I do?"

"You both walk up to the minister and the maid of honor." The first Snifit said. "And Snuffy it's your wedding day, try to smile."

"Wait," Sniffle waved his arms. "Doesn't someone or something try to stop a wedding like this?"

"Right," the first Snifit said. "Where is that Bowser doll?"

"Crap," Bowser looked straight up. Above him was the doll of his likeness on a small shelf. He snatched it and tossed it over the curtains.

"Here it is," Booster picked it up. "Except I'm tired of playing. Lets go get married and eat cake." The two Snifits opened the door to the balcony and pulled out Peach. Booster grabbed her hand. "Come on maid of honor."

"I have to get my dress first," Maria said weakly.

"Oh," Booster blinked. "Remember the password. Its toenail."

"Let me go," Peach cried. "Maria do something."

"I'm thinking of a plan," Maria said as Booster ran out with his Snifits and Peach. "I'm not thinking fast enough."

"Forget the plan," Bowser ripped off one of the curtains once Booster was gone with Peach and the Snifits. "We are going to go crash a wedding."

* * *

_Marrymore_

The large chapel in the center of the town was the most likely place Booster had taken the princess to get married

"I do have one question," Geno asked as they had entered the village. "Why didn't we stop Booster at his tower?"

"Mallow was right about him not being right in the head," Maria said. "He's like a child trapped in an adult's body. He isn't serious about the wedding. He just wants the cake."

"He makes my son, Lemmy appear ten times more mature," Bowser said.

"It looked like he had only taken about three of his men with him," Mario observed. "We don't know how many we might have to face back there if he had called his guards. This way it will be much easier."

"It sure seems that a lot of people want to get married here," Mallow pointed at the large church. Right in front of the doors was another wedding party.

"I've seen those two," Mario pointed at the couple getting married. "They were chased by Shysters back in the kingdom."

"Raz," Maria ran up to the couple. "Raini, what is going on?"

"Maria," the toad bride hugged her. "It's just awful. This was our wedding day, we are about to exchange our vows when this awful man stormed in and said it was his turn."

"He has the princess with him." Raz added.

"Don't worry folks," Bowser cracked his knuckles. "You have two strong Koopas who are going to take care of this for you. Come on Mario."

Mario grinned and lined himself right next to Bowser. "On three?"

"Yep," his king nodded.

"Three," they shouted at once and ran backwards towards the door. The combination of their strength and their shells was enough force to break through the doors, except they didn't stop and kept running right all the way up to the alter podium.

"Mario?" Peach stared at him. "Did you come to rescue me, or are you still working for Bowser?"

"Both," Bowser said before grabbing Booster by the scruff of the neck. "All right, Booster. The party is over. Either you scram or I'm going to drop kick you like a football."

"Wah," Booster cried and flapped his arms. "No fair. I want cake."

"Peach," Mario turned to the princess. "Maria told me that I rescued you before and Luigi told me about my betrayal to Bowser and what Kamek did to Maria's brothers. I just wish I could remember."

"What happened?" Peach grabbed his hands. "Why can't you remember?"

"I think Kamek may have used a spell on me, except I can't remember. He made me forget you. He made me forget Maria and Pauline. He made the memories of our friendship disappear."

"I'm sorry," Peach removed his hat. "I'll help you find your memories, but until then we can make new ones. Every time you helped me I gave you a kiss."

"Wait a second," Bowser dropped Booster. "I came to rescue you. Where is my kiss?"

"Me too," Booster stood up. "I want a kiss."

"Sorry guys," Maria stood in between them and Mario and Peach. "This private moment isn't for you."

Everything turned dark. Someone had turned off the lights and the only light came in from the windows. Mario heard shuffling around when he felt two soft hands grab him by the shoulders and felt the softest pair of lips on his. He knew he felt them before, and then he remembered the other times he was kissed by her. He remembered their conversations. He remembered fighting against Maria and Pauline. He remembered freeing Peach when Maria kissed Bowser. He remembered the dream of Subcon. He remembered living in the Pipe House and spending time with Peach and her family and the times Maria and Pauline visited, and he remembered being shot by a tranquilizer dart and waking up with his wrists in chains in front of Kamek and Kamella carrying an odd steaming pot towards him.

"Peach," Mario breathed. "I remember. I remember it all."

"Mario," Peach kissed him again.

The lights turned back on. Bowser was in a deep embrace with Maria and the two were kissing each other. Bowser was even stroking the back of Maria's head until she opened her eyes. Her cheeks turned bright pink.

"The hell?" Maria blinked and jumped back.

"Don't act like you didn't like it," Bowser chuckled.

"You are a pig, Bowser," Maria glared at him. "For all I know you probably thought you were kissing Peach."

"Mario," Peach grabbed Mario's hand. "I want to go home."

"Here it is," a white terrapin Troopa wearing a chef's hat announced as he and another chef wheeled in a large cake. "We have been slaving over the oven for hours with this baby."

"You have slaved?" the other terrapin slapped him. "I ave worked for owas to bake zis. You merely got in ze way."

"That looks delicious," Mallow smacked his lips.

"Zank you," the chef nodded at him.

"kinda too bad we have to take the bride home," Mario told him.

"Wot? Ze Bride, she is leaving?" The chef shook his head. "Zis cannot be." He slapped Mario across the face.

"Uh chef Torte?" the apprentice was pointing at the cake.

"And you," Chef Torte slapped Bowser. He did not see the cake jiggle.

"Chef Torte, the cake is moving," the apprentice said.

"Don't be a fool," Chef Torte shook his head. "The cake is not alive." As he said this the top of the cake turned and blinked its candy eyes. "Sacre Bleu."

"What do we do?" the apprentice asked.

"Run away," the chef ran off followed by his apprentice.

"Uh guys?" Mallow pointed at the cake. The cake blew a cold freezing chill at them.

"Attack," Geno fired bullets from his wrist at the cake, blowing out a single candle.

Mario growled and jumped on the cake as the same times as Mallow struck it with his fist. A second candle went out. Maria pulled out a tennis ball and a racket and launched the ball at the cake, causing the third candle to go out. Bowser roared and slashed at the cake with his claws, making the fourth candle go out.

The cake shook and roared. Several sharp edged snowflakes were summoned and they whirled and struck at both Bowser and Geno.

The giant doll stood up. "Geno Whirl." He sent a glowing disk at the cake, blowing out the fifth candle and destroying the top half.

The cake was still alive. It sent a sand filled blast at them. Mario covered his eyes with his paws.

"Shocker," Mallow cried and the cake was fried by his electricity.

"This cake is under done," Mario breathed fire on it. His fire breath was joined by Bowser's.

"Don't destroy my cake," Booster ran up to it. "I still want to eat it."

"Ew," Mario shuddered.

"Now how should I do this?" Booster asked.

"Just pick it up and eat it," his Snifits suggested.

"Okay," Booster licked his lips. "Down the hatch." He picked up the cake and ate it one bite. "That was good. Lets go home and wait for another bride to fall from the sky. Then we can do this again."

"Wow," Bowser blinked. "This guy eats cake faster than Morton."

* * *

_Mushroom Kingdom_

Everyone was pleased the princess had been returned and Toad was equally pleased that Mario had regained his memories. What had shocked everyone was the fact that Bowser was not a prisoner.

"He's helping us," Maria explained.

"He's helping you?" Toadsworth blinked. "I find that highly unlikely."

"But its true," Mallow said. "He helped save the princess from Booster."

"And I'm willing to do anything to get that sword out of my castle," Bowser shook his fist. "This is important. The same guys want to take over this world."

"It's true," Peach said. "He did help me and there is a bigger threat."

They tried to explain the situation as best as they could. They started with the mention of the invasion from another dimension and how the sword destroyed the star road and how they were searching for the seven different star pieces.

"I see," Toadsworth rubbed his moustache. "How many pieces have you found?"

"Three so far," Geno said. "And after the others have rested we will search for the others in the morning."

"I'm going to help them look," Peach nodded.

"No," Toadsworth shook his head.

"But Toadsworth this is important."

"I believe Maria can do this," Toadsworth said. "She has the help of the star agent and this brave young lad, Mallow. She even has the help of a couple of Koopas. She does not need you."

"But I want to help."

"No," Toadsworth slammed the bottom of his cane on the floor. "And that is final."

"Fine," Peach turned one her heel and left in a huff.

"Peach?" Mario started after her.

"Leave her be," Toadsworth said. "She will be fine in the morning."

-


	28. Under the Sea

Chapter Seven: Under the Sea

* * *

_Mushroom Kingdom_

Mario did sleep well on one of the soft guest beds in the castle, and he ate well, despite having to request seconds for Bowser and himself. The toads were not used to large Koopa appetites. He had wished Peach had joined them for breakfast, but Toadsworth said that she was still pouting and refused to leave her room. The old toad had to send Toadette up there with the princess's breakfast and breakfast for her grandmother.

"She is being more stubborn than usual," Toadsworth pursed his lips as he had watched the pink capped mushroom girl head off towards the direction of the princess's room.

Mario had decided to shrug it off before he smothered his second stack of pancakes in honey syrup.

* * *

"Where are we going now?" Mallow asked as soon as they left the castle. "We could ask my grandfather on which would be the best direction. He knows all."

"We may already know where we are going," Mario had been thinking of their next move all through breakfast. He had even discussed it with Maria about what they had seen. "Bowser said he lost some troops while fighting a giant spear."

"Yeah," Bowser nodded. "He had an odd name, couldn't tell you what it is if you asked me."

"But you know he was working for Smithy?" Mario asked.

"He was," Bowser rolled his eyes. "He had to blab that he was part of that gang."

"They do seem to have big egos," Maria said. "They like to advertise who they are working for, then again so do your troops, Bowser."

"Who doesn't want to be a part of my troop?" Bowser asked and puffed his chest out with pride.

"And you said it was heading towards a town by the sea side," Mario also had remembered that small tidbit of information.

"He was heading right for Sea Side town," Bowser said. "Didn't tell me that. I just saw him head down the road for that place. Why?" He smiled after a few seconds. "Of course. You want to help me be the crap out of him."

"Not exactly," Geno said. "Smithy's gang is also after the pieces of the star road. We have to make certain this spear like character hasn't already gotten it."

"Wait for me," Princess Peach cried. Mario turned around to see the princess jump out of her window and float to the ground using her parasol. "You said we are heading for Seaside?"

"Peach?" Maria was staring at the window of Peach's room. There was a figure wearing one of Peach's dresses and had long blond hair, but she was an old woman. "Who is that dressed like you?"

"My grandma," Peach smiled. "She has agreed to cover for me. Toadsworth may be clever, but my grandmother is much smarter than he is."

"We better go before someone sees you outside," Mario said. "Mallow, you have the map?"

"I got it," Mallow held up his map.

"I know a short cut," Peach said. "It's through this place right here." She pointed out an area on the map.

"I know that place," Geno said as he grabbed onto the map. "There is an area where you can teleport to Star Hill." There was a smile on a face. "I'll show you what we have to protect."

* * *

Star Hill was made out of several pieces of deep blue meteor rock fused together glittered from the light. The ground was covered in strange flowers that appeared to have been carved out of crystals and several small stars, each one represented a wish someone had made. The best part was the fact they were able to find the fourth piece of the star road there, and they didn't have to fight any of Smithy's men or anyone else with delusions of grandeur.

"That was easy," Mallow said as they left the hill. He had recovered from the small embarrassment when the others had discovered his wish of not being a crybaby. "I hope we don't have to fight anyone else."

"I'm kind of was disappointed," Bowser smacked his fist.

"You will get your chance," Geno said as they entered Seaside town. "If this agent of Smithy is still in town then you will be able to fight against him."

"Lets see what we can find out around here," Mario said. He was certain he had come across a wish from Luigi. His brother wanted to be a great general, just like him. He had no idea why Luigi would make such a wish when he was already a great general.

"There is something wrong," Peach said. "Where is everyone?" She was right. The town was empty. The other towns had people walking around the streets, and some standing outside their shops. There was no one around.

"Maybe they are fishing?" Mario suggested.

"I don't like this," Peach headed towards the town hall building. "I need to speak with who is in charge."

"That would be me," a strange gray toad with a red spotted cap came running out. "I am the town elder."

"Where are the rest of your townsfolk?"

"Hiding," the elder said. His small feet never stopped moving.

"Hiding?" Maria repeated. "What could they possibly be hiding from? It seems peaceful here."

"They are probably hiding from that spear guy," Bowser said.

"Spear guy?" the elder chuckled. "Nope, no spear guy. We haven't seen any spears salesman around here."

"He looked like a giant spear," Bowser explained. "He was gray and red, wore a cape."

"Didn't see anything like," the elder continued. "We did see something fall out of the sky. That's what it was. We saw it land near the sunken ship. The folk around here are paranoid. They don't want go near that, some are afraid it might be a UFO."

"That's the Star Piece," Mallow said.

"It sure would be nice if you could show us what it is," the elder said. "That way we don't have to be afraid of it, not have to be afraid of it at all."

"It sounds reasonable," Mario turned to Geno. "Right?"

"It won't hurt at all," Geno said. "You said the star landed near a sunken ship?"

"That's right," the elder pointed to the sea. "Just past the caves. It is a bit of a swim."

"Hmmm," Mario wasn't sure about the swimming abilities of everyone in his party. "Princess how fast and far can you swim?"

"I'm pretty good," Peach said.

"Mallow, what about you?"

"I may not be a good jumper," the false frog held up his thumb. "But I am one of the best when it comes to swimming."

"Geno?"

"I'm afraid this body is not fit for swimming," Geno held out his arms. "I can float, but that is all."

"Either hold on to me, or Bowser then." He didn't need to ask about Maria. He already knew she was a good swimmer.

* * *

The cave wasn't too dark and it was easier to navigate than the kero sewers. It was just as damp and smelled like dead fish. Mario managed to keep from retching. Several large star fish tried to fight them, but they fought back. When they had reached the end of the cave they found a small whirlpool and jumped in.

The pool had taken them down beneath the water down next to the ship. As they sought out a place to enter, Mario felt Geno holding onto the back of his shell.

Mallow was the first one to pop into an entrance, and managed to find an air bubble. "What luck." He coughed and spat up water. "Now we just have to find out where the star is."

"Might have to search through this whole ship," Mario climbed up after him. "I don't know how many air pockets are here though." He turned around to pull Geno aboard.

"This place seems creepy," Peach said as she and Maria climbed onto the deck.

"I'm not too worried," Maria said. "Ghosts hate pure water and we brought along a bunch."

There were several ghosts and most of them were not scared off by Mario's and Bowser's growls. The pure water did wonders on the spooks and lucky for them when they did finish off a ghost it would drop off another bottle of pure water. They also came upon various diary entries, documenting about an attack that had sunk the ship in the first place. They even found a few clues for a password that will help them get to the captain's cabin.

"I wonder if we are getting closer," Peach said after several minutes. "I really don't want to be on this ship much longer."

"Maria doesn't mind," Bowser pointed at Maria who was skipping along and singing some sea jaunty. "I like this song."

"Whoo," Maria leaned against the wall. "And really bad eggs." She had to catch her breath.

"I found another diary entry," Mallow held up a piece of paper. "Whatever had attacked the ship is sealed in the treasure room."

"Lets not go into the treasure room," Peach said.

"Good idea," Maria noticed several squares with different letters on it. "I think this where we put in the password." She tapped at several of the letters. "That should do it." She opened the door and a look of horror spread out across her face. "The Kraken." Two long white tentacles wrapped around her and pulled her in.

"Maria," Mario stormed inside the room. The monster that held Maria was a giant blooper. Mario jumped on one of the tentacles and sank both his teeth and claws in. He cut through the chewy soft flesh until he had severed the tentacle. He hadn't noticed another tentacle had wrapped around him and lifted him in the air.

"Hello beastie," Maria ran up to the monster's head and struck it in the eye with a golf club.

"Let him go," Peach poked him in the other eye with her umbrella.

Bowser breathed more fire on two other tentacles and Geno and Mallow were smacking at the remaining tentacles with their weapon.

The monster's grip weakened and dropped Mario. He landed on his stomach. "Time for a fish fry." He added his own fire breath and attacked the tentacle that had held him.

"I love fried calamari," Maria smacked her lips. "Mallow, Geno, how about some blasts?"

"We are on it," Geno held his hands together. "Geno Whirl."

"Shocker," Mallow sent his electric attack along Geno's attack straight at the squid. The combined attacks from both made the monster twist and writhe before it became unconscious.

"Next time we will have the oregano," Maria pointed at it.

"Let's a go," Mario grabbed her hand and pulled.

"What did you say?" Maria asked.

"I said let's go."

"No you didn't. You said Lets-a go. I say that, a lot."

"I don't think that really matters," Peach said as she opened to the door on the other side

"You're right," Mario followed after her. "Thanks for smacking that thing with your parasol."

"You don't have to mention it," Peach said and led them through another hall.

"I have a feeling the star piece is close," Geno said and pointed to a pair of double doors. "in that room to be exact."

"Then lets get it," Mario pushed on the doors.

"What about the spear guy?" Mallow asked.

It was too late. Mario was already on the other side of the door. The star piece was inside and leaning against the side of the wall. He was not alone in the room. There were several upright shark like creatures wearing bandanas and wielding spears.

"Now this is rude," one of the sharks said. He was blue in color with creepy yellow eyes. He was dressed in a captain's jacket, a red cloak with a golden stripe and a gold medallion. He was wielding a triton. "Did yer mother not teach ye any manners? Ye don't go bargin into captain's cabins without a proper invite."

"Pirates," Peach frowned. "One of the royal plumbers had problems with a pirate woman before, of course it is part of his own fault. He is one greedy man."

"I heard stories about pirates," Mallow was trembling.

"Feh," Bowser snorted. "They don't look so tough."

"Bowser's right," Mario placed his hand on Mallow's head. "That Belome guy was a lot more scary."

"Parlay," Maria stepped in the room. "I invoke the pirate code of parlay."

"Do ye now?" the captain asked.

"That I do captain," Maria nodded. "I am sorry for my friend's rudeness. He does not know how to speak with pirates. I am Maria Segali a future business woman."

"I be Captain Jonathan Jones. Are ye here to discuss business, Miss Segali?"

"That I am captain. The business involves the piece of the star road that is against the wall of the cabin."

"Ah ye be admiring my latest treasure," Jones pointed at the star piece with his fin. "I'm sorry but I cannot let it go. You see it fell in me sea, and therefore it belongs to me."

"Price is not the issue," Maria pointed at Peach. "That is Princess Peach-"

"Ye be willing to trade the princess for the piece of a star?" Jones asked. Several of his crew eyed Peach greedily and started to make lewd comments, causing Peach to blush and step behind Mario.

"Quiet," Jones tapped the bottom of his trident against the floor and glared at his men. "tis be rude to be speaking such words in front of our guests."

"No," Maria shook her head. "I am saying that since she is a princess then money is not an object."

"I'm willing to give you every gold coin in my castle," Peach said. The flushing disappeared from her cheeks.

"That be noble, but coins are a million, and this is rare."

"Is there anything we can do then?" Maria asked.

"I tell ye what." Jones turned around. "If ye best me in combat then we has a deal." He held out his fin.

"We accept," Maria took it and shook.

"Ye heard her. Give her crew a fair fight."

"Aye captain," several sharks charged for them.

Mario pulled out his mallet and swung against one of the spear wielding crewmembers. He blocked very potential jab to his stomach and swung at the spear, hoping to break the pointed metal part off. He had to do win. He was a general after all. He would not allow himself to lose. He took a deep breath and swung again. The blunt of his mallet broke off the end.

"Good fight," the shark said. "But it all depends on yer pretty friend." He nodded to Maria and Jones

"Yar," Jones shouted before his weapon flew backwards. "I admit me defeat," he kneeled in front of Maria. "Ye must be the legendary Maria I have heard about."

"She is," Mario said. "Now you must honor the deal."

"That be true," Jones stood back up. "Ye have fought with honor. If ye are ever in trouble when at sea call me name." He hopped back to his bar. "I know the little lad may be a bit too young for some brandy, I have some fresh juice fer him if he would like."

"Sounds great," Maria turned to the others. "Always accept a friendly drink from a pirate, unless you suspect poisoning."

"Thanks for the tip," Mario said before he raised his voice. "Thanks for the drink, captain."

* * *

"Is everyone feeling all right?" Mario asked once they returned to town. "I know it was a couple of glasses." No one said anything. They were staring past Mario. He turned around and saw the elder, along with several other town members standing together and smiling. They were all dressed in same colors as the elder and all of their feet were running in place. "Hello?"

"You brought us back the star?" The elder asked.

"Yes," Peach pointed to the star piece they had. "As you can see it is not going to harm you."

"Good," the elder said. "Now give it to me. Give it to us."

"I'm sorry," Peach said. "This belongs to the star road."

"No," the elder said. "It belongs to Smithy. We are Yaridovich."

"That's the name," Bowser said and snapped his fingers. "That was the name of that spear guy."

"Yes," elder nodded. "We have imprisoned the real townsfolk. Give us the star piece or we will cause them great harm."

"Screw them," Bowser said.

"No," Peach and Mallow shouted.

Geno cringed. "We have to give them the star piece."

"They are right," Mario sighed. He, Geno, Bowser and Maria handed the star piece over to Yaridovich. It would only be a temporary setback. If the enemy honored his promise then they could go and retrieve the star.

"Thank you," the fake villagers shouted as they ran off with the star piece. "Here is your key." The dropped a key behind them.

"You guys free the villagers," Mario ran after the fakes. He managed to track them down at the cliffs.

The group of fake villagers were arguing amongst themselves about something, or at least it looked like they were arguing. Mario wasn't sure what they were talking about. All he could pick up from them was something about the rangers and a blade being late for a pick up.

Captain Jones and his crew climbed up the side of the cliff and blocked their path. The crew pointed their weapons at the enemy. "Ye try to steal and run," Jones pointed his triton at them. "Without engaging in a fair fight? I will not stand by that."

"Thanks for stopping them," Mario said.

"Do ye need my help, lad?" Jones asked. He didn't look too healthy. His skin appeared dry and his gills appeared to be weeping.

"Are ye sure we should captain?" One of Jones's crewmembers asked. "Ye need to get back in the water, and I'm sure this battle should be between Maria's crew and this lot."

"Aye," Jones nodded before he coughed. "Ye can take them," Jones turned around. "Me gills are getting too dry." He dove back into the sea along with his crew.

"Thanks for nothing," Bowser raised his fist at the pirates.

"You shouldn't be worried about them," the elder said as he and the rest of the false villagers became illuminated and melted into each other into a mass of liquid metal. The glowing metal figure grew and reshaped into a tall spear like creature. With a slender stick figure like torso, a long and pointed mouth and what resembled a metal flower behind his head. He wore red gloves and a cape and held another spear in his hands. "After all you tried to fight me before and you failed."

"Last time I didn't have one of my best generals with me," Bowser said. "Nor did I have one of the heroes of the mushroom kingdom."

"You still think you can fight me?" Yaridovich said.

"You bet Yerdabitch," Bowser said.

"You won't be able to handle one of me, much less two," he made a copy of himself. "Now try to fight us."

"Gladly," Peach struck the second one with her parasol.

"Time to show that we don't play nice," Bowser picked Mario up. "Retract General." He threw Mario at the creature.

Mario pulled his arms and legs inside his shell and felt the impact of his body against the monster.

"Nice," Yaridovitch struck Mario with his spear, lucky Mario's padded abdomen blocked the blade.

"Take this," Maria smacked it with her golf club.

"And this," Mario threw his hammer at him. "You aint looking too good."

"Oh, am I?" the spear sent a blast of steam at the three of them. "Too hot for ya?"

"Not hot enough," Bowser breathed fire at the spear.

Mario roared at the top of his lungs while Maria jumped on top of it repeatedly.

"Enough," the creature leaped at them and tried to strike them with his spear.

The battle lasted longer than the others and while they managed to destroy the clone first the spear still had more. Mario received his share of bruises, lumps and welts from being pelted with large stones from above and explosions below.

"Shocker," Mallow sent his bolts at Yaridovich before Geno fired his fists at his metal face.

"No," Yaridovitch. "my promotion," he started to shatter. "Those stupid rangers, if they were here on time…" he crumbled into metal dust.

"He wasn't too tough," Bowser covered his arm with his hand. Blood was leaking though his fingers.

"We need to go to the town doctor," Mario said. Then they will move on.

* * *

**A/N: **Being a Johnny Depp fan, Maria is naturally a fan of a certain pirate movie.

Mallow's and Luigi's wishes were in the original game, although Luigi wanted to be a great plumber, just like his big brother.

The female pirate Peach had mentioned is Captain Syrup.

Bowser's nickname for Yaridovitch is something my brother and I created.


	29. Royal Discovery

Chapter 8: Royal Discovery

* * *

_Monstro Town_

"He was a big nasty thing," Mario said as he chewed on the roast beef sandwich Morton had brought him while he told the young Koopa about the adventures he had so far. "He has four eyes, four strange ears and a huge red tongue. The first time Mallow, Maria and I fought him he turned me into a scarecrow." He and the others were having a late lunch at Monstro Town. After leaving Seaside they journeyed back to Kero Pond where Frogfucious said he believed another piece was beyond Land's End, that people in the kingdom of clouds would know. They had to go through an underground temple first, where they ran into Belome again and after they defeated the monster they found themselves in Monstro Town.

Monstro Town was the home of former members of the Troop who have became as disenchanted as Mario had, or felt they were no longer worthy to serve Bowser. They had made homes in various caves in the cliff side and also built new homes in front of the caves and the denizens had set up shops in both the caves and homes. Mario felt relieved to meet up with more of Bowser's children and his mother. He also met up with some of his former troops.

"Wow," Morton blinked. "What did that feel like?"

"I felt incredibly light and itchy," Mario took a sip of his drink. "We fought that creep again. This time he made clones of us after tasting us." He shuddered at the thought of that tongue rubbing against him. "He said I tasted sour and your father tasted terrible."

"What about the others?" Morton asked. "That little fluffball looks like he would taste like candy." He licked his lips.

"No," Mario's mother pointed at him. "You will not eat Mario's friends."

"I'm just saying he looks tasty."

"Belome thought he was," Mario ate another bite from his sandwich. "He said Geno tasted bitter, but not bad, the princess tasted peachy and Maria tasted salty."

"Bowser," Maria shouted from where she was teaching some young Goombas how to play golf. He entire face was as red as Mario's.

"That is king Bowser," the Koopa king smiled down on her. "You are a member of my troop."

"I will call you king Bowser," Maria was still pissed. "I will call you, your majesty, sire and your highness, but if I ever catch you leering at my backside again I will wrap this club around your head."

"I love it when you are feisty," Bowser chuckled as he walked away from her.

"Why do I want to smack him?" Mario asked.

"Save your energy for Kamek," Mom placed a hand on his shoulder. "I have beat the snot out of him for the murders years ago and for what he had done to you recently, but you still haven't had your turn."

"Trust me," Mario growled. "When I'm done he's going to need a new spine."

"What spine?" Morton asked.

"Good one kid," Mario gave him a pat on top of his head.

"Where are going from here?" Mother asked.

"Up," Mario pointed to the clouds. "After we fought with Yaridovitch we were advised to find the kingdom in the clouds."

"You are going to need help to get there," Mom said. "I hope Monstro Mama will be able to help."

"Here she comes," Morton pointed towards the kind toad woman who was on her way over. "I hope she brought some cookies."

"Travel arrangements have been made," Monstro Mama told them. She was a kind and elderly toad woman who served as the town's matriarch. Mario liked her. She was one of the few toads in the land who was nice to Koopas. "Sergeant Flutter?" She put two fingers to her mouth and blew.

A paratroopa with a dark gray shell flew towards them and was followed by several other winged troopas. "Sorry if we are late."

"Hey sergeant," Mario nodded at him. He remembered the day Flutter left Dark Land. It was a week after their failure at taking over the Mushroom Kingdom. Flutter blamed himself and felt it was the right thing to do.

"General Mario," Flutter saluted him. "What brings you here?"

"They need to get up to the bean stalks," Mama explained. "Could you and your troops provide some assistance for the general and his friends?"

"Anything you ask ma'am," Flutter nodded before he turned to his troops. "You heard her. Move on out."

Mario watched as the paratroopas arranged themselves as jumping steps before he turned to Morton. "I need you to get the others."

* * *

The troopa steps had lead them to the top of the mountain where there were several vines and pipes and even though he was curious about them, Mario had to forget about jumping inside the pipes he had to move on and they headed straight a large floating block that was guarded by a giant piranha plant with multiple traps.

"We're in trouble," Peach was ready to strike at it with her parasol.

"I doubt Mario or Bowser might be able to talk sense into this plant," Maria said, just as the plant's largest trap snapped at them.

"You got that right," Bowser said. "That is no ordinary plant. That is a smilax, or in this case a megasmilax. There is a reason we don't use them. They are uncontrollable and unpredictable. They only one they don't try to eat are the one who planted their seed and waters them, anyone else." He slid his finger across his neck.

"But it's still a plant," Maria said. "That means it is weak against fire." Her shirt and the trim on her sleeves turned white. "Hey smiley, eat this." She threw several fireballs at the plant.

Mario and Bowser breathed fire towards it and their combined effort had burned off two of the other traps.

"Let me try something," Mallow waved his hands around. A large pile of snow fell onto the plant and formed the shape of a snowman. The snow melted away, leaving behind a shriveled and brown plant.

"Good job, Mallow." Peach said after the last of the snow had melted away and gave Mallow a hug.

"When did you learn how to do that?" Mario asked.

"Just now," Mallow smiled.

"Oh no," a Shyguy with wings fluttered down. "Oh man, the plant got whacked. Valentina's gonna bust my balls for this." He flew around the pot holding the dead plant. "Oh no, oh no. What am I gonna do?" He grabbed his head and danced a small jig. "I'm in deep yogurt now. Wait I just won't tell her." He flew back up through the clouds.

Maria jumped and punched the block from underneath. A large vine sprouted from it and grew until it poked through the clouds. "Going up?"

"Good work," Mario said. He noticed something resembling a bean in the pot where the Megasmilax was. It was a seed, but from what he remembered the seed did not seem like it was the type that would grow into a Smilax. Maybe he could give it to Mrs. Buttons in Rose Town and she could sell it for money.

The vine lead them to an area where they could walk on clouds and there were odd spiral shaped vines in various colors that floated over the clouds. The clouds were soft and slightly damp. They vines looked more like something children would enjoy climbing at various parks were held in the air as if by magic. Geno found a vine he was certain would lead to some place significant.

He was right. They emerged in a pastel colored city on the clouds. The houses and shops looked like giant cupcakes, even the turrets of the large castle appeared edible. There were even odd trees that grew on the clouds. The most interesting part was that the citizens all resembled Mallow.

"Maybe we can speak with the king," Peach pointed to the castle.

"You won't be able to speak with him," one of the white puffy citizens said. "Both the king and queen have been sick for a while."

"Oh," Peach covered her mouth and blushed. "I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to apologize ma'am," the cloud woman said. "Seeing as you are a stranger there was no way for you to know." She scratched the top of her head. "You know you have been the first visitors we have gotten in years."

"Maybe if you didn't have a giant plant blocking the direct path," Bowser suggested.

"What giant plant?" The cloud woman asked.

"Never mind," Mario tapped his former king on the shoulder. "I have a feeling none of these folks knew about that plant or that guy sent to be the care taker." There wasn't suspicious in the air.

"Who is taking care of the royal couple?" Peach asked.

The woman's smile faded. "That would be Lady Valentina. She is the number one advisor of the king. She has been running things for a while. A few of her soldiers even call her Queen Valentina." Several chimes came from the direction of the castle. "Sounds like she is about to make an announcement."

"I want to see this Lady Valentina," Peach said.

"Me too," Mario nodded. He didn't trust this Valentina. That was the name the shy guy said after they had destroyed the Smilax.

"Make way for the troop," Bowser plowed his way through the fluffballs until he was in front of the crowd. Mario and the others followed and Peach and Mallow apologized to everyone as they edged on through. "Best seats in all the house."

"Greetings everyone," one of the bird like guards greeted the crowd. "Queen Valentina has an announcement to make."

"Thank you, and shut up," a slender woman with well endowed breasts in a tight white dress exited from the front entrance. She had a very flat shaped head with wide spread eyes, large nostrils and plump lips. Her face looked like a frog's face and she wore a parrot shaped hat on her head. Mario couldn't tell if she had hair or not. "I have to regret to inform you the king has taking a turn for the worst." She took a sip from her martini while the crowd gasped. "I had hoped that my discovery would make him feel better, but it hasn't, however this leads me to some good news to tell everyone. I have found the long lost Prince Mallow." More gasps from the crowd followed.

"Prince Mallow?" Maria repeated and turned to Mallow who just shrugged.

"That is neat how we share the same name." Mallow said.

"Yeah, neat." Mario nodded and frowned. Something just didn't sit right with him.

"Come on out dear," Valentina turned to the castle. "Don't be shy."

A large and fat black bird with a yellow beak and a helmet tipped in feathers hobbled into view. The bird spread his wings and bowed at the crowed.

"No," Valentina tapped on his helmet. "You don't bow to them. They bow to you." The bird turned to her and appeared to whisper something to her. "Oh my. I am flattered. Prince Mallow has just proposed to me." She had her hand over her mouth while she blushed. "Oh my. You all may carry on while I have a wedding to plan." She followed "Mallow" back into the castle.

"Wow," Maria blinked. "That was something."

"Yeah," Bowser nodded. "Looks like she is going to be the queen after all."

"We need to find out the location of the sixth star piece," Geno said while the crowd dispersed. "I suggest we split up and speak with the shop owners."

* * *

Mario and Mallow had entered a store with a sign that had painted with the words for Garro's Studio. There wasn't a large variety of artwork inside. It was mostly golden statues of Valentina.

"Sorry folks," a man said. Mario had assumed he was Garro. The cloud like man stepped in from the back room and wore a green visor and an apron. "I can't really do any custom orders, Valentina has kept me busy with just making statues of her."

"Mario look," Mallow was pointing at a golden statue that looked just like him. "This one looks like me."

"Yeah it does," Mario turned to Garro. "Why is there a statue of Mallow?"

"Mallow?" Garro laughed. "That is a statue of king Nimbus when he was a boy." He stopped laughing and stared at Mallow and the statue. "By the sky, you are a spitting image of Nimbus." He blinked again. "You said you're name is Mallow?"

"That is my name," Mallow nodded and stared at the statue.

"Uh Mallow," Mario couldn't believe it took him this long to figure it out. He should have realized it when he heard the prince's name. "You look like the king and you share the name with the prince. You were also adopted."

"So?" Mallow scratched his head until his eyes widened with realization. "Are you saying I'm the long lost prince?"

"Praise strata," Garro placed his hands over his chest. "You are Prince Mallow."

"I'm a prince?" Mallow blinked. "But if I'm the prince then who does Valentina have?"

"A fake," Mario scowled. The clues finally fit together. "She's trying to usurp the throne. Think about it, we are the first visitors to this land in years, there was a giant monster plant blocking the entrance, the Shyguy who took care of it said he was in trouble with Valentina. She introduces a large bird, pretending it's you and then said fake prince asks her to marry it. I wouldn't be surprised if she has your parents locked up somewhere." They could also be dead, but Mario didn't want to tell him that. "That could be why she blocked the vine to this land, and why she won't allow anyone in the castle."

"I was suspicious at first," Garro nodded. "I couldn't say anything without proof though."

"How are we going to free my parents?" Mallow asked. "Nobody is allowed in."

"I'm allowed in, but only when making a delivery," Garro scratched his chin. "One of you could pretend to be my assistant or apprentice, but the other one." He stared at the statues. "That's it."

* * *

The plan was for Mallow to wear a similar apron and hat to Garro and pretend to be his apprentice. Mario was to be a gift. He held his breath and kept his eyes closed while they covered him in gold. He hoped the crap would wash off easily. After painting him they put him on a cart along with a few other statues and took him to the castle.

Mario didn't hear what they said to the guards but the clouds had convinced them to take in Mario as well as the other statues. He wished he could see, but he couldn't risk being discovered and kept his eyes shut.

"Garro," the voice belonged to Valentina. Maria fought to keep from shriveling up his nose in disgust. She smelled like a human, but just a little bit worse, and she smelled like alcohol. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Just making some deliveries. This is Mal, my new apprentice."

"Nice to meet you, Lady Valentina," Mallow greeted in the most sugary voice Mario had ever heard.

"Charming, I want to know about this Koopa statue."

"Oh this?" Garro asked. "This is General Mario of the Koopa Troop, a part of legendary military figure series I decided to do on my free time. I wanted to give you the first one as a gift."

"A gift?" Valentina asked.

"Yes," Mallow said. "Master Garro slaved on this one. Look at the scowl on the Koopa's face and the way he holds his fists. Only a fool would want to mess with a figure like him. Check out the detailing on his horns and the spikes on his shell, not to mention the moustache. Do you know how hard it is to capture facial hair down?"

"Hmm. He isn't much to look at, but then again all reptiles are ugly."

'I can say the same about you, lady.' Mario thought.

"I do appreciate fine art." She clapped her hands. "Dodo, show the apprentice where to put my new statues."

Mario kept silent while he was wheeled to another room and lifted off the cart and put on a pedestal. He didn't move or say anything until Mallow nudged him.

"We are alone."

"Good," Mario opened his eyes and jumped down. "Now to find where this lady is."

"I just realized a small flaw," Mallow frowned. "How are we going to let the others know?"

"Good question," Mario went to the nearest window. "I can blow smoke rings and they can come to the window and we lower something." He looked out and down. There were several more guards on the ground. "Ok forget that."

"Maybe she will be scared when she sees that it's a real Koopa and not a statue."

"I like that," Mario smiled. "Lets go."

They wandered around trying to avoid the guards while they snuck around in search of Valentina, or where Mallow's parents might have been kept. They didn't have to bother sneaking past the green Shyguys. For some reason they were fascinated by the large fans, either those guys were stupid or they have an addiction and were smoking something they shouldn't be smoking.

"Someone said Valentina might be in this room," Maria was heard in a hall they were about to enter.

"Considering it was guarded I think she might be in there." Geno said to her. The four of them were dressed in white aprons, even Bowser.

"Hey," Mallow was the first to greet them. "How did you get in here?"

"The princess convinced the guards that we were the caterers for the upcoming wedding," Maria chuckled. She stopped when she saw Mario. "What happened to you?"

"Long story," Mario held up his hands. "We found some important information about the king and queen."

"I'm the real prince Mallow," Mallow said.

"We already guessed," Bowser turned to the doors. "We just fought a nasty birdo guarding these doors. Mario, ready to help me open it?"

"You bet," Mario ran backwards along with Bowser and struck the doors shell first. Once again they used too much force and rolled backwards along the floor.

"Here they are," the winged Shyguy pointed at them. "They defeated Shelly."

"Dodo," Valentina handed her glass to the Shyguy. "Get me out of here." She climbed onto the back of the large bird that pretended to be the prince and the two of them fled the room.

"Oh crap," the Shyguy trembled. "Uh, run away." He flew off and left a small bag of funny smelling stuff behind. Fertilizer was written across it.

"Come back here," Mallow ran after Valentina.

"Hey wait up," Mario ran after him, only stopping to pick up the bag of fertilizer

Valentina and Dodo were in front of the castle, being blocked off by several of the citizens. Garro must have spread the word because they were questioning their authority.

"Get away from us," Valentina shoved through the crowd.

"You are not getting away from us," Mario jumped in front of her.

"Yeah," Mallow stood beside him.

"Dodo," Valentina screeched and stomped the ground. "Help me"

Dodo jumped over Mario and snatched Geno in his claws before they bounced off somewhere.

"Blizzard," Valentina waved her hands around. Hail and snow rained down on Mario and the others. "Too cold for the lizards"

"Dumb bitch," Bowser said before he threw a spiked link at her. "We are warm blooded."

"Ouch," the weapon struck Valentina with enough force to cause her breasts to jiggle.

"Wow," Mario and Bowser gasped. When was the last time they saw breasts do that?

"Ugh," Peach slapped Mario upside the head before she struck Valentina with her fan.

"Men," Maria gasped and slapped Bowser before she hit the usurper with a hockey stick.

"How dare you," Valentina waved her hands and large chunks of ice fell on Mario's head. "You never hit a lady."

"You are not a lady," Mario struck her in the face with his fist.

She screeched and sent two snowflake buzz saws at Peach.

"Peach," Mario grabbed his princess.

Bowser roared at Valentina while Maria hurled fireballs. It was enough to push the usurper to the edge.

"Get out of my kingdom," Mallow walloped her.

"No," Valentina cried out as she tried to keep her balance. "Dodo." She fell over the edge.

Dodo bounced and hopped from where he carried off Geno and jumped after her while flapping his bedraggled wings.

"Peach," Mario continued to hold her. He could feel and smell the blood that was seeping through her wounds. "We need a doctor."

"It's not too deep." Peach smiled weakly. "I'll be fine. I'm more concerned about your head."

"My head will be okay." Mario said as several cloud people came running up to them with a stretcher. "She needs a doctor now."

The paramedics placed the princess on the stretcher and carried her off to a large building.

"Mallow, go check on your parents," Maria said. "We will catch up after we get Peach and Mario checked."

"I said I was fine," he felt a few beads of sweat trickle down. "I didn't get a concussion this time."

"No," Maria ran a finger across his sweaty forehead. "But you did get cut." It wasn't sweat. It was blood and there was enough to coat the tip of Maria's finger.

"Okay," Mario swallowed. "I'll go see the doctor."


	30. Hot and Heavy

**Chapter 9: Hot and Heavy**

* * *

_Nimbus Land_

"That should do it," the cloud like nurse said as she wrapped the cloth bandage around Mario's head. She had already placed cotton gauze treated with antibacterial medicine against his wound "I've noticed some faded bruises. Have you received any concussions lately?"

"Just a few," Mario slid off the examining table. "One was an accident and the other is partly my fault."

"Only partly?" the nurse asked her wispy eyebrows.

"Most of the blame lies with the thief who put it there," Mario hoped that crocodile had to get a lot of stitches from his fang marks. "The other is on me for falling for such a stupid trap. How is the princess?"

"I'm fine," Peach stepped out of a different room. "They gave me some antibiotic medicine and several bandages. I didn't even need any stitches."

"Are you telling the truth?" Mario asked. He didn't want her to cover for her pain.

"She is telling the truth," the doctor stepped out. "The cuts weren't deep enough for stitches. There might be some scarring though, but it will fade out over time."

"You see?" Peach said. "Why did you ask if I was telling the truth?"

"Maybe you were afraid that if you were hurt even more then I wouldn't let you continue on our mission," Mario said. "I'm not saying that you shouldn't worry or even think like that. I'm saying that you are clever enough to do something similar and well I really don't want you to risk more harm to yourself and-"

"I'm going to be fine," Peach smiled. "And if I didn't worry about getting gold paint on my lips I would kiss you for saying such sweet words."

"Thanks," Mario smiled. Damn it, he was not going to allow his emotions to get the best of him, nor would he allow his heart to control his mind.

"Is something wrong?"

"No," Mario swallowed. Great she can read him now.

"You look like you were going to ask me something."

"I was, but now isn't appropriate, not until after we destroyed this Smithy Gang and found all the star pieces."

"What were you going to ask?"

"I was wondering you would like to…" Smooth move, Mario. You have no idea where to take her or what to do. "If you would like to go on a picnic."

"I would love too," Peach smiled. "But lets see how Mallow and his parents are."

* * *

They met up with the others in the throne room. The king and queen were standing in front of them along with Mallow. Mario was relieved to see that his fears Mallow's parents being dead were just that, fears.

"My baby boy," the queen embraced Mallow. "I can't believe it's you." She had a curl of pink hair, just like her son's and wore a pink dress with a bright green robe with long sleeves. On her head was a crown with a veil.

"Mom," Mallow removed a tear from his face. He had slowed down in crying and the rain outside had also almost stopped.

"We don't know how to show our thanks," the king said He was a jovial puffball with a curl of golden brown hair and a thick moustache. He wore a light blue and dark blue striped pant suit with a large golden chest button, a ruffled collar and a crown. "Although I should have expected it from someone like Maria." He pulled out a small book from his pocket. "Can I have your autograph?"

"Oh honestly dear," the queen sighed and shook her head. "We are reunited with our boy."

"Sorry," the king coughed. "I should ask for all of your autographs. After all it was a combined effort of you overthrowing Valentina and rescuing us."

"Aww dad," Mallow chuckled and blushed.

"That is what parents do sometimes," Maria said. "They can embarrass you."

Mario nodded. There had been times when his mother had done something similar in front of his friends. "So Mallow, what are you going to do next?" He wouldn't blame his little friend if he decided to stay with his parents. He had been searching from them for a while.

"Have dinner," Mallow pulled away from his parents. "Then I am going to continue in helping everyone with our question."

"Mallow no," the queen shook her head. "We've been searching for you for such a long time, ever since your cradle sank."

"Cradle sank?" Mario repeated.

"It is a long story," the king nodded. "Best told over a nice meal. We should all get cleaned up first."

* * *

The shower was very welcoming and Mario used a good amount of soap to try and scrub off most of the paint. There were a few stubborn spots that refused to move, even with all the scrubbing he had performed. He could try again in the morning, until then his stomach demanded to be filled, plus he wanted to hear the king's and queen's story.

"It has been over ten years," the king said as the appetizers and the soups were served. Mario had thought the meal would be nothing but cold and wet foods, but the thick and creamy soup was steaming hot and the appetizer was a nice warm cheese soufflé. Everyone got their own soufflé.

"It was the first time we took Mallow to visit the hot spring." The Queen continued. "He was too young to go into a dip for himself, but we took him. He was eight months old at the time and very active. He was always wiggling and bouncing in his cradle and bassinet. His father was in the springs at the time and I was changing into my swimsuit when I heard a scream."

"I saw Mallow had bounced his bassinet over to the edge" The king continued the story. "His mother leaped out of the changing room when she was only half way changed, and I leaped out of the water. We tried to get him, but the edge of the cloud mass broke away and they sank, not fell but sank, We boarded the royal bus and flew down after, but we couldn't find him."

"We launched a search," the queen continued. "We searched for months, only the war with the Magmans stopped us from continuing."

"Magmans," Bowser shuddered at the mention of the rock like creatures "Those are real nasty folk. I had to defend my home land from them several times."

"Ugh," Mario nodded. "I think that was when I got my first scar." He turned to the others. "Magmans are kind of like Podobos and Blarghs, except they are made up of cooled lava and are very nasty."

"The war lasted for four years." The king continued the story. "The final battle was at barrel volcano. It is the very same volcano that provides heat for the springs. They had a secret weapon. A dragon they had created out of lava and fire, a dragon that they claim can return from it's grave."

"Wow," Mallow gasped. "How did you defeat it?"

"We didn't," The king said. "We managed to seal it, although we do worry that shooting star might have freed it."

"What shooting star?" Geno asked. He looked like he was about to stand up, but decided against it.

"We have overheard the Shyaway mention a shooting star falling into the volcano from where we were imprisoned," the queen said.

"Please continue your story," Peach asked.

"Once the Magmans have been defeated and everyone had recovered we resumed the search again. We sought help from all the kingdoms except for Dark Land."

"Why not?" Bowser raised his eyebrows. "Just because I happen to be one of the biggest, toughest and sexiest," he said the last part while smiling at Maria who in return rolled her eyes. "Brutes around doesn't mean I wouldn't help. I have eight children on my own. Before I set off to try and reclaim my castle I made sure each and everyone was all right."

"We are sorry," the queen said. "We were told not to ask by the rulers of the Mushroom Kingdom."

"I am sad to say there is some racism in my family and kingdom," Peach said.

The king cleared his throat. "We searched until I did grow ill. The springs did not help much. Valentina was a kind and caring woman at first and she helped my wife rule the kingdom, until I started to grow better. She used some potions to prolong my illness, but my wife cured me."

"That was when she imprisoned both of us," the queen said. "We been locked up for over a year, and we have you to thank for freeing us."

"You tried to find me," Mallow sighed. "I wished grandpa told me sooner."

"I think he waited until he felt you were old enough to seek out your parents," Mario told him.

"You still want to continue this quest?" the queen asked.

"I have to," Mallow said. "There is the Smithy Gang who is trying to take over this world and they destroyed the star road and we nearly found all the pieces. It helps grant wishes. I think it has helped us grant all of our wishes."

"And continue to grant them," Maria said. Her wish was the only one what hasn't been granted yet.

"You know I will come back," Mallow said. "They need my help. If it wasn't for Maria and the others then I would have never found you."

"Perhaps we should sleep on it," the king said. "If you still wish to continue then you may do so in the morning."

* * *

Mallow was still eager to assist the others the next day and after a quick breakfast they made their way to the spring.

"Last one in is a rotten egg," Mario ran to the hot water. He craved a good soak.

"I don't believe we have the time," Geno said.

"Always time for a refreshing hot soak," Mario said before he jumped and landed in the water. It was a nice hot temperature for him. He even felt like he was sweating a bit and when he held up his arms he saw that the rest of the paint had come off. "That is why I did that." He climbed out. "Sorry but that paint was starting to annoy me."

"Are you going to continue to fool around?" Maria asked him.

"No," Mario shook his head. "Now follow me into the volcano."

"Correction," Bowser shoved right past him. "Follow me." He jumped down from the cloud into the crater of the volcano.

The Barrel volcano may be inactive, but it still had some rivers of hot lava swirling around. They had to keep on the rocky path and some parts of the path had gaps they had to jump across. Mario and the others were able to make it across the gaps with no trouble.

Mario's main concern was the heat. He felt sweat beading on his own skin and he was reptile who was strong enough against the heat. His feet was padded enough so that the hot surface didn't bother him. Bowser was the same as him, if not stronger. He was more concerned about the others. Peach and Maria were covered with sweat. Their clothes stuck to their skin. Mallow was fanning himself with his hands. Mario was afraid Geno's wooden body would burn up, but Geno did not appear to be suffering at all.

"A nice cool pool," Maria said while she fanned herself with her cap. "What I need is a nice dip a refreshing swimming pool or a pond."

"Ice cold lemonade," Peach wiped away more sweat from her forehead. "Iced tea, ice water anything like that."

"Frozen lemonade?" Maria suggested.

"That sounds good."

"Ice cream," Mallow whimpered. "I haven't craved ice cream like this before."

"There has to be a royal swimming pool," Maria said. "When we are done we will go back for those frozen treats."

"This shall end soon," Geno said. "I feel we are close to the sixth piece."

Mallow had noticed light pouring out of one cave and they entered it. The whole room was illuminated, and the source of the light came from the star that was in one corner of the room.

"You guys stay here," Bowser said. "I'll get the sixth piece." He trotted over to the star, only to trip when the ground moved. "Damn earthquake."

"Stay away," a voice came from the lava. "Stay away from my star."

"How many times do we have to say this?" Maria asked. "It's not your star piece."

"Yes it is," a strange red creature popped up from one of the lava pools. It resembled a sea or lake monster. It's body was party submerged in the lava and it had a large and dopey head with three horns that resembled the prongs of a crown and a long neck. It stared at them with ridiculous looking eyes. "This star woke me from my sleep that was placed by the cloud people. This star is my salvation, my treasure."

"It looks like we get to have some fun," Bowser cracked his knuckles. "And I get to beat the crap out of the most ridiculous looking dragon." He whirled his spiked chain at the monster.

Mario followed with a smack from his mallet and Maria struck him with her hockey stick. Maria hadn't realized before but the bottom part of that stick had a sharp blade built in. Geno fired his arm cannon at him.

The dragon roared and sent out a wave of fire. Mario shielded Peach and Mallow while Bowser protected Maria and Geno.

"Mario lets jump," Bowser suggested.

"You know how this works," Mario winked at Maria before he leaped and performed his ground pound. The attack was enough to cause the dragon to stop moving. Peach smacked him with her fan.

"Mallow use your snow attack," Mario instructed.

Mallow waved his hands and a chunk of snow fell on the dragon.

"Mecha power," Bowser clapped his hands together. A giant green mechakoopa appeared out of nowhere and stomped across the dragon before it disappeared. "It just came to me."

The dragon shook again before spouts of steam erupted from the ground and chunks of earth shot up and toppled everyone.

"Is everyone okay?" Mario asked. The bottom of his chin was bleeding. He growled and struck the dragon with his mallet.

"Got me in the knees," Maria stuck out her leg. The rocks had cut through her jeans and her knees were bleeding. "Stupid dragon." She sliced at again with her hockey stick. "Mallow do it again."

Mallow used his magic and dumped another load of snow on the dragon. The snow melted leaving behind a mass of rock and bones. "We killed it."

"Now about that star," Bowser went back to retrieve the star piece.

"I think not," the mouth on the skull moved. The skeletal dragon moved. "I rise again."

"You will die again," Bowser said and used his roar attack.

It took them several more minutes, and Mario received some shrapnel in his shoulder but they were able to defeat the animated remains of the dragon.

"Is everyone okay?" Peach said as she rained down her healing power on them and herself.

"We are fine," Bowser rubbed his hands together. "Now finally, the star." Just as he was about to grab it five different colored blurs zipped past him with the star. "What the hell?"

"After them," Geno said.

They ran after the star, all the way back to the entrance. The watches as the blurs jumped up the mouth of the cave. "Blade's late again." One of them said. They were odd figures dressed in shiny armor with round mouths and spikes protruding from the tops of their heads, they were probably robots if they worked for smithy. All of them were wielding axes

"You little punks," Bowser jumped up after them. "You give me back that star."

"Yo, Red," one of the figure said. "What da hell are we gonna do man?" His armor was black and he wore a pair of shades.

"Shut up," the one in red said. "Blade is here."

"Just in time," the girl said. She was the only female and her armor was pink.

"Not going to get away," Mario caught up with Bowser.

"Get on their ride," Bowser leaped on the deck of their ship. Maria and Geno landed after him, followed by Mario and Mallow and the Princess.

"Um," the slender figure in green said. He was the scrawniest of the group with a narrow head. "Red? We are in trouble."

"No we are not," Red narrowed his eyes. "They have no idea who they are dealing with. We fight for power and for Smithy." He struck a pose.

"No," Maria gasped

"We live for disorder and chaos," the one in black struck his pose

"To denounce the wonders of truth and love," the pink one said and winked.

"No, please no." Maria placed her hand on her forehead.

"We like what we do and destroy," the scrawny green one said.

"We are-" The fat yellow one posed and the others changed their poses.

"The Awesome Super Axem Rangers."

"Oh hell no," Maria stomped. "Not here. I hate those stupid color spandex wearing kiddie shows. Those costumed monsters are so freaking stupid, not too mention the shoddy writing-"

"Uh Maria?" Mario turned to her.

"At least some of those kids tried to act. It may have worked better as an animated series, but live action? Oh and not too mention it should have ended years ago. Why can't they let a horse stay dead? There were so many great animated series that came on but were not as promoted as that stupid pile of crap."

"Are you okay?" Mallow asked.

"Sorry," Maria took a deep breath. "I really hate that show." She pulled out her hockey stick. "I think I shall vent my frustration at the appropriate target." She attacked the green one. Bowser and Geno teamed up against the black ranger, Peach took on the pink one and Mallow fought against Yellow.

"Yeah," Mario struck the red one with two hammers and blocked being hit with his ax.

"Ow," the green one held his head. "Red, I have a headache."

"You are the weakest link," Red glared at him and jumped at Mario.

Mario fought back and was joined by Maria who no longer had a target to fight.

"Red!" Pink had started to panic. She had black streaks under her eyes. "My make up is running."

"You can reapply once we are done."

"I can't fight in this condition." Pink continued to whine.

"This is kinda fun," Maria said before she swung at the red ranger again with her weapon.

"Hey red," the yellow one was holding his stomach. "I'm hungry."

"We can eat after we finish," Red said.

"I can't fight on an empty stomach." Yellow whined.

"You need to go on a diet."

This time Mario and Maria were joined by Mallow.

"Yo Red," The black one had a crack across his shades.

"What?" Red cringed.

"They broke my shades."

"And now you can't fight," Red sighed. "Okay I have to get this back to Smithy. He's gonna be pissed if he can't get more than one. Now can you all at least help me with the breaker beam."

All five of the rangers got behind what possibly might be a cannon of some sort.

"Geno Blast," Geno ranged down his power, while Mario breathed fire.

"Wait until its at full blast," Red said. He had barely flinched when they were attacked. His focus was on the cannon that glowed with power.

Maria jumped on the cannon repeatedly before Peach smacked it with her fan. Mallow used his snow and Bowser hurled his spiked link.

"Now," Red pressed the trigger. The cannon sparked. "Oh, this is not good." The cannon and the whole ship shook.

"Grab the star," Geno said.

Mario and Bowser grabbed the star and jumped after the others. They landed on the edge of the volcano just as the ax shaped ship exploded.

"Finally," Bowser nuzzled the star piece. "Your ours." He continued to hold it, earning odd looks from Mario and the others.

"Actually it belongs to the star road," Geno reminded him. He gave the Koopa king a pat on the shoulder. "I do appreciate your enthusiasm."

"Right," Bowser through the star up. "We just had to fight against a dragon twice and those brats to get it."

"Lets go back to Nimbus Land," Mallow said. "We can plan our next move from there."

"And get something to drink," Peach said as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

"And go for a swim," Maria added.

Mario nodded. He also wanted to relax as much as the others.

* * *

**A/N:**

I changed the intro of the rangers. I gave Pink one of Jessie's lines from the Team Rocket intro in Pokemon.

A Big thank you to all my reviewers and those who have faved my story and put it in their alert list.


	31. Fighting the Tin Man

Chapter 10: Fighting the Tin Man

* * *

_Nimbus Land_

It was obvious on where they had to go next. The Red Axem Ranger said that Smithy had only one star piece, and that meant the last star was at Bowser's castle. The only problem was they don't know how to get it. Mario, Maria and Peach left for Rose Town and Moleville to purchase and find even better weapons thanks to a few tips they have received.

Mario had given the seed and fertilizer to a gardener friend of Mrs. Buttons and not long after he had planted the strange seed, a beanstalk grew from the ground and reached the clouds. Mario climbed a vine to find a large troopa shell. Why would he need that? His own spiked shell was much stronger. Peach had purchased a large frying pan and Maria acquired a baseball bat, with spikes.

"Hey guys," Mallow was there to greet them when he returned. "What did you get?"

"The girls found something that is good for smacking this Smithy upside the head," Mario stared at the shell he carried. "I just got this."

"I keep saying it's a magical shell," Maria said while holding her bat. It was made out of pinewood and the spikes glinted from the light. "You probably have to drop kick it at the enemy. Kind of like what Pauline and I did when we fought against your soldiers."

"I remember," Mario scowled. He had no idea where he was going to go after this was over. Bowser may have welcomed him back, but there was no telling if the Koopa King was going to try and kidnap Peach again, or if he was going to cause harm to several innocent people, and there was the fact that Kamek was still at the castle.

"I have some good news," Mallow said. "We have a ride to the castle."

"How?" Peach asked.

"The Royal bus," Mallow said. "My parents say It's very fast and comfortable. We'll be there within minutes."

* * *

_Dark Land_

The Bus wasn't too large and like most things in Nimbus Land it appeared to have been made our a cloud like material. It was fast and Mario felt like he was riding a Lakitu cloud. All the pleasure and comfort of the ride was cut short when they reached the entrance of the castle. It was darker than Mario remembered it, and it wasn't because of the stones and paint. It was covered with soot and some of the turrets were crowned with steel.

"What the hell has this guy done to our home?" Bowser stared at his castle with his mouth hanging open. "Come on troop. Let's send this Smithy back home."

"We don't know what kind of henchmen this guy has," Maria said.

"Maria is right," Geno said. "We have to see what we are dealing with before we go barging on in."

"Fine," Bowser parted the doors and looked inside. "I'll tell you what we are dealing with." He sounded pleased. "We are dealing with my soldiers." He pushed the doors open. "Great work—hey!"

"I don't like that sound," Mario caught up his former king and found himself also surrounded by Troopas, Goombas, Magikoopas and Hammer Bros. "What's the deal?"

"Stop intruders," the troops said in a dazed tone.

"What's wrong with them?" Mallow asked. "They look like they are half asleep."

"They do seem like they are sleep walking," Maria agreed. "Or like zombie slaves."

"That's it," Mario snapped his fingers. "They are under a spell."

"Enslaving the minds of my soldiers to take over my castle?" Bowser growled. "How dare they?" He roared. Several of the troops blinked.

"What's going on?" A Goomba asked.

"An interdimensional being has taken over the castle," Mario explained. "We are taking it back. There is a bus near the entrance. Take it to Monstro Town. They have the numbers of the rest of the soldiers who are in hiding. Contact everyone and tell them we are taking back the castle."

"Yes General," the soldiers said and ran past them.

"You make me so proud," Bowser grinned. "There is no doubt why you are one of my best generals."

"We are not alone," Peach pointed to the Magikoopa that was walking towards them.

"Uncle Kamek," Mario snarled.

"Kamek," Bowser shook his claws. "What is going on?"

"His mind might also be in slaved," Mallow suggested.

"He is dead," Maria raised her bat and ran up towards the wizard.

"Maria don't," Mario ran after her. "You don't know the exact truth about your brothers."

"You're right," Maria dropped the bat and jumped on the top of the old coot's head. "Now we are going to talk." She picked Kamek up by his collar and removed his glasses. "You son of a bitch." She slapped his face repeatedly. "You asshole, you bastard. This is for my mother and father who can't be here. You don't know how much pain you put us through?" She was crying.

"Maria," Mario grabbed her arm.

"They were my brothers." She dropped him. "You killed my brothers." She was shaking.

"No," Kamek twitched. "He's there." He raised an arm and pointed at Mario.

"I think you hit him a little too hard," Bowser said.

"We have to keep moving," Geno said. "We can enter the factory after we have defeated Exor."

Mario stared at the half conscious Kamek for a full minute. What the old wizard had said just now had made him think about the old clues and puzzle pieces. Was he really Maria's brother? Yoshi did not see any bodies and he said that Mario smelled like the baby human and Kamek and his mother were able to perform transformation spells.

"Mario?" Geno paused in his tracks and turned around to face him.

"I'm coming," Mario ran after the wooden figure. He would confirm the truth with Kamek after they had defeated Smithy.

* * *

The giant sword in question was asleep when they reached him. His left eye was twitching, while small droplets of drool had gathered in the corner of his mouth. The skull like pommel seemed to be staring at them.

"How do you fight a giant sword?" Mallow asked.

"You don't," the pommel blinked and the mouth twitched. Both of Exor's large eyes opened. "It appears that I have some trespassers. Two of them are Koopas. Little lost Koopas, have you come to reclaim your home?"

"You bet," Bowser pointed at him. "My people are coming back with an eviction notice for you."

"You don't say?" Exor blinked and a dark blob fell out of his right eye and right onto Bowser, a bolt of lightening struck Mallow.

Bowser growled and breathed fire on the right eye. Mario joined him and released his fire breath on the same eye. Maria and Peach struck their weapons against the left eye, followed by Mallow's cymbals.

"Time this just right," Geno said and held out his arms. "Geno Whirl." The glowing disc shot out from his hands and struck the mouth of the sword. The mouth shriveled up before crumbling.

Exor shed a tear from each eye before it blinked again. Magic dust fell out of the right eye and turned Mallow into a scarecrow. A flaming stone fell onto Geno.

Mario kicked his new shell at the right eye while Bowser used more of his fire. Maria used some fire balls and threw them at the left eye. Peach struck the eye again with her frying pan.

Mallow waved his scarecrow arms around. A giant star fell from above and bounced around.

The sword shed two more tears before his eyes shattered. The skull like pommel had also darkened and fell of from the top of the handle. Mario waited for the sword to shatter. It didn't, instead it appeared to be glowing.

"What happened?" Mallow asked. He had been turned back to normal.

"Exor has been destroyed," Geno explained. "But the gate that connects the two worlds is still here."

"Smithy's gang is out of my castle," Bowser let loose a sigh. "That means we can move back." He turned around to face the others. "We have a lot of work to do."

"You are correct," Geno pointed to the light. "The factory will not be a picnic."

"What factory?" Bowser asked. "I have to restore the damage that was inflicted on my castle."

"If we don't stop Smithy he will send more soldiers," Geno said.

"You can't remove the leafy green part of the weed and expect it to be dead," Mario said. "And yes, we do get weeds in Dark Land." He stared at the light. "Here goes nothing." He ran towards it and was immediately flung up. He felt like he was flying. Everywhere around him he saw bright flashing colors. The flying sensation stopped and he found himself on cold black metal. For a factory it was cold, cold enough to make his skin burn. The air was filled with ash and soot and made his eyes water, and the smell, oh the horrid smell. It was the combined stench of machinery and grease, paint and factory fumes.

"I'm going to be sick," Bowser covered his nose.

"If we don't stop Smithy your world will be like this," Geno said.

"How are we going to find him?" Peach asked.

"Six stars have been found," Geno said. "The road is nearly complete and almost at full strength. The seventh one is calling out to them and I can sense it."

"Smithy is with that seventh piece," Maria said.

Geno nodded. "Follow me."

* * *

"Someone must have stepped on a crack," Mario said as he finished jumping on the factory director. "Cause I'm breaking your back." He was sick and tired of the machines he had to fight. They came across a giant clock with several bells. There were the two soldiers who summoned their giant metal snakes when they were defeated the first time. They fought against drill bits and arrows and ninjas and a huge machine with an egg yolk like hot substance that burned singe marks in Mario's shell.

"Are you done?" Bowser asked. "Because I want to jump on his back next." The Koopa king had a few bleeding scratches on his arms and legs, a cracked horn and also singe marks on his shell.

"He's done," Mario stepped off him.

"Do you still have some of the good stuff, Peach?" Maria asked. There was a bruise on her cheek and scratches on her arms. Every member of the party had some visible injuries and parts of their clothes were burned. They were also covered in soot and filth.

"I have some," Peach rained down her healing injury on the group and healed the most serious of the scratches. She opened a can of an energy drink and guzzled it down.

"The last star piece is down this chute," Geno ran a head of them.

"What's that?" Mallow pointed to a large red button. "It says push me." He placed his hands on it.

"No Mallow," Maria ran up to him with her arms flailing. "Never push the shiny red button."

A large metal claw from a game of chance prize machine descended down and snatched Maria, Mallow, and Geno and lifted them up. Peach and Bowser grabbed onto the claw and hung onto it as the claw lowered them down into the chute. After what seemed like several minutes the claw opened and deposited them into a dark room and onto a wide and flat platform made out of sheets of metal that was hammered together. There was a large golden orb shaped object that was protruding out of the wall with odd eye like parts and round mouth. In the middle was a sleek metal slab. Behind the slab was a huge man dressed in red with long white hair and a beard. He wore a golden crown on the top of the head and wielded a hammer.

"Yo Smithy," Geno turned to the man.

"That's Smithy?" Mallow asked. "He looks like Santa Claus."

"More like a robot Santa Claus," Maria swallowed. "And none of us is a crustacean with a medical degree."

Smithy was calm during the exchange. "Who are you?" He finally asked.

"We are Maria, Mario, Mallow, Bowser, Peach and the agent for the star road," Geno introduced. "We want you to hand over the last star piece."

"You are the ones who have been giving my soldiers trouble?" He laughed. "You do not look like much."

"We are the ones," Bowser cracked his knuckles. "You don't invade someone's castle and expect them to serve you coffee and cake, now do you? Now I have a good deal for you. You hand us the star piece and I sign up for some of those fancy weapons you have made, just enough to cover the bill for my castle. If I like em then I will pay you for more."

Smithy laughed again. "You are dumber than I thought. I have no need for money, or for wishes. I knew you would all come and once you are killed I will destroy the star. There will be no need for wishes, not in this world. It will be a world of weapons."

Bowser sighed. "I try and make a deal." He swiped at Smithy with his drilling claw.

"Argh," Smithy smacked the floor with his hammer. Liquid metal goo dribbled out of the orb and onto the slab. With his hammer Smithy shaped it to resemble one of the pogo bouncing Shyguys Mario had fought against days ago. "And something else." He pounded again. A large metal pillar fell from above and struck everyone.

"Son of a bitch," Mario rubbed his head. He didn't need any more heavy objects striking against the top of his head. He was surprised none of his horns were cracked.

"I'll take the little guy," Mallow pulled out his cymbals.

"Thank you," Mario kicked his shell at Smithy.

"Stinking Koopa," Smithy hit Mario in the stomach with his hammer and sent Mario rolling back.

"Ugh," Mario ignored the pain from his gut and sat up in time to watch both Maria and Peach strike Smithy with their weapons.

Geno waved his hands around and fired a cannon of glowing energy at the enemy.

"Noooo," Smithy summoned the pillar again and made another Shyguy.

"Again?" Mallow gasped. "I just finished the other guy."

"Keep fighting him," Mario kicked the shell at the orb.

"What are you doing?" Bowser asked.

"Take out that thing and no more helpers," Mario explained.

"Smart move," Bowser slashed at the orb with his claw while the girls also attacked it. The orb darkened and shattered.

"Noooooooo," Smithy banged on the floor.

"Sir?" A drill bit landed next to him. "You gotta calm down. This isn't good for you."

"Not to mention for the factory," another drill bit said. Smithy ignored them and continued to beat on the floor.

"We just had this floor fixed yesterday," a green shyguy said.

"Screw this," Smithy continued to bang on the floor until the metal floor cracked and they all fell through.

"I'm sick of falling," Maria cried out once they hit the ground. The rocky ground of seemed to be made out of heads of various robots. "Oh and this isn't disturbing?"

Smithy was laughing. "Look at what you have done." He ripped off his clothes and his hair and beard. Underneath it all he was a large robot with a very large round head. "You made me show you my real form."

"And boy is it ugly," Bowser said.

"Keep lauging," Smithy hammered his head until it was shaped like a treasure box. "I hope you all like surprised." He opened the lid of his head. An explosion took them all by surprise.

"Everyone okay?" Mario fanned away the smoke. He had a few burns on his arms. Everyone had similar injuries, but Mallow and the girls were asleep. "We'll wake them up later." Mario kicked his shell weapon at Smithy. Bowser used his claw and Geno used his energy cannon.

"Argh," Smithy reshaped his head until it was a face with a metal mask. "Now come and get me."

"Okay," Bowser clawed at Smithy's face while Mario woke everyone up. Once everyone was awake they attacked Smithy with their weapons.

"Barely scratched me," the metal monster reshaped his head again. This time it resembled a wizard. The wizard shaped arms moved and arrows rained down on them.

"Ouch," Mario winced at the attack and used his sonic roar. Everyone except Peach used their weapons again while the princess healed everyone.

"Now for some swords," Smithy's wizard summoned several tiny swords to fall on them.

Mario and Bowser both growled and used their weapons while Peach healed everyone again. Maria used her fire and Geno and Mallow summoned their most powerful magical attacks.

"Now for some hardball," Smithy reshaped his head to resemble a tank. "Take this." The mortar head fired a blast at Bowser while he fired several small gunshots at Geno with his hand.

Bowser turned around and took the blast with his shell. "You don't know when to quit." He slashed at Smithy with his claw.

"Talk about your loser," Mario breathed fire on the monster.

"You have to admit," Maria smashed her bat against the top of Smithy's head. "He's even tougher than Bowser."

"Tough enough to take you on," Smithy shot another mortar at Maria.

"No," Mario ran to her to push her out of the way, but it was too late. The blast struck Maria in the chest and sent her rolling back. "Maria." He ran to her and took her into his arms. Her hands were covering the blast, but blood was seeping through.

"It's just a flesh wound," Maria laughed weakly.

Mario glared at Smithy. The roar that echoed through the cave was not his own. He watched as the glowing green Mecha Koopa trampled Smithy before he growled and jumped on the enemy over and over and over.

"Noooo," Smithy cried out. Steam shout from his joints. "This can't be." His head exploded.

"Stay dead," Mario hissed and turned back to Maria. Bowser was holding her. "How is she?"

"My healing isn't enough," Peach was crying. "It's not enough."

"Use the bus and take her to the nearest hospital," Geno instructed. "I'll repair the star road with the last piece. I already know what you are all wishing for."

* * *

_Mushroom Kingdom_

"She lost a lot of blood," Mario said once they handed Maria over to team of doctors and nurses who put her on a stretcher.

"She got hit with mortar shell," Bowser explained.

"We'll do the best we can," one of the doctors said as they carried her to the emergency room.

Mario grabbed the arm of the nearest nurse. "They just admitted the great Maria to the emergency room. We have a feeling she will need a transfer. I'm A negative."

"No take mine," Bowser held out his arm.

"She and I are both human," Peach held out her arm. "Take mine."

"We'll take a sample from all three of you," the nurse said. "We will do everything for Maria."

"I'd help," Mallow kept from crying while they flew to the hospital, but now he was shedding tears. "I don't have real blood."

"She knows you care about her," Peach gave him a pat on the head.

"Everyone hold out their arms," three nurses were had arrived with needles.

"I forgot about the needles," Mario closed his eyes. He kept telling himself it was for Maria.

"And we are all done," the head nurse said. "Hopefully one will match, until then have a seat in the waiting room.

Waiting was the last thing Mario needed to do. He felt frozen on his chair while he constantly removed his bands and put them back on. Mallow continued to cry and Peach was praying, or wishing, or she could be doing both.

"All my fault," Bowser said. "If I waited until she had returned to her world to order you to kidnap Peach this wouldn't have happened."

"Exor wasn't going to wait," Mario said. "And knowing her she would still search for the star pieces. She's a hero, or a heroine if you want to get technical, and she is modest about it. Always was blushing trying to make herself seem smaller when people praised her. I doubt I'd be like that if I was the hero. Luigi might be just as modest."

"Which one of you is Mario?" a nurse ran into the room.

"That would be me," Mario stood up.

"You're a match," she beckoned him with her hand. "You are an exact match."

The next few hours were a blur for Mario. He remembered being stuck by another needle and then filling a clear bag with his blood. After he was bandaged and they carried his blood away he fell asleep and when they woke him up they told him the surgery was a success and Maria would pull through.

* * *

"So how long do you have to stay here?" Mario was seated next to Maria's bed. She had recovered to the point where she could sit up.

"A few more days," Maria said. She no longer had to wear her breathing mask. "I was afraid about classes and work, but Pauline said she got the information from the doctors and gave them to my boss and professors. Thank goodness for being able to still read the books and type up the papers on a lap top."

"Do you ever think about moving here?" Mario asked.

"To the mushroom kingdom?" Maria shook her head. "I know they have cafés and business schools in this world, but my parents would freak, especially after what happened."

"You are an adult. They should treat you like one."

"I know. There is also the fact that I have other relatives, not to mention friends, connections and I was raised in Brooklyn. I don't think I would ever want to leave it."

"I know what you mean," Mario took her hand. He didn't notice someone else was in the room with them until he heard a cough.

"Sorry to interrupt," a toad doctor was looking at a clipboard. "I wanted to tell this to the both of you, while it is still visiting hours."

"What?" Mario asked.

"Some of the lab technicians noticed some strange patterns that matched up in both of your blood."

"They said I was perfect match," Mario said. "Despite the fact we are different species."

"Its more than that," the doctor chewed his bottom lip. "We were confused at first but we have performed several tests and everything matched up. You both have the same biological parents."

"What?" Mario stared at Maria then turned back to the doctor. "Why are you joking at a time like this?" He knew it wasn't a joke. He had the same theory, he just never bothered to ask.

"I'm not joking. You and Maria are brother and sister, although I have no idea how this is possible since one of you is pure human and the other pure Koopa."

"It can't be," Maria shook her head. "My brothers are dead. Kamek even confessed to Mario."

"He only said he got rid of them," Mario said and heard the same words echo in his mind. "He got rid of the human Mario and Luigi. He's a magikoopa. They can use transformation spells."

"Yoshi said you smelled like my brother when he was a baby."

"Our birthdays are on the same day as their deaths," Mario was shaking. "Our deaths, or our deaths of our human forms. Yoshi never saw the bodies. Kamek even said I was your brother after you beat the snot out of him."

"I fought against my brothers," Maria said. "I fought against my brothers." She smiled. "My brothers are alive."

"I used to be human," Mario laughed. He grabbed Maria's hand. "I have a little sister. I gotta tell Luigi."

"I have to hug him, I have to hug both of you." She turned to the doctor. "Thank you."

"You are welcome," the doctor was silent. "Is there anyone you would like to call."

"Call the princess. You have to let her know the good news," Tears were forming in the corners of Maria's eyes. "My brothers are alive."

"Here," Mario handed her a Kleenex. "You finally got your wish granted."

* * *

**A/N:** That ends that part of the story. Things are going to change a bit from here. The other games will appear in some form, but will not take up multi chaptered parts.

I put in a Futurama reference in there.


	32. Rejection

**Part Five: Family Reunited**

Chapter 1: Rejection

* * *

_Dark Land_

"Keep up the good work," Luigi said in front of the group of Pink Shyguys. There were several targets set up. The masked soldiers were instructed to first fire their slingshots at the targets, then they were ordered to ride on autobombs and fire projectiles at the targets. So far every shot was a bull eye or close to it.

"Hey Luigi," Morton approached him while chewing gum. The smacking and snapping was loud and Luigi was worried it would distract his troops. "There is a phone call for you."

"Who is it from?" Luigi did not remove his focus from the Shyguys.

"Mario, he says it's urgent."

"I'll get it," he turned to one of his men. "Sergeant Shooters, you are in charge until I return."

"Yes General," the Shyguy saluted him.

"Morton, weren't you supposed to supervise some of the reconstruction of the castle roof with Roy?" Luigi asked.

"I was," Morton nodded. "But Roy has that temper you know? He is always quick to blow a fuse, just the littlest thing sets him off and he turns red, and then he starts to yell and wave his fists around."

"Morton," Luigi placed his hand over his face. "What did your brother say to you?"

"He said my gum chewing was annoying and then boom he got mad and started to shout, just like I told you. He gets upset over the littlest things and just goes off like a Bomb-omb."

"I see," Luigi had a feeling it was about the gum chewing. "If you need something to do you can make sure the Chomps have been fed."

"I guess," Morton shrugged. "Maybe I can also play with the puppy Chomps."

"Sounds like a good idea," Luigi nodded. Morton liked to talk big and strives to be as strong as Roy, but he always had a soft spot for puppy Chomps, Baby Bloopers, Micro Goombas, Baby Cheeps, just about all baby creatures.

* * *

The phone was still off the hook when he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Weegie," Mario greeted. "Didn't you get a new cell phone recently?"

"I did, but it's in our room. I was training some soldiers." Mario knew about the no cell-phone rule during training.

"Sorry, didn't know if you were with some troops or not," Mario said. "I know I should be over to help finish the repairs."

"Yeah, Bowser said you were the only one who wasn't off the hook." He remembered the reasons why Bowser didn't force the rest of his new troops to work on the castle. His king had said something about the star alien having to return home, the little prince was reunited with his parents, although several cloud like people did come over to help with the repairs, Maria was in the hospital, and Peach was never made part of the troop. Mario had come over to help in the past before visiting Maria and trying to sneak in Bowser who was also concerned for her.

"I knew I should have been there an hour ago. I just had this bombshell dropped on me."

"What happened?" Luigi pulled out a chair. From the tone of his brother's voice he knew it was something he was going to take better while sitting.

"I don't know where to start." He swallowed. "We have been living a lie for years."

"Start from the beginning." Luigi had no idea what he was talking about.

"Okay," Mario paused to take in a deep breath. "You know about me donating blood for Maria because we are the same blood type? We match even more than that."

"What do you mean?"

"A DNA expert ran some more tests. Maria and I have the same biological parents. We have the same parents as she does, Luigi, she's our sister."

Luigi let those words sink in. "You know that is impossible right?"

"I thought so, but the clues match up. We never knew who are real parents were."

"Yeah, but our parents were reptiles, she's a mammal."

"She has two older twin brothers who were murdered years ago who have the same name, and the day of their death is the same as our birthday."

"Yes," Luigi felt his stomach tighten up. "The Yoshi did say our hats belonged to them and that I smelled like the human baby."

"Before he wiped some of my memories, Kamek confessed something to me, something I haven't told you before. He said he was responsible for getting rid of the human Mario and Luigi."

"That meant he just…" Luigi didn't finish. He thought of the other possibilities besides murder and he factored in the facts about Kamek. He was a crazy and a high skilled Magikoopa. "He got rid of our humanity. We never hatched."

"Our parents are alive and in this place called Brooklyn."

"We have a sister," Luigi felt his hands shake. No wonder Maria smelled like family when he temporarily turned her into a Koopa. "We have a sister."

"No wonder I felt uncomfortable when Bowser kissed her."

"I have to tell everyone," Luigi swallowed. "I have to tell Wendy, I have to tell mom-"

"Mom?" Mario growled. "You mean Kammy Koopa? That witch lied to us our entire lives. She kept us from our true family. She was never our mother."

"She raised us," Luigi felt some bile in his stomach. Their mother did keep them away from their real mother and continued the lie, but she did raise them and love them.

"That means squat. I never want to see her again."

"Mario wait."

"No more lies. I will honor my commitment with the castle, but then I'm through with the troop, never again."

"You wait."

"I have put my foot down."

"I think we should talk about it. I will be there before the next visiting hours. I want to see my sister. We can talk then."

"We can try to talk but it won't change my mind. I'll see you then. Take care bro."

"Take care," Luigi hung up.

* * *

Luigi felt several emotions as he made his way to mother's room. There was anger and confusion, and he felt let down and betrayed. As angry as he was he still felt like he couldn't cut his mother out of his life. This was the same woman who handmade their costumes for candy gathering and costume parties in the past, who had fresh baked brownies and cookies ready for them when they got home from school and sat at the table with them and helped with math homework, write out book reports, work on science projects and helped them study for tests. She wrapped them up in every blanket they had and held them in her arms when they had the chills and fever.

Kamek was on his hands and knees, scrubbing the floor in the hallway. Bowser gave him and Kamella a wollup of a punishment when he found out they had erased some of Mario's memories.

Luigi pretended not to see Kamek and stepped on his back.

"Hey," Kamek screamed.

"Whoops. I guess I didn't see you there," Luigi smirked before he knocked on the door to his mother's room.

"Who is it?" Mother asked.

"It's a me," Luigi said.

"Come on in."

"We have to talk," He stepped inside. "I know everything."

"Everything?" Mother was feeding tiny slivers of meat to some underdeveloped piranha plants. "Everything covers a lot of ground, could be a bit less vague?"

"About us," Luigi scowled. "I was once human. You kidnapped us when we were babies, transformed us into Koopas and told those who tried to rescue us that we were dead. My parents believed we were dead. My sister believed we were dead. I have a sister."

Mother didn't say anything. She just stared at her plants who either looked confused or where tisking her.

"Mother?" Luigi asked. "Or should I call you by your real name, like Mario is doing?"

Mother sighed. "It is true."

"Why?"

"Years ago when you were just infants Kamek saw a prophecy on his crystal ball. You and Mario would have been the ones to stop Bowser from his take over of the Mushroom Kingdom. You would have been the ones to save the seven kingdoms from his children. You would have been the ones to save Dinosaur Land."

"Wow," Luigi blinked.

"Kamek wanted to kill you," she gave her plants several pats on the heads. "I didn't want that to happen, even though you would have been threats to our prince I just couldn't allow him to kill something so young and helpless. You were just babies. It was even worse than putting down a Puppy Chomp for being a runt, or for throwing a way plants because they are not able to reach their full size."

Luigi couldn't argue with that. His mother always had a soft spot for those who were small and weak, and those who may have seemed to be unwanted.

"I couldn't let him kill you. I asked my crystal ball if there was some way they would also save Bowser."

"You saw the Smithy Gang attack?"

She nodded. "There was also the Shroob invasion. I doubt you remember them. You were barely two years old when they came, but they looked like purple mushrooms with red eyes and claws for hands. You both were assisted by your older selves."

"I kind of remember being held by a green shelled Koopa with a moustache," Luigi rubbed the top of his head. "I think I remember being in the belly of this giant Yoshi monster."

"There was another vision. A shadowy figure in a cape and top hat who wielded a large black heart was in the third one. You have to watch out for him."

"You told Kamek these visions and he kidnapped us instead and then one of you transformed us into Koopa hatchlings."

"We both did. For a permanent transformation you need two powerful Magikoopas who were in sync with each other. Even if I couldn't see anything I would have made up something."

"You really wanted us alive?"

"You can say I was desperate for children. I never told you why I never was able to have my own children."

Luigi shook his head.

"It was an accident when I was sixteen. I was trying to perform a complicated spell and it backfired. I was in a coma for a week and when I woke I found out that all my ova have been destroyed."

"Ouch. I can understand why you went through all that, but why didn't you ever tell us the truth?"

"I was afraid that I would lose you, that you would have run off and left me. I was afraid you would disown me, like Mario had. That is what you had told me was true."

"It is. He's being stubborn again. I'll tell him what you have just told me. He might come around. He did eventually after that one time when we were fourteen and we wanted to go see a concert and you wouldn't let us."

"This is different, although he might if he knew about this," she waved her wand over her crystal ball. "Take a look."

Luigi stared into the crystal ball. After the smoke had cleared he watched as a human couple, along with several toads fight against the shambling figures of zombies, creepy bird women and what appeared to have been vampires. There was also a large monster covered with fur. It had four heads connected to long necks and a long tail covered in spines. He watched as the toads were killed and the large monster held the human man by its claws. The vampire leader demanded to know where the woman's twin sons were located and when she refused the vampire ordered the large monster to kill the man.

"What was that?" Luigi asked.

"That was what would have happened if the Yoshis had succeeded and Kamek never caught you. After the Shroob invasion your parents sent you to Brooklyn where you would have lived until you came across the Mushroom Kingdom. Your parents fought against another menace shortly after and your father was murdered."

"My father would have been killed?" Luigi scratched his head. "Why didn't they try to go after the vampires and zombies after we were taken?"

"They were too heartbroken. Your mother blamed this land and they left not long after the funeral took place."

"Would my human mother have been killed?"

His mother shrugged. "I am not certain. All I know is that in this scenario your father was killed when you were a toddler. Maria was never born."

"Wow," Luigi's knees felt weak. "I mean both is bad and heartbreaking, but my father is alive and I have a sister. I need to tell Mario. I have to see my sister. I have got to get her a gift. I just need to borrow one thing."

"What?"

"This," Luigi searched amongst the books for the large family photo album.

* * *

Luigi did tense up when he had entered the Mushroom Kingdom along with Wendy. Every toad he had come across had scowled at them, but no one dared to shout at them or tried to throw rocks or dirt clods at them. Maybe they knew by his hat that he was related to Mario and Peach considers him a good friend.

"Are you certain this is a good idea?" Wendy asked. She was carrying a potted lava plant with a ribbon tied around the pot.

"I am coming to see my brother and my sister," Luigi kept the photo album under his arm and carried a box of chocolates in his hands. "I need to smack my brother upside the head for being stubborn and I want to see my sister."

"You did see her before," Wendy said. "You used the wand to turn her into a Koopa."

"I didn't know she was my sister. Imagine if all of your older brothers were turned into humans and raised as humans and you just discovered they were your brothers."

"It's a lot to for the brain to digest."

"Tell me about it." He said as the entered the hospital. "Maria's room is on the third floor."

It wasn't difficult to find where Maria's room was. There was a small sign on the wall next to her door, and her door was covered with get well soon cards and pictures drawn by kids.

"Why aren't they inside?" Wendy asked.

"Beats me," Luigi knocked on the door. "Maria," Luigi swallowed. "It's your other big brother."

"Come on in," Maria said. "Just be careful."

Luigi nearly dropped the chocolates when he opened the door. The walls were covered with more get-well cards and drawings. Several bouquets covered every possible table space. Stuffed animals were placed under the tables, on chairs and at the foot of Maria's bed. The ceiling was covered with aluminum helium balloons.

"Whoops," Wendy stared at the gift she had brought.

"You don't have to say whoops," Mario accepted the gift. "I will make room for it."

"Has anyone brought chocolate?" Luigi asked.

"Several," Maria smiled weakly. "Peach is keeping them nice in cool in the royal fridge. Pauline bought me a bottle of wine."

"Where did you get all of this?" Wendy asked.

"She and Pauline are pretty popular here," Mario explained. "One does become popular when they rescue their beloved princess over and over."

"You deserve much of that credit," Maria said.

"Can you believe little miss humble over there?" Mario pointed at her with his thumb.

"I can believe it," Luigi carefully set the chocolates next to Maria's water pitcher. "How long do you have to stay here?"

"Hopefully they will let me out tomorrow," Maria gave him double thumbs up. It was still hard to believe that she was their little sister. Her hair was the same shade of brown as theirs and when she was a Koopa she stood at Luigi's height. He did have to wonder if he were human would they have shared any other features.

"Good," Luigi pulled the photo album out from under his arm.

"What is that?" Maria raised her eyebrows.

"Photos of me, Mario and our mother."

"No," Mario held up his hands. "Kammy Koopa is not my mother, she never was my mother."

"She loves you," Wendy scowled at him.

"Considering what she did?" Mario shook his head. "No. Don't even try and show me those pictures. Because I won't look at them and even if I did I won't tear up."

"You don't even know why she did it," Luigi growled.

"Can I see?" Maria asked.

"Sure," Luigi handed her the photo album and turned back to his brother. "Did you know Kamek wanted to kill us when he captured us?"

"What?" Wendy's jaw dropped.

"We were the ones who were going to be constantly rescuing Peach and other worlds from the Koopa Troop. It would have been us if Yoshi had managed to save us. Mother wanted us to stay alive. She wanted children. She even admitted she would have made up something just to keep Kamek from killing us."

"Oh," Maria gasped. She wasn't paying attention to the conversation. "Baby Koopas are so cute. You guys were adorable as babies."

"And they grew up handsome," Wendy brushed the end of her tail against Luigi's.

"Kamek wanted to kills us and she wanted us alive," Mario frowned. "Why didn't she send us back to our parents?"

"Because she was and still is part of the troop and wasn't going to betray her prince and she wanted children. A magic accident made caused her to be infertile."

"Poor Kammy," Wendy said.

"A-ha," Maria was grinning. "And we have here the popular naked and running from the bathtub picture."

"Uh yeah," Mario blushed and chuckled. "There is some embarrassing pictures of Luigi. I think there is one of him on the training potty." He chuckled some more. "It is tragic what had happened to her, but nothing compares to what she did to our parents, or sister and our family."

Luigi inhaled. "I saw something in her crystal ball. It is what would have happened if we were never captured. Our parents would have sent us to Brooklyn and not long after that our father would have been killed."

Mario blinked. "You are kidding right?"

"I'm not," Luigi shuddered and lowered his voice to a whisper. "I wish I was. Mario, our sister would have never been born."

"Here we are," Maria pointed at the photo album. "Luigi on the potty, and on the next page we have your third birthday party and that is one nice cake."

"I forgot about our third birthday," Mario said. "Was it a party?"

"Maybe amongst family," Luigi peered over Maria's shoulder. He stared at the picture of him and Mario, both wearing over size party hats. In the next picture their mother was carrying out large cake with three candles. The frosting was chocolate and there were several candy piranha plants decorating the cake. "That cake did look delicious."

"It must have been," Maria pointed at the following picture. Both brothers had their snouts covered in chocolate. "I wonder what's next." She turned the page. The first picture had them in water wings and inner tubes and the next had them dressed up as Shyguys. The next pictures was based on the Xmas. They both received big wheels and teddy bear pajamas.

"I'm going to die from the cute." Maria gasped. "What else."

Time passed through the pictures. The brothers slowly grew up. There were images of them playing in the mud, getting slurped by Chomps. There were pictures of them at carnivals and beaches and several different theme parks. There were pictures of the boys playing pirates, cowboys, exploring the moon. There was the pictures of their first day of Kooptergarden and the first grade.

"You still aren't mad at her," Luigi asked.

"I kinda heard your arguments," Maria said. "And I know why you are angry at her. I'm pissed too since she kept you both from my family, but seeing these pictures. All I can see from her is love. She loves you. She made sure you had the best she could give."

"She did love us," Luigi said. "She still does, remember all the times she nearly collapsed on the floor because we got sick and she sat up by our beds? Remember all the stuff she baked for us. You remember the time she used her wand to shrink a Chomp down to the size of a thimble because it was about to bite you."

"I remember," Mario closed his eyes. There were tears at the corners of his eyes. "I've been an ass."

"You were just angry," Luigi said. "It was a gut reaction."

"I know," Maria squeezed his hand. "I know you guys will be here tomorrow when I check out, could you take me to your castle?"

"Why?" Luigi asked.

"There are several reasons, one is to help you visit Brooklyn."


	33. Meet the Parents

Chapter 2: Meet the Parents

* * *

_Dark Land_

Mario had everything that he needed packed up for a week. He couldn't believe that he didn't come up with the idea, nor did it dawn on him about visiting Maria's world. The shock had took a firm hold on his mind and body when Maria had announced she was going to take them to see her parents, their parents.

* * *

_Yesterday, Mushroom Kingdom_

"Mom and dad," Luigi had gasped when Maria revealed her intentions the previous day.

"You want to see them, don't you?" Maria asked.

"Yes" Mario nodded. "Of course we do. I mean yes. I mean-" he was tripping over his own words. This wasn't something that should have taken a lot of thought. He had said yes.

"I have to figure out how to explain it to them," Maria rubbed the top of her head. "They have no idea I have ever been to the mushroom kingdom. They don't even know that I'm here in the hospital."

"Didn't Pauline tell them?" Luigi asked.

Maria shook her head. "She didn't know what had happened until after I came out of surgery. I asked her not to tell them."

"Why wouldn't you tell them?" Wendy asked.

"I don't want to give them any heart attacks," Maria had explained. "They worry about me too much. You are going to love them. Mom is a great cook and dad has a lot of stories about some of the cases on the force."

"Huh?" Mario and Luigi asked.

"He's a detective with the NYPD. He's close to retirement though. We also have aunts and uncle and several cousins. We may end up seeing everyone and we also got to visit Coney Island. It's a theme park, but there are also other places we have to visit. There is the Statue of Liberty, Battery Park, The Empire State Building, Rockefeller Center, Madison Square Garden, the Bronx zoo and-"

"Whoa," Luigi held up his hands. "That is a lot."

"New York City is pretty famous for its landmarks," Maria grinned. "I haven't even gotten to China Town and Central Park."

"There may be a problem," Wendy frowned. "This world you are from. It's full of humans right?"

"Yeah," Maria lost her smile. "Oh crap. Even New Yorkers would notice you guys."

"Unless we weren't Koopas," Luigi said.

Maria smiled. Mario had seen that same smile on Bowser when he was plotting something. "That is why we need to see Kammy. Your permanent forms are Koopas, but no one said anything about a temporary form."

* * *

Mario was still thinking about yesterday's conversation. He hadn't noticed Luigi was poking him in the shoulder. "What?"

"We are here," Luigi pointed at the castle.

"I already brought my stuff from the pipe house over here," Mario explained as he nodded at the guards.

"Bowser is going to be cool with you guys gone for a week?" Maria asked.

"I'm not exactly with the troop," Mario said. The majority of the troop still addresses him as general and he was still friendly with the royal children, but his heart was no longer in it.

"Wendy explained to her father that I hadn't had a vacation in a long time," Luigi explained. "One week is not going to hurt."

Mario swallowed as they approached mom's room. He apologized for what he had said yesterday, but he still felt like one of the biggest jerks in the world. He reacted without thinking and he wanted to make up for it someway, maybe he would find something she might like while in the large city.

Their mother had stepped out of her room when they arrived. "Hello boys," she smiled. Her smile faded when she saw Maria. "Hello there."

"We need to ask a favor," Luigi said.

"Two favors," Maria added.

"What are they?" mother asked.

"We want to see our biological parents," Luigi said. "Maria has the DNA test results with her. The only problem is that we can't walk around a human city that has never seen or heard of Koopas before."

"I know you need two powerful magikoopas for a permanent transformation," Mario said. "How many do you need for a temporary one?"

"How temporary?" Their mother asked.

"For one week," Luigi said. "And then we will come back."

"And can I have the temporary transformation?" Maria pressed her fingers together. "Just for one week can I be a Koopa?"

"What?" Mario turned to her. "You want to be like us?"

"You are going to be a human for a week. It would only be fair for me to live as a Koopa for a week, besides I am kind of curious."

"Interesting," mother rubbed the bottom of her chin. "I think I can arrange for a spell to last about eight days. The extra day is so that you can enjoy seven full days as humans."

"Thank you," Mario hugged her. "And I'm sorry."

"You have already apologized," mother gave him a pat on the back of his head. "Now step inside."

The four of them entered the room. Their mother closed the door behind them. "Maria, could you turn around, or better yet you sit at that table we'll do this in the bedroom." She guided Mario and Luigi into the sleeping quarters of her room. "A bit less space but there is a bit more privacy."

"Why would we need the privacy?" Luigi asked.

"Because when you are human you will not have shells. You will be showing everything."

"I'm wearing underwear under this," Mario tapped his stomach.

"So am I," Luigi said.

"Its still not something you want your little sister to see," their mother raised her wand "Koopa sons you shall take on a different form, return to the what you were when you were born. You will remain in this human state, for days lasting in the number eight."

Mario held out his hands when he felt the energy rain down on him. He felt itchy, tingly and ticklish until he had stopped glowing.

"I thought it was going to hurt," Luigi said.

"Permanent transformations hurt," their mother said.

"I'm glad it didn't," Mario stared at his hands. They were an odd color, a combination of pink and beige. He had five slender fingers that ended in weak, short and flat claws. He stared at his arms and nearly jumped at the sight of the hair. He reached behind his back and felt smooth skin, no shell and when he grabbed his backside there was no tail. He ran his fingers through his hair and felt the lack of horns. He stared down. He had a patch of hair on his chest. His stomach still bulged out and there was a small and shallow hole above the hem of his boxers. His legs were even hairier than his arms and his feet ended in five rounded toes.

"You should see your nose," Luigi said. He was still taller in human form and had acquired the same amount of body hair as Mario had. It was odd staring at his human brother, and he should talk. His nose was huge and round.

"My nose?" Mario poked his finger at Luigi's nose. "Have you looked at yourself."

"There is a mirror on the door," Kammy said.

Mario turned around and jumped back. His nose was just as big and just as round as Luigi's. He looked odd with such a flat face and large nose and round human ears. He grabbed them and opened his mouth. Instead of fangs his mouth was filled with weak flat teeth, only four seemed to have a form of sharpness to them and when he stuck out his tongue it was shorter and wider than what he was used to.

"Now for some clothes," Mother waved her wand again. Both Mario and Luigi were clothed in t-shirts, a pair of blue jeans with a belt and pair of brown leather shoes. "You did pack some actual clothes?"

"We packed a few shirts, pants and shorts," Mario explained. "Swim trunks, overalls, underwear, and something nice to wear in case we go anywhere fancy."

"Good," mother opened the door. "Now show your sister how you look."

Maria was standing when they left the sleeping quarters. "Oh my god," her jaw dropped. "You guys look just like dad, except for your moustaches and your eyes."

"So we can thank our father for these?" Mario grabbed his nose.

"You can thank him for your physique," Maria added. "And Luigi can thank him for his height."

"Wonderful," Mario rubbed his stomach. "I get his gut and Luigi gets his height."

"I think you both are handsome."

"We're better looking as Koopas," Mario pouted.

"We were less hairy," Luigi chuckled.

"Not all humans are as hairy," Maria said. "Some are about as smooth and hairless as Koopas. It's just your Italian heritage."

"Italian?" Mario scratched his head. "What is that?" It sounded like a fancy type of letter font.

"People who come from Italy, or their ancestors came from Italy. Do you like pizza and spaghetti?"

"Those are our favorite foods," Luigi said.

"In my world they were originally Italian food, well pasta was originally from China and the Italian explorer Marco Polo brought it to Italy, but dishes like Spaghetti, Ziti, lasagna, tortellini, and fettuccini alfrado was developed by Italian cooks. We just didn't create delicious food. We invented opera. The great renaissance artists were Italian, one of the greatest directors of all time is Italian."

"I do feel a little proud of being Italian," Luigi said.

"Be proud of what and who you are," their mother said. "No matter what form you take. Now remember to mind your manners. Listen and respect your parents and obey the laws of this foreign land."

"The laws are no sweat," Maria said. "Grab your stuff and follow me to the warp. Once we get out I'll call Pauline, her boyfriend has a car."

* * *

_Brooklyn New York_

Maria didn't want to let her brothers know that her stomach was full of butterflies that had decided to perform several acts from Circe Du Solei. She was excited about telling her parents that she had found her brothers and they were alive and well. Although she was going to have a bit of a rough time trying to explain that they have been living as Koopas and that she had several adventures in the Mushroom World.

"It might be easier if you two wait outside," Maria said once they reached her parents apartment. "After I explain everything I'll let you in."

"I have one question," Luigi raised his shirt until his naval was revealed. "Why do we have these holes in our stomachs."

"Uh, those are your bellybuttons." She couldn't fault them with asking since reptiles don't have them. "Most mammals have them. When a baby is in the womb there is this tube that connects them to the mother's stomach so that what she eats and drinks becomes nutrients for the baby and after the baby is born they are cut of. The cut off bit eventually dries up and falls off and what is left is the naval or the belly button. On some people they stick out."

"So this isn't the first time we had them," Mario said.

"Nope." She knocked on the door with one hand and held her finger to her mouth with her other.

"Who is it?" Her mother called out.

"Its me mom." Maria answered.

"And you have brought your guests?"

"Yes, but before you meet them I need to tell you about them." She had phoned ahead to let her parents know she was brining her brothers, but she had yet to explain who they were. She felt that would be best done in person.

"What are you talking about?" Her father asked. "They should be let in and offered something to drink."

"Let me explain," Maria stepped in and closed the door behind her.

"Maria Segali," her father waved his finger at her. He did look like an older version of Luigi with Mario's build. His hair near the temples has turned gray along with some of the hairs in his beard. "We have a raised you better than this. You never leave your guests outside."

"I've been to the Mushroom Kingdom." Maria closed her eyes. She opened them when she heard a clatter from the kitchen. "Mom?"

"No," her mother ran out into the living room. Her beautiful blue eyes were the same as her brothers and she was just as short as Mario was in his human form. "Tell me this Mushroom Kingdom is a name of a store or a restaurant."

"It's in a whole new world. There are people that have evolved from fungus called toads. I've been to some of the other kingdoms. I've even been to Dinosaur Land and I've seen Yoshis."

"No," mother shook her head. All the color had faded from her face and she was wringing her hands.

"Sit down Angela," father guided her to the loveseat. "How?"

"At first it was an accident." She couldn't stare at her parents. She just looked at the blood chart in her hands. "After I removed the clog in the bathtub drain it sucked both Pauline and me down into this world. There was this Koopa Troop and they kidnapped the princess and turned everyone else into rocks, bricks and weeds. Pauline and I rescued her."

"Pauline too?" her mother blinked. "After what that poor girl had been through?"

"She was amazing. It was dangerous with giant bullets and carnivorous plants, but we grew into giants with these mushrooms. We were able to throw fireballs and we even became invincible with the stars. The second time Peach contacted us through the mirror and we discovered a warp at the playground near our apartment."

"And you went back," her father narrowed his eyes. "After the first set a dangers you went a back?"

"I had to. There were seven kings who were transformed into animals by Bowsers children and the third time it was just going to be for fun. We were going on a picnic but the Koopa Troop was at Dinosaur Land and Bowser tried to take over and he kidnapped the princess again."

"And you felt like you had to be the hero again?" Father pointed at her.

"I had to. It was the right thing to do."

"I remember King Rover of Dark Land. He was a sensible ruler, but what I remember of his eldest son was that he was a spoiled brat."

"He grew up to be an arrogant bully and a perverted pig," Maria kept her fists clenched. This was the same reptile who kept staring at her backside and made perverted remarks involving both her and Peach, and yet this was the same guy who held her after she was shot while Mario destroyed Smithy. The same guy who was fast asleep in a chair next to her bed not long after she came out of survey. The nurses told her he staid awake for nearly thirty two hours watching over her before he had collapsed in the chair. Mario had told her that had also offered to donate some of his blood for the transfusion. He also brought her sports magazines to read while she recovered, and well, he was a good kisser.

"You are aware of what happened there?"

"You and mom met and fell in love?"

"We did, but something a else happened there."

"Lucio please," mother grabbed his hand. "We don't want to bring up those memories."

"That was where you believe my brothers were killed?"

"We don't want to believe it. It did happen."

"Because a stork told you, and he was told by a crazy old Magikoopa who lied to him."

"It wasn't a lie," her father closed his eyes. "I wish it were a lie."

"Neither you or the stork were shown any evidence."

"Maria, you are upsetting your mother." He brushed his hand across mother's shoulders while she fought back the tears.

"Then this will bring forth tears of joy. Pauline and I faced off against two generals named Mario and Luigi. They weren't killed they were permanently transformed into Koopas and were raised by a Koopa witch, or sorceress. I'm not clear on that part." She held up the chart. "DNA evidence shows that Mario Koopa and I are brother and sister, and they have been given temporary human forms. They look just like you dad and they have mom's eyes."

"It can't be," mother shook her head and clutched onto her rosaries while father read the chart. "Lucio, is it true?"

Father had his lips pursed and brow furrowed as he read the chart. After a few minutes his hands shook, his eyes widened and tears developed. "It is."

"W-where are they?"

"Who do you think the guests are?" Maria smiled.

"Let them in," Father dropped the charts. "Let my sons in."

Maria opened the door. "Come on in guys."

Mario was the first to enter. He stared at their parents for a few seconds before he held up his hand. "Hi."

"Mario?" Mom rose to her feet.

"Hi," Luigi appeared behind his brother.

Their mother stared at them and looked at their father and then stared at them again. "My boys," she grabbed onto Mario and pulled him into an embrace.

"It's a like looking at a old photo of myself," father said before he hugged Luigi. "My sons."

"Dad," Luigi squeezed back.

"It's a miracle," mom said as she and dad exchanged sons to embrace. "You are just as tall as your father."

"How come I didn't get his height?" Mario asked.

"I needed one of you to hug and kiss on the cheek without standing on my toes," Mom said before she gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Your uncle Tony has a moustache just like yours."

"Maria told me," Mario rubbed his moustache.

"Luigi has one just like his grandfather," mother said.

"Maria," father gave her a hug. "I wish a you had told us sooner a that you went to the mushroom kingdom, but I am more than pleased that you found your brothers and brought them here."

"Something smells good," Mario licked his lips. "Maria has been bragging about your cooking mom."

"I hope you brought your appetites," mom gave them pecks on their cheeks. "Maria, could you help set the table?"

"Sure, but what about their luggage?"

"Their father can help them with it."

"Weegie, help our sister with the table," Mario said. "I'll help dad."

* * *

**A/N:** Many have wondered if the brothers will become human again, and they have, but only for a week.

Yes, I gave them body-hair and that would be one of the few things they noticed first, that and their navels, as well as their noses.

Lucio Segali, being a former hero of the Mushroom kingdom would be a cop, or a detective in New York.


	34. Fun at Coney Island

Chapter 3: Fun at Coney Island

* * *

_Brooklyn_

Maria wasn't lying when she said her mother, correction; their mother was one of the best cooks in the world. Her baked ziti was rich with fresh cheese and the spices played a symphony for Mario's taste buds. The meal was accompanied by a salad and what Luigi had accidentally called toast. It was called bruschetta.

"You eat it like this," Maria said as she sprinkled oregano and basil onto a little saucer and drizzled on olive oil. "You break of a piece." She tore off a section of her bread, "And then you dip it in the oil, and then you eat it."

Mario had followed the directions. It was delicious. "This is good. You are an excellent cook, mom."

"Thank you dear," their human mother said.

"Sorry we called the bruschetta toast," Luigi said before he took another bite of his salad.

"You were the one who called it toast," Mario said.

"You should know how to eat like proper Italians," their father said. "It' in your blood."

"You were not from Italy, Lucio." Their mother pointed out.

"The Pasta Kingdom is very similar to Italy," their father said. "Canal Land is just like Venice. Your ancestors are from Italy."

Their mother nodded. "I'm just glad to see that my sons are alive and healthy and have been eating well."

"Mario does like to eat." Luigi said.

Mario growled and winced at how pathetic it sounded now that he was human. He gave his brother a small kick in the shins.

"Ouch," Luigi dropped his fork. "Mama, Mario kicked me."

"Luigi made a fat joke about me."

"You guys are so immature," Maria rolled her eyes.

"Now boys," their mother raised a finger. "If you don't apologize and promise to behave you won't get any dessert."

"I'm sorry Weegie," Mario said.

"Sorry bro."

"That kind of felt good," Maria said. "Like how I would have always imagined it. Now I want to invite some friends over and have a slumber party, just so you can crash it."

"Why would we crash it?" Luigi asked.

"The same reason why Morton, Larry, Roy and Lemmy crashed Wendy's slumber parties," Mario said. "It's something brothers do."

"Then we chase you out by threatening to give you makeovers."

Their father cleared his throat. "How long will you be staying again?"

"About a week," Mario said. "We have today, and seven days after, and then we start turning back."

"There is no way to keep you in your human form?" Their mother asked.

Mario pursed his lips and sighed. "I know we were born as humans, but Luigi and I are Koopas. We spent our whole lives as reptiles and being human feels kind of odd."

"We'll visit again," Luigi said. "But Mario is right."

"I see," Their mother said softly and decided to change the subject. "Tomorrow I'm calling my brother and sister, and see if we can have a small family reunion."

"I was hoping we could go to Coney Island tomorrow," Maria said. "Just the four of us."

"We do have a whole week," Mario nodded. "Maria wants to show us the city."

"We can do that," their mother smiled. "We can meet up with the family, go on the Circle Line tour and then have lunch and see if anyone wants to see any other sites."

"You should let your mother know if you have any food allergies," their father said.

"I don't have any food allergies," Mario said. "I just don't like the taste of eggs."

"So you were the one," their mother pointed at them. "While I was carrying you two I could not stand the taste or smell of eggs and eggplant."

"The eggplant would be me," Luigi said.

"I'll make you a good breakfast," their mother smiled. "Maria, why don't you invite Pauline and her boyfriend to join us?"

"How many times have I asked you not to read my mind?" Maria chuckled.

"I just have one small question," Mario said.

"What is that?" Their father asked.

"What is for dessert?"

* * *

Mario was already awake when their mother knocked on the door. The scent of bacon frying along with something that included cinnamon had teased his nose and he sat up. He also was able to smell coffee brewing, even with his much weaker human nose he was able to detect such rich aromas.

"Good morning boys," their mother greeted. "Did you two sleep well?"

"We slept well," Luigi sat up and yawned.

"Good, I have already called you sister. She and Pauline and Pauline's new boyfriend are on their way over. Make sure you get enough to eat." Their mother pointed at Luigi. "And no jokes about Mario's weight."

"I wont make any jokes," Luigi said and didn't hear Mario's chuckling.

* * *

The last three members to their party had arrived just they were finishing their breakfast.

"We will be taking the subway," their father said as he answered the door. "I can't fit everyone in my car, and besides. You will get to experience another part of the city this way."

"Hi dad," Maria stepped inside. "You all remember Pauline?"

"Of course," Mario smiled at Pauline. She was accompanied by a blond man who was almost as short as he was. The stranger also had bright green eyes, just a bit of a belly like Luigi and a dimple in his chin. "We met yesterday."

"Yeah," Pauline nodded. "Still hard to believe this is really you"

"In the human flesh," Mario nodded.

Pauline noticed the way her boyfriend was staring at her. "He used to have longer hair, and a beard."

"Oh," the blond nodded. "I'm Darien," he held out a hand. "I'm not sure if you remembered my name from yesterday

"Mario Ko-Segali," Mario had to stop himself. "I forgot I introduced myself already." He didn't but Maria had and he should have let her do it again.

"What's the K stand for?" Darien asked

"Kristopher," Mario said. "My parents wanted to be unique with the spelling."

"It fits our boys," their father placed a hand on Mario's shoulder. "Our sons are very unique."

"I just need to grab my purse and we will be off," mother said. "I should also grab the camera."

"We are already a head of you," Maria said as both she and Pauline held up their digital cameras.

* * *

The ride to Coney Island wasn't too long and it gave everyone enough time to fill each other in. Darien wants to start his own arcade business. He wants it to contain ski ball, several different racing games, pin ball, fighting tournament games, first person shooters, a few platform games and even a few classics.

"What were those names again?" Mario asked.

"Pac-man, Q-bert, Frogger, Pitfall, Kangaroo and Space Ace," Darien explained. "I don't know if you have never played them, but they are the classics."

"I don't think we have played them," Luigi said.

"Surely you have heard of them," Darien said. "They even made several modern updates, for example there was Pitfall the Mayan adventure made about ten years ago."

"Can't say we have," Mario shook his head.

"Really?" Darien scratched his head. "That is odd."

"What about Dig Dug?" Maria asked. "Or that other animated screen game that was like Space Ace, Dragon's Lair?"

"I probably have that as well," Darien nodded. "Many people do enjoy those older games. Chalk it up to nostalgia."

"What about games from the silver age of gaming?" Maria asked. "Legend of Zelda, Metroid and Tetris, before Lara Croft we had Samus."

"She always reminded me of Ripley," Pauline said. "From the Alien movies."

"Is that why one of the bad guys is called Ridley, after the director?" Maria asked.

"That is one of the popular theories," Darien nodded. "I probably will include those games as well, but I still have to wait until I have the money to open one."

"I hope you let us know," Luigi said. "Mario and I will want to be there around opening day and be one of the first ones to play the games."

"Will do," Darien nodded.

Mario had raised his eyebrows at the suggestion, but he figured out what Luigi had meant. They would receive the news from either Maria or Pauline; they would then receive their temporary transformations again and return to Brooklyn for the event, and of course to visit.

"I don't think we want to go on a fast ride at first," their mother said once they left the train. "I don't think we have completely digested our breakfasts yet."

"We just had bagels with cream cheese and coffee while we were on our way over," Pauline said.

"We had bacon and cinnamon rolls," Mario said. "Sliced fruit and coffee."

"That does sound much better than what we all had," Darien said. "How about we go on one of the haunted house rides, before we even think about some of the faster rides."

"We may even play a little ski ball," Pauline rubbed her elbow against Darien's.

"What does everyone say?" Father asked.

"Sounds like a good idea," Mario nodded. He turned to Luigi who had appeared to blanch at that idea. "C'mon Weegie, you are too old to be scared by ghosts."

"They still give me goose bumps," Luigi whimpered. "Even the boos give me the chills."

"These house are a little scary," Maria nodded. "But I know I will feel much braver if I had my two big brave brothers to ride with me."

The ride wasn't even that scary and they mostly laughed, even Luigi, at all the odd creatures that had popped out to try and scare them. There were a few gasps, but there weren't any screams, except for the ones generated by the speakers.

Ski ball turned out to be fun, although it took Mario and Luigi a while to get used to handling the balls with their human hands and had to adjust to their weaker strengths they did improve when they were on their last tokens and earned a small amount of tickets to purchase a few cheap plastic toys from the prize area, including glow in the dark mini Frisbees.

"We have to cross the street to get to the Cyclone," Mother said. "I lost count of how many times I've ridden it."

"Me too," Maria said. "I remember the first time I was old enough to ride on it. I held up my arms like all the older kids were doing and I squealed. I didn't scream. I squealed out of pure joy."

The roller coaster was built on wooden tracks. There weren't any loops, so that meant they were not going to be upside down, which is good for their stomachs. Mario wasn't sure where they were going to go after that.

"Remember the first time we rode on a roller coaster?" Luigi asked as he and Mario got into their car. "You were so scared you wet your pants."

"I remember," Mario frowned. He wished he hadn't. It was right after he and Luigi had finished slurping down their frozen lemonade treats. The line was long and somewhere in middle he felt the need to go, but Luigi didn't want to get out of line. "You had to go to."

"Yeah but I didn't," Luigi held up a finger. "And you were the one who said 'well don't cry like a baby if you wet your pants, and you were the one instead. I managed to hold it until I go to the bathroom."

"You threw up, Mama Kammy had to clean both of us up."

"My first coaster ride was different," Pauline said as the safety bar came down. "I wasn't kidding when I said I was excited, but as soon as we started down the first decent I started to cry and scream and held onto my father, but as soon as we stepped off I asked if we could ride it again."

The ride was fun and a great rush. Mario held up his arms as they made their decent and he whooped along with Luigi. He couldn't wait for the Dark Land carnival to come back to town and maybe even Peach might invite him to the Mushroom Kingdom carnival.

"Is anyone in the mood for the Scrambler?" Darien asked after the ride had ended.

They rode several rides that were fast, caused them to go upside down, and even backwards. Not everyone rode the rides together, some opted out and waited for the others, although after riding the tilt-o-whirl Mario had to agree with Maria's nickname of the Tilt-o-hurl and had to sit down for a few minutes.

"I don't know about everyone else," their father said after they got out of the Viking ship ride. "But I'm actually hungry."

"Can we go to Nathan's?" Maria asked.

"Who's Nathan?" Luigi asked.

"You guys never heard of famous Nathan's?" Darien just stared at them.

"This is our first time in the city," Mario said.

"Pauline had explained that you two were kidnapped and raised in Nebraska, but I thought that even there people have heard of Nathan's Hot Dogs."

"Honey," Pauline placed a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. "I never heard of Nathan's when I was in Iowa, never heard of it until I came to New York."

"Oh," Darien looked sheepish. "I'm sorry."

Mario wasn't certain if Pauline didn't know about the place, or if she was just making that part up to throw suspicion off of him and Luigi. He gave her a smile.

"You two will love Nathan's," their mother said. "Best hot dogs in the world."

"I just hope the line isn't too long," Maria said.

There were several long lines, but the food was worth the wait. The hot dogs were cooked on grills, and grilled hot dogs always tasted better to Mario. He ordered his with the works and a side of onion rings and a soda.

After lunch they decided to try their hands at some of the games. Mario was always good at knocking over the milk bottles and he managed to win a small pastel purple stuffed elephant. Luigi was excellent at sinking enough hoops to win pale blue sea horse plush. Darien won a teddy bear for Pauline at the ring toss game and Maria won a framed picture of a tiger at the balloon dart game.

They decided to go on some of the more mild rides, or rides that wouldn't cause much stomach discomfort such as the Ferris wheel and the swings before they sat down on benches and that over looked the beach.

"Do people swim or surf here?" Luigi asked.

"Yuck," Maria shuddered. "You don't want to go swimming around here, even after Rudy cleaned up the place, it's still not somewhere you want to go swimming. I'm still surprised we haven't come across any mutant fish yet."

"But its nice to walk along the sand," Mario watched as his parents strolled along the sand in one direction. "I think coming here kind of rejuvenated them. I mean they seem healthy before, but now they seem to be acting younger."

"They do seem to act like they are on their second honeymoon," Maria nodded. "But I think it's also because you are here. They know that you are alive and you are with them after so long."

"I kind of wish things were different," Luigi stared at his seahorse. "I mean we had great child hoods and we love our adoptive mother and she loves us and I enjoy being a Koopa. I just can't help but wonder what would have happened if Kamek hadn't defeated the Yoshis."

"We probably would have grown up human," Mario stated. "We may have lived our entire lives in the mushroom kingdom, grown up to be heroes like our father used to be."

"He's still a hero," Maria pointed out. "He took a bullet for a rookie once. I was only six at the time. Mother explained to me that my daddy was a bigger hero than usual that day. She tried to prepare for the possibility that he may have died. When she got the call that he pulled through she dressed me up and took me to see him. There had been many other incidents where he had performed other heroic deeds."

"Like?" Mario asked.

"He solved many cases where people have been murdered. He got transferred to the special victims unit and caught many rapists, found several kidnapped children and he once punched a man who had abused and raped several little girls. He got written up for that one."

"He shouldn't have," Luigi said.

"Proper order and conduct and similar crap," Maria rolled her eyes. "I agree with you."

"I wonder if we would have eventually moved here," Mario said. "After what you told me about our father and from what I have seen so far, I love Brooklyn."

"Not too sure if I would want to live here though." Luigi said.

"Dark Land is where the heart is?" Maria asked.

"Yeah," Luigi nodded.

"I defiantly want to visit again," Mario nodded. "So many sights to see, fun things to do, great food to eat-"

"If you lived here you would even be rounder," Luigi chuckled.

Mario reached over and plucked a hair from Luigi's arm.

"Ouch," Luigi jumped. He proceeded to shove Mario's hat down and pull on his moustache.

"Damn it, Luigi." Mario raised his hat. "You know how I hate that."

"I would have also pulled on your tail," Luigi said.

"Could we not fight?" Maria asked and pointed at Pauline and Darien. "Aren't they cute together?"

"Yeah," Luigi stared at his stuffed animal. "I think I'll give this to Wendy."

"What about you?" Maria pointed at Mario's stuffed elephant. "What are you going to do with your prize?"

"I'm not sure," Mario held up the elephant he had won. "Maybe I'll give it to Peach."

"Do you like her?" Maria asked. "More than a friend."

"I-" Mario felt himself blush. "I'm not exactly sure. She's very sweet and caring of her people and she is going out of her way to help with the racism. She is also beautiful, and great at baking, and she is an awesome tennis player and golfer and pretty good at racing."

"She is pretty good," Maria nodded. "Maybe you should ask her out on a date, take her here, let her see Brooklyn."

"I'll think about it," Mario pressed his index fingers together. "What about you."

"What about me?" Maria raised her eyebrows.

"You and Bowser."

"Wait," Luigi blinked. "My sister and Bowser are dating?"

"No," Maria shook her head. "We aren't. We are enemies."

"More like former enemies," Mario held up a finger. "I've seen the way you two kissed, and not just when he struck that deal with you. He also watched over you while you were in the hospital."

"I know," Maria stared at her feet. "He is kind of attractive. As a human he would resemble the big burly football players I dated while in high school and college, but what he has done in the past and-" she closed her eyes. "This is complicated. Stuff like this only happens in TV and movies, not too mention it would be to weird for Luigi. I would be dating the father of his girlfriend."

"It's not too weird," Luigi shrugged. "But I can understand if you do feel complicated on the issue."

"Love and dating is odd," Mario sighed and stared at the stars in the moon. "Kind of like the lack of eyes on everything."

* * *

**A/N**

several nods to the Gathering 2003 when we went to Coney island.

The first group of classics Darien mentioned were the games that had cartoons as part of the Saturday Supercade lineup along with Donkey Kong and DK jr…except for Pac-man since it had it's own separate show.

There is also a nod to an episode of TASMB3.


	35. Meeting at Battery Park

Chapter four: Meeting at Battery Park

* * *

They were woken up early again the next morning and were advised to not get dressed until after they had finished eating their breakfast. Their mother wanted them to look their best, not dress up as if they were going to a church service, or to a fancy restaurant, but to dress nice.

Mario had selected a red silk button down shirt that had sleeves ending at the elbow. He had packed a suit jacket and designer slacks, but felt that was more suited for something even finer. He went with a pair of khakis. Luigi had selected a green polo with his initials in on the left part of his chest and a pair of darker print khakis.

"I wonder if we should wear ties," Luigi said as he slipped on a red and white striped sock over his left foot. He didn't own many pairs, and only wore them during the months when it got chilly in Dark Land and that was only at night. All of his socks were striped like that.

"I hope not," Mario ran a finger against his throat. No matter what his form was he always had a very short neck, some people have even thought he had no neck at all. Ties were extremely uncomfortable for him. Long ties made him feel like he was wearing a leash, and bow ties were even worse. The top parts of the bow brushed against the bottom of his chin. He never thought about bola ties, but when he did picture himself wearing one he looked ridiculous.

"How is it coming boys?" Their mother's voice carried through the hall out side their room. "We have to get going. We are going to meet with our relatives at Battery Park within an hour."

"We are almost done," Mario slid on his socks. His were not at all striped. They were just plain white, made of cotton and very comfortable. Like Luigi he also wore them during the winter and the castle floor was too cold to walk on, even when the heater was on.

"Mario, are you going to wear your belt?" Luigi was inspecting his shoes, making certain there was no dirt, or stains, or any noticeable scuffs on the heels.

"Of course," Mario held up the one belt he had brought. It was made out of dark brown leather and had a nice earthy scent. The brass buckle was oval in shape and had been recently polished. It was the only buckle he had packed. There was the one shaped like a kart he won from the Dark Land Grand Kart Prix from a few years ago, and the skull shaped buckle he received from Bowser when and Luigi had stopped an uprising five years ago. The plain oval one was the one he wore most of the time. The others did not seem appropriate for the trip and he did not feel like trying to explain them to his family.

"Have you put in a few more notches?" Luigi had a devious look to his face. "The way you been eating since we got here makes me wonder why you haven't split out of your clothes yet." He closed his eyes and laughed.

Mario narrowed his eyes at his brother. He thought about telling his brother off, but knew that actions were louder. He swiped at his brothers arm, fingers curled down and pressed his claws against the shirt sleeve as hard as he could and raked down.

"Hey," Luigi jumped back. His hand instantly went to his arm where Mario had scratched him. "Human skin is thinner than Koopa skin." He removed his hand. There was no sign of any damage in the shirt and no markings on his skin, save for a few pale pink lines. "Lucky for me, human claws are also weaker."

"Hmmm," Mario stared at his fingers. He had forgotten how short his claws were past the quick, not to mention how dull they were. "I know I've seen some humans with longer claws when were at Coney Island."

"Yeah but those were just the females," Luigi grabbed his brush and stood in front of the mirror. "I wonder why that is?" He ran the bristles through his hair, taming the former stray and wild hairs until the sat right on the top of his head.

"I wonder if they use them to attack any male suitor they find unacceptable during mating season," Mario rummaged through his bathroom bag for his brush. When it came to mating season the couples that were ready to breed were already together. Those that were single and wanted to sit out would stay home, but then there were those who wanted to engage in Wild Style and end up outside, seeking out possible mates. Male Koopas would go after any female, but when it came down to it, it was the female's choice in the matter. If the female found a possible mate to be unsatisfactory for any reason she would slash at him with her claws. Mario had known a few guys who had scars from being deemed unsatisfactory.

"They might used them for other reasons," Luigi said before he spat into his hand and used the moisture to try and make his cowlick to sit still. "They might use them to attack at potential muggers and rapists." He smiled when he got his hair to stay in place. The smile only lasted for a few seconds before his bangs sprung up. He sighed and put his brush away.

"Don't say that," Mario shuddered. He didn't want to think about human girls like Pauline or his sister in a possible dangerous scenario. "We don't even know if humans do that."

"They do," Luigi closed his eyes. "I caught some headers on the local newspapers and on the news. They do that here. I hate to say this but it seems prevalent in societies of sentient creatures."

"I guess our species are similar in some ways," Mario finished brushing his hair. He wasn't going to bother with trying to make his bangs behave. "I just wish it wasn't the bad parts."

"Boys are you ready?" Their mother knocked on the door. "Your sister is here and she dressed up."

"Our tomboy sister dressed up," Mario said under breath.

"So?" Luigi raised an eyebrow.

Mario just shrugged it off. Luigi may have forgotten Maria mentioning how much she hated wearing dresses. "We are ready."

"Good," their mother stepped inside. She was dressed in a lace trimmed white blouse with a pale blue vest and matching skirt. Heir hair was styled in a French braid and held in place by pale blue flower shaped clips.

"Wow mom," Mario just stared at her. She looked so different than the woman who wore simple sweat clothes around the house and jeans and a blouse to a carnival. "You look great."

"Great?" Luigi stared at him as if Mario had just said something incredibly stupid. "I think she looks beautiful."

"Thank you," their mother smiled and walked around them. "You both look quite handsome. I do have to wonder where you got your clothes. I know Koopas don't dress up often."

"Well we did pack everything we own," Mario couldn't help but to laugh. "And it's not much, just enough to last through the entire trip."

"I see," she paused by Luigi and stared at his neck. "Did you pack any ties?"

"You want us to wear ties?" Mario fought to keep his voice from groaning. He had packed one single tie, but he had hoped not to wear it, not unless they were going out to some place fancy.

"I was just curious," their mother stood on her tiptoes and pat Luigi's cowlick down. "Your father has the same problem with his. Whenever he wants to look his best he uses a comb and some hair gel to slick it back. I'll go and get the bottle for you guys."

"Thanks mom," Luigi said.

"Do I have to slick my hair back?" Mario asked. He liked his cowlick and didn't mind that it stood up. Peach loved his hair like that. She told him it was cute and he didn't want to change.

"You do want to look nice for your uncles and aunts don't you?" Their mother asked and ran brushed her finger against one of Mario's sideburns. "You might want to trim that up a bit."

"We'll shave centimeter off," Mario rubbed his fingers against his sideburns. His biological mother was just as bad as Kammy as these things. They both had so much in common and made him feel even guiltier for what he had said about the mother who raised him and Luigi.

"And we are defiantly trimming it up back here," she grabbed the locks at the backs of their heads. "No sons of mine are going to walk around Battery Park with mullets."

"But mom-" Mario started but was cut off by his mother.

"No buts, I'm going to get the electric trimmer and fix this myself."

"They aren't mullets," Luigi whimpered and placed his hands behind his head. "Please don't cut our hair. Wendy loves mine the way it is."

"Does your other mother allow you to walk around with your hair like this?"

"She doesn't let it get too long," Mario had also covered his back hair with his hands. "She just trims an inch about once a month. That's all."

"Oh," she laughed. "I wasn't going to cut it all off. I was just going trim an inch as well, maybe an inch and a half."

"Oh," both brothers let out a collective sigh.

* * *

**Battery Park**

The park was larger than any parks Mario had visited. There was trees, flowers and grassy areas that he had been expecting as well as various birds and large squirrels. The bush-tailed rodents were almost as large as cats. There were several large buildings at various areas of the park. Their mother pointed out the restaurant and their father pointed at a building that belonged to the Coast Guard.

Several cement pathways wound around the park and along with other tourists they were also filled with people selling hot dogs, pretzels and soft drinks as well as various odd people. There were some dressed in green gown like togas and wore green spiked crowns made out of foam like material on their heads. Several clowns were doing juggling acts and walking around on stilts. Several teens wearing bright fluorescent orange wigs were handing out flyers to people and there were others who were doing some performances, some were playing instruments, some were doing odd dances and even a few kids were doing a few back flips while people put a little money in a hat.

Mario was attracted to the sculptures. There was one shaped like a large sphere and on closer inspection he saw that it was a memorial and in front of it was an eternal flame.

"There is more over here," Maria said. She wore pretty black blouse with a ruffled frill around the collar and a blue denim skirt trimmed in lace and a glittery turquoise belt. She had her hair styled in one long braided ponytail. She was actually wearing makeup. Her eyelids were dusted with cyan and lashes appeared longer and darker and she wore coral hued lipstick and had the matching color painted on her claws.

"Can I ask you something," Mario whispered to her. "So I don't make anyone wonder if I grew up in a cave. What were the world wars?"

"Two wars that involved many countries that basically fought on two different sides," Maria said as they came up two several tall stone pillars. "The first one was between one side with England, France, and Russia as the front runners. The other side had Germany and what was then called Austria-Hungary. They are now their own separate countries. It was mostly over land and territories and about the Slavic lands. Tensions were brewing but war was declared when the archduke of Austria-Hungary was assassinated. America didn't get involved until the sinking of the Lusitania, but there were other factors leading up, including a letter to Mexico saying that if they joined up with the German and Austria side they would get back the land that used to belong to them."

"What about the second war?"

"Again different tensions. Started with Germany taking over some of the other countries and imposing their rule over them. Italy was on their side and so was Japan, again America did not get involved until Japan bombed Hawaii. I'm just giving you the cliff notes version. I'll get you books on the subject."

"Ah," Mario read the names off one of the pillars. They were the names of soldiers. He felt nothing but pure admiration for them as a fellow soldier and gave them a respected salute.

"I can see this is someone's first time to the city," a voice that was as rough as sandpaper spoke behind Mario.

"Uncle Tony," Maria chirped and spun around on her heels. "I thought mom and dad were going to meet with you and aunt Callie."

"They are meeting with Sophia and Paulie," Tony said. He was a big man. Tall and wide with arms as thick as tree trunks. His dark curly hair was cut short and flecked with silver. He had a moustache and it was also showing bits of silver. The man was dressed similar to Luigi, except his polo was white and he had a tiny little alligator shaped patch on his chest. "What is this? My little Ria is in a skirt? Did we cross some inter dimensional barrier and end up in bizzaro land?"

"Uncle Tony you have seen me in skirts and dresses before," Maria covered her eyes with her hand. "I wore skirts under my gown for high school and college graduation ceremonies."

"I'm just kidding," the man placed his hands on his hips and laughed, causing his gut to shake along with his chest, it almost made it appear that he had breasts and they were also quivering. "Who's the handsome fella with you? Is he your boyfriend?"

"Only if this were the Ozarks," Maria said and the look on her face that told Mario not to ask where or what that was. "Uncle Tony, this is my big brother Mario."

Tony just stared at Mario for a few seconds. His smile faded and jowls almost disappeared while his blue eyes widened. After a minute of silence he whispered. "Saint Anthony, this can't be." He drew an image of a cross in the air over his chest.

"It is," Maria placed an arm around Mario's shoulders. "I was out of town and got injured, had to go to the hospital and Mario offered his blood and they noticed that not only he was a perfect match, but that he is my biological brother."

"What were the odds?" Tony did not remove his eyes from him. "You look just like your father, except for your eyes. You have Angela's eyes, and it seems you have her curse of shortness."

"I don't really consider it a curse," Mario tried to keep from frowning. He could picture this guy as a kid, teasing his mother about her height. "When I played hide and seek I always won."

"So did your mother," Tony wrapped his arm around Mario's shoulder and pulled him close. "I can see you are also my kind of guy." He poked Mario in the stomach. "We both have a love for life and enjoy good food, and we don't care what anyone thinks. Am I right?"

"Yeah," Mario half lied. Most of the time he didn't care what anyone thought about his weight, only when he was trying to meet a new girl did he wish he was twenty pounds lighter.

"You have a girlfriend?" Tony wiggled his thick eyebrows. Mario hadn't noticed how odd they appeared until now. The top half was silvery white while the bottom half was dark.

"I have a good friend who is a girl," Mario chewed the bottom half of his lip. He has never told Peach how he truly felt about her. All he knew is that he had started to fall in love with her, but he never had the courage to tell her. "Well she is a woman, a young woman."

"Is she pretty?"

"She's gorgeous," Mario sighed. When he closed his eyes he could smell her hair and it smells the peach blossom scented shampoo she uses. He could hear her sweet voice calling out his name. "She also likes to read. We enjoy the same books and other interests. She's pretty smart, very sweet, has a good heart and can bake."

"So why haven't you offered her a ring yet?" Tony asked.

"We only recently started to date," Mario felt his face heat up. He wasn't sure if they were date type of dates. They felt more like activities shared with friends.

"Please get off his back," Maria stepped in between him. "This is a joyous moment. Our family getting together, and you just met him. I'm afraid of what you are going to say to Luigi."

"Luigi?" Tony wrinkled his forehead for a few seconds before he smacked his fingers. "My brains must be melting into goo. I nearly forgot Angela had twin boys. Does he look like you?"

"They both look like dad and have mom's eyes," Maria explained. "Except Luigi has dad's height, and mom's built."

"Bethany and Stephanie look a like," Tony rolled his eyes. "But you can't tell by the way they dress."

"Who are they?" He turned to Maria for answers.

"Two of our cousins," Maria explained. "Did they come? I know Susan is here. Wait, where is Aunt Callie and Susan?"

"They went to get hot dogs," Tony turned around and pointed towards the vendor. A woman with dark blond hair cut in a neat shoulder length style and wearing a white cotton dress printed with light blue flowers was approaching them with two large hot dogs in her hands. Three teenage girls followed her. "And as you can see the twins did come."

"Sorry it took so long dear," the blond woman said. Her eyes were light brown in color. One hot dog was smothered in pickle relish and the other just had a little bit of mustard. "I was trying to find one that was selling those low fat turkey hot dogs." She handed the one with a little bit of mustard to Tony. "Could you also hold mine while I get the drinks."

"Sure dear," Tony accepted the hot dogs. "Callie I want you to meet our long lost nephew."

"Nephew?" Callie raised her eyebrows as she pulled out a light green bottle along with a bottle of dark liquid.

"Hi," Mario waved his fingers around. He made his eyes meet with the three teenagers as well. "I'm Mario."

"My god," Callie dropped the bottles. The plastic bottle bounced slightly before the rolled around on the grass.

"This is just like something out of a soap opera," one of older teens said. She had dark hair like her father and it came down to the middle of her back. She wore a lavender scarf at the top of her head, in a triangle shape. Her eyes were light brown like her mother's and framed with light brown shadow. Her cheeks were dusted with pink, the same color as her lipstick. She wore a lavender colored blouse with a white vest and skirt and her claws were painted with lavender polish. She held one hot dog with cheese and jalapenos and one covered with chili, cheese and onions.

"He looks just like uncle Lucio," the youngest girl said. She appeared to have been around fourteen or fifteen with wavy blond hair that reached her shoulders. She wore two barrettes that resembled rubies. She wore a hot pink dress striped with black and a pair of black ankle boots. Her make up matched the girl in lavender. She also was holding a chilidog, along with three bottles.

"Wow," the second twin breathed. She was dressed completely different from her sisters. Her hair was cut short and the bangs were died pink. Her purple eye-shadow was darker than her sisters and she had her eyes rimmed in several coats of eyeliner. Both her lips and claws were painted black. She was wearing a blood red blouse and black skirt and black boots. She also wore red and white striped stalkings. She was carrying a hot dog with ketchup and mustard and another with mustard and sauerkraut.

"Our cousins," Maria pointed to the girl in purple. "Bethany," her finger pointed to the goth girl. "Stephanie and Susan." She pointed at the youngest. We still have a lot more."

"Our older kids aren't with us," Tony explained. "Christina's university is in another state. Lydia and Junior have moved out. We also got Sophia's kids, but the only ones who came were Joey and Angie."

"Luigi is probably meeting with them right now," Mario said. He wondered how these girls would handle the fact that he was a Koopa and from another world. The vibe he got from Bethany was that she would ask to visit Dark Land. "So, Bethany, I see you also like red?"

"Yeah," Bethany nodded.

"You can call us Stevie and Beth," Stephanie said as Bethany handed Mario the hot dog with ketchup and mustard. "Sorry, Mario. We didn't know what you like on your hot dog."

"Ketchup and mustard is fine," Mario said.

"Likes red," Aunt Callie rolled her eyes. "That's all that is in closet, just red and black. The same can be said about her sisters. I have long given up on trying to convince Stevie on choosing another color besides lavender and Susan just wants pink and black." She picked up the two bottles that had fallen on the ground. "You might want to wait until they have settled. Mario, I hope a coke is fine."

"Cola is cola to me," Mario accepted the bottle of cool dark liquid. "Like there is any doubt I belong to this family. Luigi and I are the same way, except he prefers green and I like red." He turned to his sister. "And Maria likes turquoise."

"At least Beth has some skirts and dresses, you can't take Maria shopping anywhere that sells dresses," Callie said.

"I'm wearing a skirt," Maria pointed to her ensemble.

"Now, but what about the rest of the week?"

Maria sighed. "I like to be comfortable."

"Can't argue with that," Susan said and handed a bottle of water to Stevie and another bottle of cola to Beth. "Stevie and I also like to be comfortable."

"I'm comfortable," Beth said before she took a bite from her hot dog.

"I'm just saying that you are a beautiful girl, Maria." Callie pulled out another bottle of cola from her large bag, accept this bottle had the word diet along with the name, and handed it to Tony. "You shouldn't hide that beauty. You should dress up more often."

"My little sister is beautiful, even when she is covered with mud," Mario smiled at Maria while she took a bite from her hot dog. Her lips and the corners of her mouth were covered in chili. "Are there any napkins?"

"Right here," Callie pulled out a wad of folded paper napkins from her purse. "We need to eat up. I know I saw Angie and Sophie at the docks for the tours. They are probably getting tickets."

Mario nodded and took a bite from his hot dog. He doesn't think he would be able to eat another again, not back in his home world. The ones he tasted in New York were the best. He also liked meeting with his extended family and couldn't wait to meet even more.


	36. City Tour

Chapter five: City Tour

* * *

_Battery Park_

They had finished their hotdogs and trashed the napkins by the time they caught up with the rest of the family at the tour line docks. They still had their drinks though, but so did Luigi and the others.

"So this is my other nephew," a petite woman with hair that was a mixture of silver and the color of fallen autumn leaves approached them. She wore a simple purple dress and several thin golden bands on her wrists that clanged when she pointed at him. He's just about our size, sis." She grabbed Mario by the shoulders and pulled him close before she kissed both his cheeks. "I'm your mother's older sister, Sophia."

"H-hello," Mario stammered out. He sought out Luigi who also gave him a sympathetic smile. He had to have receive the same greeting from their aunt.

"Luigi come and meet your Uncle Tony, Aunt Callie and your other cousins," mother grabbed Luigi by the arm and dragged him past Mario and Maria while they met with Sophia.

"He looks just like his father," a tall man next to Sophia said. His dark hair was thinning at the top of his head and he was dressed in a crisp blue shirt printed with images of tropical flowers and a pair of khaki pants. "Except he's as short as his mother, and you my little munchkin." He gave Sophia a pat on the shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

"He also has his mother's eyes," Sophia didn't seem bothered by what her husband called him. "He and his brother both."

"They are twins," a young teenage boy said. The kid was close to Susan's age but his voice was still creaking and squeaky. "Just one is taller, that is all."

"I got a bit more padding," Mario gave his stomach a small pat. "And our moustache's are different."

"You have been introduced to Aunt Sophia," Maria said. "This is uncle Pauley and two more of our cousins," she pointed at the boy. "This is Joey and-" her voice drifted when she was about to point at the sixteen-year-old girl standing next to Joey. She was also dressed in a pretty blouse and skirt, but they were matching shades of golden yellow. She had worn a bright red belt that had a small shiny box clipped to it that had head phones connected. By the way the girl was bopping along and swinging her arms Mario could tell she was listening to music.

"Why did you say she could bring that," Uncle Pauley asked and removed the headphones from his daughter's ears. "Angie, this is your other cousin long thought dead, acknowledge him."

"Ouch," Angie stepped away from her father and turned to Mario. "This is Mario?"

"In the human flesh, " Mario said and knew he had said the wrong thing when he felt Maria's fingers on his shoulder "I mean the living flesh."

"Yeah," Angie rolled her brown eyes. "I figured that was what you mean." She tried putting the ear buds back into her ears but had the top of her hand smacked by her mother. "What, I've met him."

"Do not understand?" Sophia asked. She had the same look in her eyes that Mama Kammy had just when she was about to grab them by the arm or horn or drag them to the corner. "We had thought they were killed when they were infants many years ago. They were alive all this time and lived somewhere far away. You don't understand how long we have gone thinking that they are dead. Do you not understand?"

"I do," Angie glared at her mother.

"You understand and you don't care," Sophia unclipped the device from her daughter's belt and took it, the wires, and the headphones away. "You can have this back in a week."

"No," Angie stared at her mother in a mixture of shock and revulsion. "My favorite song was on."

"You can listen to your favorite song in a week," Aunt Sophia placed the music player in her purse.

"I can't believe this. I'm not a child, you can stop treating me like one."

"Then you can stop acting like one," her father stared at her. "You can give up on your technology once in a while." He turned to stare at his son. "Did you bring any of your game systems?

"No," Joey pulled out his pockets and held up his hands. "I left it at home."

"Why can't you be more like your brother," Aunt Sophia asked.

Angie didn't say anything. She folded her arms across her chest and stared at the floor. Her lips were curled in a snarl.

Mario kept trying to look away during the exchange. He stared at the sky, at the ground and his hands. He could figure out that she didn't want to come; despite the fact that up until now, his family had thought he and Luigi were dead. He added in her age as a factor, or maybe he should take out the age factor. Joey and Susan were younger and they were not behaving like brats.

"Um," Maria tried to break the tension and coughed. "Mom is trying to grab our attention." She pointed to where her parents, Luigi and the rest of the family were lining up, along with several other people. One of the large triple deck power ships had pulled up.

"Great," Uncle Pauley clapped his hands. "Time to go all aboard that is going aboard."

* * *

It was Stevie's suggestion that the kids, or in her words, the younger generation ride on top. "The view is awesome and this is your first time up here."

"You know you can't argue with that," Maria said as she walked oddly to the stairs. "Whoa."

"When this boat is a rocking, don't come a knocking," Susan laughed as she too was feeling the tilt and bobbing of the ship and teetered from side to side.

"That's not funny," Stevie was the only one smart enough to use the railing to help keep her steady.

Mario understood they couldn't help it, even after the ship and the waves underneath it had initially settled it had started to bob again after the passengers had come aboard "Take it easy on the stairs, Luigi." Mario felt himself teetering to the left.

"I'm always careful," Luigi as right after he had nearly collided with Beth. "You are the one who goes charging into every situation without thinking first."

"That's why Jack Sparrow walks like that," Maria said once they had reached the second deck and the ship seemed to have settled. "He couldn't help but to walk that way."

"He was also drunk all the time," Joey added before he started to run up the stairs to the top deck. "Don't forget that."

"I won't," Stevie started up after him. "And don't run, we don't know if this ship had settled all the way, and you shouldn't be running up stairs anyway."

"Just pick a place," Maria sat down on one of the bench like seats and slid all the way down. Mario sat down next to her and Luigi slid after him.

"Hey Maria," Beth shouted and pulled out a tube of lotion from her purse. "Did you put some on today?" She waved the lotion around.

"Crap," Maria kneeled one the bench and held up her hands. "I'm open." Beth tossed her the lotion and she caught it. "Usually if I'm on one of these I put on sun lotion. I tend to burn when I'm on a boat. I have no idea why, maybe it's the sun light reflection off of the surface of the water." She applied lotion to her nose, forehead and her exposed parts of her arms with the lotion before she handed it to Mario.

"Thanks sis," Maria put some of on his hands and rubbed it around. It was smooth and creamy and smelled like coconuts. He rubbed it on his face and his arms before he handed it to Luigi.

"I never burn," Luigi tried to hand it back but Mario shoved it back to him. "I told you I never burn."

"The last time you said that your body turned reddish orange and two days later you shed your skin." Mario said and lowered his voice to a whisper. "Don't forget our human hides are much weaker than our Koopa hides."

"Oh all right all ready," Luigi put some lotion and then handed it to Susan.

They chatted for a few minutes until the guide made an announcement. Mario learned a lot about his cousins, Stevie wanted to major in child psychology and Beth was doing a dual major in literature and architecture. Susan had mentioned she wants to be veterinarian. Joey had no idea what he wanted to be, not for certain and Angie was still in a pouting snit to say anything other than mumble about being a reporter.

"So what have you guys been doing?" Stevie asked. "Who raised you, what kind of schools did you go to. What do you do?"

"A wonderful and caring woman named Kammy," Luigi answered. He did the explaining for Mario and told them they were in the military but have taken on the role of plumbers. That was what Maria told them to say.

"What's the name of the place?" Stevie asked.

"The Koopa Brothers," Mario answered and felt a jab in his shoulder from Maria's finger. "Cooper brothers," Mario massaged his arm. "The Cooper Brothers plumbing."

"Good afternoon folks," the voice boomed out through the speaker, bringing their conversation to a grinding halt. "I like to welcome the folks out of town to the fabulous city that is New York. I hope you are enjoying the city so nice that they named it twice."

A soft groan came from Maria's direction. Mario gave her a sympathetic smile. He had come across similar tour guides in Dark Land. Considering that the name of the city was also the name of the state there was a high possibility that Maria had heard that before.

"For our local visitors welcome to the Circle Line tour. I hope you enjoy learning about the history about your city as much as everyone else."

"Let me guess," Mario leaned over towards his sister and whispered. "This is also the cliff notes version?"

"Pretty much," Maria nodded as the boat began to move.

The first subject on the tour was about how the park received it's name and history. It was once a base where it held several artillery used during something called the revolutionary war. From the few times Maria visited Mario between the events on Dinosaur Land and the attack from Smithy, he knew that her home country was once a colony for a smaller island country and the first collection of colonies fought against the island and won and became the states. Luigi was the only one who seemed confused about the subject.

"We have to fill him in on this world's history," Mario whispered to Maria again and pointed their brother.

"Leave that to books and the good ole History channel," Maria nodded.

Their tour continued with the guide pointing out various buildings they could see and he would give a description as the ship chugged along. Mario took several photos along with Luigi and lowered the camera when the guide pointed out an empty space that used to be the home of a world trade center.

"Maria?" Mario just whispered her name in the hopes that she would know what he was going to ask.

"A tragedy happened," Maria answered. Her eyes were closed. "It wasn't long ago. We will stop by the site later today and Mom, Dad and I will explain what happened."

Mario nodded and decided to stay silent during the rest of the trip. He would ask questions after the tour was over, and better yet, wait until they were in his parents' car so he could avoid any possible awkward looks from his aunts uncles and cousins.

There were several small islands: Ellis Island, Governors island, and Liberty island that was pointed out. It was the mention of Liberty Island that made nearly everyone stood up, and Mario could see why. The last island had a giant green statue of a woman dressed in a toga and a spiked crown. In one arm she held a plaque. Her other hand was raised and holding a torch.

"You defiantly want to get pictures of that," Maria said as they neared the statue.

Mario and Luigi didn't have to be told twice. The majestic statue deserved to have its picture taken and Mario wondered if there were miniature versions that could be bought at a gift shop somewhere. He would love to get buy one for his adoptive mother. He should get a gift for Bowser and the kids as well.

The tour ended with a view of the harbor. There were a small handful of tall wooden ships with masts that Luigi had taken several pictures of the ships despite expressing his disappointment that the area had been turned into shops.

"Where are we going now?" Joey was the first to stand up once the ship came to dock.

"Probably going to see the Empire state building," Stevie said after she took a sip from her near empty bottle of water. "I overheard our parents talk about it."

* * *

The Empire State building was tall. Mario had tilted his head back as he stared up to try and get an estimate on how tall it was ad nearly fell on his backside.

"Careful," his mother grabbed him when he had tilted too much. "There is 102 stories if you are curious."

"That's even taller than the Terrapin Tower," Luigi let out a whistle. "That is only 90 stories tall."

"There is even a taller building in Chicago," Maria said. "And even taller buildings in other parts of the world."

"Wow," Luigi angled his camera and took a picture from the ground of the building.

"Save your film," their father poked Luigi in the shoulder. "You are going to want to grab a better shot from the observation deck."

"We are going to climb the stairs to the top?" Mario asked.

"Hell no," Uncle Tony shook his head. "I don't even think they have stairs, and even if they did then there is no way I'm going to be able to climb up all those flights to the 86th floor."

"I thought the deck is on the 102nd floor," Mario asked as they entered the building.

"It's smaller than the one of the 86th floor," Maria explained. "Not too mention we don't know if its open today, beside the view is still spectacular."

Maria was right. The view was breathtaking. Mario could see everything. He could see the entire island of Manhattan and he was certain he could see the other parts of the city. He was able to point out Brooklyn and Maria pointed out where Bronx and Queens were located.

"And I think that part is Staten Island," She pointed at a bit of land on the horizon. "A lot of people forget it is also part of the city. It's the fifth borough."

"Ah," Mario placed a few coins in the viewer and looked through. He was able to see even more of the city and at closer range. He felt like a little kid. He had to see everything. He couldn't believe how much he was enjoying himself and felt disappointed when his vision went dark, indicating that time was up. "Your turn bro."

"I almost wish it wasn't nice out," Maria was leaning against the wall. "The clouds actually make this even more fun to visit."

"How so?" Mario watched his brother stare through the viewer.

"Considering how close we are to the sky we would be able to make hand shadows on the clouds. We could also grab a bit of static from the air."

"Really?" Mario said in an impressed tone. Being able to grab a handful of lightening was even more impressive than the view.

"Yeah," Maria sighed. "I'm glad you are able to enjoy this though. The next place we are going to isn't a happy one."

* * *

Their parents explained what happened during the car ride over. Mario wanted to believe that it hadn't happened. He didn't want to think that people could commit such a crime, but as they approached the area where the two towers of the World Trade Center once stood he saw that it was the truth.

"I can't," Luigi's voice came out in shaky creaks. He was stared at the camera in his hands. "It's wrong. It just feels wrong." He put it back in his pocket.

Mario couldn't blame his brother. He too felt it would be wrong to take a picture of the area. It felt too tacky to take a picture to show to the family back in Dark Land and tell them 'Hey, I was at a place where a national tragedy occurred. Take a look at the picture.

Instead he stared at the banners that were hung out by some of the surrounding buildings, banners that had images of hearts and flags. Messages that promised to never forget.

He also read the plaques that were attached to the chain link fence that surrounded the area. They were the names of those who had died in the tragedy. They were the people that worked in the towers and the names of the police officers, fire fighters, and paramedics that had rushed in to help those trapped in the buildings, only to die when the buildings had fell. In addition to the plagues there were cards and flowers that were attached to the fence, held by twist ties and clothespins. People who had left them in the memory and out of love of those who had died.

Their father kneeled in front of a group of pictures of men in blue uniforms. He placed a flower down on the ground beneath the pictures and folded his hands together. No one said a word as he whispered a prayer. A few tears rolled down his face. Those men in the pictures where officers their father knew and was friends with.

Mario removed his eyes from the site when he felt a hand take his. It was Maria. He reached out with his other hand and grabbed onto Luigi's. The three of them continued to look at the site, until their parents told them it was time to go.

* * *

**A/N:**

I rode the Circle Line tour last year. I did not put on sunblock. My shoulders got burned. Lesson learned.

I was at the former site of the World Trade center five years ago. A group of us went to visit it. Like Luigi I couldn't bring myself to take a picture of it.


	37. Temorary Farewell

Chapter 6: Temporary farewell

* * *

Mario heard his mother's footsteps in the hallway. He had come to become familiar with that sound, at least in the morning. It was the combination of her mother's dainty feet, along with the soft fuzzy slippers she wore. She was also humming and that was the sound Mario heard before their mother would knock on the door to see if they were awake.

"Our last time here," Mario shoved his head under the pillow and closed his eyes. He just wanted about five or ten more minutes of sleep. Why couldn't his mother let him sleep for a few more minutes longer?

"What's wrong?" Luigi asked in a teasing voice. "You don't want to go to school today?"

"Bite me," Mario grumbled and tried to tune out all sounds.

"Not with this flat teeth I'm not."

"Good morning boys," their mother knocked on the door. "The coffee is brewing and the sausages and French toast has been made."

"What's French toast?" Luigi asked and Mario could hear him sitting up on his bed.

"It's bread that has been dipped in a egg mixture and fried on a skillet," their mother explained. The description sounded like egg toast and sure enough, Mario could detect the sweet scent of that breakfast item, along with the rich aroma of the coffee that was brewing at the same time "I think you might have something similar in your world, but call it a different name."

"We call it eggy toast," Luigi said.

"Eggy," Mario chuckled. He couldn't believe his brother still used that childish name. "What are you Weege, six years old?"

"At least I know how to wake up at a proper hour." He threw his pillow at Mario.

Mario felt it hit his backside before he rolled over and glared at his brother. "You already want to start something?"

"Yeah," Luigi slid out of bed. "I want to start eating breakfast. I'm famished."

"Can't fight it," Mario sat up and rubbed his eyes and took care of the eye boogers. Growing up his adoptive mother called them sleepies and sleep crumbs and it did sound better than eye boogers.

"He wanted to sleep in today," Luigi explained.

"Sleeping in means we get less time to spend with you," their mother gave Mario a small kiss on the top of his head. "I want to spend as much time with you as I can."

"We got to return before five," Luigi stretched his arms. "That was when we first given human forms." He placed his hands behind his back and gave it a small pop.

"You were first given your human forms when you were in my womb," their mother said. "However I do know what you mean. We will relax through out the day as a family."

"I like the sound of that," Mario said. After several days of seeing the city and taking in nearly all New York had to offer he was looking forward to just a day of sitting home and relaxing. "First thing I want to do is enjoy a nice breakfast from mom."

-

As Mario chowed down through out his meal he reflected on the past few days. His cousins took him and Luigi to several other sites and places to shop, Mario was able to buy as many souvenirs as he could. He almost wished they had visited during winter so the could go ice-skating at Rockefeller center.

He was also bit blown away about how Susan dressed when she wasn't dressed up. She wore a white shirt with cut off sleeves and an image of a pair of red lips with a long tongue that seemed to have been spray painted on the front. Her jeans were grayish blue in color, baggy and covered with pockets. Her sneakers seemed normal save for the safety pins with beads that were attached to the tongues. She also wore red and white striped cloth armbands that were between the wrists and her elbows. She called her style casual punk.

Bethany dressed in pretty much the same style as she did when they went on the boat tour and Stephanie dressed in a short-sleeved pink shirt with pale blue jeans that had roses on the back pockets.

Angie even arrived, dressed similarly to Stevie and apologized for her behavior at the tour. She explained that she had a lot going on in her life. Two of her good friends had an argument that may have ended their friendship to each other and Angie was in the middle. Angie had another friend that was recently dumped by her boyfriend and needed a shoulder to cry on, she also had a book report due after break and music was on of the few things that helped with stress.

Mario could understand. He had dealt with back-to-back stress coming from both school related problems and problems with friends, as well as problems from home. He accepted their apology before they went on their tour and shopping excursion.

Maria wanted to make certain her brothers would be able to sample everything, or at least nearly everything from the city. The day after they went to Central Park and took a carriage ride before the visited China Town and Little Italy.

The following day Maria took them to the borough called the Bronx to visit the zoo. As usual for Mario, whenever he visited the zoo, most of the animals were sleeping, even the ones that were not supposed to be nocturnal. The monkeys were awake, and so were the gorillas. For some reason they made Mario feel unwary.

"Can't let Pauline see these guys," Maria pointed at the largest and meanest looking ape. "She was kidnapped by one that was even bigger than that one and carried up a construction site."

"You mentioned that before," Luigi said. Like Mario he could not remove his eyes from the gorilla. "So it is true that Pauline had gotten panic attacks."

"She used to get them at least once a week," Maria said and chewed the bottom of her lip. "I thought she was going through one that time you and Wendy turned us into Koopas. I had no idea it was an act."

Mario turned to the large sign posted near the gorillas. The large words spelled out Primate Family and under it had the pictures and names of the different creatures that belonged to the family. There were monkeys, lemurs, marmosets, baboons, mandrills, chimpanzees, orangutans, gorillas and humans. He had to blink to make sure he was reading that correctly.

"Hey sis, is this true?" Mario tapped the sign with a finger. "Are humans really related to apes?"

"Yeah scientists believed we evolved from apes," Maria said.

"So technically you guys are apes without hair?" Luigi asked before he pointed to his head and moustache. "Except for here and here?"

"Technically we are pretty much covered from head to toe, except it's so light and small that you can't see the hairs and scientists believe that thousands of years from now we will evolve to a point where we wont have any hair at all."

"Humans are evolving to become more reptilian?" Mario asked.

"I guess," Maria shrugged. "I never really thought of it that way."

* * *

Mario had forgotten about that small discussion after they had left. Yesterday wasn't much in the event category, but it did end with the family seeing the play with Pauline in it.

"What do you want to do?" Luigi asked after they had finished eating and helped mother clear the table and washed the dishes. "Break out a board game?"

"I was thinking of looking at pictures," the mother stepped inside the master bedroom and returned a few minutes later with armloads of photo albums. "Too bad your father had to work today. We could look through them together." She sat down and opened one and flipped through to the first page. "Here is the only pictures I have of you."

There were only two pictures. The first was of a tired yet happy looking younger version of their mother sitting in bed. Her hair was still damp and stuck to her forehead and the her cheeks. She was holding a red face human infant wrapped in a swaddle blanket. Next to her stood their father with an ecstatic look on his face and holding another baby also red raced and wrapped in a cloth. Both infants were asleep and had noticeable large noses. There was no way to tell them apart. The second picture was of the boys in their bassinets and wearing their hats.

"We were kind of cute as infants," Mario said.

"Here is one of you father after he joined the force," she turned the page. It was a picture of their father dressed in a blue uniform and pointing to his badge. "And when he first got promoted to detective."

The next few pictures were at a party and featured both their parents. Their father was holding up his new badge and he was dancing with their mother. There was a noticeable bump on their mother's stomach.

"Is that?" Luigi pointed at the picture of their mother where her bump was the most noticeable.

"Yes that is your sister," their mother pointed to the next page. The bump was even bigger and she was in a chair and surrounded by several women and presents. "The baby shower." She turned the page "And here she is." The following picture was of their mother, tired and sweaty as when she had given birth to Mario and Luigi holding baby Maria while their father was cooing over her. "There are a lot of pictures of her."

There were several pictures of Maria as an infant and sleeping. Followed by when Maria was first able to sit up and she had enough hair on her head to tie on a bow. Then there were her in a highchair and being fed strained carrots and peas by their father, except he was wearing most of her food. The next page was after Maria had learned how to walk and there was pictures of her first birthday, and first trip to the zoo and picture of her standing in front of a bathtub while holding the towel wide open apart and revealing everything.

"Now we have something to get back at her with," Luigi laughed when they had reached the bathtub picture. "She seen embarrassing pictures of us as babies."

"She wasn't a real modest child." Their mother laughed as she thumbed through the pictures and pointed out the ones of their toddler sister only half dressed. "She often would take off her clothes through out the day, at least until sometime after her second birthday."

Mario nodded and chuckled at a picture of Maria dressed as a cartoon mouse with a bow and holding a plastic pumpkin filled with candy, and a picture of his sister at a beach and visiting the zoo.

"This is her fourth birthday, and the very first time she was allowed to have a party." Their mother pointed out a picture of Maria along with five other kids seated at a table covered with colorful paper tablecloth. All of the children were wearing party hats. The cake in front of Maria looked like a doll with red hair. "First time Maria ever tried an ice cream cake. We ordered one shaped as Raggedy Anne."

She turned the page. "And here she is posing for her pre K picture." Maria was sitting on a stool, wearing a pale blue blouse and a dark blue skirt. Her hair was done up in pigtails.

Mario watched his sister grow up through the different pictures. There were several of Maria at holiday and social gatherings and dressed in various costumes. He smiled when he came across his sister around eight or nine and dressed in a baseball uniform and all the pictures that followed of Maria and her teammates.

"She didn't want to smile in this picture," Their mother said when they reached a group of photos of the family. There was a large paper banner with a Happy 20th anniversary Paul and Sophia. "She had just gotten braces at the time and didn't want any pictures of her with metal teeth. I told her it was possible to smile without showing your teeth."

"She used to have braces?" Luigi scratched the top of his head.

"She does have nice teeth," Mario nodded.

"Her first slumber party," the picture was of Maria and several girls that were around twelve and thirteen years of age dressed in pajamas and seated on sleeping bags with pillows piled in one corner. A love seat was behind them with blankets strewn across and there were a few VHS tapes on a corner of the couch. Several of the girls had what looked like oatmeal covering their faces. "I think they were in the middle of giving each other makeovers and they made facial masks out of honey and oatmeal. If there were any avocados in the house they would have had green faces."

"Wendy did something like that," Luigi nodded.

The last pictures had Maria in various dresses that were either turquoise or black. All four pictures had her hair in different beautiful styles. She was wearing makeup and she had a flower pinned to her chest.

"Her pictures for her junior and senior proms and homecomings," Mother explained. "Look how beautiful she is. I wish she would dress up more often."

"Who's he?" Luigi pointed at the tall and buff blond guy wearing a tux that was in all four pictures with Maria.

"Cliff Roberts. He was Maria's boyfriend through out most of high school."

Mario wasn't too sure if he liked the guy. He didn't hate him. Cliff was a handsome guy and with a figure like his he probably played football or was on the wrestling team. He could see that he and Maria were a close couple.

"What happened to him?" Mario asked. As nice as this guy may seem to be if he found out that had broken his sister's heart he would find out where he lived so he could beat the crap out of him.

"After graduation they went to two different schools. Cliff was accepted to a university in California while Maria went to a local college. They wrote to each other and visited around the holidays, spring break and the summer, but they grew apart and moved on. They still talk to each other online and send letters and arrange meetings, but as of now they are just good friends.

"Oh," Mario felt the unfounded anger leave.

"This is the last page," their mother turned the last page of the album. It was filled with pictures of Maria in a maroon colored robe with a bronze collar and a black motor board. There was a picture of her shaking a man's hand and another of her holding up her diploma.

"That man is the high school principal," mother closed the book. "After the ceremony we went out to eat. She originally just wanted to go to McDonalds, but I pointed out this was the only time she was going to graduate from high school, so she chose a nice French restaurant, one of her favorites."

"Why didn't she suggest it first?" Luigi asked.

Mother shrugged. "I have no idea." She stood up. "After I put this away, how about we look at some old home movies. There is even one of her old games."

They watched various tapes together and laughed at the silly antics from the family. Maria joined them around lunch and after they ate they watched several more. They watched two of Maria's games. One was little league and another was of high school.

"That's' it Maria," the camera zoomed in on Cliff sitting a few rows down. He had leaped to his feet as soon as Maria had it a home run. "I'm treating her to dinner after this." He turned to an older man that was seated right next to him. "Hey dad, can I borrow some money?"

Mario burst out laughing. He could remember asking Mama Kammy for some gold coins after he had asked a girl out on a date before.

"Cliff was such a sweetie," Maria sighed at the memory and checked her watch. "Uh oh. It's almost four."

"Crap," Luigi leapt to his feet. "We were changed around five. We have to pack now."

"I already have my stuff," Maria pointed to the luggage she had brought.

"Where are you planning on going?" Mother asked as she pressed stop on the VCR remote.

"Spend a week with my brothers in the mushroom kingdom," Maria said as she followed Mario into their temporary bedroom.

"Didn't mention as a Koopa," Mario whispered.

"Yeah, like she would want to hear that," Maria said as she grabbed several of their discarded socks and threw it into one of their suitcases. "You guys can sort it out later."

"I can't wait to visit again," Luigi said as he tossed all of his shirts into his case. "Maybe I could convince Wendy to give being a human for a week a try so she can come."

"Bring all the kids," Maria said. "You have all of your bathroom stuff packed?"

"All packed, nice and neat," Mario grabbed all of his clothes and shoved into the bag before he tried to close. He had to sit on top if so he could get the latch to seal. "Mama mia what a pain in the tail."

* * *

The taxi ride to the park was fast as possible, or as fast as the guy behind the wheel had promised would be possible, but it still didn't feel like it was going to be fast enough. Mario wasn't sure if it was going to be instant change or would it be gradual, and he was certain he could feel the hairs on his body slowly withdraw into his skin.

"Thank you," their mother said when the cab reached the playground. She handed him his money and followed after them. "Hard to believe it is here all this time."

"Yup," Maria said as they raced to the well. "Let's just hope no one was making any wishes."

The well was empty. Nobody even noticed, nor noticed them as the approached the well, dropped in their suitcases and slid in. After opening the folding grate Mario felt himself and his luggage being sucked in and he felt spun upside down before he emerged outside the other end and into the Mushroom Kingdom. He hadn't much time to enjoy the scenery before he felt another suitcase hit him from behind and Luigi tackle him.

"Hey," Mario turned to his brother. "What gives?"

"You knew I was following behind."

"You could have warned me."

"You shouldn't have been standing on top of warp like that." Luigi poked him in the stomach.

"Could you two stop fighting?" Maria asked after she had jumped down from the warp and checked her watch. "We still have about five minutes to spare."

"Whoa," mother said when she had emerged from the pipe. "I forgot what a rush that can be."

"This way to my house," Mario pointed towards the direction of his pipe house. "We can relax there for a bit, maybe have dinner."

"I can't stay long," mother said. "I want to make some dinner for both your father and I."

Only a few minutes had past since they started walking to the pipe house when Mario noticed a glowing light surrounded him and Luigi. The light grew stronger and brother until it had nearly blinded them. Mario felt the weight of his shell on his back and could feel his tail even before he opened his eyes. When he stared at his hands and arms he hand noticed the hair was gone and replaced by scales. He had his long and sharp claws again, and his claws have returned to his toes. He ran his fingers through his hair and felt his horns.

"We are Koopas again," Luigi made his voice sounded even more thrilled than he should have.

"Oh," their mother had covered her mouth with her hands. "So this is what you look like."

"We aren't usually wearing torn clothes though," Mario said.

"I know that," mother nodded. She brushed her fingers through their hair. "No matter what form or species you are, you two will always be handsome to me."

* * *

The pipe house was just as Mario had left it and Toad had done a good job, making sure the grass in the front was mowed; the flowers were watered and pulled up any weeds he had found. The mushroom man was standing at the side of the house with a hose in hand, sprinkling the flowers with more water and holding a stack of mail under one arm.

"Hey Toad," Mario called out as they approached the house. "We are home."

"Hey guys," Toad dropped the hose and turned off the water. "How was your trip?"

"Great," Luigi set down their luggage and pointed to their mother. "This is our birth mother, Angela Segali."

"Wow," Toad gasped as he gave their mother a look over that made Mario felt uncomfortable. "Hello, welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Thank you," their mother smiled. "This isn't my first time here."

"I got something for you," Mario set down one of the briefcases and opened it. Clothes went flying in every direction. Mario didn't care about that. He found one of the bags that contained the gifts he got and pulled out a small box that contained a mug with the cityscape painted on it. "For you."

"Thanks," Toad accepted his gift and handed Mario the letters. "I got your mail for you. You might want to open the one on top first, Peach wrote that one a few hours ago. She knew you were coming home today."

"Okay," Mario set the mail down and opened the letter on top. "Dear Mario, please come to the castle. I baked a cake for you. Yours truly, Peach."

"A cake?" Luigi wiggled his eyebrows.

Mario stuck his tongue out at him. "There is probably going to be a nice dinner at the castle. C'mon."

"The invitation is for you," Maria smiled. "Even if they will want to set the table for us, Peach just wants you."

"Are you sure?" Mario didn't want to leave his family stranded at the house.

"Positive," Luigi nodded.

"Mama are you sure you don't want to come and meet the princess?"

"Maybe another time," mother gave him a kiss on the top of his head. "You have fun."

"I will," he turned to Toad. "You still have the spare key to the house?"

"Yeah, I'll bring in the mail and put it on the table."

"I still have half a case of Chuckola in the fridge," Mario said before he headed off towards the castle.


	38. Minor Changes

Chapter 7: Minor Changes

* * *

Mario had ignored the cold air and the snow crunching under his large feet and claws. He had been wandering around the winter wonderland for a long time performing various tasks. The cold sent a chill under his shell when he had first leapt through one of the various enchanted paintings that led to various worlds and lands. Mario knew Bowser was behind it and he had a feeling the enchantment behind the paintings was thanks to Kamek.

Mario perked up when he heard a strange cheeping sound from behind a snow bank. This might be what he was looking for and he vaulted over the drift and landed next to a trembling blue creature that had tucked itself into a ball and covered it's head with it's flipper like wings.

"Tuxie," Mario whispered to the chick. "Please don't be afraid. My name is Mario and your mother sent me to find you."

"Mama?" The penguin peeped and lowered its wings. It stared at Mario with large, dark moist eyes. "Mama?" Tiny tears had gathered around the corners of its eyes.

"You don't really want to cry little guy," Mario used a knuckle to wipe the tears away. "You don't want them to freeze on your face, now do you?"

Tuxie just blinked. "Mama?"

"I'm going to take you to see your mama." Mario held out a hand. His smile grew larger when the penguin placed his flipper in Mario's. "Is it okay if I carry you?" He waited for Tuxie to nodd his head before he lifted the chick into his arms.

"Do you need a ride back?" The Lakitu with the camera said. This Lakitu had said he was not part of the military and resided in Sky Land. His name was Lukas and he was a documentary filmmaker and wanted to follow Mario around. He was the one who informed him of what had happened at the castle. He had witnessed the whole thing, but was unable to help and thought that either Maria or Pauline would have come to the rescue.

"He's just a frightened kid," Mario said as he began his trek back to the main nesting ground. "I can handle him."

"If you need any help, I will be here," Lukas said as he followed behind in his cloud. "This will be a nice heart warming scene, the reuniting of mother and child. I have been thinking of making a wild life documentary. I was hung up for a while on what, but I have decided on penguins. Do you think it will sell?"

"I'd watch it," Mario said between humming for Tuxie. He could feel the softness of the outer coating of down and the warmth from the chick's body heat. "Especially if it was in one of those large dome shape theaters.

Mario knew they were getting closer by the stench of fish guts and the penguin trills increasing. He saw several other blue penguins running about and sliding on their stomachs. Now all he had to do was seek out Tuxie's mother.

She was standing on top of a small pile of snow near a small cave entrance. Her neck was craned and she shielded her eyes with her wing. "Mario," she cried out when she had spotted them.

"Mama," Tuxie flapped his wings and beat his tiny webbed feet against Mario's chest. "I want my mamma."

"Here you go," Mario placed the young chick on the ground and watched as he ran up to his mother and she ran towards him.

"My little Tuxie," Mama Penguin said as she lifted her son in her arms. "Never run off without me."

"Sorry mama," Tuxie wraped his wings around his mama to hug her.

"Thank you Mario," Mama Penguin said and set her son down. "Wait right here. I have to put Tuxie in his nest." Her wing grabbed onto Tuxie's wing and she lead him down the opposite side of the snow.

"So beautiful," Lukas said in a wistful tone.

"Yeah," Mario felt warm all over.

"I'm back," Mama Penguin said. "I have something for you. I cannot express how grateful I am that you have found my son."

"No need ma'am," Mario waved his hand around. "Your words are enough."

"I insist," the penguin raised her wings. "I have been informed from the others about your quest. I think this might help." She turned around for a few seconds before she spun around with a Power star in her beak. She tossed it towards Mario.

Mario leapt up and caught it. "All right" Each star was a closer step in rescuing the princess.

-

"How long has Mario been gone?" Luigi said after he had taken a bite out of the crust of his last slice. He wasn't sure if he could handle regular pizza again, not after eating pizza in Brooklyn. The slices were so slick from the grease and so large he had to fold them to keep everything from falling off. He could not describe the flavor. He held his tongue when Toad ordered the pizzas. The retainer was treating them to dinner and even regular pizza tastes even better when he didn't have to pay for it.

Toad glanced at his watch. "About a couple of hours." He belched and covered his mouth. "Excuse me."

"Don't sweat it," Luigi said between taking bite out of the crust. "Pizza causes a lot of chemistry in the digestive track."

"It does make me burp a lot," Toad nodded.

"Better out the front and then the back?" Luigi winked.

"Men," Maria grumbled and gave them a look. "Or should I say boys?"

"Are you trying to tell me that girls don't fart?" Luigi asked. "Cause that's a lie."

"We have the same bodily functions as you guys," Maria stood up. "We just don't brag about it." She collected their plates and carried them out to the sink. She squeezed a small dab of dish soap into a damp rag and gave the bottle a quick squeeze until several tiny bubbles shot up.

"We should clean up before we go," Luigi grabbed one of the empty pizza boxes and unfolded the corners.

"Go?" Toad raised his brows. "Where are you going? You guys just got back."

"I still live in Dark Land," Luigi reminded him as he flattened the second box and then folded both boxes in half, and then in half again. "Maria is coming with us. She asked Kammy to change her into a Koopa for a week."

"She's going to be living there?" Toad cringed.

"Hey," Luigi growled. "That is my home."

"And for about a week it is going to be my home," Maria scrubbed the last of the plates and ran it under the tap to rinse. "We should wait for him to return." She placed the freshly cleaned plat in the drain along with the others.

"We don't know when he is going to come back," Luigi placed the folded up boxes into the garbage. "For all we know he may even spend the night." He didn't want to wait until the next day to see Wendy and he wasn't going to leave without Maria. "He will come by and see what you look like."

"I'll stay here," Toad placed his hands behind his head and leaned back into his seat. "I'll let him know where you are."

"All up to you, sis," Luigi wasn't going to thank Toad until Maria actually agrees.

"I admit I am a bit nervous," she stared at her hands. "I guess the sooner I go through the transformation the less I have to worry about it."

"It didn't hurt for us," He grabbed her hand. "We won't distribute the gifts until after Mario has caught up." He waited for her to grab back and to smile, before he smiled in return.

* * *

_Dark Land_

Several thoughts ran through Maria's mind as she undressed in Kammy's room. Luigi was waiting outside in the hall and Kammy was in her sleeping chambers, waiting for Maria to get ready. Maria had wondered if she would feel anything. Luigi told her the transformation wasn't going to hurt, but she wondered if it would tickle, or itch, or if she would feel numb all over. That wasn't the least amount of her worries. She was afraid the spell would go wrong. What if she was transformed into something else. What if she became a bomb-omb, or a Bloober, or a Yoshi. Well she might not mind so much if she would become a Yoshi. What if the spell was a permanent once by accident? What if that ass, Kamek walks by her while she was in Koopa form and decided to make it permanent?

"Are you all right out there?" Kammy asked.

"Almost done," Maria removed her undergarments and wrapped a blanket around herself. "Here goes nothing." She turned to the door. "I'm ready."

The door opened. "Don't worry," Kammy stepped outside. "It won't take long. I have already thought of the right words."

"Okay," Maria inhaled. "Hit me."

"Human Maria who's spirit is like a storm, for a short while you will take on a Koopa form, a little longer than a week for who's fame so great, shall stay this way for days of eight." Kammy chanted and waved her wand before she aimed it at Maria. Light shot from the wand and struck Maria in the chest.

Maria closed her eyes when she was struck. Luigi was right, she didn't feel any pain, she didn't feel anything at all. She opened her eyes just as the light was fading, and her whole body was tingling. She also felt a little extra weight on her back, like she was wearing a backpack, there was a sensation on her back side, just like when she had gotten the leaves in the past that gave her the raccoon ears and tail. She stared down her chest. Her breast were still there, they were only a bit smaller and were covered in segmented carapace, but they were still there.

"It worked," she breathed as she dropped the blanket. She stared at her hands. Her fingers were thicker, numbered in four instead of five and ended in long white sharp claws. Her arms were covered in yellow-orange scales, as were her legs. Her feet were larger and also ended in sharp claws. She felt her face and grabbed onto her new snout before she ran her claws through her hair to feel her horns and used her tongue to feel the sharpness of her fangs. "I'm a Koopa."

"For eight days," Kammy pointed to the nearest mirror. "Have a better look at yourself dear."

Maria stared into the mirror. She looked like she did the last time she was turned into a Koopa. Her head and face was turned into the same shade of turquoise as her shell. She examined herself from different angles, even wiggled the end of her tail before she stuck out her long and pointed tongue.

"Do you need help with your shell?" Kammy asked. "I don't know if you know how to get out of it."

"Actually I don't."

"The Collar can detach with just enough force," Kammy grabbed onto the shoulder where the top shell connected with the carapace and with a light pop she separated it. "Now you just pull your arms in and you can slide out through the top."

"Okay," Maria pulled her arms in. It felt like she was taking of a shirt, except she was sliding out through the top. She slid her shell down to her ankles and stepped out. Without a shell she was naked. Her chest and belly were the same color as her arms and legs and her back was the same color as her shell. Her chest now seemed to be the size she was used too, the only difference was that her breasts lacked nipples. Well she was a reptile, then again why would female reptiles need breasts? "Time to get back inside." She stepped inside her shell and slid it back on, after she had slipped her arms through she snapped the collar closed. "Do I have to take off my shell every time I go to the bathroom?"

"No," Kammy laughed. "You do have a holes in the bottom for that."

"That's a bit of a relief," Maria stared at her reflection again. She held up her hands and curled down her claws and made a fierce face. She growled. It felt kind of weird hearing the sound come from her. She decided to try something else. She inhaled and roared. That sound made the mirror vibrate and caused her to jump back and nearly collide with Kammy. "Sorry."

"Easy, child," Kammy told her ."You have to make small steps."

"Mom," Luigi knocked on the door. "Maria, are you all right?"

"It's okay ,dear," Kammy said. "Maria was just practicing her roar."

"That was Maria?" Luigi asked

"You should be proud. She has a fierce roar like you and your brother."

"Of course we have fierce roars," Maria said and puffed out her chest. "We are the Segali siblings."

"Can I see her?" Luigi asked.

"You may," Kammy opened the door.

"Wow," Luigi's eyes widened. He examined his sister from every angle possible. "I got to show you how to keep your shell polished."

"Dude, you seen me like this before," Maria closed her eyes and inhaled. It was a long time since she had last smelled that scent. It was a comforting scent of family. "I wonder what I should do first. Should I show myself off to Bowser and his family, or should I try out my new abilities." She flicked her tail from side to side.

"It's all up to you," Luigi said.

"Maybe I should get myself fitted with some of those spiked bands," Maria tapped the bands on Luigi's wrists.

"Female Koopas don't usually wear the spiked bands. They prefer pretty bracelets and necklaces."

"She can do whatever she wants," Kammy said.

"I think I will try both," Maria stared at her wrists and imagined how they would look with the bands. "I get the spikes on my wrists and necklace for my neck."

"Sounds good," Luigi took her hand. "We can get the bands this way." He pointed towards the direction of the hallway.

"I should also get my folks some souvenirs from Dark Land," Maria said as she followed her brother down the hallway. "They do have gift shops here?"

"Of course. Wendy can show you were to shop."

"Great," so far so good. She hadn't come across Bowser, just yet and she wanted to wait until she was banded before she posed for him. She couldn't wait to see his reaction, and then what? Was he going to sweep her up into his arms? Would they nuzzle and kiss. Would he want to do even more, include ask her to be his Koopa Queen.

"What are you thinking about?" Luigi must have noticed how her eyes were glazed over and she was lost in thought.

"Just wondering what it would feel like to breath fire," She inhaled deeply and exhaled, nothing but air came out. She tried again and managed to cough up some smoke.

"First thing," Luigi held up a hand. "You don't want to do it here. Secondly, you need to feel the heat and the fire develop. You feel it in here." He rubbed his hand against his stomach.

"Right," she chuckled. "I just have to work on it."

"Luigi," Wendy squealed and ran towards them from the opposite direction. The scent of her perfume invaded Maria's nostrils. "You're back."

"I missed you," Luigi embraced her. "I've been thinking about you since the entire trip."

"I'm glad you are back," Wendy kissed him on the lips before he gave her snout a small lick. "Larry has gotten over his depressed funk."

"Good, what about the others?"

"Morton got himself a microphone headset for his computer, like the world needs to hear him blab. Roy has met a girl and they are on a date right now, and Ludwig has proposed to Dru."

"That's great," Luigi smiled.

"Is she here?" Maria asked. It might be fun for her to bond with a few other female Koopas.

"Yes she is," Wendy pulled away from Luigi. Her eyes widened when she saw who she was talking to. "Maria? You're a Koopa again?"

"In the shell," Maria laughed. "Just for about a week. Where are your brothers, and your father?"

"My brothers are around. I don't know where daddy is. He said he was going for a walk with Kamek and several troops, probably scope out another land to try and add to the Dark Empire."

"Why am I not surprised," Maria rolled her eyes. If she told him she wasn't interested in adding on new kingdoms would he stop conquering?

"Come with us Wendy, we are helping my sister accessorizing."

"That does sound like fun," Wendy said.

* * *

_Mushroom Kingdom_

Mario could not believe it. He had gone through all that trouble to find the right amount of power stars and in the end it was all for nothing? He had found Bowser and Peach, but Bowser seemed surprised and even surrendered. "Are you kidding me?"

"Why would I be kidding?" Bowser had his arms folded and tapped his large foot against the ground. "I should be asking you the same thing."

"I invited him over to the castle," Peach said. Once Mario had entered the room Bowser removed her from her cell and placed her on the ground. "I had no idea if Maria had returned with him."

"She did, and she is at my house with Luigi," Mario still couldn't believe it. "Are you serious? You went through all of this to capture Peach and took over the castle and you don't want to conquer her kingdom?"

"I never said I didn't want to conquer her kingdom," Bowser said.

"You told me I was bait for Maria," Peach pointed at the Koopa king. You want to defeat her."

"I don't think that was the reason," Mario said under breath.

"Why did you come rescue her?" Bowser asked again.

"I was invited to the castle," Mario explained what felt like the hundredth time. "I was told about what you have done and I went to save her."

"Why do you insist on rescuing her?" Bowser asked. "Are you in love with her?"

Mario felt his whole face heat up. "That's complicated."

"You are in love with her," Bowser chuckled. "Oh this is rich. The famed Koopa general in love with the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Why is that funny?" Peach asked. She grabbed Mario by the sides of his head and gave him a long soft kiss.

"Well I'll be damned," Bowser said.

"Or maybe you are in love yourself," Peach said. "Are you in love with Maria?"

"I," Bowser held up a claw and paused. His snout turned pink. "Why would I be in love with my greatest enemy?"

"I have no idea," Mario wasn't sure if he should tell him about where Maria was and their plans.

"Where is she, if she is not here rescuing the princess then where is she?"

"I told you she is at my house with Luigi and Toad, unless they have set for Dark Land by now."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Bowser ran towards the door. "We got to get back to Dark Land."

"Wait," Peach shouted, but it was no use. Bowser had already left. "They might still be at Mario's house."

"We'll call Toad and see if they are there," Mario said. "But first I want to make sure everyone is okay."


	39. Koopa Dates

**Chapter 8:** Koopa Dates

* * *

_Dark Land_

Mario paused at the entrance to catch his breath. He had no idea how long he had been running. It seemed like he started after he had left Peach's castle and ran towards the nearest warp pipe. He didn't stop running until he had first reached the outskirts of Dark Land where he took a thirty second breather and started off again.

"Idiot," he pressed his hand against his side where he felt a shooting cramp. He wasn't actually sure who he was addressing, Bowser who had started an odd inner castle take over in the hopes that he would lure Maria to his clutches, or he was calling himself an idiot for running like that, especially running after he had consumed a slice of cake and a glass of milk.

Peach and insisted that he sould try a slice. After they made sure the castle was back to normal, Mario called his house and found out from Toad that Luigi and Maria have already headed for Dark Land. He wanted to leave at that second, but Peach had begged him to stay until he had tried at least one slice. Mario had agreed. Maria could take care of herself and she had Luigi with her to help, just in case. Peach had cut three slices, one for herself, one for Mario and one for Lukas who had also accepted.

"Welcome back," the Goomba guards greeted him and opened the door to the castle.

"Thanks guys," Mario was still trying to catch his breath as he entered the castle. He didn't have any idea of where his brother or sister might be, not too mention if his sister was transformed or not. He tried to get a scent. There was a faint hint of his brother coming from the left, but it was over powered by cleaning solution. "Who's doing house work at this time of night?"

Kamek was at the corner, on his hands and knees with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a scrub brush in his hand and a large bucket on his left. The elderly Magikoopa was scrubbing the floor while grumbling to himself, the hem of his robe was already damp.

"Hello Kamek," Mario greeted through clenched teeth. "I see you lost your mop again."

"I was told to clean the floor this way," Kamek dipped the brush into the cleaning solution.

"Who gave the order?" Mario thought it would have been one of the royal children.

"King Bowser ordered me to do this."

"What did you do to anger him?" Mario leaned against the wall, as much as he wanted to see his siblings he also wanted to relish in Kamek's misery.

"Turn's out my latest plan didn't work, so I suggested that if he stole the star rod he could make his wishes come true, he would be able to kidnap the princess, make the castle rise, and be able to defeat Maria." He sat up. "I thought he would be pleased, but instead he roared at me, and told me to clean the floors with the bucket and brush."

"That is a pity," Mario left the wizard to finish his chore, and resumed his search for Luigi and Maria. Once he was far enough away from the overpowering fragrance of the cleaning solution he could smell Luigi again, he also could smell Bowser, his adoptive mother and the royal children.

"You have been such a pain in the ass," Bowser bellowed.

"Crap," Mario ganged speed and ran towards the dining hall were the family had gathered in a circle around Bowser and a female Koopa.

"You been a bigger pain," the female said with Maria's voice. "And I do mean bigger."

"Maria?" Mario gasped. He couldn't believe the Koopa was his sister. She wasn't wearing any of her clothes, not even her cap and had her hair flowing freely instead of bound in braids. Her head and shell matched the color of her favorite turquoise shirt. She had two small protruding fangs when her mouth was closed. Her wrists wore spiked bands and she wore a golden locket around her neck. "That's my sister?"

"That is her," mom affirmed. She seemed to be pleased with how the whole argument. "She only has been a Koopa for an hour and she is already fitting in."

"Bigger?" Bowser pointed at his stomach and snarled.

"Easy big boy," Maria's voice did a 160 from anger to a more sultry tone. "You are taller than me, and you are pretty ripped." She ran her fingers down one of Bowser's arms. "These muscles are solid as a rock. You kinda remind me of some of the guys I used to date. You would probably look like them if you were human."

"I," Bowser stood there with his jaw hanging. His cheeks had started to turn pink. "Can the flattery, you are not going to sweet talk your way out of this."

"When have I ever used sweet talk?" Maria raised an eyebrow. "I've always kicked your ass and you know it."

"If you weren't so pretty I wouldn't have let you get away with it," Bowser leaned forward and glared into her eyes.

"You think I'm pretty?" Maria also leaned in. "Do you think I'm prettier now that I'm a Koopa?"

"Well-" Bowser never got to finish. Maria nudged herself even forward and their lips came into contact.

"I feel weird," Mario whispered.

"Me too," Lemmy was right next to him. "But she is so pretty, and all this time she turned out to be your sister."

"Now wait," Bowser had pulled away from the kiss and his snout was crimson. "I went all through that trouble to lure you into my trap, and you didn't show up."

"Boy are you out of touch," Maria rolled her eyes. "That's not how you get a girl. You have to romance her, ask her out on a date. You walk up to her and ask if she would like to go somewhere. How does a game of miniature golf and dinner at family restaurant sound?"

"That does sound like a great idea," Bowser scratched the top of his head.

"Great, you can pick me up at four. I'll be in the guest room next to my brother's room," Maria turned around and headed down the hall.

Bowser's jaw dropped again and he pointed at the direction Maria had left. He continued to point and keep the same facial expression as he turned to the crowd.

"Congratulations on your date," Mom said.

"Hey Dru," Wendy turned to the young female Koopa with a silvery white head and shell. "We have to take Maria shopping for her date tomorrow."

"Maybe for a few more dates in the future," Dru winked. Her dark hair was kept in a stylish bob with fringes. Her bangs were dyed a bright fuchsia tint. She was dressed in a black halter-top and red vinyl skirt. Her clothing style was almost similar to how cousin Bethany dressed.

"I have a date," Bowser said the words while he continued to blink. "I have a date." He grinned. "Of course I have a date, there was no way she could resist me."

"Well that was something," Mario chuckled weakly and caught the eye of Luigi who merely shrugged.

* * *

Time went by in a blur for Mario. He declined the offer to sleep in his old room and instead slept at his house and was invited to Peach's castle for brunch after he woke up.

"I'm glad everyone is okay," Mario said as he pored himself a glass of orange juice. He selected a raison bagel that had been pre sliced and toasted. "I should have asked how everyone was before I left." He spread on a layer of cream cheese and grape jelly on each half.

"Don't blame yourself," Peach said. She selected the small crystal pepper mill and used it to sprinkle some freshly ground pepper onto her egg white omelet. "Everyone was fine once they were released from their prisons. They were just pleased that they weren't transformed into rocks or bricks. I don't think I asked how you enjoyed my cake."

"I loved it," he wished he had another slice to go with his brunch. "It was sweet and fluffy, just the right bit of moistness. I didn't even need any milk, and the frosting was rich, creamy and smooth. Did you make the frosting yourself?"

"That was the first time I made the frosting," Peach smiled as she used the knife and fork to cut up some of the omelet into bite size pieces. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"You don't mind if I hang around here for a while?" Mario asked before he took a bite from his bagel.

"You don't have to ask, we can go kart racing after breakfast."

They raced around on the royal track a few times before they played a few rounds of tennis and enjoyed tropical fruit flavored smoothies as a snack before Mario made his way back to Dark Land. When he had arrived it was long after four. His sister and Bowser were already out on his date. He decided to check on his brother, but found out he and Wendy were going on a walk and decided to leave the two of them alone.

Instead he checked on the royal children. He spent nearly and hour with Iggy, helping the young genius assemble his new puzzle model before Iggy got a bit of inspiration for a new invention and he went to write it down in a diary and start to work on the blue prints. He served as audience for Dru and Ludwig who had already mastered one of the songs from the Broadway musical soundtrack on their instruments. He played a half hour with Larry tossing his new Giant's football back and forth before he watched Lemmy run around trying to fly his new kite. Roy was on the phone with his girlfriend and Morton thanked him for the picture book again before Mario came across Junior who was happily in the middle of his new paint by number set.

"Glad you like that one," Mario said when he saw Junior hum to himself as he continued to paint. "Wasn't sure which landmark you would like the best."

"The bridge is pretty," Junior said as he placed the brush in the glass of murky water and swirled it around before he wiped it off with a paper towel.

"You have fun with that," Mario gave him a small pat on the head before he continued down the hall. Maybe he should go for a swim, or maybe he should run one of the old obstacle courses for old time sake-or-

"I still can't believe you got that shot," Maria's laughter had interrupted Mario's thoughts. "I had nearly thought the ball was going to roll through that fish mouth, but the fact that it kept rolling until it reached the hole."

"It was a lucky shot," Bowser shrugged. "You are the one that showed any skill."

"I would say you got lucky several times this evening," Maria continued to grin. "At least according to our scores."

"Well it ran out the end," he grabbed her hand. "Since you won."

"I think I've won in several different ways," she brushed the end of her tail against Bowser's and ignored the sick grunt coming from Mario's direction. "I had fun tonight." She closed her eyes and looked up

Bowser closed his own eyes and bent down. Their kiss lasted only a few seconds, but it was still too long for Mario. "Maria there is a social gathering held by lord Kooperton. It's fancy dress and ballroom dancing. Will you attend it with me?"

"I would be honored," Maria gave Bowser another small kiss on the cheek before she traipsed off towards the direction of her guest room.

"Wow," Bowser placed his hand over his chest. "I haven't felt like this way in a while."

"Did you feel this way about Peach?" Mario asked.

"Mario?" Bowser spun around. He had no idea Mario was in the same room as him. "To answer your question? No, I didn't feel like this with Peach. I formed a crush on her, but that was it. I feel something different."

"You asked Maria out again," Mario knew what that feeling Bowser felt, Mario had felt the same feeling when he was with Peach.

"Yeah, I can't wait, of course we are going to spend time around the castle," he ignored the sound of Mario's growl. "I know Larry is going to want to play some tennis with her, hopefully that will help him forget what happened in Harmony Land."

"Bowser, I know I can't keep you from seeing Maria since she is interested in you, but I swear if you hurt her in any way I will rip out your throat."

"Easy there," Bowser held up his hands. "I know how you feel, I have a sister myself, and I would hunt down any dirt bag that broke her heart or treated her like mud. I won't hurt Maria. I don't hurt those that I love."

"Good," Mario closed his eyes and nodded. "Wait," did he hear correctly? Did Bowser say he loved Maria?

"Oh my Maria," Bowser sang as he walked down the hall towards the master royal bedroom. "I'm in love with a girl named Maria. I wonder if her world has a song with her name in it, if not there should be."

* * *

Maria was not at all nervous when she was taken to the extravagant ballroom miles away from the Dark Land Castle. She did not have to worry about her appearance to the stiff upper lip folk, not after the hours of primping by Dru and Wendy. They made sure she had the best kind of preparation beauty bath and even took turns tasting the water to make sure there was enough milk, rose petals, bath salts and other things. They gave her a facial and painted her nails a glittering copper color and teased, brushed and poofed up her hair into a glamorous up do. They had helped her in into her turquoise sequined dress and gave her a gold bracelet and necklace to wear.

She was not at all afraid about dancing. She knew how to dance, and she wasn't afraid of the types of discussions that would be shared between the people. After she was introduced to several well-dressed reptiles she told them about how she wanted to start her own business and how she made top marks in her schooling.

Even when they were seated at one of the lavish tables, draped with blue silk cloth with lit ivory white candles in silver holders and the napkins were folded in the shape of elegant fans and placed on the plates did she not feel nervous. She was asked if she would rather have the pheasant or the elk and she chose the pheasant and requested a fine zinfandel to drink. She hated the taste of venison and figured elk would taste a lot like it and figured her chances with pheasant would be better and probably taste like chicken.

"Next time try the elk," Bowser said as he used his knife and fork to cut up his meat.

"I might," she said as she took a bite of one of her seasoned potatoes. They were her favorite kind, red skinned and she could taste the rosemary as it accompanied it. The rest of her meal contained roasted tomato halves that were covered with cheese and spices, steamed asparagus with melted cheese drizzled on and a slice of bread. The main course came after appetizer of shrimp in an creamy avocado sauce that was served in a wine glass, the pumpkin soup, and the salad that was drizzled with walnut oil, and after they were served crème Brule garnished with raspberries.

Maria ate through each course with perfect table manners. The only time she felt nervous was when she was dancing slowly with Bowser and not because she was afraid of losing her footing. It was because she was close against the Koopa king. She was afraid she was falling in love.

Bowser did have manly jaw and when his wild flame of hair was tamed it was slicked back and reflected the overhead candlelight. His physic was the same as Chuck's. She thought back to when they were dating. Chuck was the linebacker for their football team, very strong, pretty smart too and he hated bullies, always threatened to beat the crap out of the guys who picked on the scrawny and weak nerds, geeks and dorks.

"Something wrong?" Bowser arched an eyebrow. He had caught her reminiscing.

"This just reminds me of my senior prom," Maria said and leaned against him. His scent was wonderful. She drank in his natural musk and sighed.

"I want to show you something," he lead her to the balcony. "Look up at the sky."

Maria stared up and was surprised to the stars and the moon staring back at her. "Are we really outside?"

"This is one of the few areas in Dark Land where the sky is never blocked out by smoke," Bowser explained.

"It's beautiful," she placed her head against his chest. "Why wasn't your castle built here instead?"

"I have no idea," his tail brushed against hers. "Maria, do you enjoy being with me?"

"Yes. I have enjoyed this week so far."

"Would you like to stay with me longer?"

"I would if I could," she had a bid of time trying to convince her manager enough time off for such a trip.

"Marry me."

"What?" She stared at him in shock. He hadn't just proposed to her.

"Marry me, you will be the queen of Dark Land and you can stay here forever."

"I'm flattered," she swallowed. "I enjoy this form, but I don't want to stay a Koopa forever."

"You don't have to. You are beautiful in this form, but your even more beautiful in your natural form. I fell in love with a human."

"Bowser I-I," she was speechless. "I love you too, but my family and friends in Brooklyn and my dreams. I want to open my own sporting goods store, maybe have it grow into a chain."

"You can still visit them and they can visit you," Bowser cradled her chin. "You can still own your store, start your chain, you can do it here in Dark Land, in the Mushroom Kingdom, anywhere and everywhere in this world."

"Bowser I-" she was interrupted by his kiss. She closed her eyes and leaned forward and kissed back before she licked the side of his snout. "I need to think about it."

"Take as much time as you want," Bowser stroked the back of her head. "I just want to tell you that if I hug you. I wont be able to let you go until the morning."

"I'll take that offer," She wrapped her arms around him, taking care to avoid the spikes on his shell.

-

Mushroom Kingdom

"I don't know when I will see you again," Mario said as he carried one of Maria suitcases to the warp pipe to Brooklyn. His sister had transformed back into a human the evening before, but Bowser had asked her to stay for one more night.

"It will be a few days," Maria said. She also was carrying a suitcase and a bag full of the gifts she had purchased in Dark Land. "I will come by and visit on my day off." There was a glow to her that Mario did not want to think about, although he couldn't avoid the question.

"You enjoyed your dates with Bowser?" He couldn't look at her in the eyes.

"They were wonderful," Maria said. "Hard to believe he is the same guy who I once fought against."

"Yeah, you two seemed to have spent a lot of time together," Mario swallowed. He had heard the rumors. The gossip that flew around the castle was the Bowser and his sister had spent a couple of nights together. Some of his close friends have even said they heard the unmistakable sound of mating roars coming from royal master bedroom last night.

"What are you implying?" Maria lowered her eyebrows.

"Just that I don't want you to get hurt," he set the suit case down on the grass next to the pipe. "I know this guy longer than you and you are growing closer and when people are that close they may have certain desires-"

"Are you asking if I had sex with him?" Maria interrupted.

"Ah," Mario felt sweat running down his face and. "That isn't exactly what I was going to ask."

"First of all, that is none of your business," she poked him in the snout with her finger. "Second it is kind of icky to talk about considering you're my brother, and thirdly I can take care of myself." She lowered the first suite case into the pipe. "Well I guess this it."

"Yeah," Mario handed her the second bag. "See you when you can get time off."

"It's been swell," she gave him two hugs. "The second one is for Luigi." With the bag of gifts in hand she climbed into the pipe.

"Bye sis," Mario said, and prayed that she would be okay and her new relation ship with Bowser will make her happy.


	40. Unexpected News

**Part Six: New Beginnings**

Chapter 1: Unexpected News

* * *

_Brooklyn_

Maria could not find her house shoes. It was her day off and she wanted to lounge around in a simple tank top, and a pair of shorts, and her slippers would complete that outfit. Usually on her days off she would go play tennis or spend time at the batting cages, or even visit her brother's in the mushroom kingdom. She even stopped by Dark Land to visit Bowser, but the past few days she had been feeling tired and weak and today she had several dizzy spells.

The slippers were not in any of the usual places where she would leave them, under the bed, in her closet, by where they stored the umbrellas next to the entrance, and n the pile of dirty clothes in the corner of her bedroom. She couldn't find them.

"Maybe they are in Pauline's room?" She sat up from digging through the laundry and yawned. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this lethargic. "Pauline, have you seen my slippers?"

"Yeah," Pauline shouted from the kitchen from where she was cooking breakfast. "I think they are in my closet/"

"Your closet?" Maria entered Pauline's bedroom. "Why are they in there?"

"They were on the deck with a bunch of other stuff. I just grabbed it all and threw it in my closet before it rained yesterday."

"Oh," that did make sense. Maria opened the closet door and her eyes were immediately drawn to what was popped up in the back, a large vacuum cleaner backpack.

Pauline had recently gone to the Mushroom Kingdom by herself. Toad had informed her she had won a contest. The prize was a large mansion in Boo Woods. The only problem was that Pauline hadn't entered any contests in the Mushroom Kingdom. She had gone in with caution and came across and odd little old man by the name of Elvin Gadd. The mansion was full of ghosts that have escaped from their portraits.

Professor Gadd gave Pauline the odd vacuum, called it a Poltergust 3000 and instructed the actress on how to suck up the ghosts. The mansion contest was a trap by the king of boos. Pauline managed to suck him and the rest of the ghosts up and Gadd had them turned back into portraits. Pauline had given Gadd the mansion, but he wanted her to keep the money she found.

"My roommate the ghostbuster," Maria chuckled as she fished her green fuzzy slippers out from the pile. Another dizzy wave ran through her mind when she stood up and she nearly fell against the wall.

"I think I'm coming down with something," Maria said once she entered the dining area. "I never felt this listless, or this dizzy."

"I have a coupon for the Tylenol cold medicine," Pauline flipped the pancake over in the skillet. "I'll pick up some when I go to the store."

"Goody," Maria pulled out a chair and sat down. "I think we are getting low on milk."

"I'm also going to pick up some tampons." She set the skillet down on the stove. "Are you getting low?"

"I still have a whole unopened box," Maria yawned. It was purchased the last time she was plagued with the dreaded female disease.

"Hmmm," Pauline chewed the bottom of her lip. "When was the last time you were cursed?"

"About a month ago," Maria said.

Pauline placed the pancake on the plate. "You are regular as clock work and usually get yours two weeks before mine."

"You are not implying what I think you are implying." There was no way she could be pregnant. The only person she had spent the night with was an eight-foot mutant turtle dragon hybrid. There was a possibility she could have conceived when they were the same species, but it wasn't the Koopa breeding season.

"The way you have been feeling could be a sign." Pauline grabbed a few eggs and broke them over the skillet. "Do you feel well enough to eat?"

"I'm famished," Maria had felt hungry when she woke up and the scent of breakfast had made her stomach even louder.

"Another sign," Pauline added a couple strips of bacon with eggs.

"How's that a sign? I'm always hungry in the morning."

"I'm just saying that there might be the slightest possibility that you are expecting."

"It has been well over three years since I was involved with a human male."

"Well then maybe you are just coming down with something," she used a spatula to turn over the eggs. "Wait you said human male?"

"Yes."

"You didn't, when you spent a week in Dark Land you didn't sleep with any? Tell me you didn't."

"I did," Maria closed her eyes. "Once as a Koopa and once as a human."

"My god," Pauline stared at her for a few second before returning to the stove. "Are we even compatible?" She asked after she had emptied the constants of the skillet onto a plate?

"I don't know," Maria buried her head in her arms.

"Maybe I jumped the gun," Pauline selected two more eggs and cracked them over the skillet. "Although if you are not cursed in a few more weeks you should go to a doctor."

"Okay," Maria sat up. Maybe it was nothing.

* * *

" Come on and be good," Maria paced around in the bathroom, them empty pregnancy test box was in her hand.. It had been nearly three weeks since she and Pauline had the discussion in the kitchen and Maria agreed to the test.

"It's been a full minute," Pauline said from the other side of the door. "What does it say?"

Maria inhaled and grabbed the test. Her hands were shaking. She closed her eyes and counted to ten before she opened them. There was a small plus sign in the screen.

"Well?"

"It says I'm pregnant," she wasn't sure how she would react. Should she be pleased, scared, and angry with herself for not using the proper protection?

"There is still a small percent that it's wrong," Pauline said.

"You want to try the test again?" Maria asked. She opened the door and held up the test.

"I want to make an appointment for you." Pauline stared at the test and the blank expression Maria's face. "I could also set up an appointment at a clinic for an-"

"No," Maria shook her head. She knew what Pauline was about to suggest she didn't want to think about it.

"I know you were raised as a strict Italian Catholic, but if you don't want the baby, then there are other options."

"No," Maria placed her hands over her mid section. I want this baby. I do want to be a mama." She imagined herself as a mother, nursing her child, changing it's diaper, giving it a bath, teaching it to walk, and talk, tie their shoelaces, how to read, how to ride a bike, and hit a baseball. "Also my child is a sign of hope. If I have a healthy baby, then my brother and Peach could have a healthy baby if they choose so."

"You shouldn't be doing this just for them."

"I'm not, I'm doing this form e and for Bowser." She knew she said the name and realized she didn't care if anyone or everyone heard what she said or knew how she felt about Bowser.

"Are you in love with him?"

Maria nodded. "I used to say I think so, but how I feel so."

"Have you told him?" Pauline laced her fingers together. "I know what he has done to us in the past, but since he is the father, or possible father of the possible child you need to tell him."

"I sent messages through the warp," Maria said. In truth she had not mentioned the possibility she was pregnant in her letters. She herself didn't have much time with work and finals. She had even thought the stress from the tests were why she was late. "I will even try to speak with him personally."

* * *

Maria had tried to see Bowser, but some of the latest news what that Bowser was missing. He was not the only one, both her brothers were gone on some kind of quest and Peach informed her via a plastic board with dry eras markers that some lady by the name of Cackeletta had stolen her voice and it would be disastrous if she tried to speak. Maria had thanked her before she left.

Not long after returning home she had her appointment with the doctor J. Bailey and she went through the ritual of removing her clothes and putting on the paper gown and allowed him to take the basic stats to see if she was healthy before he performed the test. Maria had sat on the examine table while she waited for his return.

"Miss Segali I have the results of your test," Dr. Bailey said once he had returned t to the room. He was a tall man in his early fifties with a head full of thick, curly graying hair. He had a bit of paunch to his body and was staring intently at the clipboard in his hands.

"And?" Maria pressed her fingers against the cool metal surface of the examining table.

"Congratulations," he held out a hand. "That is if you want to be congratulated. I know that not everyone is thrilled to find out that they are pregnant."

Maria exhaled. She was pregnant. There was no more uncertainty on whether she was or not. Now the next step was o inform everyone and prepare herself for the next eight months.

"I'm not exactly thrilled," Maria met her eyes with the doctor. "I'm not disappointed either. I am pleased."

"From your chart it says this is your first?"

"Yes," Maria nodded.

I have some pamphlets that I give to all first time mothers. There are numbers to call also recommend Lamaze coach."

"Thank you," Maria accepted the pamphlets.

"I also want to set up an appointment to see you again."

Maria nodded. After setting up the appointment she would inform everyone. She would start with Pauline and then she would tell Bowser.

_

* * *

_

_Mushroom Kingdom_

"What do you mean now is not a good time to see Bowser?" Maria stood in front of a confused Toad and Toadette in the main foyer. They were the only ones to greet her. Mario was still probably on his adventure with Luigi. She had no idea where Peach was or if Peach got her voice back. She had no idea where Toadsworth or the king was either.

"When is it ever a good time to see Bowser?" Toad asked and earned a small pinch on his shoulder from Toadette

"It's quite complicated," Toadette said.

"Is it this Cackeletta?" Maria guessed. She had no idea if the villainess had been defeated or not.

"Yes," Toadette nodded before she took a deep breath. "Mario and Luigi defeated Cackeletta with assistance by Prince Peasley. Mario got sick with beanbean fever and Luigi went to find the cure and while he was gone Bowser and Popple came by and kidnapped the princess, except it wasn't Bowser. The spirit of Cackeletta possessed him. Luigi returned and cured Mario and they went to rescue the princess." She paused to catch her breath.

"Whoa," Maria held up her hands in the time out position. Too many events happened at once. "My brother was sick and no one told me?"

"We tried to call earlier," Toa said. "There was no one near any mirrors and when I tried your number I ended up contacting a dry cleaners on Delfino."

"Did you use my area code?" Maria raised an eyebrow.

"I have it programmed right here," Toad pointed to his phone and the number on the screen. It was the exact same number as Maria's phone.

"Wow, uh did you climb through the warp and call?"

Toad smacked himself in the face.

"He is better now," Toadette said. "Mario was cured over a couple of hours ago and they went to rescue Peach.

"From Bowser," Maria nodded. She had managed to digest that part. "Except you said he wasn't himself. He was possessed?"

Toadette nodded. "By Cackeletta. He looks even scarier than usual. His eyes are bigger and his hair is funny."

"He also got boobs," Toad pointed to his chest.

"Toad," Toadette crossed herms and tapped her foot against the floor

"So let me get this straight," Maria clenched her hands into fists." Some evil dead lady took over the body of my Bowser, and used him to kidnap Peach and my brothers have gone after him, by themselves?"

"That is right," Toadette said.

"Did you just say my Bowser?" Toad had a confused expression on his face.

"Enough," a rich voice cried out and the doors behind Toad opened and a strange green man entered on a floating bean shaped cushion. "How could we sit and be idyll when the fair princess has been kidnapped by the notorious Bowser?"

"Prince Peasley wait," Toadsworth followed behind along with an elderly green woman by his side.

"Wait?" The prince turned around. His corn silk colored hair was styled into a pageboy bob. He was dressed in an odd white toga like ensemble that resembled a dress and a flowing red cloak. "How can you ask me to wait when the fair princess Peach has been abducted again? We are waiting while the brave and mighty Mario and the loyal and strong Luigi are risking their very lives to rescue her."

I don't know you, but I like what you said," Maria smiled. "There are several lives at stake and all of them are those that I care about." It wasn't just Bowser, Peach and her brothers who were in danger. Bowser's children are in peril. Cackeletta may have brought her own minions with her, or she might have brainwashed Bowser's troops, just like the way the Smithy gang have brainwashed them in the past.

"This young woman knows what is the best course of action," Prince Peasely pointed at her dramatically while a holding a rose in his other hand. Where did he get that flower? "You seem to be quite familiar. Have we met by perchance somewhere? Are you and actress on TV, perhaps you read the local news. I know I have seen your face somewhere before.

"Maybe because there is a huge statue of her in the courtyard," Toad informed him. Every time Peasley soke he would roll his eyes.

"Statue?" Peasley was starting at her as if it were for the first time. "You are the Maria? The Magnificent Maria who has saved several kingdoms in this world?"

"That would both be me and Pauline," Maria felt her face burn up.

"I stand in great awe of you," Peasley bowed before her making his cloak flutter.

What was it with the princes in this world? Where they all this dramatic? At least Peasley was a bit more polite than Peter.

"She is as humble as she is brave," Peasley stood up. "And far more lovely in person." He held out hiss hand waited for Maria to take it. "Your statue does not do you any justice." He kissed the back of her hand and handed her the rose.

"You certainly have calmed down," the green old woman said.

"Good work Mistress Maria," Toadsworth gave her a small pat on the back.

"I didn't do anything," Maria blinked. "I still think we should help my brothers."

"I agree with Maria," Peasley placed a fist against his chest. "We must take action now and help save the princess." He pointed at some odd direction, and nothing in particular.

"Your highness I still don't feel this is wise," the elderly woman said. "Even with the two of you together, it still isn't a very good idea."

"I agree," Toad flexed his muscles. "Two isn't enough. That is why I'm coming."

"Make that four," Toadette added

"Okay folks we need to plan," Maria said, and unlike the others she had to make plans for the future at that instant as well as work on a plan to assist her brothers. " Knowing the fighting skills my brothers have, they should have cleared a certain path about now. There won't be much for us to fight and we will catch up to them soon.

"Yes," Peasley agreed. His cushion seemed to have floated even higher than before. "We shall leave immediately."

"Well after we fill some bags with power ups," Maria said. Peasley was much more polite and sweeter than Peter, but he was just as eager as leaping into battle as well as being over dramatic. "I don't like going into battle empty handed, and power ups have helped us out in the past."

"Ah yes," Peasley nodded. "We must be well equipped with special and powerful weapons and items." He smacked his fist into his palm before he turned to the old woman. "Lady Lima, where his my sword?"

"I am not telling you where it is because I still think it is a bad idea for you to leave," Lima folded her arms across her chest.

"I must insist that you inform me of its whereabouts at once," he pointed at the ceiling. "There is a princess to rescue."

"And I still refuse to tell you anything." Lima shook her head.

"That's okay," Toadette said. "We have plenty of stuff. There is a whole garden full of fire flowers and I have several leaves in my room."

"I know where there are some star men."

"Great," Maria felt another dizzy wave overtake her. She closed her eyes until it past by. At least she wasn't throwing up.

"Mistress Maria," Toadsworth raised his glasses. "Are you feeling all right?"

"I'll be fine once I know everyone is safe."

"Then we are pretty much ready," Toad turned to the pink capped mushroom girl. "Where are the back packs?"

"They are in the storage closet by the entrance," Peach's voice said to them from behind. "Where we always kept them."

"Princess?" Maria turned around to see a tired and slightly dirty Princess Peach standing behind them with a bedraggled Mario by her side. "Mario?"

"When did you get back?" Toad asked.

"Just now," Mario said. He was covered in mud splotches, soot, and other kinds of dirt and filth. His shell was reddish brown from all the dirt and there were a few visible bruises forming on his limbs. He wiped some of the sweat and grime from his forehead.

"You see?" Toadsworth raised his cane. "The two of you were about to jump into a unnecessary action."

"Where is Luigi?" Maria and Paisley asked at the same time.

"He's at Bowser's," Mario explained. "That metaphor loving minion of cackeletta had rigged up some explosives around Bowser's keep. We diffused most of them.

"Bowser," Maria gasped. "His children. How are they?"

"They are fine," Peach said softly. "Cackeletta and Fawlful Brainwashed most of his children and locked up his chief wizards."

"I had to fight against them," Mario hung his head. "It hurt Luigi to go after Wendy like that," Junior managed to escape being brainwashed. He freed the Magikoopas and the five of us defeated Fawlful and Bowletta.

"How are they?" Maria did not want to hear about their adventure. "How are Bowser-" Another dizzy spell over took her and she lost her balance and toppled backwards.

"Maria," Mario ran towards her, but it was Peasley who caught her."

"Miss Maria," Toadsworth nearly dropped his cane. "Are you all right?"

"This is the second time this happened," Toadette said.

"Not," Maria mumbled.

"I'll fetch her a glass of water," Lady Lima said and ran down one of the halls towards the kitchen.

"This is the second time my little sister fainted and no one has done anything about it?"

"Not twice," Maria stood up.

"But you almost did," Toadette said.

"Why hasn't anyone called a doctor?" Peach asked.

"I have seen a doctor," Maria said. She stood back up, nothing blurred. "He said I'm healthy for my condition

"Your condition?" Mario's face grew paler.

Maria nodded. "Mario you are going to be an uncle. I'm pregnant."


	41. Wedding Bells

Chapter 2: Wedding Bells

* * *

Maria stared into the stunned expressions of everyone around her. Everyone was either wide eyed, or had their jaws hanging, or both. Her brother looked like he was about to faint and both Peach and Toadette had smiled after a few seconds had gone by.

"Congratulations," Peach embraced her.

"Mr. Toadsworth, you are correct," Prince Peasley nodded repeatedly. "It would have not been best to gone of on a daring rescue mission when you are expecting."

"I'm not about to give birth any second," Maria rolled her eyes. She could not believe that people view her as helpless already. "I had a co worker run around making espressos and machiattos up until she was eight and half months pregnant. "I'm only six weeks along."

"Preparing caffeinated beverages and fighting against the forces of evil are two different things," the Prince said softly. "You should take it easy." He jumped off his floating cushion and pointed at it. "Have a seat."

"She's not that helpless," Toad rolled his eyes again. "She can still stand and walk."

"Toad is correct," Toads worth nodded and adjusted his glasses. "Miss Maria is not made of glass. She will not break, however Prince Peasley is correct." He pointed at Maria. "No adventures for you, no more rescuing anyone, no more exploring strange lands, and most certainly no fighting powerful enemies of any kind, not until you have the baby."

"Oh come on," Maria smacked her forehead and turned to your friends. "You guys know that I can still kick ass."

"Of course you can," Toadette nodded. "But it might not be good for the baby."

"Et Tu Toadette?" Maria asked and turned to the others. Both Toad and Peach had nodded.

"I want you to be safe," Mario took his hand. "And I want my niece or nephew to be healthy. By the way, who is the father?"

"Bowser," Maria braced herself for the multitude of questions that were about to be rained on her.

"Bowser?" Peach repeated.

"You slept with that?" Toad's face turned green.

"Don't refer to him in that way," Maria glared at him.

"Miss Maria, is it true that you have had relations with the Koopa King?" Toadsworth asked.

"I shouldn't be surprised," Mario said. He was the only one. He was also the only one who wasn't disgusted or shocked, or even indifferent like Peasley. He seemed to be rather pleased.

"This is good," Maria said and hugged her brother. "This means that if you and Peach want to get married someday and have children, then you can."

"Uh sis, that isn't a big surprise."

"It isn't?" Maria raised an eyebrow.

Mario nodded. "Koopas and humans can have children. There are hybrids in the other kingdoms."

"Oh," she felt like an idiot. "If I knew I might have use protection. You see in my world, mammals and reptiles are not compatible with each other. It just doesn't work that way."

"Wait a second," Toadsworth raised an eyebrow. "What have you said about Mario and the Princess having children?"

"It's not what you think," Peach's face turned pink and she held up her hands. "I'm not pregnant."

"Miss Maria was implying that you had certain feelings for Mario?" Toadsworth asked.

"Yes," Mario pressed his index claws together. "I'm not afraid to admit it. Even though she probably doesn't feel the same about me, but I love her."

"Mario," Peach ran her fingers through Mario's hair before she grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him.

"Oh my," Toadsworth gasped and fainted into Toad's arms.

"Oh brother," Toad grumbled.

"It's so romantic," Toadette sighed.

"He's going to be okay?" Maria asked. She turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw that Lady Lima had returned with a glass of water.

"Have I returned at a bad time?" The elderly bean lady asked.

"I just recently informed everyone that I was expecting," Maria said and accepted the glass. "The princess and Mario kissed and Toadsworth fainted. "I think he might need this."

"Oh," Lady Lima smiled. "Congratulations."

"Lady Lima?" Toadsworth sat up. "You have returned." He stood up and dusted himself off. He shook his head when Maria offered him the glass of water. "No you drink it. You are drinking for two."

"Mario, could you take me to Dark Land?" Maria asked.

* * *

_Dark Land_

The metallic tang that clung to the air had made Maria sneeze and cough a little bit as she walked through the land with her brother, She had noticed it didn't bother him at all and it didn't bother her too much when she was a Koopa, although she had sneezed a few times and her eyes watered up a bit. Her brother was probably more used to it than she was.

There was twice the amount of guards on patrol than there was the last time Maria had been at the castle and all seemed to be ready to attack when they saw Maria, but relaxed when they noticed Mario and even apologized for attacking when they were under the brainwashing spell.

"There is no need to apologize," Mario said and pets the heads of a few of the piranha plants and chain chomps that were before he and Maria entered.

Inside everyone in the castle was busy cleaning. There were Troopas vacuuming the carpets, Shy Guys mopping the stone floors, Moles with dusters and several others moving a few objects around.

"Where is everyone?" Mario asked a Goomba as it walked by.

"In their rooms," The Goomba said. "They are a bit bummed about the whole possession and being brain washed. Ludwig and his fiancé are playing music. Iggy is working on one of his machines, Larry is shooting hoops in his room, Roy is watching his favorite martial arts movies, Lemmy is playing with his toys and I don't know what Junior or Morton is doing. Wendy and Luigi are together."

"Where is Bowser?" Maria did not want to ask what her brother and Wendy were doing. If she were in Wendy's shoes she would have been sobbing on the bed while hugging a pillow or a stuffed animal, knowing that she was forced to her the one that she loved, of course there is the possibility they might be doing much more, but she did not want to think about that.

"On his throne," The Goomba said. "And he wishes to be left alone."

"I have some news that is going to cheer him right up," Maria said and placed her hands on her stomach.

They found Junior standing in front of the throne room with his back against the doors and his arms stretched out. "Daddy doesn't want to be bothered."

"Hello Junior," Maria said, using the sweetest voice she could muster. "I heard about how you helped save everyone. You must have been very brave."

"I was," Junior nodded. "Now I'm protecting Daddy."

"How would you like to have a little brother and a sister?"

Junior blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Maria is going to be a mommy," Mario explained. "And your daddy is the daddy of the baby."

"Maria is gonna be my mama?" Junior looked up to her.

"It's kind of complicated," Maria said. "Your daddy doesn't know yet. I want to tell him." She gave him a pat on the head and slipped through the doors.

"I've said I don't want to be bothered," Bowser's voice came from the throne. He was sitting on it, sprawled out with his spiked shell facing Maria.

"Bowser, its me."

"Maria?" Bowser rolled over and sat up. "I wasn't expecting to see you, not after-"

"Shhh," she placed her finger on Bowser's mouth. "I'm here now," she kissed him.

"Do you know?" He asked after they pulled away.

"About Cackeletta?" She nodded. "I don't blame you for anything. I want to cheer you up."

"Seeing you here, as lifted my spirits," He smiled weakly. "I got your letters. How were your finals?"

"I passed with flying colors," Maria grabbed his hands. They were huge. She hadn't noticed how large they were before. "I have some news to tell you. I'm pregnant."

His eyes doubled in size. "Oh," he stood up. "Am I the father?"

Maria nodded. "Yes."

"I see." He slowly walked to far right of the room where a desk was and opened one of the drawers. "I didn't have this the last time." He came back to her. "Remember when were at the ball at we looked up at the stars?"

"How could I forget?" It was the most romantic event that had happened to her.

"Do you remember my offer?" Bowser got down on one knee. "Because I am going to offer it again and this time I will do it right." He flipped open the jewelry box. It contained a golden ring with a large sparkling stone. "Maria Segali, please accept my claw in marriage. Marry me, be my queen. We'll raise our child together. You can still have your sporting good store. You will have a chain, and I'll find some way for you to extend that chain into your world."

Maria stared at the ring. The jewel was sparkling as much as the lights in Bowser's eyes. She continued to stare until her vision blurred and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I always had a plan for life, start my career, get married, get pregnant. It seems the order of my plans have changed. When I open the first of my stores I want you by my side as my husband." She took the ring out of the box.

"Yes," Bowser stood up and raised his hands in the air.

"Yes," she felt the rate of her heart increase as she slipped on the band. The size of the ring was too big for her finger.

"I'll get it resized," Bowser told her and gave her a kiss. "I'm going to get married." He chuckled. "I'm going to have another child." His laughter grew louder. "I'm going to get married. I'm getting married." His voice boomed. He kicked the doors to his throne room open. "I'm getting married and I'm gonna have another child." He pointed at Mario. "I want you to be one of my groomsmen. I have to call my brothers and sister. Now who should be my best man, Fido or Spot?" He continued to dance down the halls.

"I think I cheered him up," Maria said when she caught the surprised look of Mario and Junior.

"Yeah," Mario blinked. "My baby sister is getting married and I'm going to be an uncle."

"I'm going to be a big brother," Junior said and ran up to Maria. "Mama Maria."

Maria hugged him back. "I think we found our ring bearer."

* * *

Mushroom Kingdom

Maria stared in front of the mirror. She was surprised at how well the gown fit her. The shining white material hugged her frame and high waist design and puffed up sleeves. It was her mother's old wedding gown and with several adjustments and some extra material it was made to fit Maria.

"Your grandmother would be griping at how you shouldn't be wearing white," her mother said as she adjusted the veil that was attached to the tiara on Maria's head. "Although this was one of the things they would do back when she was young and a girl would become pregnant before she was married. They would marry her off right away, or hide her away until the baby was born, have another family member adopt the baby, and then send the girl to a nunnery."

"Did she ever get the bard's autograph?" Stevie asked as she was applying her lipstick. She along with Peach and Bethany made up the rest of the bridesmaids while Pauline was the maid of honor.

"Don't disrespect your grandmother," mom pointed at her.

"It does sound wrong," Peach said.

"I agree dear," Mom nodded. "I'm just saying she would have approved of Maria getting married the second she found out she was expecting."

"I somehow doubt Grandma would approve of Maria marrying a lizard man," Beth said. She had agreed to wear the same lavender gown and even toned down her makeup a bit.

"He's not a lizard," Pauline said. "Koopa's are more like turtles."

"Okay, I doubt grandma would have approved of Maria getting married to a turtle, even if he is a king."

"I happen to love that turtle king," Maria said.

"Not to mention my sons are Koopas."

"Yeah," Stevie blinked. "How did that happen again?"

"The story is too long and we don't have much time," Mom said. "I have to go check on the boys." She gave Maria a kiss on the cheek. "I'll probably see you again when your father walk you down the aisle." She ran out of the room.

"I wonder if Kammy is already fussing over them?" Pauline asked. "She would let your mom, make sure they have their cummerbunds on correctly?"

"Yeah," Maria said as she put in the pearl earrings Pauline loaned her for the something borrowed. The dress was the something old, the tiara and train was the something new and her garter was the something blue. "They can focus on one and cut the time in half." She was worried the two would have arguments and there would be shouts and things being thrown about. Her mother assured her they did argue silently, but also thanked her for making sure her sons were not killed even if it meant changing their species and for raising them. They would never be friends, but the were being civil and respectful.

"I hope everyone likes my cake," Peach was staring at her hands. "This was the first time I baked a wedding cake."

"I've seen it," Beth gave her small pat on the back. "It looks delicious, and I can't wait to try a slice."

"I have to thank you two for agreeing to be part of the wedding," Maria said to her cousins. " I know its last minute, and the fact that it's in a whole different world."

That was a lot of explaining. After she had gotten her aunts and uncles to calm down about after telling them she was expecting and getting married she had to explain about the different world, and even with her parents help they still didn't believe her until they were taken to the other world, where they then turned to yell at her parents for not telling the truth about her past.

Her other cousins and their family were also introduced to the world and after they got over their fears of the different creatures they agreed to attend to the wedding. Her cousin Christopher and his wife agreed to allow little Mia be the flower girl. They also accepted Mario and Luigi for being what they are, but hoped they would don a human form again, just so they can come and visit.

Maria had even invited a few classmates and coworkers, but made them sign a waver to not tell anyone about the world they visited. They agreed, mostly because they didn't believe it until they saw it, and even after they knew that no body was going to believe them.

Her younger cousins had easily adapted to the Mushroom World. Ludwig's fiancé, Dru had hit off with Beth. They were complimenting each other's nail polish and fashion sense and Dru had offered to take Beth to her favorite clothing store.

"Bridesmaids," Toadette tapped on the door. "You are needed at once."

"Uh oh," Pauline chuckled. "We don't want to be late do we?"

"Of course not," Peach said.

"I better go with you," Maria said. If the bridesmaids were needed then she would half to walk down the aisle soon herself.

* * *

Maria restrained herself from chewing on the bottom of her lip. She didn't want to remove her lipstick.

"Are you nervous sweetie?" Her father asked. He was also wearing a tux and had gelled back his hair and trimmed his beard into a stylish goatee.

"My feet are not frozen," Maria said. She stared at the banquette Toadette had handed her. It was made of lilacs and violets. She was wise in letting the toad girl be in charge of the flowers as well as co coordinator and decorator.

"It's time," her father held out his arm. "You remember which foot you start out on?"

"My right," it made sense to her, she was right footed.

"No time to think lets go." He walked her out into the chapel.

Everyone was watching her, a few of her family members were still casting wary glances at the groom's side, but they all had turned when she walked by. Maria smiled at everyone before she faced the chapel. Pauline, Peach and her twin cousins were gorgeous in their gowns.

On the other side were four handsome Koopas in their tuxes. Her two brothers smiled as she approached. The other two were Bowser's brothers, Fido and Spot. Fido had a white head, silver shell and a flame of red hair on his head. He was a famed archeologist. Spot was shorter than his two brothers, green like Bowser and was bald. He had a notable star shaped mark surrounding his left eye. He was racecar driver and won several trophies.

"Greetings gentlemen and women," Toadsworth said. Maria had asked him to be the one to perform the ceremony. "Today we are gathered her to witness the wedding of the great heroine of the Mushroom Kingdom and the king of Dark Land.

_One of the heroine's_, Maria thought as Toadsworth read on. She was not the only one, and Mario was getting respect as a hero and the same for Luigi now. Why couldn't they give the same respect and courtesy to Maria?

"We will never forget how these two, along with Mario, Prince Mallow of Nimbus Land, Geno, and our own Princess Peach have saved our world from the dreaded Smithy Gang. May more heroic deeds come from them and plenty of peaceful rest as well?" He paused to clear his throat. "Dear Bowser, do you take Maria to be your lawfully wedded wife, to honor and cherish, through sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or for worse, until death do you part?"

"I do," Bowser said.

"Miss Maria do you take Bowser to be your lawfully wedded husband, to honor and cherish, through sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or for worse, until death do you part?"

"I do," Maria could not stop looking at him.

"You may exchange the rings."

Maria slipped on the wide golden bands on Bowser's middle claw and he gently put on her ring. The band was shortened to fit her finger.

"Now you may kiss the bride," Toadsworth said.

Maria closed her eyes as she and Bowser kissed as husband and wife.


	42. The Pied Prince Returns

Chapter 3: The Pied Prince Returns

* * *

_Mushroom Kingdom_

Mario was looking forward to the tea, coffee and cakes that Peach was going to serve at the castle. He had spent most of the week helping his sister move into Bowser's castle with assistance from Pauline, Darien, and his cousins. His sister had a lot of stuff. There was a futon that she slept on, a few bookshelves, a computer desk, along with a computer, boxes of books and plenty of sports equipment. He wondered what Pauline was going to do with a half empty apartment, but the actress told him the lease was up and she was going to move in with Darien.

"Hey Mario," Toad greeted him in the hallway on the way to the dining hall. There was something wrong. The usual cheerful retainer had a weak look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Mario asked. He wondered if some other dark force was causing a threat to the kingdom, perhaps even kidnapped Peach. If that were the case Toad would have already informed him, and he would have appeared even more frightened than before.

"Nothing's wrong," Toad try to smile, but he still looked like he was about to throw up.

"You have this look on your face," Mario tried to fathom what was going on. "Is Peach not feeling well?"

"She's fine."

"Did she bake an experimental cake that went wrong?"

"Nope, she baked a pie instead and it smells wonderful."

"The tea is not fit for Koopa consumption and it might turn me into a tea plant?" He already went through that once after he ate that strange mushroom and started to turn into a bean.

"None of the above," Toad pressed his fingers together. "Just that tea has been cancelled and instead we are going to have an early dinner."

"There is something else."

"Okay," Toad swallowed. "We have another guest who will be joining us."

"Oh," Mario had no idea that would cause Toad such discomfort. "Who is it?"

"Your castle is quiet exquisite," the rich and polished voice of Prince Peter of Pipe Land came from the dining hall. "You have embellished your home with some of the most finest tapestries. The material shines like silk and I fight to keep my hands from caressing the soft material. The paintings have been created by the most skilled artists through out the lands over the centuries. I can easily see with my well-trained sharp eyes that you have some of the actual classics, the originals as it were, instead of replicas. I know of a few kings and queens who don't even possess those."

Mario peered into the dining hall and saw the prince and Peach. Peter still had his perfect hair that brushed against his shoulders that was pale blond on one side and dark brown on the other. He wore a button down tunic with puffed up sleeves that was purple and yellow checkerboard. His trousers were black on one half and white on the other. His red and gold split cloak was pinned to his shoulders. Only his crown was a solid color.

"What is he doing here?" Mario whispered to Toad.

"The royal council is being held in Pipe Land this year," Toad explained. "My guess is that when Peter knew the king was away he tried to make his play." He paused to gag. "To bad he hadn't realized she has already fallen for a much better guy."

Mario felt his cheeks blush. "Thanks Toad."

"I mean that," Toad nodded.

"Outside is just as lavishly decorated with such lovely beauty as well," Peter continued to prattle on. "Your flower garden is a botanical rainbow of rich beauty and the statues have been crafted by the finest hands. My two favorites are the beautiful heroines who have saved our kingdoms. My father has built two as well, but they are not as beautiful as yours, you have captured the fair and brave Maria and Pauline well. I could gaze at them all day."

"When he is not staring in the mirror," Mario whispered, causing Toad to giggle. Peter can say all the flattering words he wanted about Maria. She will never forget how he had referred to her as a common girl.

"I am afraid to say that you have one small blemish in what would be a garden of pristine perfection," the prince placed a hand over his chest and sighed. "I can not quite fathom why your talented sculptors would create a statue of one of those foul beasts."

"What are you talking about?" Peach asked.

"I am referring to that statue of the rotten, repulsive reptile." He pointed out the window. "How could your people put up a statue of that Koopa General?"

"Easy," Toad whispered and placed his hand on Mario's shoulder.

Mario nodded. He had heard such insults before, and those from the prince had just rolled off the back of his shell.

"He is no longer their general," Peach said. If she had felt irritated or not, Mario couldn't tell. "He lives in the Mushroom Kingdom now. He is a good friend and a hero."

"Oh," Peter blinked. "I see. He is your guard dog. He does wear that collar. Do you also take him out for walks on a leash? Does he sit when you ask him too? I can understand the appeal of having a powerful creature such as he as a guardian pet, no matter how repulsive he may be."

This time Mario growled. He was not anyone's pet, and he was not some trained beast.

"How dare you," Peach's voice grew louder. "Mario is a good friend of mine and a hero. He is more than a friend of mine, an if you cannot treat him with the same amount of respect that I give him, then you can leave."

"I am sorry," Peter lowered his head." I am still sour from when his former kingdom has attacked my land. My judgment is still clouded by such an experience and it made me speak without think. I will keep a civil tongue when he is here."

"Thank you," Peach said.

"I'll go an announced you," Toad said.

"Thanks," Mario placed his hand over his stomach. He was starting to feel hungry and an early dinner would be a good idea.

* * *

The aroma of tomatoes, onions, celery, and cilantro infiltrated Mario's nostrils when the serving staff came out with the soups. The ladled a rich red soup into each of their bowls and gave them a piece of crusty bread on the side with a small cup of butter and one of cream cheese for a choice to spread it on.

"Such an aroma," Peter said as he inhaled the steam wafting from his soup. "If my nose could talk it would surely express its deepest and upmost gratitude of being able to smell such a fragrance."

"Thank god his nose can't talk," Toad whispered to Mario. "His mouth already does enough talking for about ten people."

Mario suppressed a chuckled as he stirred the soup around. He had to agree with the prince, the aroma from the soup was heavenly and he had hoped it would taste as delicious as it smelled.

"Thank you," Peach sprinkled something into her soup with a porcelain shaker. "My Grandmother made it." She slid the shaker towards Toadette. "She says this spice mix adds a bit of a kick to it. She also made it."

"Why didn't she add it in?" Toadette asked and sprinkled a few shakes herself.

"It contains some lava pepper fhakes as well as regular pepper and few others," Peach explained. "She wants people to add as much as they want to their bowls, that way it won't be too spicy or not spicy enough for her guests."

"I'm also allergic to lava pepper," Peter said as he stirred around his soup. "My face brakes out in horrible red blotches and my tongue swells up and feels itchy. I haven't gone through such a retched reaction in years.

"I haven't forgotten," Peach slid a different shaker down to him. "This has pepper grass flakes instead. Grandma says it's a good substitute."

"I must give you, and your grandmother every bit of gratitude to accommodate me," Peter gave the shaker several generous shakes over his bowl before he took a taste. "Blessed pipes of Pipe Land this soup is as savory and exquisite as it tastes." He took another taste. "Oh wondrous rapture on my taste buds."

"Is he going to be like this through the rest of the meal?" Mario whispered to Toad before he took a taste of his own soup. It was delicious. "Wow, this is one of the best soups I have had, sorry I can't express myself like the prince."

"It's all right, Mario," Peach smiled at him. "I appreciate your compliment."

The rest of the meal was just as delicious. There was chicken in a lemon herb sauce, wild rice, broccoli covered in melted cheese, sliced carrots with butter and almonds, mashed potatoes, three bean salad, and peas with pearl onions. Dessert was strawberry pie and Mario decided to have it with a cup of coffee.

Through out the entire meal Peter did not shut up for once. He kept talking about the beauty of Peach and was admiring Maria and Pauline. When he found out that Maria had married Bowser and was pregnant with his child he had nearly gagged. Mario was waiting to see if Peter would bad mouth his species again. The prince had skated close to that edge, but dared not cross that line.

"I have an idea," Toad said when he, Mario and Toadette had finished their desserts. "How about we go for a few kart races? Peach and Peter would want to discuss diplomacy and other stuff like that."

"Are you sure we should leave Peach alone with this guy?" Mario asked. Leaving her with the prince might be considered a form of torture.

"She can handle him," Toad grabbed him by the arm. "Lets go."

"We can show him the surprise," Toadette said.

"What kind of surprise?" Mario asked.

"You will see," Toadette winked.

The surprise turned out to be work that was done on Mario's kart. It had been waxed and polished. The upholstery had been treated and there were new tires. It was even given the new kart smell.

"You didn't have to do this," Mario smiled as he walked around his kart. "When did you get this done?"

"While you were helping Maria move," Toadette said.

"Thanks," Mario said. He couldn't wait to get behind the wheel.

"Wait guys," Peach ran towards them. "You got room for a fourth racer?"

"Sure," Mario smiled. "What about the Prince?"

"Prince Peter said he wasn't feeling well and went to bed," Peach said. "I have a few servants to wait by his room in case he needs anything. Who is ready to race?"

"I know I am," Mario said.

* * *

The one thing about Kart racings was that it was easy to loose track of time. Mario and the others didn't even notice the last bit of sunlight as it had disappeared from the sky and the stars came out. They continued to race until they were exhausted and Peach had asked Mario to spend the night in one of the castle's guest rooms.

Mario's blissful night's rest was interrupted from a scream that was too high to be a man's and yet too low to be a woman's. He figured it had to belong to the prince. "Did he see a spider?" Mario sat up.

"What in the name of the deepest blazes of hell has happened to me?" Prince Peter shouted in the hallway. "Where is that beast? He is to blame for this mockery."

"What is he bitching about?" Mario rolled out of bed and rubbed his eyes. "Pretty boy must have gotten a zit on his forehead or something." He opened the door and came face to face with a pissed off Koopa with shoulder length hair that was pale on one side and dark on the other.

"You," the other Koopa said with the prince's voice and grabbed Mario by the shoulders. "You did this to me." His head was bright green on one half and pink on the other. His shell that had ripped through the white and purple pied pajamas was purple on one half and golden on the other. "You have infected me with your disease and transformed me into this creature. You have enchanted those in the castle to believe that you are on their side, but I have seen through your deception and you knew that I knew."

"Whoa," Mario pushed him off. "I don't even know how this happened."

"What is going on?" Peach had approached them. She gasped when she gotten a good look of the prince. "Peter is that you?"

"Alas it is I," the former human sighed. "I have been transformed in my sleep into this wretched state." He turned to Mario and pointed at him. "By him, as you can see their kind is nothing but the purest evil that has been spewed out of that dark land that is their home."

"Don't you dare blame Mario," Peach had wagged her finger at him. "He had nothing to do with this."

"Yeah," Toad had caught up to them. "Mario can't do magic, and it's not because of his kind. Man I get believe I used to believe the same crap you still do, and you're from a place that is even more tolerant of Koopas."

"What am I going to do?" Peter grabbed onto the collar of his pajamas. "I cannot return home like this. I can't be the future ruler like this. How do I turn back? How am I going to turn back, am I stuck." He was starting to shake.

"Easy buddy," Mario grabbed onto him.

"How can I take it easy?" Peter asked. He stared at his hands. "I'm a Koopa."

"I'll have my guards explore the castle and figure out what had happened," Peach said and turned to Toad. "Toad, I want you and Toadette to do some research. Maybe you can find a cure. Mario, you should take him to see your mother. Kammy might be able to change him back."

"Take me to Dark Land?" Peter gulped. He must be scared if he had lost his verbosity.

"They won't attack you," Mario said. "They won't even know who you are. If you think your people won't recognize you then neither can your enemies," he put his hand on Peter's shoulder. "But I don't want to be your enemy. I want to be your friend." He closed his eyes. He couldn't believe he just said that, maybe Peach's diplomacy was rubbing off on him.

"Yes, they will think I'm one of them," Peter nodded. "It would be like wearing a disguise."

"And we will go after we get a good breakfast," Mario confirmed. It was a bit of a walk to Bowser's castle.

* * *

Mario wished there was a faster way through Dark Land to Vista Hill and the bridge to the home he grew up in. Even when he wasn't talking Peter was getting on his nerves, sometimes the newly formed Koopa would duck and or hide behind a rock whenever he heard a strange sound, or he would be too close to Mario's back to the point where Mario had wondered if Peter had decided to try and take a chance with the spikes and hug him.

"Your highness stop it," Mario said when he could feel Peter's breath against the back of his head.

"Stop what?" Peter asked. A screech of what sounded like tires skidding was heard and Peter withdrew his arms, legs and head into his shell and started to tremble.

"My sister told me you were much braver the last time you were here," Mario placed his hands on his hips and tapped his foot against the ground. "Are you telling me you were only brave because you were in the accompany of two women?" He decided to go straight for the crotch. "I'm not surprised since you let two common women do all the hard and brave work," He made quotation marks at common.

"You take such vile lies back," Peter popped out of his shell and ran up to him. "I am the fearless Prince Peter of Pipe Land, son of King Wally the Wondrous. I protect my kingdom with my very life. I stare into the dark abyss of evil and destroy it." He pulled his lips back, revealing his perfectly pearly white fangs and growled.

"Nice growl," Mario said once he pushed Peter off him. "And if you can growl you can roar, if anything comes near you then you roar at them. It will frighten them away."

"Are you serious?" Peter asked. "I guess you would be, you have been a Koopa far longer than I have. I am usually much braver. I'm just not feeling like I'm in my own skin. This feeling has left me vulnerable." He stretched out his limbs. "Not just because I am without my clothes." He had agreed to remove his torn pajamas and not wear his usual clothes out of fear of ripping those, but he still wanted to wear his cloak, crown and scabbard. "Are you sure it was a good idea to leave my sword behind?"

"You don't need it," Mario grabbed his wrist and tapped his claws with his own "You see these? It's like your striking at the enemy with several knives. These are much sharper and better than human claws-"

"We call them fingernails," Peter pulled away and stared at his claws.

"The ones on your toes are just as sharp," Mario sank his lower claws into the dirt and pulled his foot back, leaving three long slashes.

"Hmmm," Peter stared at his own foot and dug in his claws into the dirt.

"You are also stronger than you were when you were human. Your eyesight is better in the dark and your sense of smell is enhanced."

Peter closed his eyes and inhaled through his nose. "I can smell the rocks, and I can smell cabbages, and-" he coughed and gagged.

Mario inhaled and also nearly gagged when he smelled the foul stench of rotting meat and stagnant water mixed together. "Fresh Bones," he frowned. The scent was coming from his left. "Follow me."

The scent was coming from a scene of a car accident. A small sedan had skidded off road and blew one of its tires. There was also a delivery pick up truck with a wooden railing behind it. The tailgate was down, causing it to spill several cabbages onto the ground. That would explain the cabbage scent.

The creatures circling around the vehicles explained the other scent. They were similar to Dry bones. They were skeletal turtles that walked around on all ours. The main difference was they still had sinews of flesh on different parts of their body, as well as mud and other muck.

"Are those Dry Bones?" Prince Peter asked.

"No," Mario shook his head. "Much worse. Fresh bones are not completely rotted away and that makes them dangerous."

The door to the driver's side of the truck opened and a Troopa dressed in green with gray hair, a gray goatee and wearing a green turban like hat stepped out and stared at the cabbages. "My cabbages," he cried out.

"Stay in the truck," Mario commanded and the Troopa closed the door just as a couple of Fresh Bones ran up to him.

"Do we scare them away with our roars?" Peter asked.

"No," Mario braced himself as three of the beasts ran towards them. "We have to turn them into Dry Bones with our fire." He waited until the beasts were close enough before he breathed out a large flame out that over took them. Once the smoke had settled three Dry Bones stood in place where the Fresh Bones were. "Then jump on them." Mario jumped on all three skeletal creatures.

"Don't they reform?" Peter asked.

"Yes, but they won't attack." Mario singed two more Fresh Bones. As he jumped on them he realized one small flaw to his plan. Peter doesn't know how to breath fire, and Mario doubted he would even try. He hoped the prince would stay out of the way.

A blast of lightening shot past him and singed two more of the Fresh Bones while fireballs rained down on a third one. Mario looked up to the see a young Koopa with a black shell and head and a Mohawk of blond hair along with a Toad girl standing on top of the sedan. The toad had flowing chestnut colored hair peeping from under her blue cap with white spots and freckles on her face.

"Look out," the girl cried and pointed behind Mario.

Mario turned around to see two Fresh Bones, as they were about to pounce on. They were engulfed in flames. Peter was standing behind them.

"I believe those were the last?" The Prince said with a look of triumph on his face.

"Good shot," Mario said before he jumped on the bones. He turned around the couple. "Thank you."

"Your welcome," the Koopa said as he slid off his car. "How is the other guy?"

Mario turned where the cabbage truck was. The troopa had loaded up the vegetables and drove away. "I think he will be fine. What about you two?"

"None of us is hurt, General," The Koopa said.

"Good," Mario nodded until he realized how he was addressed. "Wait, you know who I am?"

"Of course," The Koopa smiled. He had a single buck fang like Ludwig. "My name is Jolt. I'm a student of the King's brother, Fido." He pointed to his friend. "This is my fiancée, Amanita Truffleton."

"Nice to meet you," Mario shook their hands. "This is Peter. I never met a lighting Koopa before."

"I have never seen a Koopa with coloring like Peter before," Amanita said. "Is he from around here?"

"I happen to be a Pipe Land Koopa," Peter explained.

"Looks like you are going to need some help with your car," Mario pointed at their vehicle. "And I know just the mechanic to help." It was going to be awkward to help her, but he knew she could give them assistance in a pinch.

* * *

"Thanks for the tow," Mario squeezed and twisted his tail. "Thanks for helping these guys."

"No need to thank me," Ashley said as she cranked the jack. She was still as lovely as Mario had remembered her, even when she was dressed in her sleeveless zip up overalls, had her pearly white hair was tied back and stuffed under a backwards cap, and there was a smudge of grease on her left cheek. "So who are your friends?" She placed her self on the dolly and pushed herself under the car.

"I just met Jolt and Amanita," Mario said and summarized his miniature adventure he shared with Peter.

"Good thing you called," Ashley said and wheeled herself out. "They need new brakes."

"That sudden stop must have sheered them," Amanita grabbed Jolt's hand. "It was a good thing that Mario and Peter showed up."

"See," Mario rubbed his arm against Peter's. "You are still a hero."

"Yes," Peter sniffed. The prince hadn't stop sniffing since he had entered the auto shop. "I have to say Miss Ashley that is quite the luscious perfume you are wearing."

"You can just call me Ashley," She smiled back at him. "And I'm not wearing any perfume."

"That's her natural scent," Mario whispered to the transformed prince.

"Oh," Peter blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"Wow," Ashley blinked. "You have a great smile, Peter, and hair. I wish I could get mine like yours."

"Really?" Peter ran to the mirror hanging over the sink. "I have never realized, but even as a Koopa I am handsome. I have such pearly fangs and perfect horns and my shell shines like jewels."

Ashley giggled. "He's cute and funny."

"Uh yeah," Mario coughed into his fist. "What brings you in town Jolt?"

"I wanted to study the history of Dark Land," the lightening Koopa said. "Fido, Kolarado, his assistance Goombario and I are going to start exploring a temple, basically it is described as an ancient library. I was on my way to drop off Amanita in the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Oh," Mario had never heard of the others, he was a bit shocked that a Toad from the Mushroom Kingdom had actually fallen in love with a Koopa. He wanted to ask how she got past the racism and fallen in love, but decided that is not his place.

"Could we turn up the radio?" Amanita asked. "I think I hear some trouble brewing in the my hometown."

"Sure," Ashley turned up the volume.

"By strange little men with large goggles," the news reporter said. "That is right, Princess Peach has been kidnapped by several strange little men with large goggles and X's across their stomachs."

"Peach," Mario clenched his hands. He had thought that with his sister married to Bowser that would end the constant kidnappings of Peach. He should have known there would be others.

"You are going to rescue her?" Amanita asked. "They say you are a hero."

"I would, but," he turned to the prince.

"He can stay here," Ashley said. "Go save that princess."

"Right," Mario took Peter aside. "I'm sorry about this."

"You can help change me back after you save her," Peter told him.

"Just don't do anything stupid while I'm gone," Mario said as he ran out.

* * *

**A/N**:

I know many others have created Koopas with lightening abilities. I hope Jolt doesn't seem too cliché.

Amanita's name came from two different kinds of mushrooms. Amanita Muscara is the official name of the bright red mushroom with the white spots. Her last name comes from Truffles.

I Troopafied the Cabbage guy from Avatar.

I brought back Ashley from part 3.


	43. Rogues in Rogueport

Chapter 4: Rogues in Rougeport

* * *

_Dark Land_

Maria felt like she was the type to be easy to adapt to changes. When she moved out on her own she adapted to living in her own apartment, or rather an apartment she shared with a roommate. She adapted to the fact her father was from another world and her brothers are reptiles. She had adapted to the fact that the wishing well in a children's playground was a gateway to this other world, and she had adapted to living in such world, as well as getting married to a former enemy and being pregnant. She wasn't sure if she was going to adapt to being a queen. She never did adjust to being an idolized as a hero.

Her living conditions weren't the problem. She loved sleeping in the large bed and waking up next to Bowser. She loved the grand breakfasts in the dinning hall. She loved the fact there was a private tennis court and a swimming pool. Her youngest stepson, Bowser Junior, was eager to give her a tour around the castle. She loved the layout.

She loved her stepchildren, even though she was real close in age to Ludwig. She enjoyed listening to his organ music and to Dru's violin music. She promised she would ask Pauline to stop by so she could sing, and she promised Dru to invite Beth. Lemmy loved showing tricks to her and she played a few video games with him. She was impressed by Iggy's intellect. She got along with Wendy and they painted each other's toenails and she let Wendy brush and style her hair. She had hit it off with Larry. He was the most impressed with her dream and wants to work with her. She still had to win over Roy and Morton. They still hadn't forgiven her for the times she had fought against them.

What got to her was the way everyone addressed her as royalty. They kept calling her majesty, highness and my queen. She didn't feel like a queen. She didn't wear any regal gowns, not that she wanted to wear any dresses, nor any flowing cloaks or a crown. Bowser had offered to have one made for her, but she declined. She might want a tiara for ceremonies and fancy events though.

She also didn't like just sitting on her throne, even if it was comfortable. At least she had a large screen television to watch.

"Hello my fellow spirits," the female Boo on the screen said. She had a greenish tint to her and she wore two red bows. "Are you feeling pale and transparent?" She fanned herself with the fancy fan she carried. "Just because you are dead doesn't mean you have to look it." She held up a bottle of what appeared to be pink powder. "You can look alive again with Resurgence, the new line of beauty products by me, Lady Bow. You will once again regain your mortal glow, and if you are still alive you will also love my beauty products too."

"Boring," Maria turned the TV off. She stood up in time and turned to face her brother. "Hey Luigi." She noticed the large backpack on his shoulders. "Going on a trip?"

Luigi nodded. "That time in the Bean kingdom has given me the taste of being a hero."

"So who are you going to rescue?" She had heard about Peach being kidnapped again, but when she called she was assured that Mario was already on the case. "Are you going to help Mario?"

Luigi shook his head. "It's a different princess. Her name is Éclair of the Waffle kingdom. I heard some monster took her. I'm going to rescue her."

"Wow," Maria had never heard of this other kingdom. "You be careful."

"I will," Luigi hugged her and then pointed at her stomach. "Don't worry little one, your uncle Luigi will be back soon. Don't give your mother too much of a hard time."

"I'm just a little more than two months along," Maria ran her fingers over her stomach. It did feel more solid and harder than before, but there still wasn't a bump. "I'm not even showing."

"You take care," Luigi said and headed out of the room.

"How is Wendy taking it?" Maria followed him.

"She is surprisingly fine with it," Luigi said. "I think she is more anxious with the baby coming."

"I'll ask her to come with me to do some baby shopping," Maria had a feeling that would make the Koopa princess happy. "I am going to need some maternity clothes."

"Good idea," Luigi nodded. They heard voices and turned to see Bowser and Kammy heading their way. Both Maria's husband and Luigi's adoptive mother were in a deep conversation. "I haven't told my mother, and now is a good time to slip away." He gave Maria a small kiss on her cheek. Stay safe."

"I will," she turned to face the approaching Koopas. "What's wrong?"

"Kammy has informed me about Peach and Mario," Bowser turned away from his advisor. "And about who is behind it."

"I saw it in my crystal ball," Kammy adjusted her glasses. "They are an alien race called the X-nauts. They wish to open the Thousand Year Door to get to the treasure, but opening the door will release the threat that is the Shadow Queen."

"Why would they want Peach?" Maria asked.

"They want to use her as an offering," Kammy said in a solemn tone.

"Over my dead body," Maria clenched her hands. "We are going to Rogueport."

"I don't think it is wise considering your condition," Kammy held up a finger.

"I am not that far along," Maria glared at the witch. She was sick of people treating her as if she was helpless and her pregnancy has already started. "I don't even look pregnant."

"It is still dangerous," Kammy frowned. "You don't even know what kind of damage this queen could cause."

"No but you do," Bowser said and placed a hand against Maria's hip. "I believe the three of us can handle this."

"Thank you," Maria kissed her husband on the chest.

* * *

_Petal Meadows_

"Talk about your major case of déjà vu," Maria said from her place behind Kammy on the broom. She watched as Bowser was walking along beneath brick platforms with question blocks.

They were already a day late behind her brother. After they had reached Rougeport they have learned that Mario and a female Goomba have gone after something called the crystal stars. They were needed to open the Thousand Year Door. The three of them hoped to help Mario by finding some of the crystal stars

"This does seem very familiar for you," Kammy said as she lowered the broom until the were a foot above the tallest platform," does it?"

"Yeah, although it does seem odd watching Bowser in this action," she had watched her husband run and jump. He roared at the odd Goombas that caused them to run away. "Hit one of the question blocks," Maria shouted.

"He can't use power ups like you can," Kammy reminded her.

Bowser leapt up and punched one of the question blocks. A large piece of meat fell out and landed in Bowser's open mouth. After he swallowed it he doubled in size.

"I have never seen that before," Maria blinked. She had seen her husband eat plenty of meat before and he had never grown.

"I think I may have read something about enchanted meat," Kammy placed a finger against her mouth.

"Get out of my way," Bowser roared and flailed his arms about. The Goombas had run off but there were strange creatures dressed in robes and goggles that were running straight for them. He jumped on them and squashed them, while he broke several bricks. "This is kind of fun."

Maria sighed. Seeing her husband run and jump and smile like that made her want to be by his side and enjoy the fun, but Kammy had insisted that she stay on the broom and fly around with her.

"We are almost to Petalburg," Kammy said and pointed to the outskirts of the town.

"Good," Maria felt her stomach lurch. "Kammy could you set me down next to that warp pipe?"

"Why?" Kammy turned and saw how green Maria's face was before she set the broom down.

Maria ran to the pipe and leaned over. Everything she had eaten that day was thrown up. She didn't move until she felt her stomach was empty, even when she felt Bowser's claws in her hair and he held her hair back.

"Are you going to be okay?" Bowser asked.

"I'm good," Maria stepped back. "Are we almost there?"

"Less than a mile to go," Kammy said.

She was right. It was only a few more minutes before they reached Petalburg. The one thing that had caught their eyes was a series of posters. There was one with Peach and another featuring a creature that was like a giant hawk.

"See Rawk Hawk at the Glitz Pit in Glitzville," Bowser scratched his head. "Try to defeat him and you can win the belt. This wrestler doesn't seem so tough. I can have him pinned in less than five minutes."

"Hmmm," Kammy was staring intently at the belt. "What is this?" She pointed at what looked like a star.

"Is that a crystal star?" Maria asked. The star looked like it was carved out of a jewel.

"It is," Kammy nodded. "We know where our next stop will be."

* * *

_Glitzville_

Maria forced herself to refrain from making a joke and comparing the floating town to Bespin. It was more like Atlantic City, but it was in the sky. The sights were amazing and there was plenty to eat.

"So what is the plan?" Kammy asked as they had reached the Glitz Pit.

"We see if we can speak with Rawk Hawk," Maria said. She was ready to opt for the most painless route, and sometimes talking and using powers of negotiation can get one what they want.

"Where would a guy like this be?" Bowser asked as he looked around. "Probably promoting something, maybe he is handing out autographs." He blocked the path of one of the pit workers. "Who do we need to see about speaking with Rawk Hawk."

"You will have to speak to Grubba," the worker pointed to the door marked with a sing that spelled out Grubba. "He owns the pit."

"He isn't in a meeting is he?" Bowser asked and waited for the worker to nod. "Good that is what I want to hear." He got out of the way of the worker and barged into Grubba's office.

"Wait," Maria ran after him.

"My queen, you shouldn't run like that," Kammy shouted after her "Your majesties wait for me."

Maria entered in time to see her husband glaring at blue Clubba with a purple shell and dressed like an old time Mafia gangster. "What's wrong?"

"He says we can't see this Rawk Hawk," Bowser frowned. "Does he not realize who we are? We are King Bowser and Queen Maria of Dark Land."

"Honey," Maria placed her hand on Bowser's arm. "Is Rawk busy?"

"The champ is always busy," Grubba placed his hands behind his head. "The only guarantee I can give you of seeing him is to watch him compete at the pit."

"Well we are not really interested in seeing him," Maria said. "It's more about his belt. There is small decoration on that we need for a quest."

"You and everybody else," Grubba said. "The only way you are getting it is if you win it."

"You don't understand," Kammy gasped. "We are trying to help a hero and stop a threat."

"I have heard it all before. You want the belt, then you will have to defeat the champ."

"I'll do it," Bowser flexed.

* * *

"Hmmm," Maria closed her eyes as she took another bite out of her hot dog. In all of the mushroom world Glitzville was the only place that cooked hot dogs just as good as they did back in New York. She hated to admit I but once they return home she might have to make a few royal requests to have some hot dogs from Glitzville be sent to Dark Land. The food was one of the few things she enjoyed about being in the town. She also bought a few souvenirs and of course watch her husband compete. Bowser had been doing well. He had defeated all of his opponents and rose quickly in rank.

"Whoops," A Troopa had nearly fun into Maria. "Sorry about that. I wasn't watching where I was going." He was wearing a light blue hoodie, blue shorts and white sneakers. He had a bandaid across he top of my beak. "I wouldn't want you to lose your hot dog."

"It's also my fault," Maria said. "I was indulging in it, and I didn't see where I was going."

"I don't blame you," the troopa smiled. "Those are the best hot dogs I ever had. I was on my way to buy some for a friend. He's competing in the pit and reached the fifth rank."

"Oh," Maria blinked. "He's at the same rank as my husband. They may have to fight each other to reach the fourth."

"Hey Koops," a pink Goomba girl with a blond ponytail and wearing an explorer's helmet walked up to them. "Who are you talking to?"

"We just met," Koops said. "This is-"

"Maria," Mario had cut him off. He ran up to them followed by a large blue woman that appeared to be made out of a cloud like matter. She had wild hair that was styled like Ludwig's and full lips, and a young green Yoshi with red spines on the top of his head resembling hair and wearing what resembled an orange diaper with white spots.

"Mario?" Maria couldn't believe her brother was there, though it did make sense. If Mario was after the crystal stars then he would come here. "I can explain. Kammy saw your mission in her crystal ball and she, Bowser and I came here to help find the crystal stars."

"Mom's here?" Mario blinked before he grew stern. "You shouldn't be here in your condition."

"I'm not going to break, and I'm just watching Bowser compete," she rolled her eyes. "Who are your friends?"

"This is Goombella," Mario introduced the Goomba girl. "You have met with Koops and this is Madame Flurry, and the little guy is Royster."

"The Great Gonzales gave me my name," the Yoshi kid said.

"Great Gonzales?" Maria raised an eyebrow.

"My wrestling name," Mario shrugged. "Everyone this is my little sister Maria."

"Maria?" Goombella blinked. "She's one of the great heroines of the Mushroom Kingdom. She saved Princess Peach several times along with Pauline. She is now the wife of Bowser and the Queen of Dark Land."

"Wow," Maria stared that Goomba in admiration. "Word gets around fast."

"She's good at that," Mario smiled at his friends.

"Ladies and gentleman," the announcement boomed from the pit. "Get ready for the next event. The Great Gonzales verses The Koopa King."

"I gotta get ready," Mario said.

"We better find our seats," Maria said to Mario's friends.

It was what she had feared. Her husband verses her brother. They were both surprised to see each other, but agreed whomever won would continue their way to the top while the other went after the next star.

"He better not hurt my boy," Kammy had covered her eyes. Her robe was covered with all sorts of flair from her time in the town.

"Kammy is Mario's adoptive mother," Maria explained to her brother's friends before the round started. While the two Koopas fought she continued to explain why she and Mario were two different species, despite being biological siblings.

The round was fierce. Both wrestlers slammed their shells into each other and attacked with their brute strength. They used their sonic roars and ground pounds and while the event was close Mario had won.

"Congratulations bro," Maria said. She would console her husband before they moved on to find the next star.

* * *

The trip to the beach was a good idea and Maria was glad that Kammy had suggested it. It was better than racing around, looking for the next crystal star. She was glad she still could fit into her bathing suit as she stretched out on her towel and read the letter from Luigi.

Dear Maria

_This town is amazing. There is this great racetrack. In order to get another piece of the compass I had to win, guess what? Your brother won the race. I got the trophy and the piece of the compass that I needed. I also met this little spike back Buzzy by the name of Torque. He had removed the spike and holds tools in place. He is an amazing mechanic. I'll send you another letter soon._

_Love Luigi_.

"Sounds like he is doing well," Maria said and put the letter down. "At least he didn't wear a dress." That was one thing she didn't need a mental image of. She was pleased that there were no pictures.

"Sometimes you have to do what it takes to be a hero," Kammy said as she picked up the second letter on her towel. "Although I hope he doesn't do the same again."

"Do you think he shaved off his moustache?" Maria asked as she picked up her letter from Mario. After leaving Glitzville they traveled back to Rogueport to pick up the letter from Luigi. Mario must have told him about Maria's adventure and once he knew he sent additional letters to Maria.

"That would be a sight to see," Kammy chuckled as she read. "Oh dear."

"What?" Maria read hers.

_Hey sis, I doubt Luigi told you the truth. His new friend told me exactly what had happened at the race. He won by default when he accidentally had the car in reverse. He destroyed all the other cars. Torque plans on staying with him until he has paid for the damage._

"He's such a good Kart racer," Kammy clucked her tongue and shook her head. "How could this have happened?"

"Accidents do happen," Maria set the envelope down. She heard strange squishing sounds. She looked up to see a pile of seaweed approach them.

The seaweed shook and shed most of it's outer layer, revealing Bowser underneath. He spat out a stream of water and removed the rest of the plant matter. "No stars but I got the clue on our next move. We head to Twilight Town."

"Should we head to Rogueport first?" Maria asked.

"No," Bowser sat down next to her and smiled. "But we are going to wait till tomorrow to move. I just want to admire your beautiful body."

"Oh really?" Maria wiggled hereyebrows. "You know while you are here I could use someone to rub some lotion onto my back."

"I would be pleased," Bowser grinned as he picked up the bottle.

"I have heard of creepy things in Twilight Town," Kammy said.

"There should be nothing to worry about," Bowser said.

* * *

_Twilight Town_

Maria swallowed as she stared at the group of X-Naughts that had faced off against them. "I don't know where you creeps come from, but you don't frighten us."

"Exactly," Bowser snapped his fingers. Several Troopas and Goombas lined up by their side. "Our forces will crush you, now give us the crystal star."

"You are too late," the leader said. "Some fat Koopa with a red hat and a moustache got here first, but if you insist on fighting." He pulled out a bomb.

"Kammy, get Maria out of here," Bowser commanded.

Maria did not have to be told twice. She climbed onto the broom behind Kammy and held on as they rose into the sky. She only looked to watch as Bowser used his flame to light the bomb.

"He's crazy," Kammy said as they flew away from the scene.

"I can't look," Maria buried her face against Kammy's back. She cringed when she heard the explosion. "Bowser."

"Look," Kammy said.

Maria pulled her head back and stared down at where Kammy was pointing. Right in front of the dust cloud from the explosion was Bowser was running. He had made it.


	44. The Queen of Shadows

Chapter 4: Queen of Shadows

* * *

"This is kind of ironic," Maria said as she and Kammy flew through the abandoned castle, or what was an abandoned castle. It had been recently taken over and given booby traps. The lava from beneath the stone floor made the whole place feel like a furnace. Her skin tightened from the heat and her clothes were plastered to her by sweat.

"That is right," Kammy nodded. "You have fought through here before, or actual someplace similar."

"I went through the same traps," she watched as her husband leaped over the gaps and dodged the fire chains as they circled around.

"Uh oh," Kammy pointed to the group of X-nauts that was racing straight towards Bowser.

"Don't worry," Maria had saw the light from the multitude of flames reflect on the brass like covering of a question block. "We got some help." She pointed towards it. "Just fly me close."

"Hold on," Kammy had said for what seemed like the hundredth time and brought her broom towards it until it is was right under the block.

Maria punched it. The chunk of meat popped up and fell of the edge. She caught it. "Bring me to my husband." She placed the meat under her arm and clung to Kammy's back as the Koopa witch made a u-turn. "Bowser." She threw the meat at her husband.

Bowser leaped and gobbled up the meat. He grew till he was twice his original size and grinned at the enemy. "Guess what guys. It's clobbering time." He roared and jumped and flattened several of the enemies before he released his fire on them.

"That's it your highness," Kammy cheered. "There is no one who can stop you."

"That is the sexy reptile I fell in love with," Maria added. She and Kammy continued to cheer as they followed after Bowser until they cleared through the castle. There was no star to be found.

"What the hell?" Bowser stomped his foot. "We have been through all of this and we still haven't found one?"

"I wonder if we are going about this all wrong," Maria had climbed off the broom and leaned against the wall. "The only one we were certain about was the one in Glitzville."

"We mustn't give up," Kammy said. "My son has been collecting the stars." She held up one of the letters she had received at Rogueport from Mario. "He has found at least five of them. He may have found the other."

"I just feel so useless," Maria closed her eyes. She wasn't sure about the role of a hero in the past. The constant cheering of her names and her fans mad her blush, the enemies were tough, but she had always won in the past. "Maybe it would have been if I just stayed at home and sat on my throne and watched TV all day."

"No," Bowser pointed a claw at her. "That's not my Maria. My Maria never gives up. She has this spark about her that is ready to take on any challenge. My Maria was able to negotiate with a pirate captain, fought against a team of robotic brats. She is able to make discoveries, and my Maria has kicked my ass several times. That is the Maria I fell in love with."

"You are right," she grabbed his hands. "Because of this adventure I have been to places I never been before, found the Mushroom World equivalent to a New York hot dog, I got to watch my husband become a wrestling star and we got to lounge on a beach." She rested her head against his chest.

"There is my Maria," he licked her cheek. "Now I have something that will make us all happy." He held up a pamphlet. "I just found this."

"Poshley heights?" Maria read the title. "Elegant apartments for those who have a fine taste in life."

"Keep reading, or rather look at the pictures." Bowser told her.

Maria stared at the pictures. They were similar to pictures in several pamphlets and brochures on various apartments, hotels, gated communities and other subdivisions. Only one picture caught her eye. It was of a crystal star in a glass case.

"We'll stop by Rogueport for a few days," Kammy said after she saw the picture. "Then we will check out this place."

* * *

Maria had a bad feeling about the place. Most people had looked down their noses at the three of them once they had arrived in the town. She knew to ignore people like that. She had plenty of experience from her high school days, and she got stared down by the girls from richer families and some of the cheerleaders, especially that one girl who believed everything in high school had to follow the clichéd archetype seen in movies and actually gotten in her face and told her that the football players only dated cheerleaders, and not members of the girl's softball team. Too bad for her that Chuck actually and a mind of his own and didn't follow Miss High and Mighty's script.

Even the lady behind the desk at the sanctum looked down on them through the pair of half moon shaped glasses on her nose. "Can you cover the fee?"

"Of course we can," Bowser growled and held up a bag full of gold coins.

"Wow, I wonder how you were able to acquire all of that money," she said in a tone that implied they had stolen the money.

"All right snobby," Bowser dropped the sack on the corner of her desk. "I am sick of how you are treating my wife, my advisor and myself. Do you even know who I am?" He leaned over the desk.

"If you don't want me to call security I suggest that you leave," the woman said.

"Let me handle this sire," Kammy held up her passport. "I am sorry for my King's behavior. We have been traveling for a while and are in the middle of an important quest."

"So?" the woman did not change her bored tone.

A gray penguin dressed in a suit walked past the desk, only to pause to stare at the passport. His eyes nearly fell out of his head. "That it is one of the royal seals." He put on his glasses. "This is the royal seal of Dark Land. That means this is King Bowser Koopa and I believe this young woman is his new wife, Queen Maria."

"That's us," Bowser folded his arms and never stopped glaring at the woman behind the desk.

"I am so sorry," the old penguin turned to the secretary. "Janice prepare some coffee, tea and biscuits for our guests."

"I can't really have anything with caffeine," Maria said. That was pain at first when she had to give up on sodas and coffee. She had several headaches from the withdrawl and instead drank water, milk, juices, and caffeine free coffee, tea, and soft drinks like 7up and root beer. "It's not good for the baby."

"We have some nice herbal tea in the café," the penguin said. "Janice brew the queen a cup of the citrus blend, and prepare refreshments for our guests."

"Yes sir," the woman behind the desk stood up and left.

"I am so sorry about that. I am Paul Rockhopper, one of the curators here. I'll give you a tour."

"Thank you Mr. Rockhopper, but we just came to see the crystal star that is on display," Maria said.

"It's part of our mission," Bowser said.

"I see," Rockhopper said. "Follow me."

"Kammy," Maria whispered to the elderly woman. "Why didn't you show your passport to Grubba?"

"I would have," Kammy whispered back. "But your husband had already agreed to wrestle to the top."

"Oh."

Mr. Rockhopper led them down to the long winding halls till they entered a room filled with various precious stones, and jeweler on display. A bright red gemstone that was carved into the shape of a star was displayed on a black velvet cushion under glass, and placed on a white marble podium and was surrounded by a velvet rope.

"This rare jewel has been a part of Poshley Heights Sanctorum for several years .It was found by the explorer team of Kolarado and Lord Fido Koopa."

"I think my brother had mentioned finding something like this," Bowser scratched his head.

"This one looks authentic," Kammy said as she examined the jewel from various angles. The other one did appear glassy and fake while this one had multiple facets.

"It is authentic," Rockhopper said. His smile faded after a few seconds. "What do you mean the other one?"

"We came across a fake crystal star," Maria explained. She should be the one to ask if they could have it.

We are collecting the seven crystal stars to open the Thousand-Year door in order to stop a threat and we need this star."

"I see." Rockhopper rubbed the area under his beak with his flipper wing. "On one wing I know that I cannot allow this to happen," He held out his left wing. "On the other wing I can under understand the need to stop a threat, not to mention you are royalty and this is the great and heroic Maria."

"Heroic or not they cannot have the garnet star." A blue penguin wearing a cap waddled up to them.

"Pennington," Rockhopper gasped.

"Why not?" Bowser asked." Because you are too late, the new penguin said and tapped the display case. " A red shelled Koopa and his friends have already acquired it."

"Then what is this?" Kammy pointed at the display.

"A red herring," Pennington said. "To throw off would be thieves and other sorts that would qualify as the wrong hands.

"Great," Bowser threw up his hands. "This has been one wild goose chase after the other."

"Stop," a screech brought their attention to the Paragoomba that was flying towards them and being chased by the haughty woman behind the desk. "You have to pay the fee."

"Your majesties," the paragoomba said when he was near them. "I have been informed that Mario and his friends have returned to Rogueport. They are on their way to the thousand-year door."

"He doesn't know about the threat," Maria said. Her brother is going to accidentally unleash h the shadow Queen, and he is not aware of how dangerous she was

* * *

The three of them were greeted by Peach's scream when they had reached the outside of the throne room of the shadow palace. Peach was being held by an X-naut dressed in blue with a large round transparent hat with gears inside.

"So," the alien with the round hat said. "More of your friends have decided to try and rescue you."

"Maria?" Mario was in front of the same group o friends as before in Glitzville. There were a few new friends. One was a shadowy spirit with a feminine shape, long pink hair and a pink and white striped witches hat. Another was a large bomb-omb with thick white eyebrows and a patched up admiral's cap. The last member was a white mouse with a bright red mask. Maria recognized her as the shop owner of the Howz of badges.

"Mario we came to warn you." Maria ignored his disapproved expression. "The shadow Queen is here."

"I've already told him," the shadow girl said.

"Bowser, Mom," Mario clenched his fists. "You shouldn't have brought her."

"Stop arguing," Goombella said. "Grodus is getting away."

"No," Koops retracted into his shell and shot forward to the x-nauts leader. Grodus threw small explosive that sent Koops flying into the opposite direction. "X-nauts attack." Several more X-nauts ran up towards them.

"Stay behind me," Kammy instructed. Mario and Bowser shot their flames towards the enemy.

Maria gritted her teeth. She wished she had a flower or a leaf, or something that would help them. If she weren't expecting she would have jumped on their heads. Not that they really needed her. Royster was gobbling down several of the aliens. The large bomb threw himself at they enemy and exploded. Koops shot his shell through more of them. Madam Flurry slammed her body into others.

"We got them," Mario flexed his arms.

"No time for victory handsome," Ms Mowz pointed to the door. "They have gone in there."

"What are we waiting for?" Mario asked as he lead the charge.

Peach was standing next to an open stone tomb. Dark bands were swirling around her while she was screaming

"It's too late," Grodus was dancing around. "The shadow Queen has been awakened and accepted my offering as Peach as a host." He laughed

Peach had stopped screaming. Her dress had changed from pink to deep purple while her blue brooch had turned blood red. The back of her collar had extended until it was above her crown. There was a long cloak attached to the back. Her eyes had darkened to a cobalt hue. She was smiling, but it wasn't the sweet and friendly smile Maria had grown to know.

She was also not along. There was an odd spiral surrounding her, like an uncoiling spring. On top of the spring was a head with long bands of ghostly hair and a crown. There was also two large hands and arms connected to the coil.

"Princess? Mario addressed her and was responded with very creepy laughter.

"She is not your princess," Grodus chortled. "She is my Queen and she will help me rule the world." He continued to laugh until Peach turned to him and shot him with a blast of energy that blew up his body.

"You have outlived your usefulness," Peach said. Her voice sounded like two voices in one with an echo.

"Peach?" Mario stared at her in shock.

"I am not your Peach," The possessed princess said. The creepy head of the Shadow Queen spoke at the same time. "I am the Shadow Queen."

"And we have heralded your return," two more shadow girls appeared. One was thin with a pointy chin and nose. The other was large and plump. An odd ghost that looked like a sheet wearing a party hat also joined them. "We have tricked those foolish aliens and others with the promise of treasure to get them to release you." The smaller of the two ghostly girls said.

"Very good work," Shadow Peach said and narrowed her eyes at the one shadow girl with Mario. "Vivian, your treachery has disappointed me."

"I don't care," Vivian crossed her arms. "I'm much happier now."

"Happiness?" The possessed princes asked and laughed. "Enjoy it for the next few seconds. That is how much longer you will have left to live."

"Peach please," Mario held out his hands. "Fight her. I know you can hear me. Think about our times together. I love you."

Shadow Peach laughed again. "I know all about you Mario Koopa, and about Bowser and Maria, and I know all about your Peach. Including her secrets. She has done something quite naughty recently."

"Kammy," Bowser whispered.

"I know," Kammy said and grabbed Maria.

"All right," Bowser growled. "Listen Shadow Queen you either get out of Peach's body, or I'm going to have to get nasty."

* * *

Kammy carried Maria until they were well out of the sewers and on the surface. The sky was completely dark.

"I have to go back," Kammy reached into her robe and pulled out a small crystal ball. She waved her wand over it. You can watch here." She handed Maria the ball and climbed on her broom and flew away.

"I guess that all I can do is watch," Maria said and stared into the sphere.

The battle had appeared to have ended. Bowser, Mario and his friends were a little worn, but they were still standing. Shadow Peach was on her hands and knees and was gasping. The shadow Queen also kneeling forward with it's hands on the floor.

"Weak," the ghostly head behind Peach said. "This body is to weak." She stood up to her full height. You will all die by my real power." She waved her hands and sent everyone flying backwards.

Mario and Bowser attacked the queen but their attacks proved to be useless, while the queen battled them around as if they were made out of paper.

"Bowser," Mario Maria cried out and held the sphere to her chest.

"No," the Shadow Queen shook her head as she loomed over the two Koopas. "These thoughts." Seven crystal stars appeared around her before they disappeared.

"Mario," Peach crawled over to where Mario was. "I'm sorry," a tear formed in the corner of her eye. "I love you." She kissed him before she collapsed again.

"Weak girl," The Shadow Queen took control of Peach's body again.

"Peach?" Mario whispered and sat up. He stared at all his friends and the princess. "You, " Mario pointed at the Shadow Queen. "You engulf my world in darkness, attack my friends and hurt the woman I love." He growled and opened his mouth wide. A wall of fire leapt from his mouth and engulfed the shadow queen causing her to scream.

"Nice," the Shadow Queen hissed once the smoke had settled. "Not enough." Her hands glowed.

"Don't you dare touch my son, you bitch!" Kammy flew into the room and fired a blast from her wand. "Sire wake up we need you." She waved her wand over Bowser and glitter rained on him.

Bowser opened his eyes. "What"? Bowser looked up. "Kammy? Where is Maria?"

"Safe," Kammy said. "I want to keep it that way."

"Attack at once," Mario said as he and Bowser released their fires, while Kammy shot a steady beam from her wand towards the Shadow Queen.

The energy was enough to shrink back the Queen until there was nothing left.

* * *

Maria had wondered if she had walked in at the wrong moment. Everyone had gathered near the docks and Ms Mows was kissing her brother on the cheek.

"Um?" Maria blinked.

"Don't worry," Madam Flurry had her arms crossed. "She was just kissing goodbye."

"I had enough excitement for a while," Mowz said. "I have to get back to the shop."

"I have to get back to Petalburg," Koop's blushed. "Koopie Koo is probably worried sick."

"What about the rest of you guys?" Mario asked.

"The sea be calling back to me." The admiral said.

Royster struck a menacing pose. "I'm gonna be a champion at the Glitz Pit, I will be the Great Gonzales jr."

I should try and jumpstart my TV career again," Madam Flurry said.

"I'm not sure," Vivian shrugged. "I guess I'll stay here until I find my own place in the world. Although I should find my sisters, they probably feel lost."

"Good," Mario gave her a part on the shoulder.

"I better get back to professor Frankly," Goombella said. "There are probably more archiving we have to do at the dig site."

"You should get in touch with my brother," Bowser said. "He's an archeologist."

"I met a student of his," Mario nodded. "Prince Peter and I saved him and his fiancé from a pack of Fresh Bones." His face fell " Oh no. I can't believe I forgot."

"Peter," Peach's eyes widened. "Where is he?"

"I left him at Ashley's garage," Mario smacked his face.

"Poor Peter," Peach looked guilty." I came here to get the True form mushroom." She turned to Mario. "I heard what she said about the naughty thing I done. I was the one who turned Peter into a Koopa."

"Wait," Maria's eyes widened. "Prince Peter is a Koopa?"

"That arrogant snot?" Bowser asked.

Peach nodded. "What he said about Mario made me angry. Grandma suggested the Dratuga leaves. I ground it up and put in his special spice mix."

"What are Dratuga leaves?" Maria asked. It might be something she would have to avoid or something might want to try"

"Dratuga leaves are special Koopa spice," Kammy explained. "It transforms those who are not Koopas into Koopas. The Trueform shroom can undo all non permanent transformations, except for food from the Beanbean kingdom.

"We better get back," Mario said. "Make sure he is okay and thenchange him back." He turned to Maria. "And get you to a doctor."

"Okay," Maria nodded before she hugged him. "Glad you are safe. She turned to Bowser. "Glad you are also safe." She hugged him.

* * *

**AN:**

Dratuga comes from Draco and Tortuga aka the Spanish word for turtle.

I also gave Kammy a Ripley moment.


	45. Surprise and Pictures

Chapter Six: Surprises and pictures

* * *

_Dark Land_

Mario counted his lucky stars that the Pipe Land Prince was not angry with him. He had called Ashley before they left Rougeport and after apologizing for seeming to abandon the transformed prince on her for over a month he learned that both she and Peter were fine. He called back again once they had reached Dark Land and confirmed Peter was at Ashley's.

"I can't believe I forgot," Mario rubbed his forehead. "I should have called or sent a letter, at the very least."

"Don't blame yourself," Peach placed a hand on his shoulder. "I was the one who put the dratuga leaves into his soup. This entirely my fault."

"I should have at least called," Mario said once they had reached Ashley's place. He felt awful for both Peter and Ashley. Peter was the one who was transformed into a different species and was left in a land that was strange to him, even if he was with someone sweet and kind like Ashley. He also felt awful for Ashley and they had to live with Peter for a while and dealt with his arrogance and long-winded speeches.

"Mario?" Peach stared at him. "Are you going to ring the bell?"

"Yeah," Mario swallowed. He wished Bowser, mom, and Maria had come along with them but he didn't blame Bowser's and mom's concern for Maria. He wanted his sister to be healthy and safe. If Bowser and or his mother was with them he might have felt a little more assured.

"I'm coming," Ashley called from inside before she opened the door. "Mario." She did not seem too angry at him. Her smile and cheerful tone was genuine.

"Hi Ashley," Mario's tail twitched and she scratched the top of his head. "I want to thank you and Jolt for taking care of Peter and sorry if it seemed that we abandoned him on you." He swallowed.

We understand," Ashley said. There was something different about her. She had a bit of a glow to her face.

"You do?" Mario felt slightly relieved.

"We heard about the goings on in the area's around Rogueport. We knew how busy you were."

"Where is Peter?" Peach asked.

"He's playing Squee boxing with Jolt," Ashley explained and turned to the door. "Peter, Mario and Peach are here."

"I will be there my lavender angel," Peter called out. "I'm about to claim victory over my worthy opponent."

"Boys," Ashley rolled her eyes. "Cone on in."

"Thank you," Peach said and stepped inside.

"Thanks," Mario said. He still wasn't sure if he had heard the prince correctly or not.

Both Peter's and Jolt's hair were weighed down with sweat. More perspiration was running down their bodies as they clutched the remotes with the nun chucks attached and punched at the air.

"Player one wins," the voice from the game shouted.

"Damn," Jolt slouched and collapsed on the couch.

"Victory is claimed by me," Peter held both fists in the air. "This has been thrice I have defeated my noble opponent and good friend."

"Congratulations," Ashley approached the transformed prince as he slipped his hand from the wrist brace. She kissed his snout.

"Victory is nothing compared to your kisses," he brushed his snout against her and gave her a small lick.

"Uh," Mario scratched the top of his heed. "You two are dating?"

"They have moved beyond that," Jolt said. He had unhooked the nun chuck hookup from the main controller and shut down the game.

"Moved beyond?" Peach asked and raised her eyebrows.

"We are engaged," Ashley held up her hand. A golden band with a sparkling jewel was on her middle finger. That was what was different about her.

"You proposed?" Mario pointed at the prince. He couldn't believe it. Within a month Peter went from an arrogant man who hated Koopas to one who has not only befriend one, but fell in love with one.

"Is it not obvious?" Peter asked and pressed his hip against Ashley's. "I found my princess." He wrapped his tail around hers.

"Congratulations," Peach said. She was apparently able to overcome her shock more rapidly than Mario.

"there are a few things about Peter that you don't know," Mario said. He had no idea if Peter had confessed or not.

"You mean the fact that he used to be human and is the Prince Peter of Pipe land?" Jolt asked. "We know."

"You told them?" Mario asked. He wasn't sure if he should be upset about that or not, considering what he told Peter about not doing anything stupid.

"I believe a relationship should be based on honesty," Peter said as he continued to stare lovingly at Ashley.

"I was a little wary about being married into royalty," Ashley explained. "I love Peter, but I also love fixing cars. He promised me that he would add a garage to the castle in Pipe Land."

"That is great," Peach said while blushing her shoe against the floor. "Speaking of being honest, I have something to confess. Peter I was the one who turned you into a Koopa. That special blend of spices contained Dratuga leaves."

"Oh," Peter chuckled. "Then you are the one that I need to express the upmost amount of gratitude towards."

"Pardon?" Peach blinked.

"If it were not for you then I would not have met with my fiancé." He gave Ashley another kiss. "Although I owe Mario a grand apology for accusing him of my surprising yet magnificent new form, and to thank him for introducing me to my darling angel and my noble best man," he nodded towards Jolt who gave him a thumb's up.

"I'm glad there is no hard feelings," Peach reached into her bag she carried and pulled out a tan mushroom with pink spots. "Here is the trueform shroom. This will change you back into a human."

"Oh," Peter took the mushroom out of her hand. "All I have to do is consume this and I shall be reverted back to the form I was born as?"

"That is right," Peach nodded.

"Then very well," Peter tossed the mushroom into the air and released a stream of flames onto the fungus until it was no more than ash. "I'm sorry Princess Peach. I can understand if you have gone through great lengths and faced great adversaries to find this, but as you can see I do not want to be human again. I'm stronger than before. I can frighten people with my growls and roars. I'm a better swimmer. I can breath fire. I have this powerful and beautiful shell for defense, and most importantly I fell in love in this form."

"I understand," Peach nodded. "As long as you are happy."

"I don't think I could be happier," Peter said.

"What about your father?" Mario asked. If Peter hasn't told his father yet then King Wally is in store for a surprise.

"I have a good feeling my father would understand," Peter said. "My people are accepting of the Koopa race and they will accept myself as their king and our first hatched child as their future ruler."

"Already thinking about being a father," Ashley leaned against Peter's chest and ran her claws through his hair. "Not many men, human, or Koopa that plans for the future."

"I don't know about you guys but I'm beat," Jolt leaned back against the couch. "After I shower, I'm gonna call amanita and how about the six of us meet somewhere for dinner?"

"Peach and I would love too," Mario wasn't sure what they would have talked about during the dinner conversation. "My sister is getting ready for her sonogram. We came by to give Prince Peter the True form Mushroom."

"I nearly forgot about the blessed event that will happen to the magnificent Maria. I must purchase a gift for the new baby."

"We will inform her of the good news," Peach told them.

Mario nodded. His sister was going to be in for a bit of a shock.

* * *

Maria cringed as the nurse spread the cool gel on her exposed abdomen and wished her eldest brother did not take his sweet time. She wanted to wait for Mario, but the doctor told her he was on a tight schedule. She forced herself in the thin cloth gown and into a craft medic bed in the medical wing and listened to the more detailed description of Luigi's adventure in the Waffle kingdom.

"I shouldn't be too upset," Luigi said to Wendy. "I did fight the real villain, assemble the Marvelous Compass and returned Éclair's husband back to normal." He paused to take a breath. "I still don't feel much like a hero though."

"You are always a hero," Maria smiled at him. "Both my brothers are, although you have been a bigger hero by showing up on time." She shouldn't be too angry with her eldest brother. He had mentioned he was going to accompany Peach to give Prince Peter a cure for his transformation. She hoped that Mario had managed to take a picture. She would love to see a picture of Peter as a Koopa. She had to wonder what he looked like. He probably still had his shiny and well-styled hair and was probably a handsome reptile, not near as handsome or as built as her husband though.

"Luigi is always a hero," Wendy kissed him.

"Well." Luigi's cheeks turned pink. "I wouldn't really say that I'm a hero."

"Oh please," Bowser rolled his eyes. "You are one of my best generals. You are a hero to Dark Land, and to the Bean Kingdom, and from what you have told me recently, you are also a hero to the Waffle Kingdom."

"Ahem," the doctor cleared his throat and tapped the bottom of his cane against the floor. He was a Shyguy dressed in blue and instead of being a perfectly round opening; the mouth on his mask was shaped like a frown. "I would like to begin. If that is okay with you people, unless you want to stand around and chat all day. I do have other patients you know."

"I know you are good," Bowser glowered at the doctor. "Bu-"

"Good?" The doctor interrupted. "I have been noted to be one of the best. I have made hundreds of successful diagnoses that have stumped several others."

Bowser grabbed the doctor by his shoulders. "Now you listen to me. You may be one of the best when it comes to treating patients, but your bedside matter sucks Birdo eggs. You either treat me and my wife with the respect or I will send you packing your little leather bag, and you can wipe that smug smirk from under that mask of yours, because if you think you will be hired by any hospital in this land then you can forget it. Not only am I paying your salary, but I am the king, in case you have forgotten.

"I haven't forgotten," the doctor pulled Bowser's hands off him. "And wile many of my staff would feel honored that you have touched them, I do not care to make an unnecessary trip to my tailor to have them repair any punctures n my robes that was cause by your royal claws."

"Bowser," Maria said and tried to reach out to him. She could sense that he was about to blow his top." Let him do his job. I want to see what our baby looks like." She stared deep into his eyes. "You can be my big bad king after he is finished."

Bowser continued to glare at the doctor. "Get to work, we can talk when you are done."

The doctor cleared his throat. "If we did not have that argument then we would have been well underway. I should put some more petroleum jelly on your abdomen." He nodded to his nurse who put some more of the cool gel onto Maria's stomach.

"Ooh," Maria shuddered from the feeling of the gel.

"The metal here is just as cool," the doctor said and placed the scanner on her stomach. "If not cooler."

Maria shuddered. He was correct. It was cooler at first but she gotten used to it after a few seconds.

"Now if you would turn to the screen."

Maria opened her eyes and stared at the screen. Whenever she saw sonograms in the past she could barely make out what everyone was seeing, but when she saw hers she could see the baby's body, and make out the arms, legs, head, and what looked like a tail.

"Very good heartbeat," the doctor said. "Everything is developing nicely. We have fine little fingers, four little toes, and that is a nice little tail." He paused for a few seconds. "I don't see a shell, but overall it looks like you will have a healthy baby ."

"Is it a boy or a girl," Maria asked.

"It is still a bit too early," the doctor said. "We will find out at the next sonogram a few weeks from now."

"It's true we can tell before they are born?" Bowser asked.

"You usually tell with mammals," the doctor said. "They don't lay eggs, except for those like the echidna and those odd creatures that look like a mix of other animals. I always had this theory that when the creator finished making all the animals she still had parts left over and threw it together to create that creature."

"That would explain much," Luigi said in a dull tone.

Maria barely paid any attention. She was thinking about her child. She couldn't wait to show pictures of her sonogram to her relatives. She also had to think of possible names. She still had plenty of time for that.

-

Luigi was staring at his copy of the sonogram picture when he heard Mario's footsteps behind him. "You are late," he brushed his tail against the floor. "You missed it."

"Sorry," Mario said. "We just got here."

"I thought you were just dropping off some fungus for that prince guy." Luigi never got to meet Prince Peter. He only heard from his brother, Ludwig and Maria that he was the type that was attractive and knows it.

He also did not understand the meaning of brevity.

"We were," Princes Peach said. "But we got a bit delayed.

"More like poleaxed," Mario said. He did look like he had seen a ghost. "You remember Ashley?"

"Yeah," Luigi nodded. She was one of the best mechanics in Dark Land and a former girlfriend of Mario. He always felt she would have been a good match for Mario.

"This is the girl you dropped Peter on?" Maria asked. She had entered along with Dru and Wendy. The three of them were ready to do some shopping for the baby.

"Yeah," Mario rubbed the back of his head. "Well sort of. He's been staying with both Jolt and Ashley."

"Poor guys," Maria shook her head.

"Ashley and Peter are getting married," Peach said. She seemed to be pleased with the news.

"What?" Maria blinked. "The vibe I got form that guys was that he hated Koopas."

"He no longer hates them," Mario shook his head. "He's deeply in love with Ashley. In fact he loves Koopas so much he wants to stay as one."

"You are kidding?" Maria asked.

"Why would that surprise you?" Dru asked. "There are some people who would enjoy being transformed into something and would want to stay that way."

Maria shrugged. "We have those types in my world, but this Prince used to call Koopas all kinds of nasty names."

"Sometimes people change," Dru said.

"We just didn't expect him to change this much," Mario said

"I guess I don't need a picture," Maria said. "If they do televise the wedding."

"I will have to watch that," Wendy said and rubbed her tail against Luigi's. "Get some ideas for our own."

"Yeah," Luigi swallowed.

"C'mon you two," Dru grabbed Wendy's hand. "I'll tell you about some ideas I have for Ludwig's and my wedding."

"Sorry I missed Maria's sonogram," Mario said.

"Here," Luigi handed his brother a picture of the sonogram. "Here's the baby."

Mario's eyes widened as accepted the picture. "This is the baby?"

"That's how they take a picture of a baby while it is inside the womb." Peach explained.

Mario squinted his eyes. "What am I looking at?"

"Oh brother," Luigi smacked his forehead. "Here's the head." He pointed to the head. "That's the bottom with the tail, those are the arms and these are the legs."

"I think it looks precious," Peach said when she looked over Mario's shoulder to see the picture.

"It does look adorable," Mario nodded after a few minutes.

"You know what this means," Luigi placed an arm around his brother's shoulder. "As uncles we are going to have to spoil the kid."


	46. Kingdoms' history

Chapter 7: The kingdom's history.

* * *

Dark Land

Maria knew the cravings were coming. She anticipated them, as well as the possibility they might be strange as the classic pickles and ice-cream, but she thought they would come to her sometime after she was six months along and she was only five and half months. Her bump had grown to a bulge. She couldn't believe she was over five months and still hadn't come up with a name for her child.

Her craving wasn't as shocking as she had anticipated it would be. She wanted some watermelon. She didn't care if it was from a fresh cut whole melon or if it was cut into cubes and stored in a plastic container in a fridge. She just wanted some juicy ruby red watermelon. She also wanted some chocolate, and she didn't care what form it came in, whether it be a cake, in ice cream, or from a candy bar.

"Kammy?" Maria knocked on the door to the throne room. Wait a second. When does the queen of the castle knock on the door to her throne room? Bowser hadn't mentioned anything about wanting to have a private meeting where he didn't want to be disturbed.

Bowser was having a small meeting of sorts with Mario, Luigi, and Kammy, and by their expressions on everyone's faces, Maria could tell something was wrong. Mario papered flushed and out of breath.

"What is going on?" Maria asked.

"Nothing," Bowser told her. "There is nothing for you to worry about."

"Don't lie," Maria placed her hands on her hips. "Saying that there is nothing for me to worry about means that there is something for me to worry about." There they go treating her as if she were a Faberge egg. "Now tell me what is wrong?"

"Peach has been kidnapped again," Mario said, earning an annoyed glance from Bowser. "Sorry."

"If she is kidnapped then why are you here?" Maria asked. She hoped she didn't sound like she was accusing Mario of accusing her husband of kidnapping the princess. "Did you come to see if Luigi wants to go with you?"

"Now that you mention it," Mario turned to his brothers. "So Luigi are you ready for another adventure?"

"You know," Luigi nodded. "I always have your back bro."

"Why did you come here?" Bowser asked. "If you went originally going to ask for Luigi's assistance then why did you come here?"

"I just want to know if you had heard of anything," Mario asked. "Someone mentioned a shady character with a top hat and a monocle. Do you know of anyone like that?"

"No dear," Kammy shook her head. "I never heard of anyone like that."

"Bleh heh heh heh," a ghostly laugh echoed through the castle walls.

"What is that?" Bowser looked up. "Is one of the boo's trying to be funny?"

"Guards," Kammy shouted.

"Bleh heh heh heh," the laughter repeated as a glowing dot appeared above them. The dot formed a line, followed by a second like, a third, and a forth forming a rectangle. A dark bluish purple figure dressed in white appeared in the rectangle and flew out.

"I think this is the guy," Luigi said and took a fighting stance as several Troopas, Goombas, Hammer bros, and Magikoopas ran into the room.

"Perfect," the shadowy figure said. He was indeed wearing a monocle and a top hat along with a cape. He held a cane in his hand. "The right one for the Chaos Heart is here."

"Where is Peach?" Mario growled.

"Right here," The figure waved his wand and Peach materialized while inside a strange cage with clear honeycomb shaped bars.

"Mario," Peach shouted.

"The princess has been taken by Count Bleck and is now a guest of Count Bleck," the figure laughed.

"What a moron," Bowser chortled. "Not only does he admit his crime, but he also reveals the evidence."

"You never been secretive when you kidnapped Peach in the past." Maria reminded her husband.

"The princess is needed for my plan," the strange man said. "The chosen executor of the dark prognosticus is me, Count Bleck. The one who shall destroy all worlds is me, Count Bleck."

I'll tell you who doesn't make the least bit of sense," Bowser glared at the count. "Count Bleck."

"Release Peach," Mario snarled.

Bleck shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that. The princess is needed to help destroy all worlds."

"Destroy all worlds?" Luigi asked.

"I don't think so," Mario leaped and tried to land on Bleck's head. But was blocked by an unseen barrier.

"What a weak specimen of Koopa," Bleck pointed the jewel tipped end of his cane at Mario and released a blast of dark energy.

"Mario!" Luigi shouted before he released a flame onto Bleck along with a blast of magic from Kammy's wand. The barrier blocked both attacks.

"None of you are strong enough to defeat me," Bleck said. He pushed up the brim of his top hat up. "The evil Koopa king, you are also needed for my plans."

"Excuse me?" Bowser raised his eyebrows.

"He is not evil," Maria glared at Bleck. "He may have been a bad guy in the past but he is not evil."

"He is still needed," Bleck floated higher than before and a dark vortex appared beneath him.

"Maria," Kammy grabbed her by the wrist and they headed towards the entrance. "No time." She embraced Maria while she chanted. Maria watched as Bowser, Luigi and the small army that had gathered in the throne room were sucked into the small void. "No," she struggled to get out of Kammy's grasp.

"Bleh he heh he heh heh Bleck," Bleck laughed as the void closed before it could suck in Mario. Peach and her cage also vanished before Bleck followed after them.

"Bowser," Maria shouted and ran to where Mario stood. "Luigi," she felt the tears form in her eyes.

"Don't worry," Mario grabbed her hands. "I will get them back."

"How?" Maria asked

"Maria is right. It is too dangerous to go in blindly without a plan," Kammy said. "You don't even know where to look."

"I know," A thin and pleasant voice said. Maria looked up to see a large butterfly flutter down to them. "I know and I can take you there." The butterfly's wings were like prisms that reflected all the colors when struck by light

"Who are you?" Mario narrowed his eyes at the butterfly. "One of Bleck's flunkies?"

"Mario," Maria used her lecturing tone. "You don't think this butterfly is with that guy."

"It did appear mysteriously," Kammy said. "And in the same location as where that count appeared and disappeared."

"Exactly," Mario pointed a claw at the butterfly. "Who are you?"

"My name is Tippi," the butterfly said. "I'm a not an enemy. I'm a pixl."

"A pixie?" Maria asked.

"Sort of," Tippi said. "I am like a fairy or pixie. Count bleck wants to destroy this worlds and all worlds and I was sent to find the hero that can stop him."

"Am I the hero?" Mario asked

"You do fit the description," Tippi flew around Mario. "A Koopa with a noble heart and lots of courage, and the physical description. A red shell and a splendid mustache."

"Well I guess," Mario stroked his facial hair with his claws.

"We don't have much time," Tippi said. "I need to take you to Merlon in the Flipside. He will explain everything to you."

"Let me say goodbye first," Mario turned to his mother. "Mom, take care of Maria until we return."

"Be careful," Kammy embraced him. "Be safe and bring back your brother and Bowser."

"I will," Mario hugged her before he hugged Maria. " Save them all."

"I know," Maria said.

"Are you ready? Tippi asked.

"Ready," Mario said as a box appeared around him. "Bye," the box flipped around as Mario and tippi disappeared

"Bye," Maria whispered as the pent up tears began to flow. She wanted to join her brother in finding Luigi, her husband and the princess as well as stop Count Bleck.

"You were about to ask me for something?" Kammy asked her. "Before you found out about Peach."

"I can't ask now," Maria stared at the Koopa witch. How could she ask such a question? "Don't you care that one of your son's has been abducted and the other is on a quest?"

"I care," Kammy glared. "I care more than you can possibly imagine, but there isn't anything I can do about it."

"Not like you have done much. You could have tried to keep everyone from being drawn into that void. You let them take Bowser and Luigi and almost took Mario."

"Don't you dare," Kammy pointed at her. "I tried to protect everyone with my power, but I could not reach them. I couldn't even reach my sons and if Mario wasn't knocked out from the blast he would have also been taken." Tears dribbled down from behind her glasses and trickled down her cheeks. "Don't you dare accuse me of doing nothing when I tried everything."

"I'm sorry," Maria gushed out more tears. "I didn't mean to blame you."

"I blame emotional imbalance due to your condition," Kammy hugged her. "You and I have to be strong. As the queen, you are in charge of Dark Land until Bowser returns."

"Shouldn't that responsibility go to Ludwig?"

Kammy shook her head. "Bowser is missing and not dead, besides I don't want to trouble the boy while he is on his honeymoon in Delfino. We will let him know when he returns."

"I have to be strong," Maria wiped her eyes. "But I need some watermelon, and chocolate."

"That can be arranged," Kammy smiled.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Bleck appeared in the castle and Mario still hasn't returned with the others. Maria and Kammy knew that they were still okay. Kammy with a little bit of assistance from Kamek managed to get Kammy's crystal ball to peek into the Flip side where they were able to see Mario, Peach and Bowser. They still hadn't found Luigi yet, but they haven't stopped looking for him as well as searching for something called pure hearts. It's always something along that line, either pieces of a star road, or crystal stars, or in this case pure hearts.

Maria had been trying her best to keep the kingdom running smoothly along with help from Kammy and Ludwig. She signed orders, granted requests and spoke with the other leaders in the Mushroom World. The council even told her, that while her husband was still banned they would be honored if she could come to next year's as a representative from Dark Land.

She was still preparing the royal nursery for the baby. She decided on yellow as the main color motif since yellow was considered to be a happy color. She had ordered the crib, a mobile, a changing table, a bassinet, a baby sling, a diaper bag, a diaper pail, a high chair, an infant seat for the car, and a few toys. She had bought some clothes and bags of diapers.

"This will be your baby," the purple Cheep Cheep they hired to help with the nursery said. "There will be some of these mothers I like to call the crunchy super moms." She rubbed the top of her head with her fin. "Remind me please, but are humans mammals?"

"Yes," Maria did not fault her for forgetting the Cheep Cheep certainly wasn't a young fry anymore. She had told Maria that she was a grandmother.

"Ah yes, these mothers will tell you to only use organic diapers, to breastfeed until the kid is in school, but don't think about using public school, or even private school. Only homes schooling is good enough for these mothers, never give them juice to drink because of natural sugars, and you should be up all night worrying that a single grain of sugar might ever enter their bodies, never give them presents, only plant trees or donate to charities in their names and at their birthday parties serve only tofu cake and encourage the parents of other children to plant trees and donate to charity as gifts. When they start earning an allowance never give them the money, just show them what they have earned and tell them it is going to college."

"And once they reach the age of eighteen all hell will break loose," Maria added. "I knew someone like that, except they were homeschooled until high school, but man the amount of pizza and other junk food they ate and the soda and beer they drank would have made me sick, and not to mention when holidays rolled around they made excuses and try to find ways of not going home." She never realized how good she had it until she met Casey. She remembered drinking juice and Kool-aid as a child and when she turned eight she was allowed to have soda, albeit it was the caffeine free kind and when she turned ten she was allowed to have one caffeinated cola a day. "My parents were overprotective, but they gave me sweet things for dessert after I ate all my vegetables, let me have material possessions for presents, and I got to keep my allowance money."

"Everything in moderation," Sushi nodded. "I know some of these crunchy super moms with grown children and they wonder why their children rarely write or visit. They are enjoying their freedom to indulge in sweets and fun stuff that they had been denied for eighteen years. I understand wanting to have a smart and healthy child with a good moral compass, but let them have a little fun. Let them have at least one cookie a day and make sure they brush their teeth afterwards."

"Your majesty," a Paragoomba entered the room. "You have a visitor."

"Is it my parents, or Pauline?" Maria couldn't wonder who else would want to visit her besides them.

The servant shook his head. "It's one of Lord Fido students. Mr. Rashing."

"Jolt?"

"That is correct."

Maria turned to the nanny. "I'll be back in a moment."

"Take your time dear," Sushi said.

Jolt was waiting for Maria in the hall with a backpack filled with scrolls, and a large book in his arms. The book seemed new with a very shiny dust catcher cover. In fact it was probably fresh from being unpacked, the tiny Styrofoam fleck that was stuck to the lower left corner proved it.

"Hi Jolt," Maria greeted the young archeologist. "How is Amanita?"

"Good," Jolt smiled weakly. There was something he wasn't telling her. "Well could be better. Amanita is going to have to sneak out her home and we are going to end up eloping."

"Let me guess," Maria rolled her eyes. "Her parents refused to allow her to marry you?"

"Yes," Jolt nodded. "Her parents are part of one of the richest toad families in the kingdom."

"Even though I'm married to Bowser, even though Mario and Luigi are deemed heroes and even though Peach has mentioned that Koopas are not all bad?" Maria asked.

"Still not good enough." Jolt sighed.

"I should have known," Maria said. Racism was still present in her world, even with notable heroes, and political figureheads of all races. People were still going to hate people, based on the color of their skin, or what language they spoke, or their religion.

"I doubt even with our new book it would change," Jolt held up the book in his hand. "It's the history of both the Mushroom Kingdom and Dark Land."

"It covers both of them," Maria peered at the book. It didn't look that big.

"Well it covers it when they were both one land," Jolt handed her the book.

"Wait," Maria stared at the cover title. "Bright Kingdom lost?"

"I hope it is a good read," Jolt said. "Lord Fido, Kolorado, Goombario and I were able to find a lot of information on our last dig. It's all in the book. It goes on bookstands next week. I brought your brother one of the first copies."

"I'll take that for him," Maria said.

"I doubt it will change everyone's minds, but there is hope."

"Thanks," Maria said and took the book into the throne room to read.

For over two millenniums the Bright Kingdom was one of the most prosperous kingdoms in the world. It was ruled by a variety of humans, Toads and Koopas. Not long after the Shadow Queen was sealed the royal family of the Bright Kingdom who consisted of a human queen and a Koopa king had twin daughters: Princess Raison and Princess Prune.

"Poor girls," Maria shook her head. It seemed the fruit related names went back further in the family. "Don't worry. I promise not to give you a name like that." She rubbed her abdomen before she continued to read.

The twins grew up and decided to share the kingdom. Princess Raison had her castle built in one part of the land, not far from where Peach's castle was, and Prune had hers where Bowser's castle stood. Raison married a Toad named Agaric and Prune married a Koopa named Snap. The two families shared the kingdom for centuries.

Three hundred years later, several volcanoes erupted in Prune's descendants' part of the kingdom. The smoke that was belched out blackened out the sky. Many plants died and that area was dependant of the other kingdoms for food. A hundred more years went past. A few plants adapted, and new ones, including the piranha plants were developed, but there still wasn't always enough food. The king of Prune's castle at that time, King Redear had begged with King Chaga of Raison's half for more food, but Chaga wanted more money despite the fact the crops were prosperous and that there was always plenty of mushrooms. Chaga still refused and Redear offered trade, special flowers that gave toads and human's the ability to throw fire balls and weapons such as hammers, Chain Chomps, and Bomb-ombs. Chaga felt the trade was fair.

As time wore on people started to call Raison's half of the kingdom the mushroom half, and Prune's side was called the Dark Half, later was changed to Mushroom Kingdom and Dark Land. Dark Land was constantly in debt to the Mushroom Kingdom for food, while they tried to develop their own crops with the adapted plants and by use of magic.

Then another tragedy happened. A princess of the Mushroom Kingdom disappeared around the time of the famous century comet came to visit. The kingdom searched for the princess and many soldiers had come across several Koopas stealing mushrooms to be transplanted in Dark Land. The people of the Mushroom Kingdom blamed Dark Land and even after they combed Dark Land and found nothing, the toads of the Mushroom Kingdom still blamed the Koopas of Dark Land for their lost princess, many have grown to distrust them and soon that distrust was passed over to the Koopa's that lived in the Mushroom Kingdom, only the Troopas of Koopa Town were spared of the hate. The Koopas eventual were driven out of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"So that was it," Maria said before she fell asleep on her throne.

She woke when she felt a hand grab hers. It was Bowser's hand." Bowser?" She opened her eyes and sat up in time to see her husband as he bent down to give her a kiss. "I missed you."

"I had to be a hero," Bowser said after the kiss had ended. "Again."

"You can always be a hero if you want to," Maria said and stared past his shoulder to see Mario, Peach and an upset Luigi behind him. "Mario, you did it."

"We all did it," Mario corrected her. "We were the four heroes who used the pure hearts."

"You killed Bleck?" Maria asked.

"No," Peach shook her head. "He nearly destroyed himself. He was once called Blumiere and was in love with a human named Timpani. They were not allowed to be together and Timpani was forced to wander all worlds until she died." Peach wiped away a tear. "Blumier tried to find her, but when he thought she was dead he became Bleck."

"And because he lost his true love he wanted to destroy everything?" Maria felt her jaw drop. She had never heard of someone who was so emo before. This guy had to be the most emo of them all. "Arrogant and selfish little shit. He was willing to destroy everything, this world, my home world and everything because he thought his girlfriend was dead."

"She was alive," Mario said softly. "You met her. It was Tippi. She was near death and Merlon saved her by turning her into a Pixl."

"Oh, did she try to talk her boyfriend out of it?" Maria asked.

"They did," Mario nodded. "After they remembered they destroyed the chaos heart with their love."

"I was used," Luigi sat down and wrapped his arms around his knees. "They brainwashed me into this jerk and that backstabbing clown used me as his tool." He closed his eyes.

"Luigi we know it's not your fault," Peach placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know how guilty you feel. I felt the same way when the Shadow Queen possessed me, and Bowser knows how you feel."

"I was also brainwashed," Mario reminded them. "I had my memories erased and replaced with lies."

"I don't think I can understand," Maria said. "Although there are two souls sharing my body, and one is making my emotions go all wonky, causing me to have odd cravings and having to pee every fifteen minutes." Everyone laughed, including Luigi. "Well I'm glad I made you laugh, but I'm serious. I have to pee right now." She ran towards the entrance. "I'll hug you all once I'm done."


	47. Birth

Chapter eight: Birth

* * *

_Dark Land_

"Serena does sound pretty," Maria mumbled out loud as she read through one of the books of baby names as she sat on her throne. Her daughter was due in less than a week and she still couldn't think of a good name for her. "Except I will think of a ditzy blond crybaby when ever I think of it." She shook her head. It was a good name and one of the best tennis players in the world had it, but thanks to the company who dubbed Sailor Moon, all she could think of was the title character. "Serena and Venus Williams are my favorite tennis players too. Wait a second I just noticed that. Serena and Venus? They do seem like sisters in the anime and manga."

"What's an anime?" Bowser Junior asked from where he was stretched out on the floor with a stack of drawing paper and a box of markers. "What's a manga?"

"Anime is a term for an animated series made in a country in my world called Japan," Maria explained as she flipped through the book, seeking the other dub names from the show. "Manga is a type of comic also from Japan. They usually are black in white, except for the cover and they look like watercolor paintings. They are so pretty."

"Do you have any?" Junior asked.

"I have a stack in our bedroom," Maria set the book down and started to get up.

"No," Junior jumped to his feet. "I'll get it."

"Why not later?" Maria was curious about what the young Koopa was drawing. "You keep drawing." She went back to the book.

"I hope you find a pretty name," Junior said. "Dru thinks you should name the baby Bethany."

"After my cousin," Maria chuckled. Why was she not surprised? "I'll let her name her daughter that, or her daughter might name her daughter that. More than one Bethany can be a bit confusing. That is why I'm not naming the baby Angela, cause my aunt named her daughter that."

"That is pretty," Junior reached for a green marker. "Sounds like Angel."

"It does mean angel," Maria ran her fingers down her abdomen. "She will be our little angel. Angelica? No that's the same name as that brat from Rugrats, Angelina? No, can't stand that actress."

"Maybe after a type of angel?" Junior removed the cap from the marker and started to draw.

"Lets see there are the Seraphim, the Cherubs and the Archangels, and the archangels all have names. There is Michael, Raphael, Uriel, Gabriel, and a few others who I can't remember the names of now, but my favorite is Gabriel."

"Can you name the baby Gabriel?" Junior furrowed his forehead.

"Not for a girl," Maria laughed. "But Gabrielle is a good name for a girl."

"Gabrielle is a pretty name," Junior said.

"Yeah it is," Maria felt her stomach growl. "Should be close to dinner." She felt another sensation in her stomach as she stood up.

"Mama Maria, do you need any help?" Junior asked as he placed his markers in the box.

"No," Maria said as the weird sensation came back, only it was a bit more painful.

"Are you okay?" Junior asked.

"Yeah," Maria said and waddled away from the throne until the pain grew worse. She clutched her belly and grimaced.

"You need a doctor," Junior leapt to his feet.

Maria nodded. "Tell everyone it is time."

* * *

Mario stared at the paper bag in his claws. He wished he didn't feel like a pansy walking around with something covered in pink stripes. There was nothing wrong with the color. Roy had a pink shell and head, even if he kept trying to convince everyone it was light red. He shouldn't care so much about the decoration of the bag. It was what was in the store and in the bag that counted.

"Nice bag," Luigi commented. He was leaning with his back against the wall. "What frou frou place did you go too?"

"It's a very nice candy store," Peach glared at Luigi. She was holding onto the stuffed Yoshi she had purchased at a gift shop at the border.

"Yeah," Mario gave his brother a look. "They make a lot of chocolate dipped fruit treats." He held up the bag. "I got strawberries, raspberries, orange slices, and pineapple rings in here. "You might want to think about going to it for Wendy."

"I'm pretty sure you will want to visit there all the time," Luigi poked him in the stomach.

"Luigi," Peach narrowed her eyes and would have slapped his hand if Luigi hadn't pulled away. "How could you?"

"How could I what?" Luigi tried looking innocent. "He's used to the fat and short jokes from me.

"It still isn't nice," Peach shook her head.

"What is this?" Luigi raised his eyebrows. "Big bad General Mario can't fight his own battles now? He has to get his woman to do it for him?"

"Knock it off," Mario raised his hand and pointed his claws down. "Less you want some slashes in the belly."

"What is with you today?" Peach asked.

"Trying to assert my masculinity," Luigi held up his hand. "After my baby sister nearly twisted my wrist and hand off."

"Why would she do that?" Mario asked.

"Was she holding your hand when she went through a contraction?" Peach asked.

Luigi nodded. "She held both mine and Bowser's hands. She didn't cause any damages to him."

"You can't understand the pain she is going through," Peach said. "Giving birth is the second most painful thing that can occur to a woman, at least according to what my grandmother told me."

"What is the first?" Mario asked.

"Passing a kidney stone."

Mario shuddered. There was a possibility he might get such a stone in the future.

"The pain must really be bad," Luigi said. "She's gotten kind of scary. We are still waiting for that jackass doctor to arrive and give her an-" he paused as he tried to think of the word. "Episode, no that can't be right, an epiphany, no that isn't it either. Wait it's epi something."

"I'm sure you will think of it," Peach said as they continued their way to the birthing room. "As long as you don't dwell on it too much. It will pop into your head."

"Yeah, I can smell the wood burning." Mario said.

The crack of a hammer striking against a slab of raw meat echoed through the hall a second before Bowser came tumbling, head over heels, out of the room and landed back first against the wall with enough force to cause cracks.

"GET ME MY EPIDURAL!" Maria's voice shouted from the room.

"That's the word," Luigi snapped his fingers.

"Bowser, are you all right?" Peach asked.

Bowser shook his head. "Yeah," he wiped away the blood that was trickling down from his split lip. "That is why I married her."

Mario peered into the room to see the Shyguy doctor as he stuck the needle into a sweaty and red faced Maria. His sister screamed and grabbed the doctor by the throat.

"Easy sis," Luigi ran into the room and pried her fingers of off Dr. Condo's throat. "He's giving you the epidural right now."

"I don't think you want to be too close to her right now," the nurse advised.

"He can be as close as he wants," Maria glared at the nurse before she curled her fingers into a fist. "He can watch me rip of this stupid mask."

"Maria I'm here," Mario ran into the room. "Peach is here too." He held up the paper bag. "I brought you some chocolate covered fruit."

"Is there a chocolate covered epidural in there?" Maria asked through clenched teeth.

"You just got your epidural," Dr. Condo said. "Although a chocolate coating might have helped get it down, but the fact that it would be in your stomach means it would have taken a little bit longer for the effect to take place. That would also mean we would have to endure your brand new charming personality for a minute or two longer."

"Listen you," Bowser picked the doctor up. "You are very lucky you still have a job here."

"You are quite lucky she did not knock out a tooth," Dr. Condo pointed at his mouth. "It's obvious someone got plenty of iron and folic acid in their diet."

"And it's obvious you have a big mouth," Bowser dropped him onto the floor. "Now do your job and I better not hear anything out of your trap."

"He has to speak," the nurse said. "He has to give some direction."

"Bowser," Maria had her eyes closed and was panting. "Let him do his job."

"Just medical jargon that I don't understand," Bowser pointed to the doctor.

"How long till this epidural kicks in?" Luigi asked.

"A few more minutes," the doctor said as he stared at his watch.

"I'm sorry your in pain," Mario rubbed his sister's arm. "We sent Toad to Brooklyn. He's going to tell mom, dad, and Pauline the good news."

"Mom and daddy," Maria said and breathed deeply. "It's kind of funny. They tried to protect me all these years. The last thing they had thought was me discovering this place, not only am I here, but I'm married to the reptile who did this to me." She closed her eyes again. "Pain is weakening, but still there."

"I'll go wait outside," Mario said. "Let mom and dad know where you are and I'll put your treat in the fridge."

"Where would you like this?" Peach asked as she held up the plushie.

"Leave it on a chair," Maria said. "Hey doc, how far am I open?"

The doctor examined the opposite end of her. "You went from three and a half centimeters to four."

"When can I push?"

"When you are at-" the doctor stepped back.

"What happened?" Bowser asked.

"Nothing serious, her water just broke," The doctor said and turned to Maria. "You can push when you reach ten centimeters."

"If you need anything," Mario held Maria's hand. "You crave a burger, or want to listen to a certain CD, you tell me, or Peach, or Luigi and we will get it for you."

"Thank you," Maria said.

"Anything for my little sis," Mario said before he kissed the side of her head.

* * *

Mario had no idea how long he had been asleep, and he did not know when had drifted off. He remembered sitting down on one of the chairs outside. He also remembered the conversations he had with Peach. They talked about the future and mentioning their future children. He wanted to propose to her right then and now, but he felt the timing wasn't right. He also wanted to make sure there was a ring in his hand. Afterword they read newspapers and magazines and drank some coffee, but the caffeine still wasn't enough to keep Mario awake.

"Son," an accented voice nudged him awake. "It's me your father."

"Dad," Mario sat up. "Oh man. I can't believe I fell asleep. I was supposed to be awake to greet you and tell Maria you and mom have arrived. Wait, where is mom?"

"She's with Maria and Pauline and Peach in the delivery room," his father was wearing a crisp blue polo and a pair of khaki shorts. "Luigi went to get some food for us."

"Mom okay?" Did he just said it like that? If both his mothers were there they would be sure to correct his grammar. "I meant is mom okay?"

"She's fine," father took a seat next to Mario. "Are you excited about being an uncle?"

"You bet," Mario sat upright. "I can't wait to make silly faces to get her to laugh, to play soccer with her, and to take her to the zoo."

"Already planning on spoiling her I see," the older man laughed.

"Yeah, what about you?"

"We'll probably wont spoil her, but we will make sure she will get he most out of he visits," he paused to chuckle. "That is he best thing about being a grandparent. You get to make sure they are fed and go to bed at the right time, you get to play and spend time with them, and then they go back to their parents, before they can cause trouble."

"How do you know Maria's daughter will cause trouble?" Mario asked.

"Because I put the curse on Maria when she was a little girl," father smirked.

"You put a curse on her?" Mario stared at his father in shock. How could a loving father do that to their child? "What kind of curse?"

"I told her that any child she will have would be just as bad as them. I got it from Bill Cosby."

Mario had no idea who that was. "So, Maria was a trouble maker as a kid?" They never mentioned that before when he visited his parents as humans.

"Not so much a trouble maker as she was a prankster. In school she took pride on being a class clown. She played pranks on her cousins and me. One time she filled my pipe with bubble mix."

"Maybe she thought it was a bubble pipe," Mario once had mistaken a smoking pipe for a bubble one and was about to put the bubble mix in it, until he was stopped by his adoptive mother.

"She knew full well what she was doing," father shook his head and smiled at the memory. "She wanted me to stop smoking."

"Oh," Mario could understand the reasoning about that. "You don't still smoke do you?"

Father shook his head. "Gave up that habit years ago."

"I've played some pranks on my brother. I've glued a few coins on his side of the room and I watched him try to pick it up. Our adoptive mother finally gave him some solvent to melt the glue, but it was hilarious. I short sheeted his bead once, and when he was asleep I put whip cream in his hand and ticked his nose."

"I know that one," father chuckled. "Although you were supposed to use shaving cream instead."

"Oh," Mario blinked. "That was before we were old enough to shave. We used whip cream for other pranks to. Like we once filled plastic cup with them, stuck them under the doors of Kamek and then stomped on the ends and shot the whip cream inside. We all used them on mud pies and tried to sell them. I told this story to Peach. When Mama Kammy found out she made us give back all the money and eat those pies."

"Good for her," father nodded in improvement. "So Luigi is also a bit of a prankster?"

Mario nodded. "He once replaced the sugar in the sugar bowl with salt, and when he was a teenager he once rearranged all the potions in Kamek's study."

His father continued to laugh. "So you have told Peach. I take it that you two are pretty close."

Mario felt his cheeks heat up. "I well, where did you get that idea?"

"When your mother and I have arrived you two were pretty much sleeping in the same chair."

"Oh," Mario rubbed the top of his head and blushed even harder. "Yeah we are close. I love her. I love her with all my heart and soul and I hope she feels the same about me."

"Have you asked her out?"

"Several times," Mario nodded. "And she has asked me out."

"Do you see yourself spending the rest of your life with her?"

Mario nodded. "I want to ask her to be my wife its just-"

"The part about you being a Koopa?" father shook his head. "If she loves you as much as you claim she does then she doesn't care what you are. When I was about sixteen and still living in Canal Land I used to experiment with a certain herbal weed. One time a friend bought a batch from a guy we never bought from before. We decided to try it in a cup cake mix. What we put in that mix wasn't the herbal weed."

"What was it?" Mario asked.

"Ever hear of Dratuga leaves?"

Mario nodded. "You were a Koopa for a while?"

"For little over a month actually until we were able to get the true form mushrooms. During the time when I was a reptile I was afraid my girlfriend at the time would leave me. She loved me for me, not what I was and stuck by through the whole time."

"Oh," Mario rubbed his head. "I wasn't about to blame it on the fact we are two different species. It's just want to make sure it is perfect. After a nice date and I have a ring, then I'll propose."

"Good plan," father nodded.

"Dad," Luigi ran up to them. "Mario. Maria is delivering the baby."

"She has been for a while," Mario stared at his brother. "Wait she can push?"

"She is pushing," Luigi nodded. "Come on."

* * *

Mario paced outside the door along with Luigi while he continued to remove and replace his spiked bands. He had no idea what his niece was going to look like, nor what name Maria was going to give her.

"Hey folks," the nurse stepped out of the room. "You can go in now, and yes it is a girl."

Mario was the last to enter along with Peach, and he stepped inside while holding her hand.

Maria was sitting up in the bed with a small bundle held close to her chest and making sucking sounds. Bowser stood beside her and was staring down at his wife and new child with a mixture of pride and love.

"Gabrielle," Maria whispered to her baby. "Do you want to see your grandparents and uncles?"

Mario waited until his parents and Luigi and Peach got a good look before he stared at little Gabrielle. The baby was pink in color with a few wisps of bright red hair on her head. She had a human jaw line and ears, but her nose was that of a Koopa.

"She's beautiful," Mario said.

"Of course she is," Bowser never stopped smiling. "She looks like her mother."

"Yeah, she does," Mario said before he turned to Peach. After they leave the room he was going to ask her out to a nice dinner and propose to her. He knew Wendy will be eighteen soon and then Luigi can propose to her, maybe they will get married at the same time, have their own children. Hopefully things will be peaceful in both kingdoms so they can enjoy their happiness.

The End

* * *

**A/N:**

The part with Maria punching Bowser is from a British Comedy called Coupling

Soulrazimymi inspired one of Luigi's pranks

Maria's prank with the bubble pipe was inspired by one of the old Mario comics.

The first company that dubbed Sailormoon is DiC. The same one that made the Mario Bros Cartoons.


End file.
